Food Wars! The Iron Heart Chef
by markmaron
Summary: What happens when Alex Ramos, a boy fresh from his homeland Philippines, enters Totsuki Academy? He embarks on a journey to put Filipino cuisine in the map of one of the most prestigious culinary schools in the world. Will he be able to rise to the top or get expelled from the school?
1. The Heartwarming Adobo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Soma or any of its contents. Any name of characters included whether living or deceased is purely coincidental.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Heartwarming Adobo**

"Where did you come from? Thailand? Indonesia?"

"What kind of cuisine do you cook? What do you specialize in?"

These are the questions I got tired of hearing since transferring to Japan to study here in Totsuki Academy. Even though it was the first day of class, I get asked the same things over and over again. Luckily, every now and then, everybody's attention shifts to a newcomer who was introduced earlier in the opening ceremony.

"Hey Alex, so what do you think of the new brat? Want to mess him up or something?"

Takeuchi Yuzu, my classmate and fellow dorm mate asked.

"Who? Me?"

"That is what happens when you are late for the opening ceremony. You are now officially a nobody here in the academy. "

"I got lost because you didn't wait for me and I'd rather not mess with him. Give him time to adjust. Both of us are new students anyway."

"Come on, you are better than that lowlife Yukihira. He really had the nerve to say that we are just stepping stones on his way to the top spot the day he entered this school…"

My other classmates joined the conversation and then almost half of the class soon talked about him with suppressed rage. I decided to leave the classroom due to the hostile atmosphere and head to the rooftop to eat my lunch in peace. After going through a lot of students staying in the hallway, I finally reached the quiet haven.

 _Lucky!_ I thought to myself, seeing that nobody was there. The cloudy weather and the cool breeze was just perfect for having lunch. The view of tall buildings and lush greenery with students strolling everywhere gave me a sense of calm. I sat down and opened my lunchbox which was consisted of a soggy fried chicken leg and rice, said my thanks and dug in. I could cook better food but this reminded me of my homeland,

The Philippines.

* * *

It was still a mystery to me why my father allowed me to go to Japan when I could have just studied culinary arts back home. For a boy of the age of fifteen, it was a huge step to travel to another country and live alone. While most of my classmates would discuss about frivolous things such as games and slacking off their whole life, I on the other hand, was already taught how to cook basic Filipino dishes since I was eight. I started learning to cook the day my father came home accompanied by a stranger. Yes, it was definitely on that day my culinary journey started...

He was a man with a muscular build who looked like he was homeless. I did not understand why my father took home a very smelly and dirty bearded man with unkempt hair and offered him a warm bath and a clean room instead of just leaving him in the streets. I had my guard up in case he shows his true color and does something bad, but the night passed with just laughter and conversations about food and his travels around the world. They looked like they knew each other from before. I found it hard to understand what he was saying because of his heavy japanese accent. Little did I know was I passed out in the middle of the night while they still went on like there was no tomorrow.

I woke up with the succulent smell of breakfast which tickled my nose and dragged me down to the kitchen. To my surprise, it was not my father who was cooking but another man who looked like the stranger from last night.

"Who are you?" I asked while grabbing the nearest fork and pointed it at the cooking trespasser.

"If it is not the little kid from last night, I took care of your father so don't worry because you will be next." He said with a malicious grin.

It dawned to me that he was the stranger who had drinks with my dad last night. He just shaved off his beard and trimmed his hair and swept it backwards. Shaking angrily, I rushed towards him trying to stab his abdomen with a plastic fork. He stretched his hand out which connected to my forehead and suddenly, I found myself unable to move forward. I swung my fork to hit him but my efforts ended in vain so I started struggling and shouting to force my way in.

"Alex, I would appreciate it if Jouichiro-san did not get stabbed with a plastic fork."

My father said as he came from behind and opened the fridge. The stranger gave off a hearty laugh and suddenly let go of my head. My forward momentum caused me to fall face first to the floor. I rubbed my aching forehead as I tried to grab the situation.

"Dad, who is this man anyway? Why are you still alive?"

I received a chop at the crown of my head which had a double damage effect from my first fall.

"Don't kill me off needlessly. Where did you get that idea anyway?"

"That man told me that he took care of you already."

"Still playing around with little children, I see? You never change"

My father said with a playful smile in his face.

"Well, just tinker the words a bit and their imagination instantly goes wild. Hahaha!" the stranger replied

"Alex, I forgot to introduce this man, since I was so excited to meet him again. His name is Jouichiro Saiba and he is a very good chef from Japan, probably the best i have ever known."

"Even better than dad?"

"Don't be disrespectful, introduce yourself."

I tugged the bottom of my shirt, doing my best to dissipate my earlier rage. I looked up to him and muttered in a monotone,

"My name is Alex Ramos, it is nice to meet you Mr. Jouichiro Saiba."

"No need to be so formal, I hope we can be friends. Also, I now go with a different name. I would appreciate it if you start calling me Yuki—"

 _'Friends? This stranger wants to be friends when I just met him last night and he had the guts to scare me in my own house. I will never be this man's friend!'_

"I don't care who you are, you made fun of me earlier and that is something I can never forget!"

Another chop connected to the same spot in the crown of my head reducing my life points to one third.

"Where are your manners? Go to your room and come down when you have calmed yourself."

 _'Why does my father not understand that I am only protecting him from that Jouichiro stranger? I only meant to help him because I am now a strong boy that will stay beside him.'_ I told myself as I ran towards my room.

"Being a single parent must be tough, huh?"

"He is a good kid, he just couldn't handle Joyce's passing that's all."

* * *

I was crying my eyes out on a beautiful Saturday morning. I was crying out to my mom to find comfort but she already left me and my dad to go to a place where we could not reach her. It has been a year already but I can't help myself to reach out always yearn for her. My father felt more depressed and frustrated than I did but he always gave a gentle smile when we talked. Admiration was an understatement when I tried to describe my father and that was why I always kept myself in check to avoid causing problems because like him, I also want to be as strong as he was.

Half an hour has passed and I just laid down in my bed and muttered to myself about how annoying my father was to take the side of a mere stranger who I never even met since last night. But then, the succulent smell that woke me up earlier never bothered to knock on my door but barged inside straight away. My mind felt blank for a second as the image of my mother entered my mind.

I know this scent.

I rushed down the stairs to see what that dish was.

To see my mother…

"Hey kiddo! Good morning again. Sit with us. Your dad is just preparing some side dishes."

Reality dawned to me that my mother was no more, but this was undeniably the smell of her cooking. This was the food I was craving for the whole time, but that man's annoying smile made me lose my appetite.

"Have you come to your senses Alex?" my dad asked as he sat down the table.

I gave a small nod and sat beside my father. It irked me that the stranger sat on the chair where my mom always sat, in front of me. Both of them said their prayers and started passing food. Dad's side dishes were the best and it would have been sufficient but Jouichiro purposefully placed his dish in front of me. I drooled with every whiff of its strong aroma but I have not yet accepted the man sitting in front of me.

"Aren't you going to taste my dish, Alex?"

"Dad's cooking is enough for me. I like it best!"

My father looked at me with the most gentle of smiles and went ahead and had his first bite of Jouichiro's cooking.

*Clang*

The spoon fell of his hand and hit the floor in a loud reverberating sound. A streak of tear suddenly fell down from his eye. He took the spoon back to the kitchen and grabbed a new one then immediately ate all the food in his plate. I never saw my father act in such a way before.

I took my spoon and decided to taste the food.

With one bite, I was blown away as the flavours shocked me to my core.

The perfect balance of saltiness and sourness enveloped my taste buds. The chicken was so tender and moist that I feel juices bursting out whenever I took a bite. The spiciness was just right that every bite made me want to take another. Even though my mouth was already full with food, I felt even hungrier than before.

This is definitely my mother's _Adobo_!

Adobo is a very common dish for any Filipino household. Even as a small kid, I knew that every family has their own well-guarded secret recipe of their own. It was not a dish that was enclosed to a single recipe but basically is a meat preferably chicken or pork marinated in soy sauce and vinegar and simmered with its own marinade until tender. I have been to my friends' houses and they served their adobo in a completely different way, different to how my mother made hers.

It started with a single tear but as I went on, more tears started falling until I was completely crying. The food was so good that it made me cry. Deep inside, I knew I was crying because I missed my mother so much. This adobo was spicy enough to warm my body that it made me feel the warmth of my mother's hug again.

"Mommy!" I cried as I chewed.

All of us continued eating quietly, while I was wiping away my tears with my shirt. My clean white shirt was instantaneously stained by the Adobo sauce but it didn't matter because it was the scent of mom's cooking.

"Mr. Jouichiro…" I called out.

"Formal again? Hmmm why not just call me uncle?"

"Ummmm… Uncle, how did you manage to recreate my mom's food?"

He scratched his shaved chin and smiled again.

"That is because your father told me a long time ago that he had a huge crush on a girl from a province here in your country called Bicol…"

My eyes darted back at my dad but he just shrugged.

"... and as I remember people in that province always had a special love for spicy food partnered with coconut milk to balance the hotness of the chili peppers. That is why I incorporated those ingredients in the Adobo recipe I learned during my first visit in this country."

I never knew how it started, but after that one meal, I accompanied him every time he was in the kitchen. I told him stories of how beautiful and talented my mother was when i came to cooking and he told me stories of a certain school in Japan. An academy that produced chefs of world class level and graduating from the academy was very hard that only a select few manage to finish their schooling. It was a place where the phrase 'Cooking is Everything' really meant that everything was based on how well you performed in the kitchen. Listening to his stories and adventure rekindled a fire inside of me, a new drive.

After a week, he needed to go back to Japan to resume working in his diner.

"Uncle, Do you really have to go? You can start a restaurant here."

"As much as I would love to, I have a son waiting for me back home. He has the same passion as you have for cooking. I'm sure both of you would be good friends. I will introduce him to you when you visit Japan."

And so, his plane flew and I never saw him for the next seven years.

* * *

Never will I forget the words he told me even after he left. The words "When you visit Japan" still played inside my head every time I cooked and all of his stories would come surging back like a torrent. There was this place I really wanted to go, the place where aspiring first-rate chefs study and challenge each other, the place he called… Totsuki Academy.

I wiped the tears caused by reminiscing of my old memories and went back to eating the soggy chicken.

 _'That Yukihira guy, he seems interesting. He reminds me of a certain someone. What did he say again? To be at the top? There should be no other mindset if I want to graduate from this school. It looks like I'm going to have a lot of fun here.'_ I told myself as I finished eating and went back to the classroom.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello everybody, if you have read up to this part, it means you stuck to reading the first chapter til the end. Yay! This is my first story and i would love to read your reviews if there are any improvements needed in my writing skills. I know it kind of turned out to be like a light novel but i enjoy dialogue driven stories. I decided to write about a character from Philippines because i love Filipino food and it is one of the most underrated cuisines out there. I hope you enjoyed reading this story :D**


	2. Shattered Images of a Beautiful Flower

**Chapter 2: Shattered Images of a Beautiful Flower**

It has been more than a week since I arrived here in Japan and subsequently stayed in the dormitory preparing for the school year. Now that classes are ongoing, I have noticed that things are different compared to my old school as students are split into different classes thus having different timetables.

As I have anticipated, my Japanese is still not as fluent as I hoped it would be. I have to bring a dictionary to properly translate the meaning of some words, but the biggest problem I am currently faced with is the culture shock. There is still a long way to go before I can consider myself fully adjusted to this country.

"Heey! Are you still listening?"

"Huh?"

Ayako Minami, one of my dorm mates, pinched my cheek so hard I thought my skin was going to tear apart.

"OW! OW! OW! What is it that you want? A gentle nudge would have gotten my attention, you know?"

"It's because you keep on daydreaming when you have a very beautiful girl right next to you. I was asking about our next class."

"My next class will be French cuisine."

"Of course I know it is French cuisine; that is why I'm walking with you, idiot! I was talking about what you think of Chapelle-sensei?"

Roland Chapelle is the chef in charge of our class today. I heard stories of him giving out failing grades to fifty students which caused eighteen of them to get kicked out of the school. He is known as a really strict teacher thus earning him the title 'The chef who never smiles".

"I have no idea at all. I guess all we can do is just do our best and work off our butts." I said, followed by a snicker.

"This is no laughing matter at all! He's been stricter than his usual self ever since that Yukihira gave him that _Beouf Bourgignon_. Rumor has it that only a few passed in his next lesson."

"That guy must really be something to make the teacher raise his own standards."

She took her eyes away from me and breathed the deepest of sighs then covered her face with her hands. I tried to ignore her reaction but then I felt the piercing sensation of her glare,

"You are just hopeless. Don't drag me down later when you get a failing grade, understand?"

"Ayako, wait!"

I managed to tug on Ayako's sleeve before she bumped into a group of men wearing white clothes from a nearby room.

"You should be careful. It is a bad habit to walk around not looking at where you are going."

"Stupid Alex! You think you are better than me and that is Minami-san for you. We aren't that close yet, so don't get too comfortable calling me by my first name."

"Those men look like contractors, don't they?"

"Don't change the topic! You can't just hold me like that. What if somebody saw…"

A tan skinned girl abruptly appeared from the room. She has short blonde hair and is wearing revealing clothes which sharply defined a body unbefitting her age. But even with her attention grabbing curves, I noticed a sheathed knife strapped in her right thigh which means that she is always in the kitchen. My instincts told me that she is someone not to be messed with.

"This is not a place for a lover's quarrel. This school really is filled with inferior students. You bugs desecrate this holy land for Erina-sama."

She looked annoyed for some reason but even I will not accept insults for no reason. I lifted my head high to match her cold gaze.

"At least, this inferior student knows the proper attire in the kitchen."

"Why you?!" she was caught off guard. "You should know your plac…"

"Do you always carry your knife like that? I find it unhygienic to be served by a _cook_ who has the faintest idea of cross-contamination."

The girl was about to say something but one of the contractors interrupted our conversation.

"Mito-san, we still have three rooms to inspect. If you may?"

Mito immediately regained her composure and stood proudly once again.

"I guess you have successfully gained my attention. Don't worry, after I'm done with this sad excuse for a club, you are next. Prepare yourself for a Shokugeki with me."

Without waiting for a reply, she walked away and everything went back to its peaceful state. Students ran around the hallways. The sound of doors sliding and even the gentle swaying of tree branches came back to my senses.

"A-Alex! Help me get up!"

Ayako was sitting on the floor, her knees caved from shaking.

"What happened to you?" I asked while helping her get back to her feet.

"D-do you even have the slightest idea of who you insulted?"

"Nope, should I be concerned?"

"Idiot! That was Ikumi Mito. She is known as the 'Meat Master'. I was in a class with her before in junior high and her meat dish caused many to fail the exam."

I scratched my head trying to process the information.

"Hmmm… Then it's a good thing you passed, huh? Hahaha"

"That is your takeaway from everything I said? She is on a different level. Mito-san's knowledge about meat is incomparable to anyone. She might even be the best in the academy."

"Mito Ikumi, you say… Let's be friends with her. We might learn a thing or two."

Ayako shook her head and sighed a second time then went ahead without waiting for me as if she had lost all hope. Walking past the classroom that read 'Don Research Society', I caught a glimpse of a depressed student in a leather jacket talking to a panicking braided girl and a young man who has a long cloth tied in his arm.

"I guess they insulted that Mito Ikumi too… Is she really that big of a deal?"

* * *

"Is that Yukihira crazy? Challenging the Meat Master at the start of the term?"

Takeuchi passed me the school paper with the words "The First Shokugeki of the Year: Meat Master VS. The Transfer Student" written boldly at the front of the paper. I took out my dictionary and skimmed through the page and finally understood the story.

"Hey Yuzu, I can't find the word 'Shokugeki' in this dictionary, do you think this is an old version?"

"You can never see that word in any dictionary because that is a tradition that only exists here in Totsuki Academy."

"And this Shokugeki means that they fight? Isn't there a student council that can just fix whatever problem they have to solve matters peacefully?"

Takeuchi paused and looked like he was thinking of a better way to simplify his explanation.

"Think of it this way, whenever there is a dispute between students, it is settled through a Shokugeki. They could fight for a place, century old rare cookbooks, ingredients and even a spot in the Elite Ten."

"And the Elite Ten is?"

"Are you for real? Did you not attend any orientation at all?"

I just shrugged off his question. It's only been a few days since I started in this school, how am I supposed to know everything?

"Okay, listen up. There are ten students who serve as the governing body. They make the big decisions here that even the teachers, not even the director Nakiri Senzaemon can oppose."

"Are students supposed to hold that much power?"

"Just remember never to go against them and you might survive here."

Ayako gave Takeuchi a light tap on the shoulder and joined in.

"You could have told that to our foreign friend a lot earlier. I am sure that after this fight, Mito-san will go after Alex here."

"How could you be so sure?" Takeuchi's eyes darting from Ayako to me like a tennis ball in a match.

"I have no idea. She just told me to prepare for a Shokugeki." I replied.

Takeuchi placed his hand on my shoulder as he said in despair,

"It was nice meeting you buddy. It may not have been long, but I will treasure our memories."

"Don't worry my friend, I have no plans on going home just yet. Let's stop this nonsense and why don't we just look for a club together?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Enjoy your school life to the end."

We both grabbed our bags and strolled ahead to the bulletin board in front of the building. I was surprised to see so many postings on the board ranging from clubs that concentrate on different country's cuisine, clubs specializing in a certain cooking method and even those focused on business and agriculture. The choices were endless.

"Whoa have a look here! You people even have a club for a Nakiri Erina. It must be a good ingredient to have so many members in it."

"Please don't look at that, the founders of that club are the real embarrassment of this school. Wait, did you just say ingredient? Can you be more mindless?"

"What did I do now?"

"Nakiri Erina is not an ingredient. She is the only first year to be part of the Elite Ten I told you earlier and she currently holds the tenth sit. Mito-san is under her, so provoking them was the biggest mistake you could ever do."

I looked at him with blinking eyes.

"It's going to be okay, I didn't tell her my name. As you have already said, I am a nobody here."

"How can you be so annoyingly optimistic? I now see why Ayako-chan had a migraine the yesterday."

"Stop making me look like a troublemaker. Anyway, I'll be off now, I borrowed a kitchen. There are some things I want to try cooking."

"Sure thing. Let's meet here again by eight. I also have to check some recipes in the library."

We parted ways after checking the other posters in the board. I never found anything I would be interested in, but I was specially disappointed that there was no club related to my country's cuisine. I felt that the students in this school are not even aware of Filipino cuisine.

* * *

I skimmed through the handout recipe given in class today. I almost messed up in my Italian class earlier and knew that I have a lot of catching up to do.

"hmmm… it looks like I need Arborio rice for this risotto but the stockroom is closed now. Can't it be another variant of rice? Wouldn't sticky rice be considered as a substitute for this?"

The cupboards were full of ingredients but only the staple ones were inside. There were some canned tomatoes, different seasonings, flour and a bag of oats. The fridge only had a few eggs, a can of condensed milk and a carton of fresh milk. After fidgeting around for a while, my stomach grumbled loudly.

"Guess I can make a simple porridge from what I have here."

I took out a pot and started heating the oats with the milk until it was creamy then placed it on a bowl. I added some condensed milk to sweeten the porridge. This was my comfort food back home especially when classes were suspended due to a storm. My father and I would eat together while staring at the window.

The porridge was satisfactory but it did not have the same flavour than what I was used to having. It tasted bland, so I added more condensed milk but it still was no good.

 _"When in doubt, always try to add a dash of 'patis' to any dish and it will definitely taste better."_ I remembered my father telling me one time.

"What if I added fish sauce to this porridge? I'm not sure if this is a good idea but it doesn't hurt to try." I saw a bottle of it in the cupboard.

It was a time bomb waiting to explode. The calm before the storm.

*Drip*

*Drip*

The spoon filled with the porridge slowly entered my mouth.

"BLEAAARRRGGGHHH!"

I rushed to the nearest sink and threw up. The taste was foul and rotten; the epitome of all grotesque flavour. All of my senses were overloaded and I felt dizzy for a moment. I will never forgive father for telling me that horrible lie.

"Are you feeling okay there?" a voice came from the door.

"Everything is fine here, thank you for asking."

"I was taking a break when I saw a light still open in this room…"

His eyes shifted to the pot.

"You are cooking some porridge, mind if I have a taste?"

Since I was in a daze, I did not have the strength to stop the man from eating. I expected him to collapse but he giggled instead and continued until it turned to full laughter.

"This dish is disgusting…" the young man said "but it is very interesting! Do you mind giving me the recipe? I can't wait to let my dad taste this! HAHAHA"

"What are you talking about?"

Coming to my senses slowly, I took a proper look at him. He wore a different uniform and sported a spiky hairstyle. His eyes bright as if discovering a treasure and his wide grin reminded me of Uncle Jouichiro's smile. He looked familiar to me, it was like I saw his face recently but I could not put my finger on it.

"Come here and have a taste of my experiment dish as well…"

He took out a small container that had squid tentacles inside. It looked like it was roasted and coated with brown sauce. He handed me some chopsticks and I took a piece. I thought that anything would be fine to take away the rancid taste in my mouth knowing that dishes cooked by Totsuki students are the best. I was gravely mistaken.

With one bite, a supernaturally disgusting taste violated my taste buds. It was so horrific that I actually felt tentacles grabbing both my arms and legs. The texture of the squid was firm enough but it was incredibly mismatched with the flavour of the sauce. His dish has caused another sensory overload that almost made me faint since I was still recovering from the first blow of the porridge.

"What is your name again?

"It is Alex… Alex Ramos"

"Nice meeting you Alex! Thanks to you, my head cleared a bit and I now have new ideas for my dish. I hope we see each other a lot from now on. By the way, my name is Yuki—"

*RIIING!*

My phone rang out of nowhere.

"Where are you now? Even though it is April, the air is freezing. Don't keep me waiting."

"I'm sorry Yuzu, I'll be there in a second."

And so, I groggily managed to arrive at the meeting point after saying goodbye to the young man.

I always had this image that students here are constantly aiming for the pinnacle of gourmet, that they are the cream of the crop. The place where only the best of food was served…

He shattered that image.

* * *

"What's gotten into you? You look pale!"

Takeuchi took my arm and helped me head back to our dormitory which takes roughly around twenty minutes of walking. It would have been an easy walk if it was not a sloping road so it proved to be a challenge after being brought back from the face of the afterlife. The dormitory we are currently staying in is called North Lake, a building made entirely of sections of large tree trunks similar to cabin houses. It may look shabby on the outside, but it is well furnished on the inside with a proper kitchen for the students.

I went to North Lake Dormitory straight from the airport and found myself as the only student in it since I arrived a week early before the start of school, so I have not properly met all of my dorm mates.

"Come to think of it, we have not thrown you a welcome party, have we?" Takeuchi asked.

"Is that a tradition you have here?"

"Of course! School has been hectic right off the bat, so we did not have the chance to party but now, it is time for you to meet the other tenants."

I smiled unconsciously upon hearing of the party. I did not mind having a few good friends with me, but having more would not hurt too.

"The way we do it is different though. You have to prepare a dish that will make us approve of you. Think of it as an initiation to our dorm."

"Then what should I prepare?"

"It is all up to you. As long as we get a good tasting dish then I'm happy."

My mind immediately dashed through the dishes that my father taught me. There are so many to choose from, but it should have a lot of impact that will surely put Filipino food in the map of the academy.

"Heeey, don't you just want me to cook dinner for you people." I nudged jokingly.

"Don't say that. Personally, I am also curious on what your kind of cooking is."

"Is tomorrow evening fine with you?"

"Cook away my friend. I'll inform everyone to clear their evenings."

I eventually gained control of my limbs and walked by myself.

"Tomorrow evening it is then." I said and gave a light chuckle.

"Alex, isn't tomorrow the day of the Shokugeki? You can learn a lot from watching... so are you up for it?"

* * *

 **A/N (part 2):**

 **Here we are at the end of the second chapter! wuhoo! I did not put any Pinoy food in here because that would clutter the story too much. yeah, i know.. boo me! but watching soma's way of cooking intrigued me a lot since he wants to divulge into different flavors may it be mouth watering or simply disgusting. BTW, The porridge with fish sauce is a true story of mine when i was a kid rummaging through the fridge at midnight. i really threw up (warning: please do not try at home. i cannot be held accountable for any damages that might happen due to your curiosity if you are somehow thinking of doing it, please... just don't! XD) I might also write ingredients with their Filipino names but rest assured, i will provide translation.**

 **One person PM'd me if i could post the recipe of the dishes i will include in my story. Of course, it is a great idea but i still want to hear from you guys. your opinions and reviews are important as well. This is it for now and again, i hope you enjoyed reading this story :D**

 **cheers**


	3. Friendship at Steak

**Chapter 3: Friendship at Steak**

The cold morning breeze unlocked the window of my room and sent a frigid chill through my entire body. With the sun still rising, I opened my eyes and breathed in the wonderful scent of the forest. It calmed me from deep within so much that I almost forgot that I am not on a vacation. There was so much to do today so I changed my clothes and went out of the room with a smile.

"Tonight is my welcome party. I can't wait! I know a dish that will be perfect for this event."

"Good morning! This is way too early for you. I just brewed a batch of coffee."

I jumped in surprise as a husky voiced burly man greeted me at the door with an axe in his hand

"Yamamori-san! You scared me. What is the axe for?"

"Firewood doesn't chop itself."

"Okaaayy? But don't we have electronic heaters inside?"

He passed through with his bulky build; anyone would be intimidated by his overgrown moustache and beard. Shun Yamamori is the caretaker of the North Lake Dormitory and an alumni of the academy though he always avoided to talk about it, not that it matters because he doesn't talk much unless necessary. It really felt awkward trying to make conversation during my early one week stay.

"I heard that something interesting is happening later. A dinner by a warm fireplace is better, believe me."

"Where did you hear that?"

" Yo! Good morning!" Takeuchi tapped my shoulder. "You better get going if you want to watch that match today."

I looked at my watch and saw that it was past seven. The sun has risen already so I ran straight to the shopping district to buy all the ingredients I need. I reached the place and saw that the shops are already open, greeting their regular customers. I frantically searched for a butcher shop to buy some beef.

"What do you want kid? Are you new here?" A big man appeared in front of the store.

"Yes I am and I need a half kilogram of beef sirloin please?"

The butcher was kind enough to make me choose which part of the beef I wanted. He wrapped it in paper and placed in a plastic bag.

"That's gonna be 1,400 yen."

"Sure, let me just get my wall… hmmm… wait… WHAT?!"

"What's wrong?"

I left my wallet at the dining table beside my coffee.

"I left my wallet at the dormitory. Can I just return the money tomorrow morning?" I asked with a laugh.

"Are you trying to mess with me? Get out of here before I catch you!" he said while waving his cleaver.

The match will start in an hour. Going back and forth to the dormitory and the shopping district will take too much time, so I had no choice but to tell Takeuchi to reschedule the party. It made me feel depressed for waking up early in vain. I really wanted to watch the match but the beef needs to marinate for a long time.

I took out my phone to inform Takeuchi to just reschedule the party when I noticed something fell on the floor. It was a crumpled 1,000 yen bill that I must have left in my pocket when I did the laundry. I was delighted for a second but I realized that it was still not enough so I decided to just go back.

* * *

After a few blocks, I reached a store that read "Cheap or Bust, Discount Supermarket – SENDAI" and I went inside to buy some juice for the walk back home. I was surprised to see a large crowd inside, flocking on one section of the supermarket. The sign above said that beef sirloin was on sale with half the price costing only 700 yen so I rushed with all my might to grab a piece of my own. The crowd were mostly housewives who were practically fighting each other grabbing their share.

It took me all of my courage to dive in but the moment I tried, I was hit in the face by a backhand swipe and fell on the floor. I tried again but I was pushed away by some of the housewives. It seemed like they teamed up on anyone who does not look like a housewife but went back to arguing with themselves once the external threat was pushed away. The stocks were quickly dwindling and I knew this was my only chance of getting one. I stood up and did a suicidal jump toward the crowd.

"FOR FRIENDSHIP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The crowd stopped, surprised by my outburst, while some giggled. I did not let the opportunity pass and wormed my way in and took hold of a piece of packed meat. The crowd went back to its crazy rampage but I held on to the meat and tried pulling it in. The problem is somebody was also trying to grab it from me so I couldn't fully claim it. The crowd slowly dissipated but someone was still tugging at my prize.

"Hey! If it isn't Alex. What brings you here?"

"You! You are that kid who made me eat that squid last night!"

He scratched his chin and grinned like it was normal, but still not letting go of the meat.

"Do you mind letting go? Let's just call it even for what you did to me last night."

"Sorry. On normal circumstances, I'd be happy to give it to you, but not today. Today is a special day."

His eyes suddenly became sharp as if he was in the middle of a competition. My instincts went haywire for a second, but I didn't back down and matched his stare as well.

"What if I said that I won't let you?"

"Do I smell a challenge?"

"I'm just saying I won't let go because I need it more than you do."

It all went slow motion in my mind. He loosened his grip on the beef and I pulled it towards me but then he reached for his back and took out a small container. My body acted on its own; I fell on my knees and cupped my mouth with both hands to stop myself from vomiting.

"I thought you said you won't let go? Does that mean you are giving this to me?"

I couldn't reply. My stomach felt sick immediately.

"Thanks a lot! You are a real lifesaver. I'll return the favour some time." he said and left.

 _'Favor, my ass. You will pay for this!'_

"I lost my one and only chance. Better tell Yuzu to reschedule the party."

As I was about to leave the supermarket, I bumped into a big wall. It was strangely soft and hard at the same time but hairy as well. The lights went out as if I was enveloped in an enormous shadow. I looked up and saw Yamamori-san.

"EHHHHH!"

"Your reactions are always the same."

"Why are you here, Yamamori-san?"

"I assumed that you would be here because you left your wallet and I brought it for you."

My eyes became watery in a comical fashion.

"Th-Thank you Yamamori-saaaaan!"

"What would I do if I didn't get a taste of your cooking?" he said in a monotone. His face devoid of any expression since it was hidden under his overgrown facial hair.

 _'Then it is all for selfish reasons!'_ I thought to myself in which my body once again acted on its own and attempted to chop him with a knife hand. Yamamori effortlessly dodged the strike and unleashed one of his own which connected squarely to my stomach.

"I'm sorry, I acted upon reflex. Please refrain doing such actions in the future." He said.

 _'Is my school life going to be filled with pain?'_

* * *

My first visit to the shopping district was a complete disaster, but it would not faze me to go on with my schedule for the day. I managed to buy all the ingredients despite being carried by Yamamori. The butcher also gave me a discount since they were friends. Standing in the kitchen, I concentrated on the task at hand and started cutting the beef into thin slices and marinated all of it in a mixture my father taught me.

"Come on, we are going to be late! Ayako-chan is already there!" Takeuchi yelled from the door.

I placed the beef inside the chiller and ran outside.

"What took you so long? Both Mito and Yukihira already entered the stage, looks like everybody hates that transfer student."

"I'm sorry. I just had the worst luck today so let's just hurry!"

We both reached the stadium in the middle of the battle. The moment I opened the door, I was hit with a fragrance so sweet I subconsciousy drooled.

"There's Ayako-chan. Don't just stand there, let's take our sit."

The aroma of the meat in front of Mito Ikumi enveloped the whole stadium. My stomach grumbled and I felt hungry, something that I did not expect after nearly vomiting on the idea of the squid tentacles and being punched by Yamamori-san. It was nothing like the cooking shows I have watched on television. The atmosphere was heavy and tension was felt.

"The rich smell of the butter is spreading through the arena." The emcee announced. "The smell alone is enough to whet up your appetite."

Mito then placed the beef inside the oven to be roasted.

"The smell of A5 Wagyuu Beef is really heavenly! That transfer student does not stand a chance. Take a look Alex, that beef is the best there is and Mito-san's family owns a corporation that procures meat all over the country."

"I see why you call her Meat Master, but I'm more interested on her opponent. He is from the Don Research Society as I recall. Where is he?" I asked Ayako, expecting to see the student with leather clothing.

"He is that one with the headband."

My stomach cringed once again but it was not out of disgust but of rage instead.

"It's that kid! The one I told you about!"

Takeuchi and Ayako only glanced at each other confused about what I was saying.

"Don't tell me you have already met that transfer student?" Ayako asked.

"I did. Twice as a matter of fact, last night and this morning."

The emcee once again turned her attention to Yukihira and the screen showed a tray of all the onions he minced.

"Looks like he's finally taking the meat out." She said with anticipation. "Let's see how his meat measures up to Mito-san's A5 grade Wagyuu beef."

Everybody in the arena waited impatiently on what meat he would use. He took out a plastic bag from his cooler and I immediately recognized the writing in the bag. The screen showed the packed meat that we were fighting for earlier.

"That meat is rightfully mine! Give it back you cheater!" I yelled.

I was waving the water bottle I was holding while screaming but it accidentally slipped off my hand. Next thing I knew, people all around the stadium were also throwing random stuff at the stage.

"Oh please stop! Please stop throwing things!" The emcee covered her head pleading the audience.

The rage of the crowd lessened and was brought back to normal when Mito sliced her meat. Takeuchi and Ayako were fixated to the way she handled the meat. Like it was something she really cared for. I noticed that she kept on talking to Yukihira and I couldn't help myself to think that she talks too much while cooking.

With the ring of a bell that resonated around the arena, the time for cooking has passed and it was time for judging. On the judge's table, three people were sitting. I had no idea who they were but everybody seemed to know them. The first dish was presented and it was simply amazing. A bowl filled with garlic rice topped with a beautifully cooked thinly cut medium rare beef arranged like a flower. The meat juices made the beef shine like it was a real rose.

The judges took a spoonful of the meal and delight immediately welled up inside them.

"When heat is applied perpendicular to the meat, heat spreads evenly and the meat juices are released, the best chefs take this into considereation." said by one of the judges.

"and what's that underneath the petals?" the other judge interjected. "The garlic rice sautéed in beef fat and butter is exquisite!"

Mito received praise from all of the judges and stood in the middle with a smirk signifying her victory but Yukihira only picked up his dish and approached the judges casually.

"Let's have the judges evaluate Yukihira-kun's dish next! What would you call your don?" she asked.

"Well how about, Yukihira style Chaliapin Steak Don?" he replied with confidence.

"The Chaliapin steak, huh? So you used onions to tenderize cheap meat but how would it measure up after what we just tasted?" the judge asked mockingly.

"Indeed, I'd just rather go home while savouring the lingering flavour of the A5 beef." said by the other judge.

By then, Yukihira opened the cover of his dish and revealed a beef topped with caramelized onions. The aroma of his dish spread across the entire building. The scent of the sweetness of onions mixed with the savoriness of the beef entranced the audience as well as the judges as they decided to taste his food.

It only took one bite of his Chaliapin Steak Don and all three judges couldn't stop eating. They wolfed down the food as if they can't get enough of it.

 _'How did he match the superior A5 beef? That's right! He placed a lot of the minced onions in the beef to tenderize it while the onions soaked up some of the meat juices. Then he used wine to deglaze the pan after frying the meat to make a proper sauce and added soy sauce for a richer flavour. Damn you! Only for today, you are one step ahead of me. To think that we thought of cooking almost the same dish…'_

"Even though the meat and sauce are both strong in flavour, I only get hungrier with every bite."

"It sure does feel like I can eat this forever!"

"This hint of acidity… Could it be?"

Yukihira cut off the female judge's and revealed his secret.

"Yes, the trick is in the rice. I mixed handmade pickled plum paste into the don's rice. It is refreshing Plum-flavored rice!"

 _'Pickled Plum? I see, by adding acidity to rice, the heavy flavour of the sauce and beef becomes lighter and adds a bit of contrast to the taste but it also complements and elevates the other flavours as well."_ I thought to myself.

"Wait Alex! Where are you going? The match is not finished yet." Takeuchi tugged at my sleeve.

"It is done already, I'm heading to the restroom." I said then headed straight to the men's room.

I had to splash water all over my face because I could not stop shaking from excitement. I wanted to challenge that kid right away if I had the chance. He made the cheap beef something better than the more expensive A5 Wagyuu.

Leaving the bathroom, someone came crashing onto me. We both fell on the floor and I felt something soft press on my chest but coming to my senses, I managed to push the person away.

"WAAAAHHH"

"Can you at least look at where you are going?"

There was no reply. I massaged my head from the fall and saw Mito sitting in the floor as well. She was blushing and tried to look at me with her usual deadly stare.

"You are always in the way!"

"See who is talking here? Didn't go well, huh?"

"Did you watch?"

"Yeah but I didn't need to finish it. The moment I saw them eating Yukihira's food, I knew already who won the match."

As if on cue, her red complexion turned to a more crimson tone. I must have said something to make her react in such a way. She looked more feminine compared to our initial encounter.

"IDIOT!" she stood up and ran for the girl's restroom.

With nothing to do in the empty hallway, I went back to the stadium and joined my friends. While they were chatting about how shocking it was that the transfer student won against a powerhouse, I could just look at the screen and read the name of the winner… Yukihira Soma.

* * *

The sizzling of beef in the pan broke the trance I fell into. The Shokugeki was more intense that I thought it would be. The atmosphere, the audience, the pressure of the judges and the contestant's determination and will contributed to the elements of a Shokugeki that separated it from other competition.

"Is it done yet? I'm hungry!"

"Be patient Yuzu and Ayako please go back to the living room with him and stay there."

"How rude! Why can't you be polite and call me Minami-san? All of us are waiting so just hurry up."

"Sure sure Ayako, just take him away."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed Takeuchi by the collar then dragged him back to the living room.

"Finally, some peace and quiet."

I went back to work and strained the beef marinade then mixed it in the pan, coating the beef slices. The aroma clung on to the wooden walls of the kitchen. I added a few rings of onions and let it simmer for a while.

"I knew it! The onion was a key factor to make the aroma sweeter."

The rice was ready and I scooped spoonfuls of it in six different plates and topped it with the thin slices of beef. I poured some of the sauce on the center, just enough to coat the rice and meat without drowning the whole dish and garnished it with the slice of onion rings.

Takeuchi entered the kitchen once again, this time without knocking and asked jokingly,

"Chef, are these plates ready for service?"

"Just take what you can and place it on the table already."

" _Oui,_ Chef!

I threw a piece of towel at his face and both of us laughed at his silliness. We set up the table that was filled with different sodas and juices. There was a cooler placed at the end of the table that was filled with beer when I opened it.

"Hey Yuzu, does this beer belong to Yamamori-san?"

"You bet it does, you can never separate those two words."

One by one, the other students entered the dining area. There were only two other students of whom I only recognize by face. All of us were first years.

"Don't we have any seniors in this dorm?" I asked Takeuchi.

Yamamori with his monotone voice answered, "We had but all of them were expelled last year. They were good kids."

"Way to kill the mood, gramps. And sooo—"

Takeuchi and one other girl took out a piece of tarpaulin that had the words 'Happy Birthday' printed on it but they crossed out the word 'Birthday' and wrote 'Welcome' at the top.

"Happy… Welcome?"

"Yeah! Maleegaya Kaarawwan, my friend." he had a hard time saying it.

"Did you just tell me Happy Birthday, on my native language?"

"No silly! I said welcome to our dormitory."

"Your sources are wrong! Wait, I thought you needed to taste my dish first before accepting me?"

All of them laughed at my confused expression. It turned out that there was no tradition of sorts. The other girl tapped me on the shoulder. Both of us were roughly same height, which makes her tall for a girl.

"Hi there, my name is Anna Scholken. I am half German and Japanese. That girl with the grumpy expression holding the tarpaulin is Ling Wei from China."

She nodded and dropped the tarpaulin. All of us sat at the table and Takeuchi proposed a toast.

"To our new friend, Alex Ramos. May he not be stupid anymore and graduate with all of us to the end!"

"Hear, Hear!" all of them replied in unison.

It was the moment of truth. They were going to taste my dish, the first step to introducing my country's cuisine. Ling had the first try; she poked the beef with her spoon and took a bite. Her stone face immediately melted and it was clear she was savoring the food.

"What happened Ling-san? Is it really that good?" Ayako asked from across the table.

She only nodded but with more vigor.

Everybody took spoonfuls of the food and it looked like the food was well received.

"MMMNNNN! So good!"

"What is this flavour? It is the first time I've tasted something like this. Strong and mild at the same time. I just can't stop eating." Anna said.

"This dish is called Beef Steak Tagalog, or ' _Bistek Tagalog'_ in my mother tongue. I remember my fa—"

Takeuchi and Yamamori passed their plates to me. I was still in the middle of explaining the dish and yet they have already wiped it clean. Both of them told me, "Seconds, please!" and a wide grin covered my face.

When I returned to the table, Ayako abruptly asked,

"I don't understand something about this. Of course the main ingredient of the sauce would be soy sauce, but the acidity is different from vinegar and lemon. What did you mix in the marinade?"

I felt all of their eyes on me and breathed a sigh. There was no use of keeping secrets.

"I added key lime juice. It is a native fruit in the Philippines and we call it _calamansi._ I just happened to find a batch of it by chance in the shopping district earlier. It is a smaller version of lemon but it is more sour."

Takeuchi grabbed me from behind nearly choking me with his grip.

"You think you are so good with this, eh? I'll have you know that I will take the Elite Ten's first seat someday." His breath heavily reeked of alcohol.

"Yuzu-kun, you are gross!"

"Get away from Alex."

Ling stood in front of me and delivered a palm strike to Takeuchi's face. He backed away a few steps and his next target became Anna; both of them ran around the table. I took a whiff of the contents of his glass and smelled beer. Yamamori was sipping his drink quietly in the corner of the table with a hint of a smile. The night went on with Takeuchi changing targets and Ling chasing after him.

It was a crazy night, but it was an experience I would treasure for the rest of my life.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Whew! This chapter turned out longer than what i wanted to write. Beefsteak tagalog... mmnnn~~ one of my personal favorites. I've been reading some of the stories in here and realized that other authors allowed their readers to make their own original character and included them in the story. so why not in this one too? if ever you are interested, just pm me some details and let's see how things will work out. Im not saying that i can include every character out there, just that if the OC fits well in the story, i'd be more than happy to add it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well...**

 **Cheers!**


	4. Entering Hell's Kitchen

**Chapter 4: Entering Hell's Kitchen  
**

"Good Morning! Is anybody in here?"

Someone was knocking loudly. I opened the door while wiping off the sleep in my eyes. He looked weary and tired for some reason.

"Are you a student? Can I speak to the dormitory manager?" the mailman said, a thick envelope in his hands.

"He's currently out, can I take it instead?"

"I really should give this package to the person in charge here but I still have a lot to deliver."

Looking at his bag, it did not seem much but I decided not to question him anymore. I took the package and signed the receipt then he left immediately. It was an envelope that was tightly shut with the name of the dormitory written in the front. Without knowing what it was, I placed it on the table for Yamamori to take a look at when he returned. I realized that there was still no food so I went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast.

"WAAAAHHHHH!"

Takeuchi yelled from the dining table. All of the other tenants came out of their rooms to check the commotion.

"What are you rambling on Yuzu-kun?" Anna asked from the hallway.

"I-I-IT HAS A-A-ARRIVED!"

"What arrived?" I came inform the kitchen holding plates of risotto for everybody's breakfast.

Takeuchi passed a blue book to Anna. Ling and Ayako immediately peeped at the contents.

"Th-This is…"

"Yes. The time for the training camp has finally arrived." Ling answered.

It was my first time hearing her voice since she did not speak ever since we have been introduced at the welcoming party. I placed the food on the table and looked at the book that caused Takeuchi's legs to waver and fall.

"Hmmmm… This looks like a normal schedule for a-a-a FIELD TRIP?!"

Ayako smacked me from behind.

"This is not a field trip. It is the dreaded training camp where almost half of the students are sent back to their homes."

"But it says here in the cover that we should make a lot of memories."

"It means bad memories, the ones that will scar you for life..." Takeuchi interjected.

Yamamori suddenly entered the kitchen and broke the tension. His face remained expressionless as he looked around the room and washed his hands for breakfast.

"How can you be so calm Yamamori-san?" Takeuchi asked. "All of us are worried here!"

"I'm not worried." Anna said.

"Neither am I." Ayako concurred.

Takeuchi's eyes darted to Ling but she already sat on the table and was halfway through the risotto. Still confused, he looked at me. He was clearly distressed about the training camp and I wanted to lift up his mood,

"Let's have fun in our first field trip!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots!"

In truth, I actually felt the pressure. It was the same sensation I had while watching the Shokugeki of Yukihira Soma and Mito Ikumi. I was shaking out of excitement to learn that much was at stake. It felt like the stories uncle Jouichiro told me when I was young and I was finally about to go through the same thing as he did. I could only wish for the day to come faster.

"Yuzu, it says here that we can bring cards and board games. Do you know how to play chess?"

"SHUT UP! DON'T TALK TO ME!"

* * *

The morning was beginning to get warmer as the summer season approached but the air still held a cold chill that made me quiver a bit.

"Hey Yuzu! We'll be late if you don't hurry up! The buses are at the meeting point already."

I shouted from the door. Ayako, Anna and Ling already had their bags with them and were ready to leave.

"I'm coming! I can't find my lucky apron."

"Takeuchi-kun, there is no time for your apron or even luck in this camp so you better get moving or we will leave you behind." Ayako was also feeling the strain.

Dejectedly, Takeuchi showed up without his apron and kept sighing the whole walk on the meeting point. His mood must have affected Ayako as her spirits were also dampened when we arrived at the bus. A huge crowd of students were in the area but what caught me by surprise was the equally large number of buses lined uniformly in the parking area. We went to the bulletin board to check up our names and bus number.

"Yes! All of us are riding the same bus! Let's sit together Alex." Takeuchi's confidence might have recovered a bit because I heard the excitement in his voice.

I did a double take on the board but I didn't see my name under the bus number 3. I checked again and again but my name was not on the list; mine was listed on bus number 4.

"It is one thing to get separated from us, but to be placed on a bus with a very unlucky number? Don't tell me that this is a sign? You must promise me that you will return with us to North Lake dormitory."

"Come on. Don't count me out this early."

"Passengers of Bus Number 3, please line up before boarding the vehicle."

"That's our cue, see you later. Don't try to miss us so much." Ayako jokingly said.

They went ahead and I was still waiting for my bus number to be called. I thought that it could be a good experience to get separated from my friends as it will give me a chance to get to know other students. From afar, I could hear a boy speaking loudly psyching himself up.

"Let's go! Off to the camp of friendship and team building straight outta hell! Nothing's gonna surprise me anymore!"

It was Yukihira Soma with his friends. I felt silly for standing alone and annoyed while my mind played back to the scene when he took the meat I fought for, so I went to him to give him a piece of my mind.

"Yukihira! I'll have you pay for the meat that you stole from me the other day."

"You are here too! Haha it is good to see you again. What bus are you on?"

"I'm on bus 4, and you guys?"

"We are on bus 8. Do you want to join us?"

"I don't think that they will allow m… Wait! Don't casually change the topic! You still owe me that day."

Yukihira averted my stare and scratched his cheek while laughing off the matter. My anger rose and when I was about to shout, a girl with braided hair spoke up.

"Ummmm. I don't know what Soma-kun did to you but can we please not fight before the camp even starts? Let's make it through together. My name is Tadokoro Megumi, I'm glad to be your acquaintance."

Megumi's smile was very genuine that I thought I was looking at a painting for a second. It made me stutter while introducing myself. She then introduced me to the people behind her.

"These are my friends Ryoko-chan, Yuki-chan, Marui-kun, Ibusaki-kun…" they waved their hand as they were called.

"…and I'm Daigo Aoki, this ugly one here is Sato."

"What did you call me?" Sato banged his forehead to Aoki's

"I'm calling you ugly. You got a problem with that?"

They were on the verge of fighting but most of them stood there not noticing the two.

"Passengers of bus number 4, please line up."

"That's my bus. See you later…" I bid Megumi goodbye and looked at Soma menacingly, "…and we're not done yet Yukihira."

He still chuckled as I trailed off to my queue. I entered the bus and sat at the front row. With nothing to do, I took out the manga I bought the day before and started reading. My nose caught a strong citrus scent from a boy who sat next to me. He caught a glimpse of what I was reading

"You mind me sitting by the window? Hey! You look like a foreigner; it's a surprise to see you reading manga. I'm Okamoto Masami. What are you reading?"

I was surprised by the sudden show of friendship and introduced myself again. Unlike the first few days at the academy, it seems that I am meeting a lot of people just this day. I took out the books that I brought and showed it to him.

"Wow! You have the newest volume of 'Maruto' and 'Want Piece'. Do you mind if I read these?"

"It's okay. I have a few others in here, though there is one I don't quite understand." I said.

"Ahhhh that's a shoujo manga. They are for girls so I wouldn't blame you for not understanding it. It might just be me, but I think we are going to be good friends."

At that time, I took notice of a girl seated at the opposite side of the aisle. Her long chestnut colored hair and white skin was comparable to an artist's sculpture. She was looking intently at the manga I was holding and when she saw me looking at her, she immediately looked away in a snobbish manner.

"Excuse me? If you want to read this, you can borrow it for a while."

"Hisako, why is this boy talking to me?" she said without batting an eyelash.

"Don't you know who you are talking to?" the girl with the short hair uttered.

"What is it with the hostile attitude? I was just asking and trying to be friends."

She suddenly faced me. I sensed a dangerous aura.

"Why should I be friendly to someone who is getting expelled at this camp?"

Okamoto grabbed my shoulder and whispered softly, I had a hard time understanding what he was saying.

"You should not get on her bad side, that girl with the short hair is Arato Hisako. She is the secretary of…"

"You don't have to tell me…" I said loudly with the intent of letting the girls hear what I was saying. "I have no intention in knowing her name."

They were about to drag the conversation and rebuttal but I already lost interest and went back to reading the manga. Behind the cold gaze she threw at me from time to time, I could sense a raging fire that seemed to burn me alive.

I definitely made a scary enemy.

* * *

A mix of high rise buildings amidst the abundant nature welcomed us as we stepped off the bus. The place boasted a lake of great size and an enormous structure that had an elevator in the middle colored with a rainbow motif. It was centerpiece of a very tranquil scenery. We were told to drop our bags by the lobby and head to a meeting room immediately. I couldn't help but think that after this camp, the numbers of students going through would be reduced by half.

"Alex! Over here!"

"What's happening here? Why is this room full of gloomy faces?"

"Knowing that half of this number would be expelled makes you nervous." Anna replied.

"Then it is not a challenge if it would be that easy right?" I said.

Okamoto tapped me in the shoulder, "I still can't see my friends, do you mind if I join you a bit?"

"Who is this guy?" Takeuchi asked.

"We met at the bus. Can you believe this guy? He has nerves of steel for talking back to a member of Elite Ten…"

"Good Morning, students…" Roland Chappelle walked behind the podium and greeted everybody. "I will now give a summary of the camp. You are scheduled to stay here for five nights and six days. In that time, you'll split off into several groups and take on daily cooking tasks. Students whose instructor's evaluations fall below a certain baseline will be failed, sent back to the academy, then expelled."

I already anticipated him saying it, but hearing the words have made the situation sink in.

"As for how your tasks will be evaluated, we have invited guest lecturers. They are Totsuki alumni who have gracefully agreed to join us despite their busy schedule."

The whole crowd gasped as the alumni entered the stage. They represent the best chefs in the country and the survivors of the brutal life inside the academy. One by one, they walked out adding more pressure as each face looked down on us as if we were nothing. They had the aura greater than what I sensed from the girl in the bus. The person in the middle, a chef wearing glasses pointed at our direction.

"Hmmm, you over there, nine rows back. The boy with a scar on his eyebrow." I didn't recognize Yukihira close to us the entire time. "Oh sorry, I mean the one next to you."

Okamoto was surprised to be called and he pointed at his self.

"Yeah, you. You're expelled, you can go home now." he spoke with no hesitation at all. "Your hair product has a citrus scent, it interferes with the aroma of food. We do need to pay attention to our sense of style. If the chefs don't have a sense of style, the dishes will lose their appeal. But you should choose an unscented hair product from now on."

The level of surprise was way beyond me. _'How could he smell that hair product from the stage? How can he just casually expel a student about something so trivial?'_ were just some of the few questions that ran inside my head.

"Wait! I'm getting expelled for just that?!" Okamoto disagreed.

" _Just_ that can be enough to lose your customers… Are you trying to destroy my restaurant?"

The alumni had a menacing look that couldn't be reasoned with; an authoritative figure that left my mouth hanging and lost for words. Okamoto left the room with his head held down.

 _'That was too brutal! I didn't expect it to be like this. Forget about making friends, it would be hard to save my own neck.'_ I thought to myself. I almost lost my cool but I remembered that I came to this country for a reason and I wouldn't let it end this early.

All of them were scary but I couldn't take my eyes off at the suited man in the middle. It was the first time my gut feeling twisted in such a way.

"…to take his position as the head chef and company director of Totsuki Resort, Dojima Gin!" Marui said.

"Welcome to my Totsuki Resort. Each of the alumni who have gathered here today are chefs who own their own restaurants. For the next six days of training camp, we will treat you as we would our own staff. Do you understand what that entails? Those of you who cannot perform to our expectations… will be fired! That means expulsion."

I have heard Chef Roland say these words earlier, but Dojima Gin's held a different weight to it.

"As you may have already seen, you will be dismissed at the drop off the bat depending on these lecturers. I wish you all the best of luck. Now proceed to your groups."

I looked at Ayako since she was my partner for the last few lessons. She held her hands to her face as if she was in deep regret.

"Of all the people, of all the times in the world, I had to be partnered with you."

"Don't be so mean Ayako. We can do this together."

"We may be friends but remember that if you become dead weight in this camp, I will not hesitate to drop you. Do I make myself clear?

"Crystal clear!"

* * *

We headed to our assigned training camp site by bus and this time I was with Ayako. It was an advanced research facility for molecular gastronomy. Almost every room looked like a chemistry laboratory that even I doubted if it was related to cooking at all. Upon arrival, we immediately changed our clothes and went to the kitchen. Everybody was nervous and the atmosphere was quiet and eerie. I looked around and saw the complete array of equipment and utensils that might be needed for cooking.

"What do you think the test will be?" Ayako nudged.

"I think it is better to not think about it right now. There is no use in worrying at a time like this."

Thirty minutes have passed and the examiner still has not arrived. Some of the students already had mental breakdowns due to the stress of waiting. There were some who were fiddling with the utensils and hoarded them for their personal use. The pain of waiting was wearing down on everyone.

"I wish that our instructor would be a kind one. You want to play some board games tonight Ayako? Do you know how to play chess?" I asked.

"Can you please stop talking? I'm worried as it is without you bugging me with your out-of-the-place optimism."

"No need to be so grouchy about it. Don't worry I'll teach you later."

An hour has passed and according to the timetable, the remaining time we have for the exam left is another hour. There was a notebook lying on the shelves under one of the tables which was full of notes about a research. I read the notebook to kill some time and cool my head off from the rising pressure.

The abrupt banging on the door surprised all of us as a small woman in a blazer entered the room. She had her hair tied up into a ponytail and wore a permanent scowl on her face. The woman was shouting on her phone when she entered the room.

"…and that is why I'm saying that I didn't want to go here. I need to run my restaurant and you people had to pick me up while I was preparing for my dinner service. HUH?! Don't tell me that. I have no intention in being a guest instructor so I don't care if I did not attend the orientation. These kids are just trash waiting to be thrown in a bin."

The woman turned off her phone and observed us as if we did something wrong.

"That's Chef Tsunozaki Taki. She runs her own Spanish restaurant, Taki Amarillo, and she is also an alumni of the 88th Generation."

"You two there. Stop talking!" her scowl grew deeper.

Ayako held on to my sleeve. She was scared of the instructor.

"I need to go back to my restaurant so I'll just make this test fast. One of each group is to collect the ingredients in the chiller in the other room. I didn't think of a theme for you to work on so whatever you plan to do, just make me something that will satisfy me. Clear? Then you have around an hour to make your dish, it doesn't matter what kind it is."

She went back to her phone and barked orders. It was clear that she was talking to her Sous Chef.

"What are you waiting for? Start working!" she yelled.

"How can we plan make a dish in just an hour?" One student at the back who had a breakdown earlier complained.

"Yeah, you were late and we were on time. You could at least give us a consideration." another said.

Most of the people inside the room bickered about the unfairness of the situation.

*SLAM*

The thundering noise of her hand hitting the whiteboard made the room quiet once again.

"Consideration you say? A good chef does not blame a customer on being late for their reservation nor are they allowed to become complacent inside the kitchen. Nothing is fair and we must do everything to serve the right food that will please our ever-demanding customers. Then with that, you…" She pointed her fingers to random students inside the room. "…and you had the guts to go against me? Tsunozaki Taki, the Head Chef!"

A cold sweat ran down my neck. Something was already going wrong.

"All of you, whom I pointed, can pack your things and go home. You are expelled."

They left with heavy hearts and some wanted to argue but she shot them with piercing glares that offered no negotiation. In the end only, seven students remained inside the room. Most of the remaining students were shaking and I held Ayako's hand to make her stop trembling.

"What about me? I have no partner?" asked by one of the students.

"Then you can work alone or choose to go home. You have forty minutes remaining." she said harshly.

We all ran to the next room and found that there was not much ingredients to work on even with the seven students remaining. All the room had were some carrots, a few bundles of celery and onion, some lemons, a pack of chicken fillet and a dozen eggs. Ayako and the others fought for the chicken. It seemed dangerous, my body could still remember the time I fought the housewives in the supermarket.

I looked at the cupboard and saw a few cans of condensed milk and grabbed the carton of eggs and returned to the room. Without waiting for Ayako, I started separating the egg yolks from the whites and beat the yolks then added water and milk to the mixture.

"I just have to add some lemon juice and I can start cooking."

I looked around but I forgot to take the lemons inside the chiller. I was on my way out when Ayako entered the room with the lemons at hand.

"I'm sorry Alex, this was all I could get. Some of them are still arguing inside and I thought that you were already working in here so I grabbed the next thing I could get a hold of. What are you making?"

"No time for talk, just get me some sugar."

"You can't talk to me like that. I, at least, have the right to know what we are going to do!"

I continued beating the mixture and added the lemon juice when the instructor came by to observe. Ayako murmured a few words and went to look for some sugar.

"Looks like you are the first to start doing something. Are you serving custard at the start of the day? That is one bad idea, boy! You need to place them in an oven with a hot water bath to cook and unfortunately, you don't have that time." her voice containing hints of mockery.

"Thank you for the information but don't worry Chef, I'll make it in time!"

"Tsk. Let me repeat myself, specializing in Spanish cuisine, this is not the first time I'll be tasting custard. I don't like arrogant people and I will fire you if that dish does not meet my standard."

The other students went in with the few ingredients they could take and started cooking. Each of them had small portions of the fillet and prepared their dish.

"Alex, I found some sugar. What do I need to do?"

"I need you to caramelize the sugar in a metallic molding dish and start boiling water for the steamer."

"You are going to steam this mixture? You should place them in…"

"I know what I'm doing so please put your trust in me."

She looked at me for a second then took the molding dish to caramelize the sugar in the stovetop and prepared the steamer as I instructed. After waiting for the caramel to harden, I poured the egg mixture into each dish and placed it in the steamer.

"We have a problem!" I suddenly remembered a crucial step. "Ayako, we have to cool down the entire thing before it could be taken out of the mold or it will fall apart.

"Why are you just saying that now? This is why I wanted you to tell me what we were doing!"

"Only twenty minutes left and you need to present your dishes to me!" Chef Tsunozaki announced.

There is only going to be 5 minutes of cooling time after the mixture is cooked. What can I do to speed up the process? A cold water bath won't make it in time. Ayako was still consistently asking me for the next step.

"All we have to do is place it in the freezer and wait for about an hour." I replied.

"An hour?!"

The notebook I read earlier was still under the table we were working on and I remembered that there was a page about a certain method we could use.

"Ayako, I think we still have a chance but I need your knowledge on this one."

I passed her the notebook and we read the notes while waiting for the mixture to cook.

"I don't know if this will work but we have no choice." she said.

Both of us ran outside the room.

* * *

"Fifteen minutes left…" Tsunozaki's voice echoed inside the room.

"Ten minutes left…"

"One minute left! You should start plating by this time."

The students scrambled inside the room in panic. Others, accidentally hitting each other while running around. One dish fell and the plate shattered into pieces along with the hopes and dreams of that person.

"TIME'S UP! Present your dishes on the front, now!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I think the dish alex is making is pretty obvious by now, but for the others who don't, well you just gotta read the next one :D So many people were introduced in this chapter and i hope i can venture into alex's relationships with each of them. the arc is just starting but my mind is already cluttered with so many ideas ahhhhhh... well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :)**

 **Cheers!  
**


	5. The Cold Sun

**Chapter 5: The Cold Sun**

"TIME IS UP! Present your dishes on the front now!"

Chef Tsunozaki was constantly looking on her watch. She wanted to go back to her restaurant as soon as possible. A pair brought their own dish in the front and a student with no partner had his own placed as well. The other pair already left the room because they accidentally dropped their plate.

"Is this it? Where did that custard boy go?" she said with impatience in her tone.

Ayako and I entered on time when she called for us. She shot us another piercing look and gestured to put our dish in the table in front. We placed a large pot in the table and a bowl of sliced lemons on the side.

"I don't know what the two of you plan to do but remember that I have no time for anything irrelevant."

"We know Chef." I answered.

She walked around and looked at the three dishes presented to her. When she reached our spot and attempted to open the metallic pot, I stopped her.

"Chef, it's not yet ready to be opened."

"You are presenting something that isn't done yet? How dare you!"

I could only look her straight in the eye as she was contemplating on whether to expel us on the spot or let my statement slide. Luckily, she went back to the first plate and tasted the dish.

"There were five of you who were grabbing the chicken fillet, started late and now you present me a meat dish with very minimal meat? What are these? Vegetables sided with meat? What a disgrace!" she scolded, "As a parting gift to you, meat on a main dish should at least be 160 grams. You are fired."

"Please taste our dish. You won't be disappointed in the flavour."

"Disappointed? You are striving for a bare minimum? Totsuki Academy does not need cooks like you. If you presented this dish as a salad, my opinion would have been different but my decision is final. You may go."

Two students exited the classroom with broken dreams. Tsunozaki moved on to the next plate and took a fork to check the doneness of the roasted chicken. Clear juices flowed but when she poked it in the middle, a stream of red liquid flowed out.

"Are you trying to make me sick? Is this some sort of prank you are playing? It is still undercooked!"

"But I was alone and didn't have any help. Please give me another chance."

She grabbed on the student's collar and pulled him down to her eye level.

"You just insulted me with this dish. If you ever serve this to one of my customers, I will hang you before you even know it."

He breathed a heavy sigh and left the room as well.

"So it ends with you two, custard boy. It appears that no one will pass from this group. Do you still want to give it a try?"

"Of course, Chef."

"Tsk!"

I wore a pair of gloves and Ayako did as well then I took the bowl of lemons and poured a liquid from the pitcher in my hand to the bowl. The moment the liquid touched the lemons, it immediately turned into a fine mist that spread rapidly around the table. The scent of lemons enveloped the whole room. Tsunozaki's expression changed and there was softness in her face.

While the mist was still covering the table, I removed the cover of the pot. The moment it was removed, another thin mist came rolling out. Ayako took her tongs, brought the metallic molding dish out and placed it upside down in a plate. Slowly and gently, I took out the molding dish to reveal a golden custard with a caramelized top and placed a piece of mint leaf as a garnish.

"Th-This is… Liquid Nitrogen!"

"Correct! We used liquid nitrogen to cool the custard faster than placing it in a freezer."

I handed her a teaspoon and she slowly took a piece from the plate.

"When you put liquid nitrogen in a custard, it would immediately freeze the entire mixture, but this one just wiggled when I touched it with a spoon. How?"

"The trick was to not let it touch the liquid directly. We placed a rack and closed the pot so that it would have an even temperature that would cool the custard equally on all sides while avoiding being frozen."

Chef Tzunozaki ate the custard instantly and her face showed a smile, a peaceful smile that undoubtedly showed satisfaction.

"MMMNNNN! The caramelized top hits you instantly like a sunlight shining through a mist followed by a sweetness that blends well with the custard. A slight hint of acidity from the lemon juice cuts down the sweetness making it balanced. It just melts inside my mouth and makes me crave for more." she took another bite, "the creaminess is just right and it binds all the taste together with the coolness of the mint and the mild scent of fresh lemons. I just can't get enough of this!" she finished the flan halfway through.

"Ummm Tsunozaki-senpai?"

"I remember the time when I stayed in a citrus farm in Spain. Those cold mornings when I waited for spring to come and behind the mist, the gentle warmth of the sun shines through the thick clouds to clear the surroundings and reveal a lush green farm."

I looked at Ayako and asked,

"She seems lost in her own world. What is she talking about?"

"I don't know. Just let her finish the monologue. We don't want to get on her bad side again." she whispered.

"YOU TWO!"

Both of our bodies stiffened from her outburst.

"This is definitely a Flan but it is the first time I have tasted this kind. What do you call this?"

"This is called _'Leche Flan'_ , a crowd pleaser dessert in my country." I answered.

"Flan is located all around the world. What country did you come from?"

I answered as politely as I could. Her face flashed a bit of confusion but it returned to its original scowl.

"Leche Flan is milk custard in Spanish. I see now, since Spaniards have influenced your country's lifestyle and cuisine back in the old days. How did you make this creamier without making the mixture runny?"

I raised my finger and placed it in my lips.

"I'm sorry Chef, but it is a family secret."

"Tsk, I really hate your arrogance after all. The girl passes but you fail…"

"While I was being taught by my grandmother, I experimented on what kind of milk would suit the eggs best. I used a ratio of milk to eggs and a little water with lemon juice. Traditionally, in my country, it is not poached in an oven but rather steamed for twenty minutes and cooled in the freezer for an hour and since we didn't have the time for that, I asked my partner to test out an idea I had, which was using liquid nitrogen. We tested it a few minutes ago and I saw that it formed a mist and has a particular scent and my partner suggested that we could pour it into the lemon to make the scent of lemons stand out while you ate the flan…" I replied in haste.

Tsunozaki let out a small giggle and looked at me straight in the eye.

"To think that both of you used advanced molecular gastronomy at such a young age. You really are interesting, custard boy. You don't need to tell me the secret, I will make it mine."

"What?"

"Nevermind. For this test, both of you exceeded my expectations."

*RRRIIIINNGG*

Tsunozaki picked up her phone.

"Yes. I'm done here. Only two students passed. Give my regards to Dojima-senpai and Mizuhara-senpai. I'll be going back to the restaurant now." she said while leaving the room.

It was a huge gamble that paid off. Both of us breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at each other. We took some teaspoons to taste the leftover leche flan in the table when two tall men in suit came in and placed the dessert inside a metallic box. One of them held up his phone and told me to take the call.

"The list here says that your name is Alex, correct? I will make that dessert of yours mine."

The man took his phone back along with the remaining dessert and disappeared. Ayako and I looked at each other with confusion in our faces.

"So, what happens now?" she asked.

"Let's just go back to the bus, I'm starving."

* * *

It was a lonely ride with only the two of us riding the bus on our way back to the hotel. Just a few hours ago, it was filled with students who had high hopes but they were brutally weeded out with just one test. The reality of the situation has sunk deep in me that it made me feel the weight of every action I take in the camp. One small mistake could send me packing home back to the Philippines.

"Thank goodness, you made it through." Takeuchi hugged me from behind.

"You are making me uncomfortable, Yuzu."

"Ahem! We are also here, you know." Anna said.

I looked around and saw Ling looking at us with sparkling eyes.

 _'Was she blushing there for a second? She's not thinking of anything strange between Yuzu and I, right?'_

"Alex has his own flaws but it was because of him that I also made it through." Ayako stepped off the bus.

"AYAKO!" Anna ran to her and hugged her so tight, she would have her life squeezed out.

"Okay, you can let go now."

Everybody from North Lake made it through the first test and it made me relieved to know that we'd be together longer. I didn't want to see them going home like what happened to the other students. The exhaustion from the test was taking its toll and my stomach was already grumbling. My body was aching real bad and it was screaming for a soft bed. All remaining students were ushered in by an attendant in the lobby. Our numbers dwindled greatly and it added more pressure to the students who passed.

A lot of people were with us in the lobby and they all had big chiselled bodies that intimidated most of the students. Chef Sekimori, an alumni of Totsuki was standing next to them.

"Those of you who finish serving them dinner will be allowed to have some free time." he announced.

"Who are those people?"

I looked at the person who asked the question and recognized her as one of Megumi's friends. I also saw Soma with them. It would be a great pity if he was expelled at the first day of camp.

"Jowan University bodybuilder club members who are staying nearby, the American Football club and Wrestling club members will presently arrive, as well. Out dinner today consists of a steak set. Each of you will make fifty servings." He answered.

"FIFTY SERVINGS?! NOW!?" everybody said together.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"But Sekimori-senpai! What about our dinner?" asked by Yuki again.

"Once you finish making fifty servings, you can make your own."

Yuki was shaking upon hearing the chef's answer.

"B-but what about… What about an extravagant dinner for us?"

"There will be no such thing." he said roughly, "I will also have you know that during your training camp, all breakfast and dinner meals will be prepared by yourselves. Lastly, if you cannot finish serving our guest's dinner within the next sixty minutes, you will be expelled on the spot."

 _'What? Only an hour of cooking and preparation for fifty servings? I have never made anything like this before. What do I do?'_ I was starting to panic. I have never had any experience serving so much servings in my life and moreso, not within an hour limit with my hunger constantly bugging me.

"BEGIN!"

* * *

All of us ran towards the changing room and changed as fast as we could. I headed to the sample dish and took a look of it and tasted a slice. There was a steak served with carrots, potatoes and a sprig of parsley served as a main dish. The salad consisted of lettuce, hard-boiled egg with a waxy center, tomatoes, broccoli and cucumber. There were also pickles for side dish and a Miso Soup with tofu for the soup.

 _'Damn! The only thing I don't know how to do is the soup. Even though I have tasted it before, I have never tried to make it. What should I do?!"_

I saw a student taking a tray with tofu so I also took the ingredients he was taking. I situated myself next to him and repeated everything he did. I still had to make the steak, salad and get my own share of the pickles.

"Always start with the base of the soup before you add other ingredients in. That is how you get the flavour to seep inside the other ingredients. Remember to only season always at the end. This does not change with any type of soups in general." This was one of my father's teachings. I hesitated to follow his advice a little bit but I was already pushed into a corner with no other options.

The stockpot was filled with water and left it to boil while I gathered the other ingredients.

 _'Chef Tsunozaki said that a meat dish should have 160 grams in it and if I I'm serving fifty dishes, that brings it up to 8 kilograms of meat served in a hot plate. Hot plate? This is just like one of the food father and I always ate, now I have a pretty clear idea of what to do. What else? The salad still needs eggs and vegetables and I need some seaweed for the soup. How can I finish in time?!'_

My mind was going overdrive with the calculation of cooking time and the quantity for each meal. I relaxed myself and slapped my own chest to ease the pressure a little bit. My mind cleared and I focused on the things I should prioritize.

"You done already?" Yukihira said from behind.

"I won't lose to you! You hear me?"

He went on to his table and resumed his preparations. My stomach started to grumble afterwards.

"I'm hungry! At times like these, shouldn't my stomach forget hunger for a little while?

"Move away! You are such a bother!" I was pushed back by a student who had a tray full of ingredients.

"Right! For me to eat, I should be able to finish the fifty servings first! Let's do this!"

I felt a different sensation. My body worked on its own. I was thinking two steps in advance of what I was doing. It was very tiring to keep up with my mind but it prevented me to have any breaks in my movements. Most of the people were doing the entire dish one by one so they had to set up for another one after completing their plate. Others were sent back because of the incorrect proportions.

 _'There must be a way to organize things that will let me finish faster. If I cook the eggs at the stockpot before adding the miso paste, then I would save time. Only eight minutes for a waxy center. I could also blanch the carrots, broccoli and potatoes before finishing with butter. What about the meat? All my burners would be occupied by then. And it would cause the other items to cool down by that time!"_

All of the people inside were already arguing for their own set of pans and stockpots. I had no idea that being inside a real hotel kitchen would be very competitive but I still had to do my part as well so I joined the fray and fought for my own. I already battled housewives; kids with a lot less of weight are useless to me.

I heated up the stoves and completed all of the meat and vegetable that need cutting except for the tomatoes and that is when I noticed the no one was using the ovens. I remembered Mito Ikumi's cooking method during her match with Yukihira when she seared her Wagyuu beef and roasted it in the oven. It was perfect because I needed to serve the steak in a hot plate. Most of them, heated their plates on the stoves but the ovens in the back were all free.

"This can work! I'll make sure to arrange fifty one dishes!"

The eggs were ready and I placed them in a bowl. I blanched the potatoes and broccoli, removed them and placed them in cold water and did the same to the carrots. The miso paste was added to the stockpot and I reduced the heat to simmering point then the seaweed was put in after a few minutes while still glancing at the person beside me on how he assembled his soup. I ran at the back and preheated three ovens at once.

Three pans were set up for searing fifty one pieces of steak as fast as possible. Closing the pores would lock the juices inside and it could continue cooking evenly inside the oven at a lower temperature. I will make sure to thank Takeuchi for bringing me with him to the Shokugeki.

"Alex Ramos! You have not served a single dish yet. At this rate, you will be expelled! Thirty three minutes have already passed. Do you want to go home?" Sekimori reprimanded.

"No Chef! Everything is going according to plan."

"Then show me some results!"

"Yes Chef!"

I finished searing the steaks and organized them in a tray and placed it inside the ovens and heated another oven at a very low temperature to heat up the hot plates. Some students did a double take on what I was doing and grunted for just realizing the method I was doing. I cleaned one of the pans and sautéed all of the vegetables in butter and placed them in the oven with the hot plate to keep them warm. The student beside me dropped his chopped tofu in his stockpot and I took it as a cue to do the same thing as well.

 _'I have done everything I can, what am I missing? THE SAUCE! I have no time to make the sauce from scratch and looking at the recipe would eat all of my time… wait? Didn't Yukihira make his sauce from the meat juices from his pan? What else did he do? He deglazed the pan with red wine and added soy sauce, butter and onions and thickened it with cornstarch slurry… Damn you Yukihira! I'll have to borrow your recipe for now.'_

The pans I did not use for the buttered vegetables were still covered with meat juices so I heated up the stove once again and did Yukihira's sauce for his Chaliapin Steak Don. When the steak was ready, I placed everything in order and separated the items for main dish, salad, soup, rice and side dish. Fortunately, the rice cooker was near my area so I did not have to move far from my area.

"Hey Alex! How many servings left? I've sent out thirty servings already!" Takeuchi asked from afar.

"None so far!" I shouted my reply. I caught gaze of Yukihira looking at me for a second.

"HUH?!"

"Mind your own business!"

"That's what I get for being a caring friend?!"

Takeuchi received a hit at the back of his head from Sekimori.

"Stop talking both of you or I will expel you right now."

The first serving was done and I sent it out to the service area. All I had to do was to assemble forty nine more servings and I was done. Everything was piping hot and ready to serve. I have finished five plates when I saw that none of my served meals were touched so I went to the counter and offered one myself to a particular man with a bigger body and tanned skin.

"Could you try this mister?" I asked in between gasps.

"Sure! Why not? Your haggard appearance reminds me of myself when I was still starting on my club. I can see the dedication you are putting through this dish and I will gladly accept all your efforts. HA HA HA!" his laugh could be heard all around the dining room.

 _'What is this guy talking about? Just _take the tray so I can go back to my station_ and assemble more.' _ I thought to myself.

I returned to my table and saw that none of the other plates were taken. I did everything I could. Starting to serve late was a big disadvantage since most of the customers already had their share of meal. There was nothing more that I could do but finish the remaining preparations and have at least one final meal as a student of Totsuki Academy.

More trays of my cooking were added to the counter and I saw that some of the dishes were taken. The person with the hearty laugh returned for another one.

"Mister, thank you for your patronage even though you are the only one."

"Are you kidding? I have already finished two of yours and I'm going for my fourth meal. Your steak is so juicy and tender. It basically bursts with umami flavour from every bite compared to the first one I've eaten and don't get me started with the salad. I prefer leaving them on the side but your lettuce had a nice crisp that balanced the heaviness of the meat and potatoes. The soup was just perfect... What's the problem? Don't look so down, I'm praising your food here."

He saw the lined up trays in my counter and pondered for a moment.

"Okay team! HUDDLE UP!"

He called his teammates from the American Football Club who just arrived. They gathered in my area for a second and took all of the trays I have served and a few more were waiting on the line.

"Excuse me sir, if you need your meal, you could get some from the other counters in your left." One of the ushers told them.

They just looked at her without uttering a single word. The eerie silence became awkward for both sides so the usher just left them. It was my window of opportunity. If they decided to take a meal from another student then it was most likely that I'd never have the same chance again. I went back to plating my dish and gave my all. I was not keeping count anymore because the crowd waiting in my counter was growing by the minute.

 _'What's next? I have no more meat? My vegetables are running low. Didn't I prepare and calculate everything? How am I running out of ingredients?'_

I returned to the pantry and repeated all the steps that I did earlier. Chef Sekimori was announcing that there was only a few minutes left. I cursed myself for being unable to make it in time. I thought that I have made enough for me to pass. The victory of my first test was only short lived. My time in the academy has reached its end.

"That is it! For those who did not complete the fifty serving requirement, please rest and find your bags in the front desk. This is the end of your journey."

The North Lake students were nowhere to be seen which meant that everybody has passed the test except for me. With tears in my eyes, I quietly made my way through the front desk. It was best not to say goodbye to my friends.

* * *

"Alex-san? Ramos… Ramos…" The front desk officer was searching on my name. "I'm sorry sir, but your name is not on this list."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Please give me my bag and I'll ride the bus immediately. I'm hungry and really sleepy. I just want to go back to my dormitory right away."

"You must be mistaken, your bags were delivered to your room. You are not on the expelled list."

"What?!"

I grabbed the clipboard and searched for my name. It really was not there. My name hasn't been crossed from the master list.

 _'What is the meaning of this?'_

My vision clouded and the whole lobby started to spin. I finally reached the last point of my exhaustion and I fell into a dark void.

* * *

"Please, I don't want to hmmm… leave the hmmm… academy"

*Snore*

A finger was poking my cheek. The finger shifted its target to my philtrum, the area in the middle of my upper lip and nose, and it was pinned down for three seconds. My body immediately shot up, wide awake from the surge of energy.

"Wh-what is happening?"

I frantically looked around and saw that I was in an empty room. Seeing nobody inside, I felt my entire body ache and went back to lying down. There was something soft in my head, a new sensation I have never felt before. I caressed it with my right hand and squeezed my pillow a little bit.

"More than that and it will hurt."

I opened my eyes and saw Ling Wei's face. My head was rested in her lap and I felt embarrassed to be in such a position. I fell on the floor after struggling to get up.

"Why are you here? I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"There is no need for apologies. Drink this tea. It will rejuvenate your body and ease the pain you are feeling. Have some bread too. It will lessen your hunger."

The tea was so bitter. Rather than tea, it tasted like medicine. I downed a slice of bread to take away the bitterness and accidentally shot Ling a quick look. She was still looking at me and my face turned hot, not sure if it was the tea or something else.

"Ling, what am I doing here?" I gently asked.

"I was passing by when I saw you fainted in the front desk for some reason."

"But I failed the test, didn't I?"

"About that, Sekimori-senpai came earlier to check on you since he didn't see you leave the kitchen. It turns out that you tied with Nakiri Erina in first place. You finished serving fifty dishes the same time as her, followed by Yukihira Soma. It was just that everybody's attention was on her so he didn't get to announce your name."

Everything did not make any sense. I thought that I was going to be expelled and then I got told that I was one of the fastest, even beating Yukihira. I could not comprehend the given explanation.

"Nakiri Erina? Who is that? Wait... If that is true, then I must have served more than fifty servings?"

"That is correct." she answered.

"How many did I manage to make?"

"Seventy six."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This... this was a really tiring chapter to make. Writing this story made me feel the exhaustion of alex and his work that i also felt just as tired after writing this chapter haha. Liquid Nitrogen in all of its intents and purposes are used for presentation, freezing and cooling in molecular gastronomy. The method for cooling the flan is not recommended to be done without "PROPER TRAINING". Again, please don't try it without "PROPER SUPERVISION". A few drops of liquid nitrogen on your skin is generally harmless but your skin could have a slight freeze burn reaction. But when it touches your clothes, it will freeze and your skin underneath will definitely have skin burns. lastly, if you dip a banana in a container of liquid nitrogen, the soaked part immediately freezes and falls off, the same goes for your fingers. YIKES! True story... so let's go for 100% safety inside the kitchen XD**

 **Well the training camp arc continues and i hope life doesn't get too hard on alex after he's had a rough first day. Again and always, i hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **Cheers!**


	6. Sweetness Makes the World Go Round

**Chapter 6: Sweetness Makes the World Go Round  
**

"A-Alex?..."

Takeuchi entered the room and saw me resting on Ling's lap.

"ALEX! I'm so happy that you are still here! When I didn't see you in the baths, I thought that you have already left us…"

I was greeted by a crushing hug as he entered the room. The body pain I was experiencing aggravated as I struggled my way out of his hug. Ling stood up and delivered a swift iron palm that knocked Takeuchi out cold.

"I have overstayed in your room. I'm going back to mine."

"Ling!"

"What is it?"

"Thank you very much for taking care of me. That was nice of you to do."

She turned her back on me and headed to the door, her long ponytail swaying behind her. As she was about to close the door, she paused.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Ling uttered in her usual monotone.

The door was shut quietly. Passing the dinner assignment still came as a shock to me, but the idea has started to sink in. A smile crept in my face until I was grinning. I grabbed another bread from the basket and wolfed it down until there were only crumbs left. It was the best bread I have eaten in my entire life and it was oddly satisfying.

* * *

Totsuki Resort's kitchen was gleaming in the sunlight that entered through the high windows. The memory of the dinner assignment felt like it was a long time ago. My body still cried with pain but all of the students were to cook their own meals. Anna was cooking some sausages and eggs when I got to the kitchen.

"Good morning! That looks scrumptious. Mind if I have some?"

"Alex! Ling told us everything last night. I didn't even know that something big was already happening."

I met her remark with silence. I had no idea of how to respond, the only noise was coming from the sizzling sausages. I took some utensils and started frying some eggs and toasted some bread. It was the first time that we were alone so I did not know what topic she would find interesting. The silence between us was unbearable so I decided to make the first move.

"Now that I think about it, it doesn't seem like a big deal anymore. It was my fault for not counting the meals I have served so it was my fault. If I didn't make it through then that would just simply mean that I am not cut out to be a student here."

"But still, I'd hate it if you went home only after a few months. Nobody wants to see other people sent packing. Plus, we are North Lake students, we made a vow during your welcome party to graduate together!"

My eyes suddenly became watery. I looked at her with gratitude.

"…and I have low blood pressure so I find it hard waking up early. Since you arrived, there was already breakfast in the table whenever I was up." Anna continued.

The tears that were composed of gratitude suddenly turned into deep regret.

"I don't see the others. Are they still asleep?"

"The test does not resume until afternoon so they're resting for a bit. Ayako-chan is in the room reading some books and Ling went out to exercise. How about Yuzu-kun?"

"He wasn't in the room when I left. I thought he was here already?"

I replied while placing my food on the plate. We took an empty table and started eating our breakfast. Takeuchi appeared out of nowhere and sat beside me.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"I came from the clinic. My jaw was hurting real bad this morning. What happened last night? I can't remember a thing."

My mind rewinded to last night's events and recalled how he was knocked out by Ling. It was best not to tell him.

"You just told me that you were so tired that you fell on the floor and fell asleep immediately."

"Well that could explain it but how did you get into the room in the first place? I was frantically searching for you when you didn't show up in the baths last night."

"That is another story I'll tell you after we pass this hell camp."

Takeuchi's stomach suddenly grumbled and he looked famished. I felt so bad for him that I gave him a share of my own breakfast, Anna contributed some of her sausages too. She was her cheery self but she has not eaten any of the food on her plate.

"Is there something wrong Anna?"

"I just feel nervous about the test that we will face today. Yesterday was really tough having Nakiri Erina in the same group. I was just lucky that Gotoda-senpai tasted my dish first before hers. Some failed because her dish raised the bar."

'Nakiri Erina again? Why do I hear that name very often? Is she really that big of a deal? It sounds like one of the stories Ayako told me about Ikumi Mito." I thought to myself.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you got your basics down then you'll turn out fine. Heck, I was running in the mountains the whole afternoon and still there was that dinner assignment." Takeuchi said, he looked at me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "…it would be nice if you get to experience an open bath with me… BWAAAHHH!"

Ling, also appearing out of nowhere, struck Takeuchi's head with a devastating knife chop.

* * *

The next test was held in the main building of the resort. It was a function room that was refurbished to a makeshift kitchen. Anyone would be surprised if they were informed that it was only built in less than a week. We quickly filled in their assigned stations as we waited for the examiner to arrive.

"Hey Ayako, I didn't see you since yesterday. How are you doing?"

"Don't talk to me so lightly. Just concentrate on the exam, idiot."

' _Hmmm she looks mad for some reason, I'll ask Anna later on.'_

A small girl came inside and stared at everyone. Without uttering another word, she sat down on the chair in the front and hugged her knees. I was surprised at the girl's audacity to sit nonchalantly at the examiner's sit so I walked towards her to warn her. She might get into trouble if the examiner came in and see her.

"Hey, I know that we are very nervous and all but that is the examiner's chair. It would be better for you to head to your station."

The girl looked at me directly in my eyes. I felt a cold tingling sensation run through my spine as our eyes locked for what seemed to be more than a few seconds.

"What are you doing Alex! Come over here." Ayako pulled me by the collar and turned her head back to the girl, "I'm sorry Mizuhara-senpai, this is a new guy who just transferred."

Mizuhara did not even utter a single word in response to Ayako's apology.

 _'Senpai? That means she's a senior right? Does that mean…'_

"EHHHH!"

"Took you long enough dumbass! That is Chef Mizuhara Fuyumi, owner of the Italian restaurant 'Ristorante F'."

I was lost for words after discovering that the child in front of me was an alumnus who belonged to the one percent who successfully graduated. I bowed and apologized for my rudeness but there was still no reaction from her. She took out pieces of paper and urged us to look under our tables. In it, there was a long list of different pasta dishes printed on five different papers. With a small soft voice, she finally spoke.

"Like the student announced, I am Mizuhara Fuyumi, your examiner for this test. In those papers are pasta dishes that I have cooked my entire life."

Many students were already choosing among the list of what pasta dish they would make but Mizuhara interrupted the lively discussion.

"You are not allowed to cook any of them. I want you to make your dish original. If you serve me a dish that only has a slight derivation from any of those in the list, you fail. All of the ingredients are in the back. I will allow you to work in pairs so you have to finish in an hour."

The phrase 'Time Starts Now' did not need to be said as the students quickly rushed in the choice of ingredients from the back. As a new transfer, I had little to no knowledge of what other pasta dishes were still available. The list was full of different Italian pasta as well as ones originating from other countries. All of those I have heard of were in the top of the list.

"Ayako! Do you have anything in mi…"

I looked around and noticed that Ayako was already at the back, fighting for ingredients. Panic set in as I found myself at a loss. Mizuhara continued to stare at me when I realized that I was the only one left in my station. I ran to grab some ingredients but all I managed to get were tomatoes, sausages and some onion and garlic.

Most of the students hoarded all of the items that they could take hold of and started looking at the list. Some grunted in despair while some started working. I caught glimpse of a man with blonde hair rolling some pasta dough through a pasta roller machine. While another man who was bulky in size was swiftly mashing through some ground meat.

 _'How in the world are they able to form a pasta dough already? I'm sure that it didn't take me long to get some ingredients and now they are halfway through their dish already. I'm sure that their level is not a student anymore. Their speed could be at par or maybe even better than professionals already.'_

"Alex! Stop dilly-dallying there and open up the list, let's see what we can make."

"I'm sorry Ayako. I went through the list already and there is nothing I can make. I don't even understand half of the names listed in here."

She took the papers from my hand and scanned each page. With each flip of a page, her scowl grew until she flipped the last page. Her eyes turned blank and started to shiver.

"What happened? Do you have any idea of what we could do today?" I asked.

"All of the ones taught in class are included in the list. We could try varying some of the ingredients for some originality but it is risky and we could fail."

"Let's not give up! We can make it if we think a little bit more."

Ayako, glared on me with tearful eyes and spoke in a suppressed voice.

"Can't you see? It might be the end of the line. We do not have any clue on what we could make and you still spout out that nonsense? Look around you!"

I looked around and true to her word, others were still frantically flipping pages, while some started arguing over themselves. Only the blonde man and his partner were swiftly moving through their work. Mizuhara's attention was focused on them.

"I know we can still make it. We passed Chef Tsunozaki's test, didn't we?"

"That is because you already made up your mind on that Filipino dish you were so proud of."

An idea suddenly materialized in my mind. Ayako was right. All this time, I only relied on my knowledge of my country's cuisine to move on through different obstacles and this was no different from the past trials. I instinctively hugged her in delight

"Ayako thank you! I could just kiss you right now!"

"What are you saying idiot? We are in the middle of a crisis because we can't make anything. Get your priorities straight!"

She was blushing which I found really cute for a moment. I searched through the ingredients we had in our table and found only one ingredient missing.

"Okay, I honestly do not know how to make a pasta dough from scratch, can you handle it?"

"Who do you think I am? It looks like you have an idea already."

"You bet I have, one that our dear examiner has not tasted in her whole life."

Ayako's smile came back to her face and we felt that we had a chance to ace the test.

"We are missing just one other ingredient and I need you to get it first." I continued.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Sugar, bring me some sugar."

Her smile turned to confusion after hearing the missing ingredient.

"Sugar again? Do I look like I know where the sugar is every time we are cooking? We aren't making a dessert here."

"Just get me some so that we can start working."

"Okay! No need to be so pushy about it."

While the both of us were working on our pasta, the two men who were working fast placed their dish in front of Mizuhara. I could hear the conversation clearly but I did not let up on my pace.

"This is our 'Meat Stuffed Ravioli', _Buon Appetito!_ "

Mizuhara took a fork and lifted one of the ravioli with great care. The whole pasta wiggled once it was lifted which caught the curiosity of the entire class.

"It looks rather normal and there is no sauce for accompaniment. Do you think it is enough to satisfy me?"

"I would just recommend Mizuhara-senpai to eat the ravioli as a whole. That is all." He said with a charming smile.

She took a bite of the pasta and an instantaneous reaction enveloped her face.

"MMMNNNN! This ravioli has a soup inside of it! The pasta is _al dente_ with a great texture that doesn't fall apart. Each bite mingles all of the meat and pasta dough together adding a different texture. The umami flavour also bursts with each bite."

"I'm glad you find it to your liking." The other man said.

Her emotionless expression returned and started asking them questions.

"What are your names?"

"My name is Takumi Aldini."

"…and I am Isami Aldini, his little brother."

There was another silence after the introduction which was broken by Mizuhara again.

"What is the concept of this dish?"

"We found the list amazing as we also had a tough time deciding on what we would do but basically we simmered some ox tail and other beef bones and cooled the gelatinous _collagen_ we acquired from it. Once it was cooled, we mixed some ground pork and parmesan cheese then stuffed it inside the dough. When we cooked it, the fat melted and turned into a soup." Takumi explained.

"So what you are saying is that this is basically a Chinese dish, Xiao Long Bao but used a pasta dough instead?"

Takumi's face turned to bright red in an instant and was lost for words.

"Nii-chan, that was embarrassing of you." Isami said while giggling.

"SHUT UP ISAMI!"

"Then how would you like to work for me?" Mizuhara interjected.

The whole room came to a standstill. I stopped working upon hearing those words. Two students were being recruited by a famous alumnus on the spot. It was frightening to discover that they were on a different level and have already been recognized by a distinguished chef.

"I regret that I have to pass on your offer. My brother and I have a restaurant to keep back in Italy." Takumi said.

Mizuhara looked at Isami afterwards but immediately responded, "I'm going with Nii-chan."

Being denied twice, a small crease formed on her eyebrows. The two left immediately with Takumi screaming 'You better pass Yukihira, Our fight hasn't been settled' along the hallway. Time started moving when they left. Other students fell in line and many were failed but a few others passed her standards.

"The pasta is already done, is the sauce ready?" Ayako asked.

"I'm finished with the sauce. Do you think you can handle the plating?"

"Don't get so cheeky with me idiot."

Using a carving fork, Ayako twirled the spaghetti strands and placed them in a square plate and fluffed it up to give height until it had a cone line shape. She drizzled the tomato sauce and added some of the sliced sausages at the bottom then sprinkled with grated parmesan cheese.

We queued in line until it was our turn. Our dish was still piping hot when we served it to our examiner. She looked at it and looked away while she picked up her fork. Ayako was holding my hand and it trembled in anticipation as Mizuhara took her first bite.

Her eyes grew wide and she started mixing the whole thing so that each strand would be evenly coated with tomato sauce. She slurped and continued to stuff her mouth until halfway when she looked up at us with the area around her mouth full of tomato sauce. If I was not informed that she was a chef earlier, I would have mistaken her for a little child having her first meal of pasta. She wiped her mouth and regained her composure.

"I have never tasted anything like this. What do you call this dish." Mizuhara asked.

"That is Filipino style Spaghetti. There was nothing special about the preparation because we did it the way one would normally cook it in the Philippines."

"It is very sweet yet savory at the same time. The sausage that you used…"

"Andouille sausage," Ayako answered, "We thought that the spicy and smoky flavour would balance out the sweetness of the tomato sauce."

"This spaghetti pasta perfectly suits the umami from and sausage mixed with the right balance of sourness and slight sweetness of the tomatoes complemented with the creaminess of the cheese. But why is it so sweet?"

I pointed at the jar in our station where our main ingredient was placed.

"We used sugar to add to the sweetness."

"Why would you use sugar in a dish that is supposed to take advantage of the sourness and slight sweetness of the tomatoes?"

"Because that dish is usually eaten by children." I answered casually.

The crease in Mizuhara's eyebrow furled more after hearing the word 'children'. I thought that I was going to get a beating but she smiled instead and mouthed the words I longed to hear… "You pass."

"Yes!" I shouted as I raised my hand in the air.

"Yay! We made it!" Ayako jumped and did a high-five with my raised hand.

Amidst our little joyful celebration, I felt the scornful looks of those who have yet to pass. I nudged Ayako and she gestured that we should leave immediately. As we finished cleaning our stations and headed out, the door suddenly opened and hit me straight in the face. Two large men wearing suits entered, one of them holding a metallic box. They took the leftover pasta and placed it carefully inside the container and left as fast as they appeared.

Mizuhara took a phone call as we were on our way out.

"Why do I have to be a judge there? I don't want to participate in anything related to Shinomiya." She said, "By the way, your name is Alex, isn't it? Be careful, you have been acquainted with a really troublesome person." She added, pity evident in her eyes.

* * *

"Good job today Ayako! I thought we were goners but we pulled another miracle."

Ayako didn't reply but I could still hear her footsteps following me. I turned around and was shocked to see her expression. He r cheeks were bulging and she had tears at the corner of her eyes. Her eyebrows were also furled and her long black hair was a little bit messy. She was angry for some reason which I did not understand since both of us just passed the test.

"Did I do something to make you feel bad?"

There was still no response.

"I'm sorry if I was selfish to choose what we would make today like yesterday. It's just that we were out of ideas…"

"That's not it, idiot! Why did you have to overwork yourself last night after we made it through the first test?!"

"It was my mistake for not counting the dishes I made. I'm sorry."

A single tear fell down from the corner of her eye, which she wiped immediately.

"It would be bad if you dragged me down today or any other day so remember that your health is also a priority, understand?"

"Don't tell me…"

"I'm not particularly worried about you idiot! I was just thinking how Takeuchi-kun would feel being the only male student in our dormitory so don't get funny ideas."

I reached for her and patted her head in my attempt to calm her down as another tear ran down her cheeks.

"I thought that I could handle this test but you ended up carrying me again and I feel so useless." she added.

"You are not useless. You managed to get me some sugar."

* * *

"Ahhhh I'm beat! I could finally try the public bath now. Ouch!"

I crashed against an old man on the hallway. Even though he looked frail, my body was the one who took most of the force and got pushed back.

"I'm sorry for not looking at where I'm going." I apologized.

The old man stared at me long enough to turn the situation awkward. I was about to walk away when he called for me.

"Boy, I just happened to watch you this past two days. You certainly have the heart for cooking but at this rate, you won't be able to stand alongside your friends or your rivals." His voice had a think German accent.

My heart raced from what the old man said and the moment I looked at his direction, he was no longer there. Cold sweat ran across my face and I my face felt hot, it was an unexplainable sensation. The tense mood was broken as I saw Yuki, one of Megumi's friends pacing back and forth while holding her phone.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Oh Alex-kun, I didn't see you there. Megumi-chan is not answering my calls."

"What?"

Ryoko, who was sitting, stood up and approached us.

"The exams were supposed to be finished awhile ago but she still has not come back.

"Where is Yukihira? Have you contacted him?"

"He isn't answering any of our calls as well. What should we do?"

A student came running towards us and was clearly out of breath. He drank from the water bottle he was carrying and looked at us.

"The n-new student and the d-ditsy reject."

Yuki's fist connected with the student's gut and crumpled to the floor.

"Who are you calling a ditsy reject? You don't mean to tell me that you are referring to our cute Megumi-chan are you?"

"Hear me out a second…"

"What are you trying to pull here?" I asked as I helped him sit on the floor.

"B-both of t-them are having a Shokugeki against Chef Shinomiya!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***al dente means "to the teeth". general term to test doneness of pasta and vegetables as it should be cooked evenly and have a bite into it but not mushy :D**

 ***collagen is a gelatinous substance found in beef bones and rich in ox tail. it is used to make sauces thicker. it can also be used to make aspic (soma used it in making the transforming egg over hot rice) and also for the beauties out there, it is also a component for your makeups :))**

 **It took me a while to update since i was hooked with agents of shield (lol just sharing). The training camp arc still continues as Alex presented another pinoy dish which is a sweet style spaghetti. i have very fond memories of eating it when i was a kid. heck even now it is still a comfort food to many pinoys out there and is a staple food for every gathering may it be a Birthday party or just any other occassion. When i had the chance to go to rome (true story) i talked to my friend about spaghetti being sweet and all and she couldn't believe that spaghetti could be sweet and even went far to say that it was an insult to make it sweet as it was meant to accentuate the taste of the tomatoes haha but hey, Filipinos have a sweet palette and flavor profile so as long as everyone is happy while eating, then I'm happy too.**

 **Anyway that's it for now, I'm looking forward to your opinions about this matter. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as always**

 **Cheers!**


	7. That of Which You Lack

**Chapter 7: That of Which You Lack**

"Can you repeat that?"

"The transferee and your friend are having a Shokugeki against Chef Shinomiya."

Yuki grabbed the collar of the student who just stood up.

"Explain everything."

"It just escalated so quickly. The girl was expelled and Yukihira got into an argument with Chef Shinomiya then Chef Dojima arrived and the moment I got back to my senses, they have already left the room."

Yuki released the student and started to call Megumi's phone but only the sound of ringing could be heard.

"I knew it! Something bad has totally happened."

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Well we can't do anything at the moment. We just need to wait for them to arrive and as Ibusaki-kun said earlier, their names are not on the expelled list so we can only hope for their return as soon as possible." Ryoko answered, "We'll just update you if we hear anything about them. Thanks for worrying for them."

It was the first time I talked to Ryoko and she exuded a very mature aura. We exchanged contact information and I went ahead to the public bath.

* * *

 _'I wonder what happened to them? Everybody is worried. Wait… why am I worrying too? It's not like I am close with them to start with…'_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I should be enjoying the large bath I was so excited to try. The bath was a very large room that could have passed as a public pool, at least in my hometown. I already steeled my resolve to get naked in front of other people as it was a cultural difference I had to overcome, but the place was empty when I arrived so I had everything to myself.

Takeuchi explained to me all of the customs that were to be done before entering the bath so per his instructions, I cleaned myself first in the shower and took a dip. It was satisfying to soak my entire body in lukewarm water. I heard the doors rolling from the entrance and hugged myself on embarrassment as it was still a culture shock for me. An old man washed himself and took a dip into the bath. Looking closely, he had a strong resemblance to the old man who told me something strange in the hallway.

"Hey boy! I did not think that we would meet so soon." He said.

 _'I recognize the thick German accent of the old man. He said something about me not being able to stand with my friend and even my rivals. What did he mean about that?'_

"I'm sorry. You might have mistaken me for somebody else." I replied in English.

" _Nein_ , I'm not mistaken. You were that boy who fainted in the lobby and you were also the one who mixed pasta sauce with sugar. That was an interesting idea."

Even though my body was soaked in warm water, a cold sweat trickled from my forehead.

"What do you want with me? I have not done anything to catch anybody's attention, have I?"

"You certainly caught mine."

"Why do you say so?" my voice cracked as I asked.

He paused for a second and relaxed his head on the wall. He placed his towel on his forehead and slumped.

"That is because you are the weakest of all the students in here."

His words pierced me with great accuracy. I felt my confidence breaking and my body became heavy, it was as if a mountain suddenly placed all of its weight on my shoulders.

"Wh-what did you say?"

My mind was already blank, I didn't know if it was the effect of staying in the bath for too long or the sudden shock from what was just said. I had confidence in myself so much that I traveled to a distant country and live by myself just to attend Totsuki Academy, but why was I affected so much by his words?

"I'm sorry, this will not work. I had to say it in hope that you may improve yourself. I might have shaken you up more than I intended though."

"…"

"You can just forget what I have said earlier. Go back to your test and look to where your knowledge will take you. A warning though, if you go down this path, you will certainly reach a dead end."

The anger inside me rose up. I did not have the time to check myself as different emotions lashed wildly inside my body. I was happy to pass the earlier tests and I gave my everything into each dish I prepared then suddenly, a stranger arrives and tells me that I am not good enough.

"Who are you to talk to me like that? You do not even know half of the hardship I had to endure just to pass those examinations." Regret immediately registered as the words left my mouth.

"You are right and absolutely correct. I am just an old man giving an advice to a young man because he thinks it is a waste to have someone who has a lot of potential fail miserably."

"What do you mean?" I lowered my voice but I was still unapologetic.

"Tell me boy, what is your story? Don't make it long or I might fall asleep." A grin forming in his face.

His smile made me remember uncle Jouichiro's wide smile. I thought to myself that anybody who could smile like he did would be a trustworthy person. I had no idea of why i started sharing stories but i told him about my father. Also about how I was influenced to start cooking and my journey to Japan as well. He occasionally asked a few questions but listened intently the whole time. When I was done telling him my story, we were both smiling and laughing which was completely different from the mood half an hour ago.

"Why are you interested in me? I am a nobody among the other students. Like I told you, the only chance of getting known by my classmates was during the introduction ceremony in which I was unable to attend."

"No person is a nobody. I can prove that with my life experience. I do understand where you are coming from but please listen when i tell you that all i think of you now is nothing more than a home cook."

"A what?"

"The way I see you is that you only cook for fun. What if it is no longer fun? Do you intend to quit?"

The calm situation fluctuated as I heard another insult. I thought that everything was going smoothly since we were able to converse properly but he was going back to the initial atmosphere once again.

"Of course not! I love cooking." I said loudly but still kept my voice in check.

"That is not the issue here. You would not pass those tests if you did not have the passion for cooking but you must know that you are still lacking. Your friends and classmates have already learned the basics of every cooking method there is. They have an extensive technical knowledge in each ingredient so they can utilize its flavour to its fullest potential. That is what you lack."

"Don't tell me you are a chef too?"

He laughed hard at my question. Each sound echoed inside the empty room and I was left confused more than before. It seemed like it was the funniest thing he has ever heard in his life.

"I've never laughed like that in a long time. If it is you, it might work. You already have the heart for it anyway." he said in gaps of his laughter.

"Did I say something funny? What will work?"

"Don't think about it anymore. For now, I am just an old man you met inside the public bath. Think about what I said and complete this camp. It would be good if we get the chance to meet again."

He stood up and headed for the showers for one last drain.

"Who are you? Your name?"

"Just call me Gerd for now."

That conversation was one of the most trivial things I have ever experienced. I shouted at an old man and got an advice from him instead. His words were deeply embedded in my head as it continued to play repeatedly like a broken radio.

* * *

It was late in the evening when I finished my dinner. A stroll around the resort did not sound like a bad idea so I went out for an evening walk. The surrounding was dark as it was at the back of the building but the scent of the trees provided a rich leafy fragrance added with the cool the breeze of which was not present in the front part of the resort. I rubbed my cold arms to provide more heat as I only wore a Japanese style bathrobe. The night was perfect until I heard the sound of a fist slamming the wall.

"I lost…"

I heard a voice near the building and as I looked around, there was a silhouette of a man who just stood in place.

"I lost. Damn it!"

"Yukihira?" I called out.

He turned immediately to the location of my voice and I saw the face of grief basking under the moonlight.

"Hey! Everybody is worried. Where were you?"

"It was nothing."

"Nothing? The word out there is that you were in a Shokugeki against Chef Shinomiya."

His face lightened up and reverted back to the silly face he always showed.

"I didn't know that you were the gossip type. How's it working for you?" he said.

"I'm not into gossiping! I just heard from a student who was with your group. So, how was it?"

"I lost badly." Grief once again returning to his face "…no need to worry, we have not been expelled or anything."

I sat down on the grass and laid down. He positioned himself beside me and looked up to the starry sky. There was only a silence for a few minutes but it felt that having each other's presence was already a conversation between men.

"Somebody told me that I was not good enough." I broke the eerie silence.

"Really?"

"Yup, it was something like not knowing all the cooking methods and other technical stuff."

"I think that you should not sweat about it, we are practically on the same boat if that is your concern. I was only taught by my dad. If it is important, then we will learn it, that's why this is a school."

My eyes lit up. We really were in the same situation.

"Same here. My dad taught me everything."

"That's great! Where does he work?"

"He has his own company."

Yukihira looked at me after what I said. He wore a puzzled look and thought twice before saying something but decided to ask anyway.

"So you do not have a restaurant and nobody works in anything food related?"

"No connection at all, but he studied in a cooking school when he was young." I answered.

"Then aren't you going a long way just to study how to cook, no offense."

"I am, but there is this person I want to meet in any way that I could. He was the one who inspired me to pursue my cooking. You kind of remind me of him."

He laughed at the sudden remark. A genuine smile I have seen twice today. The image of uncle Jouichiro once again flashed in my mind. Yukihira Soma, old man Gerd and uncle Jouichiro wore those carefree smiles that could just leave someone speechless.

"I remember somebody who pushed me no matter what. My goal is to beat him and take over the family restaurant." Yukihira said. "At first, I didn't want to attend Totsuki Academy because I thought that there was nothing I could learn in here that wasn't already taught to me, but it was more than that. I got to know people who drive me to work harder and there are also experiences I had that I surely would not have if I stayed in the restaurant."

"I know what you are saying. Just this morning, there were students in our group who had considerable skill. I thought that they were professionals already but they were also our same age. Oh yeah, he kept yelling your name too. Do you know him?"

Yukihira just scratched his chin and looked away. I had a suspicion that something really did happen between the two of them.

"You can say that."

"It's getting late and we still need to wake up early tomorrow."

"Hey. About what you said that you still not having enough knowledge, have faith in yourself. I heard that you finished earlier than me in last night's dinner assignment and…"

I was about to walk away since I thought he was already done talking, "And?"

"I just want to thank you. This conversation cheered me up a bit and made me remember something important."

"No need to thank me, I was just passing by. I'll go ahead. Goodnight!"

I headed straight to the hotel entrance and looked at the stars in the sky one last time.

 _'Have faith in myself, huh? Mom, isn't that what you always told me?'_

* * *

"That was really tiring! Hey Anna let's head to the public bath!"

Ayako shouted with no care at all. The test in the morning was to prepare a noodle dish that would satisfy the examiner and we worked individually during the afternoon test where we had to recreate the recipe an alumnus had given. Both tests were considerably easy compared to the first two days.

 _'Maybe I'm getting the hang of this training camp if everything went well today and all I have to do is to have a good night of sleep for another tiring day tomorrow.'_

"Oi Alex! Can you not ignore me?" Ayako was poking my cheeks.

"Yes! That would be great!" I answered in default. "OUUUUCCCHHH! What is your problem?" her foot drove hard into mine for a couple of seconds.

"You are totally hopeless! You idiot!" she said and stormed off yelling certain phrases in Japanese I didn't understand.

Anna looked at me with clear mockery in her eyes.

"I have to admit, that was your fault."

"Idiot." Ling said as she passed by.

I looked at Takeuchi who was suppressing his laughter as hard as he could.

"Real smooth there Alex!"

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. She was just saying things like you had a lot of good ideas and she enjoyed working on them and then she asked you if what you were to do if you she was not by your side to work on those ideas of yours and then you… HAHAHAHAHA!"

"AGGGGHHHHH! Why did I say that?!"

I faced the wall and banged my head on it to forget the humiliation.

"HAHAHA! Sucks to be you!"

"You know that you are laughing way too hard at my expense."

*PING PONG PING PING*

"Students of Totsuki Academy! One hour from now, at ten o'clock, you will assemble at the banquet hall in your uniforms." Said by the voice from the speaker.

Takeuchi and I looked at each other in confusion.

"What's this all about?" Takeuchi asked.

"I have no idea. Why not look at the guide book?"

He looked at the book and flipped the pages to see the schedule for the third day.

"What? It doesn't indicate here that there is a time for sleeping!"

"Are you serious?"

* * *

The banquet hall was filled with students when we arrived but the crowd was considerably decreased since the first day. All of the people inside were exhausted including us, the students of North Lake dormitory.

"All eyes toward the stage." Dojima announced through the microphone, "We had all of you gather here for one reason, and one reason only… to explain to you what tomorrow's task will be. The task will be to create a new breakfast menu worth of being served to guests at Totsuki Resort. Breakfasts are the face of the hotel. It is an important meal that starts the guests' day. I'd like you all to suggest an innovative dish that will make a vibrant contribution to the breakfast table."

Anna tapped me in the shoulder and asked,

"I'm too tired from today's work. Frankly, I do not understand what he is saying anymore. Please tell me the details for tomorrow."

I gave her a thumbs-up and her head leaned on my back as she struggled to stay awake.

"The main ingredient will be 'Egg'." He continued. "We won't restrict you with the cuisine genre, but the dish must be served buffet style. The judging will begin at six in the morning tomorrow. Make preparations so that you're ready for tastings by then. You may spend your time freely until morning. You can test recipes in the various kitchen facilities, or get rest in your room. I'll see you in the morning again. Dismissed!"

"NO WAY!" everybody shouted in unison while others grumbled in disbelief.

"Waaaahhh! I want to sleep right now! Why does this test have to happen right now?" Anna cried.

Despite her complain, Anna and the rest of us changed our clothes and wore our uniforms. Everybody suddenly disappeared and left me with Anna clinging and complaining every time i tried to move which made it harder to concentrate given the circumstances.

 _'Damn you people! You did this on purpose. I'm going to get back on all of you!'_

"Anna we have to start working individually so we can finish and get some rest."

The promise of rest has calmed her down a bit which gave me time to think about the dish I would use.

 _'Fried eggs are definitely out of the question but what else could I use? Does this mean that I can use egg as an accompaniment or I really need to use eggs as the main ingredient for the dish? Doesn't it mean that I can use any type of egg?'_

The exhaustion from the earlier tests built up and my mind was no longer thinking straight and replayed to something inappropriate instead. "…have already learned the basics of every cooking method... extensive technical knowledge in each ingredient… that is what you lack."

 _'Oh great! That old geezer had to reappear right now out of all the time in the world? I can just feel my confidence coming back to me'_ I shrugged off the memory with sarcasm.

"I'm going to bed right now. I have already decided on what I would do tomorrow." Anna said as she took off her apron.

"What? Aren't you going to test your recipe first?"

"There is no point in doing so. I am too sleepy to do anything and I have memorized that food by heart. There is no point fretting about things that we cannot do anymore and with that I'll go ahead. I'll just do my preparations at around four in the morning so don't forget to wake me up, okay? Goodnight!"

She went away and I was left alone once again. I was envious of how carefree she was about handling the assignment. As I watched everyone panicking and running around, I kept thinking on what I was going to cook in the morning.

"How can I wake her up if she is staying on her room? No, I definitely need to focus on the assignment. I can definitely cook _Tortang Talong_ or I could just do _Sarciadong Isda_ for breakfast dishes but those won't work on a buffet style."

"So have you decided on what you were going to cook with all that murmuring?"

"Yuzu? Where were you?"

I punched him in the shoulder for leaving me behind with a grumpy dorm mate.

"Anna has the tendency to become troublesome when she feels lazy."

"And nobody even bothered to tell me?"

"I'm sorry. Anyway, what is this you are writing? I can't understand this _To-toru-tang Ta-rong_ and what is this other one?"

I took my notepad and explained it to him.

" _Tortang Talong_ is fried eggplant with ground meat and egg while _Sarciadong Isda_ is a basic fish with sauce topped with scrambled eggs and tomatoes."

"Those sound good, I might get some ideas from you after all."

I motioned for him to go away and before he did, he slapped my back and said "Just do what you got to do. You tend to overthink too much."

 _'He is right, I am overthinking. I cannot just stand by and complain about what I don't have but I should work on what I do know and make the most of it.'_

"Thanks Yuzu! You just gave me a new idea."

"o-okay, I'm glad i could help. I'll be trying a few recipes then."

* * *

The alarm rang early in the morning and i got up to prepare everything I needed from the utensils and equipment to the marinated meat and the ingredients for the fried rice. My name was listed under 'Hall B' so I proceeded to my station and arranged everything. The hall was enormous, the biggest space I have seen. I could just stare at the whole room in amazement but there was work that were ought to be finished. The next step was to check the ingredients I needed to claim from the pantry.

"Stub number 347. Please get from the crate with your number."

There were so many eggs lined up that it felt like a dream. It was a huge cold room filled with eggs inside crates lined up in an organized manner. The crate reserved for me had an estimate of four hundred eggs. Students were taking trays of eggs from the crates and placed them on their pushcart.

"Hurry up 347. The test is about to start. Take the amount you need and go to your station."

"Yes!" I answered.

"Each of you is ready to present your dish, I presume? I will now explain the conditions for passing the test. First, I will introduce the judges."

Everybody was looking at the screen where Dojima Gin's face appeared by the time I arrived. I just finished unloading when the door suddenly opened and the laughter of excited children entered the hall followed by their parents and other guests.

"They are people who grow and produce ingredients for Totsuki Resort Hotels and their families. Every year, they serve as judges at this camp. I've informed them about the theme being an inspired egg dish. Their judging is quite accurate. Totsuki Resort's cooking and staff will also join the judging theme."

The guests have already roamed around looking at the dishes that were presented at each counter.

 _'This is crazy! There are too many guests! The meat is not going to be enough! What am I going to do?'_

"There are two judging criteria. One is whether your dish presents an inspiration worthy of acknowledgement by professional producers and staff. The other is to prepare and serve more than two hundred servings within the next two hours. Those who fulfil the two criteria will pass the test! Very well, honored judges, please enjoy the breakfast. May the judging begin!"

"What!? Excuse me ma'am!" I ran straight to a service staff.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"I have prepared for less than two hundred guests! Will it suffice if I made another dish for the remaining guests?" I asked desperately.

"I'm afraid the rules state that only one dish is to be served per student." She walked away after telling me and went straight to another station to try some egg dishes.

I went back to my station with the fragrance of sautéing beef inviting guests.

 _'What am I supposed to do? If I serve the Tapsilog, I will surely fail for not being able to complete the two hundred serving requirement. But if I don't start serving, I won't be able to serve anything. What am I going to do?! I don't want to go home after coming this far in the camp… What am I going to do?!'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So many things happening in one chapter haha. so alex has been pushed to his wit's end and his original plan backfired. A little background on 'TAPSILOG': TAPa (cured beef which is kind of comparable to beef jerky) + SInangag (garlic fried rice) + itLOG (egg). a lot of variety can be done as long as there is fried rice and fried egg together with any meat of your preference. (ex. hotdog = hotsilog, longganisa (pinoy sweet cured pork) = longsilog, ham = hamsilog). the posibilities are endless with this typical pinoy breakfast. Sarciadong Isda (from spanish word 'sarsa' or 'salsa' meaning sauce) is a term for cooking things with sauce and the fish is any leftover fish that you wish to add as an ingredient for a new tasting dish.**

 **What will happen next? Tune in... because i have no idea so far but rest assured, it will still be pinoy food :D**

 **I hope the events of this chapter was not as cluttered as i think it is and i do hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well :D**

 **Cheers!**


	8. Bonus Chapter & Iron Heart Cooking

**Bonus Chapter: The Recipe to a Maiden's Heart**

"EH! Yamamori-san, the room I rented is occupied. I visited here since junior high just to get this spot."

A girl with long flowing hair and marble white skin was persuading the manager of North Lake Dormitory for the room reservation. He looked at the letter that was handed to him containing the down payment for the month's rent.

"Ayako Minami-san, the room was taken by a foreigner a few days ago. He came too early and I gave him the liberty to choose his room."

"How rude! You haven't even memorized my name. Like I said, I came here since the past few months just to get this room. I could stay at any place I wanted but I still chose this place."

The door opened and two men entered and headed to the lobby. She noticed a boy who had an average height and had short black hair. His skin had a light tone to it but was darker than the average Japanese.

"That's why I'm telling you that you should talk to people as much as possible or you will have a hard time learning the language."

"I am… trying… best." The boy stuttered as he spoke.

Ayako watched the two for a little more until the stuttering boy left and entered the room she wanted.

"Takeuchi-kun! Who was that kid?"

"Oh that one? His name is Alex, it seems he transferred from Philippines just to study here, neat huh?"

"I don't care about his life story. I just want to know why he is staying here."

Takeuchi went to the cupboard and took out some instant coffee and opened the refrigerator to take out some leftover yakisoba bread. He sat down on the chair beside the dining table and started eating.

"That's disgusting! Aren't you even going to reheat it before eating?"

"I like it a little bit cold with the noodles having a firmer texture to the bite."

"Anyway, tell the kid to transfer so that I could have the room he is currently staying at."

"Isn't it rude to ask him? Cut him some slack, he is still adjusting."

Ayako also sat down to be in front of Takeuchi. She stared at him intently.

*JIIIIIIII~~~~*

"Why do you want that room anyway? It's not like there is something special about it."

"Haven't you heard of the time when Tsukasa Eishii-senpai was practicing for a competition? He stayed in that room for three days."

"Get real! How can a member of the Elite Ten stay in this house? If that were true, he would stay in a hotel or one of the grand rooms inside the academy. Our kitchen barely has enough equipment and utensils for him to use. That is just a baseless rumor."

"Idiot! I know my sources are true, I even saw him pass by this place one time."

* * *

Ayako woke up to the sound of luggage rolling in from the front door. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was hugging her pencil, a special pencil that Tsukasa Eishii picked up for her when it rolled on his feet. It was the moment she had a huge crush on him. She got up and went to the front door. Yamamori was talking to two women who came at the same time. She stopped briefly when she realized that she was in front of the rumored room. Her hands brushed the door knob and gave it a little squeeze but the door was locked.

"E-Excuse me… you…need something?" the boy suddenly appeared right beside her.

"UGGYYYAAAA!"

*SLAP*

"WAAAHHHH!" the boy fell down to the floor and held on to his burning cheeks, the mark of Ayako's palm was embedded on it.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"You… opening… door." He pointed at her hand still clutching the door knob.

She let go of the door and jumped back. With a head held high and a finger pointing at his face, she said,

"S-So you are the foreigner student who took this room away from me. I'll have you know that I had that room reserved for more than two months now. How dare you just take it away from me?"

"Huh? My… Japanese… still no fluent"

She grabbed him by the collar and brought her face near to him.

"GIVE ME THIS ROOM!"

"What is happening here? Oh my, Ayako-chan you are so bold to confess before school even started." Takeuchi was peeking through his door.

"WHA- ME?! Confessing? If there is any confessing in here, it should be with Tsukasa-senpai and not with some random foreigner."

Takeuchi suppressed his laughter which made Ayako snap. She delivered a flying kick at the half opened door which hit him squarely in the face. Takeuchi passed out on his bed.

"Now where were we?" She looked back at where the boy was sitting and heard the sound of a door quickly opening and closing.

* * *

"Where is it?!"

Ayako kept looking at her room then dashed in the garden outside looking for something.

"What's the problem?" Takeuchi asked.

"The pencil Tsukasa-senpai picked up for me is missing! Help me look for it."

"Oh that reminds me. Is it the one that fell in front of him when he was passing by?"

*Nod*

"The one he picked up and gave to you?"

*Nod Nod*

"That pencil with the fluffy heart at the end with a sticker that says 'I Love Tsukasa-senpai'?"

Ayako blushed and nodded a little.

"Hahaha I haven't seen i- MUGYAAAA!" Takeuchi was sent flying with an uppercut punch.

"Then don't say anything at all!"

It was past four in the afternoon and Ayako was extremely exhausted. Tears were dropping from her eyes as she covered her face with her arms crossed in the dining table.

"I've kept that pencil since junior high and it gave me all the confidence I needed during my hard times. What am I going to do without it? This is all that foreigner's fault."

The boy entered the dining area and grabbed a glass of water. He looked at the moping girl and stood in his place for a few seconds.

"What are you looking at? This is not some drama show for you to watch!" she vented her frustrations at the boy.

He left the room but returned after a few minutes.

"I told you to scram, didn't I?" She spoke slowly with gestured for him to understand "YOU – GO – AWAY – NOW!"

The boy still stood in front of her and Ayako was close to her breaking point when he raised his hand and offered a long pink pencil to her.

"Me… saw pencil… break… you kick… Yuzu door…"

"What…"

"Me… cannot join piece… only… put glue and tape."

Ayako took the pencil and confirmed that it was her heart decorated pencil. A few pieces were missing but it was thoroughly fixed with glue.

"Why would you do this for me? After all of the things I said to you?"

He did not answer but instead opened the cupboard and took out condensed milk and powdered milk from the refrigerator and mixed the two ingredients until they could be shaped into small balls. He rolled the balls in white sugar and placed them in a small platter.

"You… no cry… eat sweet!" he said and gave a gentle smile.

She took one of the white confectionary balls and placed one inside her mouth. A surge of sweetness overcame her with one bite. The creamy texture of milk mixed with the sweetness of condensed milk was divine. Every bite had a crunch because of the tiny bits of sugar coating.

"This… in my country… Pastillas… I eat… when sad…" he took a piece for himself and chewed on it.

Takeuchi entered the dining room and took a piece of the sweets as well

Ayako once again looked at the boy who showed her a gentle smile.

*Toki*

It was a gentle smile…

*Doki*

…that struck through a young maiden's heart.

"Hey Takeuchi! The three of us are studying and we are going to teach A-Alex how to speak straight Japanese before school starts."

"EHHHH! Why do you have to include me? I never dreamt of being the third wheel- MUGYAAA! NO MORE PUNCHING! I GIVE UP!"

* * *

 **IRON HEART COOKING:**

Alex: Good day everybody! Welcome to the "Iron Heart Cooking" segment.

Ayako: Alex, what am I doing here? Why did my clothes change? KYAAAHH! What did you do to me?!

Alex: We are here because a certain anonymousxXx-san PM-ed Writer-san and asked for this segment.

Takeuchi: Do I need to be here? I still have one hundred eighty-six egg dishes to serve. Just call me when you are done so we could say goodbye together.

Ayako: That's just lazy of you! *Drop Kick from the Sky*

Takeuchi: MUGYAAAAA!

Alex: We are getting out of the point here. Can we just do this? This is my special memory I shared back in Chapter 1.

Takeuchi: You… you just broke the fourth wall… if you are going to be like that, then… Good day everybody! Writer-san, can you please stop making Ayako-chan hit me every time you are bored? It hurts… in the heart *Sparkling eyes*

*PANG!*

Ayako: Let's get on with it! You are stalling too much. We are still in the middle of the Training Camp Arc.

Alex/Ayako/Takeuchi: We present to you our first dish…

 **"SPICY CHICKEN ADOBO WITH COCONUT MILK"**

Alex: We need the following ingredients

\- 1 kg chicken, cut into 8 slices

\- 2 stalks lemongrass, pounded

\- 4 pcs bay leaf

\- 1 knob of ginger, peeled and julienned (thin strips)

\- 1 red onion, coarsely chopped

\- 3 cloves of garlic, finely chopped

\- 2 tbsp soy sauce

\- ¼ cup of vinegar

\- 1 can of coconut milk (approx 800mL to 1L)

\- 2 tbsp oil

\- 1 tsp bird's eye chilli (labuyo) or jalapeno peppers, chopped

\- Salt and pepper, for taste

Ayako: Now, Takeuchi here will be demonstrating how this dish is cooked… Hey! Don't sneak away!

Takeuchi: How can I demonstrate if the 'readers' can only READ about it? You are not thinking straight. Alex, why don't you explain it since this is the first recipe and all…

Alex: okay then, first make sure that your hands are clean before you start handling food. After that, all ingredients and utensils should be prepared and are right in front of you, it is commonly known as 'Mise-en-Place' which is French for everything in place. Everything that must be chopped should be chopped because we don't want to burn the food in the stove while we are still chopping other ingredients. So…

1\. Saute garlic, onion, ginger and lemon grass in oil until fragrant.

2\. Add the chicken, bay leaf, vinegar, soy sauce and simmer for 15 minutes or until chicken is slightly tender and liquid is absorbed by the chicken.

(Takeuchi's Tip: Chicken is considered as a tender meat so boiling it would make the chicken dry and flaky, always remember to only simmer meats of this type. Make sure, Chicken absorbs most of the soy sauce and vinegar before adding the coconut milk or the mixture will split and look unappetizing when served.)

3\. Add half of the coconut milk and stir constantly to avoid curdling and burning of milk

4\. Simmer on low heat until liquid is reduced and chicken absorbs the milk then add then last half of the coconut milk. Cover and simmer until chicken is full tender. Stir occasionally to avoid burning of the milk.

(Alex's Tip: scrape the bottom part of pan every so often because burned milk will change the color of the adobo and will give a bitter flavour.)

5\. Add the chilis until right spiciness is achieved.

(Ayako's Tip: add chillies little by little. Adding everything from the start could make the dish unbearable to eat. As the liquid reduces, the flavours concentrate and therefore, the spiciness will also get spicier!)

6\. Season with salt and pepper and serve over piping hot rice.

Takeuchi: I guess we are done!

Ayako: I agree! That wasn't a bad start. So Alex, can we return to the breakfast dish assignment by Dojima-senpai?... Alex?

Alex: *shaking in the corner while hugging knees* What am I going to do?... What am I going to do?

Ayako: Ahehehe… That is it for the first episode of "Iron Heart Cooking". Til the next chapter!

Takeuchi: *Whisper* Since Writer-san doesn't seem like he will stop hurting me through the course of this story, I'll share you a secret… He was giggling from reading your reviews and PM's HE HE HE… embarrassing right? Right?

*Lightning strikes from above*

Takeuchi: MUGYAAAAAA!

Ayako: So yeah, goodbye…


	9. The Unwavering Will of the Iron Heart

**Chapter 8: The Unwavering Will of the Iron Heart**

 _'What should I do?... What should I do? At this rate, I'm going to be expelled. I don't want to go down without a fight.'_

The sizzling beef strips started to burn in the pan while I was panicking resulting to customers staying away from the burnt smell. The situation went from bad to worse as I quickly placed the pan in the sink resulting to smoke to arise and scare even the children passing by. My heart sank from committing such a mistake.

"I have never seen that guy before. What is he doing?"

"There was an amateur among us? Go home kid! You don't belong here."

The comments from other students made me lose more of my confidence as I was staring to humiliate myself in front of the customers and hotel staff. Anna from afar was looking at me but her hands were also full with serving her guests.

"It seems that you were worse than I expected."

A familiar voice laced with German accent spoke from the counter. It was the old man I met at the public bath. He was not smiling but wore a more serious and determined look instead.

"What happened to you? Where did all that talk of your go? Don't tell me that was all you could do."

"I prepared but I did not expect this much of a crowd!"

"And instead of doing anything, you are just standing there whining and complaining like a baby. Let me tell you this, in this industry, chefs should always be prepared for anything. You just did not prepare enough."

I was starting to have a headache from being scolded in the worst possible situation. Instead of trying to think of a solution to the problem, I was being distracted further.

"Can you please just go away if you are not going to be part of the solution?" I snapped.

"And you think I am not? Since we had a pretty good talk yesterday, I am willing to be your first customer."

"What?"

"Kid, serve me anything from the cuisine you are so proud of!"

I stood there in disbelief after what he said. He wanted to eat something I made even though there was nothing I could serve at the moment.

 _'Just who is this guy? What does he want from me?'_

"I am an old man. I cannot bear to anything too heavy. Any finger food would be fine." Gerd said.

 _'Right! At this point, my aim should be something tasty and something small. Alex think! What food can you make that would be easily cooked?'_

My brain was dashing through all the dishes I knew. Food that I ate since I was a child to dishes I have learned at the academy. The noise of the hall became very distant but old man Gerd's voice was clear. It became a beacon.

"Get moving! Time is wasted! If you can talk like you did yesterday then make sure to have the heart to at least do something about it. Show that iron heart of yours!"

 _'He is right! I can't give up now. I came here to learn more, to become better. I can't be expelled now. Alex, just move!'_

Before I even realized what I was doing, my body was moving on its own. I went back to the pantry to fetch a few trays of quail eggs, some flour and annatto powder. There was no more time to think about unnecessary things because the old man was right, time is wasted with further thinking. I went back to the basics of my knowledge devoid of clattered ideas.

I mixed some water into the flour and added enough annatto powder to give the batter an orange tint. The stockpot already held boiling water and I placed in a batch of the quail eggs for two minutes. I ran back to the pantry and borrowed a deep fat fryer and filled it with some cooking oil. After the eggs were done cooking, I cracked the eggshells and dipped them in the orange batter and dropped them in the preheated oil. The coated eggs immediately sizzled the moment they hit the hot oil then I took them out just as they became crispy.

"Those look interesting, what are you making?" Gerd asked but I didn't answer, "…how rude to just keep me hanging. Nevertheless, at least you are doing something."

He left and roamed around the hall and in a few seconds, he was no longer in my sight. I continued working on the only thing I was doing hoping that it would be enough to make me pass through the test.

 _'_ _I don't know if this is going to work. It is not that upscale for the standards of Totsuki Academy.'_

* * *

A little boy was walking through the hall and stopped at the front of my booth eyeing the finished miniature orange balls that were being set aside.

"Excuse me, what are those balls? Are there eggs inside them as well?" he asked.

"What? Oh I'm sorry. I didn't notice you there." I answered.

"Can I have some?"

I took a small platter and set three eggs in it and gave him a toothpick.

"Thanks mister!"

"You are welcome."

"It's so crispy!" he said after taking a bite.

"The best way to eat them is to have it whole."

The next batch of eggs were ready and I took them out of the fryer and set them aside over paper towels to let the excess oil be absorbed from the food. The boy placed the dish back in the side of the table and asked for another one.

"Hey mister, can I have another one?"

"Of course, here you go."

I gave him another platter of the food and he ran off to his parents, excited to make them try the food. The simple act made my feelings calm down. It made me realize how I always felt when I was cooking with my father. It should be something to be enjoyed even in the toughest situations. He never panicked even when I burned the contents of the pan.

While running back to his parents, the kid was bumped by another child who was carrying another meal and both food fell on the floor. It was a real shame to have my food wasted on the floor as some of the sauce got splattered on the orange eggs. His parents came to his aide, wiping off sauce that also got splattered on his hands and shirt.

"Mommy! My orange takoyaki fell on the floor."

"They are not takoyaki dear, they are… hmmm… what are these anyway? Where did you get these?"

The kid pointed at my station and they both came back to my booth.

"I am really sorry that you had to see that. If it is fine with you, I would like to taste your dish to make it up to you." The mother told me.

"No need ma'am. It is fine as long as the children did not get hurt."

The other kid who got bumped came to my booth as well.

"Mister, my food also fell on the floor. Can I have some of those orange basketballs?"

"Basketballs? You mean these eggs? Ahahaha!"

Moments ago, I never would have dreamed to laugh during a tight situation but the child's innocence caught me off guard that it was too hard to let pass. I laughed harder than I should have but it calmed my nerves on another level. I gave both the mother and the child a platter of their own.

"These are good! What is this? The quail egg is evenly coated with a crispy crust. I was hesitant at first because of the color but the taste of the egg is very rich and creamy." The mother commented. "This is just like egg tempura! I just wish these had some sauce to go with this one."

I once again saw the eggs that fell on the floor as it was swept by the hotel staff.

 _'How could I forget such a simple detail? I have eaten this with a lot of sauce before!'_

I took some vinegar, ketchup, soy sauce and brown sugar then heated it in a saucepan. The mixture was thickened with a few tablespoons of cornstarch slurry. When the sauce cooled down, I took a spoonful of the sauce and drizzled it in another serving of the eggs. The children happily ate the food but the mother found it too sweet for her taste and requested for something that had a more complex taste.

Thinking again, there were other sauces that would also complement the dish. I sliced a chili pepper and half or a red onion then mixed it with vinegar and seasoned with salt and pepper.

"So delicious! The sourness of the vinegar suits the crispiness. It's so delicious!"

I was glad that she found it to her liking and set down the plate and went on ahead. When I looked at the side of my table, there were already seven plates with just one lady and two children as my customers. That was when I had the idea to make two more sauces, a thousand island dip composed of Japanese mayonnaise, ketchup and sugar seasoned with salt and pepper and an oriental sauce made with light soy sauce, sugar and fine strips of ginger.

 _'If I can serve four different servings per person then the total number of customers I need will be more or less around fifty people but not all of them would want to try each sauce so I still have to make sure that I have enough food for as many as possible._ '

"Looks like you are now standing rather than lazing around the corner."

Gerd came back and was looking around all of the food in was cooking.

"What do you call this orange tinted egg?"

"This is called _'Tokneneng'_ in my country and it is eaten by many people."

"But why do you have so many sauces in here? The taste profile of each is so different? What do you want to accomplish here?"

"Just have a taste to see."

At that time, I just finished cooking more than six hundred of the eggs in such a short time period since the cooking method was very quick. I took a plate and placed in three eggs and topped it again with the sweet sauce garnished with bonito flakes and passed it to him.

"This is really good! But I don't think that it is very innovative to just change the color of the batter to make it look appealing." He said.

"Then why not try with a thousand island dip next?"

With the same procedure, I topped another platter the creamy thousand island sauce and garnished with chopped parsley to give the dish a luxurious look to it. He took the plate and ate the batch, carefully tasting with each bite.

"You look like you are enjoying old man. Here, try this spicy and sour sauce to take away the creamy texture in your mouth."

"If you say so."

Gerd's interest was piqued while chewing on the dish.

"You are building up the flavours with each serving. It is good that you have such a concept but…"

"It seems that you have realized."

"You crazy son of a gun! You are cheating! This cannot be counted!"

He may have looked like he was accusing me but it was evident in his eyes that he was smiling. It seemed to him that he was played upon by a child's trick and it was too late before he became aware of the situation.

"Looks like I beat you, old man. You already contributed three more servings in my count. How is that for my passion and heart in cooking?"

"Not bad. I never even doubted you for a second. You managed to combine elements of Japanese cuisine to your own Filipino cooking. What did that kid call your food again? Basketballs? You may be able to _bounce_ back then hahaha."

It was one of the worst puns I have ever heard in my life as I found my jaw hanging from the lameness of his joke.

"With that, I shall take my leave." He continued.

"Thank you for all the help!" I shouted as he walked off.

Gerd turned his head and said, "What help? I did nothing of that sort. No need to thank me. If I was in your place at your age, I might have given up but who knows? I wasn't in your position hahaha. Thank that iron heart of yours.

He waved his hand while exiting the room. I knew that he said not to thank him but if it wasn't for him then I would have ultimately found myself unable to do something. Even though it was a custom in a foreign country, I showed my gratitude by bowing my head as he left.

* * *

"Please stop pushing. All of the children and senior citizens get priority."

The crowd in my booth suddenly grew as the mother who ate my dish came back with his husband and some of his friends. After that, people just kept coming but I realized that the children and elderly couldn't get a dish because of being pushed back so I asked the crowd to queue to have a system. I placed the sauces in four different areas in my booth so that the customers would just go to their preferred sauce station.

To prevent them from getting tired of eating, I decreased the number of eggs to two and placed a few fine slices of _'Beni Shoga'_ , a red Japanese pickle used for a garnish effect that would also serve as a palette cleanser. I already anticipated people putting more than one sauce per serving, so I asked each customer to return back the plates before they took another one in a different sauce station. The customers obliged and I found myself with very minimal work to do other than making more batches of the sauce and placing the cooked eggs in the plates.

It was plain to see that the children liked the sweet sauce more than the other sauces while the adults preferred the sour and spicy dip. The picky customers took the thousand island dip since they were familiar with it and the elderly chose the oriental sauce. Different sauces that catered to different people. I remembered my father and his associate talking about it when I accompanied him in his business meeting.

 _'So this is target marketing? Adhering to the different needs of the customers? I never knew dad's knowledge would come handy for me in a place like this.'_

"Big brother, more sweet sauce please!"

"Alright!"

"Kid, the vinegar dip is running low."

"Coming right up!"

"Young man, can I have a sauce that has a mellower taste?"

"Sure granny!"

With the knowledge of each group's preference, I could make sauce swifter since I did not have to know what sauce they were asking. I could only judge what sauce they wanted based on their voices.

"My My! It looks like a student has found a loophole in the system. I'll have to take this into consideration for the batch next year."

I looked back and saw Hiromi Sena, the sous chef of Totsuki Resort. He was looking at the arrangement of the sauces and the system of queuing.

"What you are serving does not really look like it is worthy of being served in the buffet line of this hotel. It lacks impact and looks just like an orange tinted egg tempura." The sous chef judged.

"I hate to disagree, Chef. Buffet lines work in a way that people put different food in their plates. The bright color of these eggs would give a color contrast to other foods once they place it in their plates. Plus, buffets do not limit their services to just putting food in the service table. They could also order a single plate. What sauce would you prefer?"

He was slightly surprised by the arrogance in my voice, but I did not bother to care anymore after what I have been through. I thought about the concept of the dish and how to pass and I could not afford to be disqualified just because the sous chef did not deem my food worthy of being served.

"If that is how you want to play, then give me a single order with the thousand island sauce."

I have already anticipated that he would choose something that was very familiar with him and the moment he made his pick, I was already halfway done through plating his single order dish. It was the same as what I served old man Gerd, three pieces of eggs topped with a light colored thousand island tip and garnished with finely chopped parsley with _Beni Shoga_ on the side.

Hiromi took a bite and showed an expression of delight. When he saw my cheeky grin, he forcefully changed his expression into an annoyed one, but he quickly skewered another egg and ate it with another delighted expression.

"You pass." He said and left.

"Nakiri Alice. Two hundred servings complete!"

 _'Nakiri? Must be a relative of that Nakiri Erina I keep hearing... What?! Someone finished with forty five minutes left in the clock.'_

I asked the student beside my booth where Nakiri Alice was stationed and he pointed to the far corner. She was still serving her dishes after attaining the two hundred serving requirement and the crowd in her booth was still full. I caught sight of Ikumi beside Alice's station.

I continued working even though my body was about to give up,

I pushed through even though it felt that my heart seemed to waver,

I fought through the urge of looking at the remaining time and the number of dishes I still had to serve,

But with fifteen minutes left in the clock…

"Alex Ramos. Two hundred servings complete!"

* * *

"TIME'S UP! STOP!"

Announced by Dojima followed by a buzzer. Students who haven't completed the requirement

"Alex! Please give me a massage after this."

Anna came running to my booth after the buzzer rang. I had no idea of what tie she finished since I was too engrossed on the dishes I still had to serve.

"I'm tired as well. We should have some free time after this. Why not get a massage from the spa?"

"Don't be a bummer and just give me a massage."

"I'd rather not. An ogre might kill me if I enter your room."

I bumped into a man wearing a black suit and immediately thought of the men who always took the leftovers of my dish whenever I passed a test. I assumed that he would go to my booth but went to another group of people who were holding clipboards. They seem to be in a very deep discussion but my attention was taken away by the sound from the speakers.

"This is to those of you who completed two hundred servings! The next task is scheduled four hours from now. Until then, you are free to do as you wish." Dojima said.

"Whaaat?! That means only three hours of rest! Alex, hurry and give me that massage before we work again. Alex? Where are you?"

I slipped past Anna and ran to my room eager to get some sleep. I quickly changed into normal clothes and laid down on the bed. I thought that with all of the fatigue I was in, I would directly fall asleep but my brain was still working overdrive recalling all the earlier events and the miracle that happened.

I never got a wink of sleep.

* * *

All of the remaining students were called to the main lobby after the afternoon test. Not much happened from the lunch service. It was rumored that it was only the test in the training camp where no student was expelled.

"Hey Yukihira! It's good to see that you are still here."

I called for him when I spotted him in the other corner of the lobby. He was talking with Megumi and some of his friends.

"Alex! It was tough but I made it through."

We both clasped our hands as sign of victory for men as we made it through the grueling breakfast assignment.

"Don't take it so lightly Soma-kun! You were on the brink of getting expelled yourself." Megumi interjected, "Alex-kun, please reprimand hi of his carelessness."

I scratched my chin and averted Megumi's gaze, small laughter escaping my lips.

"Don't tell me you also got close to being expelled Alex-kun?"

"The important thing is that both Yukihira and I passed, isn't that what is important."

"Yeah!" Yukihira said in glee then both of our hands clasped again.

A hand grabbed my collar and I was dragged away by force toward the students of North Lake dorm. As I turned my head to the person who pulled me easily like a stuff toy, I clearly identified her to be Ayako.

"Why are you dragging me like this? Won't you just let go?"

"And who do you think you are calling an ogre? Eh?"

"Wh-what? I said no such thing."

She locked her eyes on mine

*JIIIIII~~~*

I looked away due to the awkwardness and in a split second, received a chop at my head reducing my remaining life points to a quarter.

"Liar! You looked away. It means that you are lying!"

"Ayako-chan, you seem to still have a lot of energy. I hate to get on your lover's quarrel moment but there are people here who are tired. A little consideration can go a long way." Takeuchi said from behind.

Her body lifted like feather as it changed direction to fall down in the form of an axe kick. Instantaneously, Takeuchi moved behind me and I caught the full impact of the strike. Ling on the other hand, appeared and delivered another palm strike to Takeuchi who fell above me.

"Why does it have to be me?" I could only utter in agony. "Why are we here anyway?"

Anna gave me a helping hand to stand up and asked the others as well as to why we were summoned.

"Good." The familiar voice of Dojima was heard through the microphone, "It seems all of you are here. Before I get into why you are here, I'd like to say a few things."

"Nooo! Not again!" Anna's weight shifting into my aching body.

"At this point in time, 352 students have dropped out, and only 628 students remain. This may seem cruel, but this training camp is a microcosm of what it means to choose cooking as your career. You'll need to stay calm when facing the unknown, and commune with your ingredients. If you become a chef, there will be pressure. You'll have to endure countless nights filled with anxiety and indecision, adapt to a wide range of situations and overcome those challenges."

Dojima paused and looked at the students standing in front of him before resuming his speech.

"This life is akin to wandering alone through a wind torn barren wasteland. The more you climb, the more you will stumble and the more your goal will become unclear. Before you know it, you may reach a standstill after reaching the pinnacle and lose sight of how to return…" with a clear emphasis and a louder voice, he spoke, "But, I want you to remember one thing. Here at Totsuki, you are with others who would tread the same wasteland. This fact will sustain you once you sally forth and go on alone."

The tension around the lobby increased to an unbearable atmosphere as students eagerly listened to every word he said.

"I wish all of you the best of luck from the bottom of my heart! Now then, let us begin the final program of the camp…"

Anna's body lay limp on my back and Anna was holding the sleeves of my uniform when the surprising sound of opening doors shook us out of our senses; the attention of the students shifting to the open banquet hall.

"Welcome!" greeted by the staff of the hotel.

"…The final program consists of a modest banquet to celebrate the conclusion of the training camp. We will have all of you enjoy a full course meal prepared by the alumni. Let me now say to all 628 of you who survived… Congratulations for passing the training camp! Enjoy to your heart's content!"

Totsuki alumni came out of the kitchen one by one holding a dish that glimmered under the light like carefully crafted gems more valuable than any amount of money in the world.

"YEAAAHHHH!"

The sensation of passing the hellish training camp was felt from head to toe. I initiated a celebratory group hug and all of them enthusiastically dived in. All five students of North Lake dormitory made it through the test.

The five of us were ushered into a table and were served several delicacies that showed finesse and skill. Dishes varying from European dishes like Duck Leg Confit, Beef Wellington and Vegetable Risotto to traditional cuisine like Nigiri Sushi were offered at our lightest whim. The most notable dish I ate was a beautifully plated roast beef accompanied by a luscious piquant sauce sided with a creamy mashed potato and string bean. The first bite was enough to take all the stress and exhaustion away; an unexplainable surge of flavours that melted all of my senses.

Mizuhara Fuyumi passed by our table and placed a pasta dish between Ayako and I. She left without saying another word but I caught a hint of her smiling face at the corner of my eye.

"Alex, isn't this?"

"There's no other way but to try it."

It was the same Filipino style pasta sauce we created in her test. Although it was the same in concept of taste, her sauce had a better overall taste compared to what we did, fusing an Italian take to a Filipino recipe as if she was telling us that she would not lose to students. Ayako and I looked at each other and laughed for a moment.

 _'So this is the level of the alumni of this academy? I still got a long way to go… I'm happy I attended this school!'_

I looked at the table next to us and saw the person I decided to become my rival who was happily eating the contents of his plate.

 _'Yukihira… you really remind me of uncle Jouichiro.'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **The training camp arc has finally ended and with this, i express my deepest gratitude to all the readers who stuck through reading until this stage.**

 **That's all folks. Thank You!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Got ya! i still wanna see up to what heights can Alex Ramos take Filipino cuisine. By the way, people have already sent me various OC requests and i am also thankful that you want to be part of the story. However, i can only include your characters if they fit in the entire story. With that in mind, i am enthusiastic in including your characters if it meets these conditions.**

 **About the food, 'Tokneneng' is a known street food in the Philippines. The choice of sauce are actually limited to a spicy and sour sauce and the sweet sauce. It also comes in the form of chicken egg that is called 'Kwek-kwek'. It is called as such because the main ingredient used in the old days were duck eggs (you guessed it... quack quack) that vendors didn't get to sell. But since chicken eggs were cheaper and more available in the long run, duck eggs got replaced by chicken eggs.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story so far...**

 **Cheers!**


	10. Let's Have a Shokugeki

**Chapter 9: Let's Have a Shokugeki**

"Wake up Yuzu! Earth calling to Takeuchi Yuzu…"

I was waking up Takeuchi as we promised the night before to enjoy the hotel's amenities before leaving. Looking at the time, there was still two hours left in the clock and our free time was burning away. Takeuchi did not budge from all of the shaking I did so I went ahead and had a relaxing dip in the pool. The temperature was perfect and it felt like I was on a real vacation. Other Totsuki students were also taking their time in enjoying the facilities.

"You are awake."

"Gyaaaahh! Don't scare me like that Ling!"

"Your reaction is unusually excessive."

Ling showed up beside me. I totally missed her since the only visible part of her was until her nose. The depth of the water was more than 5 feet and it seemed that she was standing on her toes.

"Ummm… Anna and Ayako? Aren't you supposed to be with them?"

"They went to the spa but unlike them, I hate being touched by other people."

"Right…"

She just remained by my side doing nothing. She did not speak and I was already feeling awkward.

"I've been meaning to tell you all this time, thank you for the help during the first day of camp."

"Like I told you, don't get the wrong idea. There is a reason behind every action I make."

"Then why did you help me?"

She looked at me with her calculating eyes and didn't answer. After a few minutes, she started playing with bubbles from her mouth to kill time.

"I'd hate to ask you this, but the way you are just standing here… don't you know how to swim?"

A surge of bubbles came from her mouth and she suddenly flailed her arms in the water. Her struggle only managed to get her into the deeper part of the pool. I quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her next to me. It turned out that she didn't really know how to swim. Her arms were tightly wrapped into mine. I have never seen Ling express such emotion ever since I met her.

"Ling, I didn't know that you had a cute side."

Her cold expression returned and repeatedly immersed me in a series of chops to the head.

"OW! OW! I get it! I'll take you the shallow part."

"Never speak of this to anybody." She said with cold killing intent.

I could only nod repeatedly as her squeeze got more intense. My arm felt like it was going to be ripped off.

*Splash*

"So you are cheating first thing in the morning…" Takeuchi rose from the water, "… I wonder how Ayako-chan will take this when she hears about it"

Ling was about to let out her usual palm strike but held off before it hit Takeuchi. She climbed out of the pool and left.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked loudly.

"Just looking for you since you didn't wake me up and here I see Ling cuddling with you. But when you look at her closely, she has a nice body. What can you say about that?"

"I think that you are still sleepy. Here, let me help you wake up."

I reached for his head and dipped it forcefully into the water.

* * *

The students gathered in the lobby to check out from their rooms. A board was placed in the side that displayed the bus assignment. I quickly finished the requirements and walked toward where I left my bag until two men in suits stood in the way. I moved to the left but they continued to block off my path.

"What is the deal with you two? Hey! Aren't you the ones who always took the dishes I served during the camp? What do you want with me now?"

"We are here just to send a message. If you would please come with us." The man in the right said.

"Why should I go with you?"

"Because we are strictly ordered to do so."

*RIIIINNGG*

The man on the left answered his phone and appeared to be in deep conversation.

"…yes, we have him here with us."

He nodded a few time before turning to me and reluctantly handed his phone. I took it and listened to the caller.

"Hey custard boy! It's me."

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Tsk! It's only been a few days and you already forgot?"

The voice belonged to none other than TsunozakiTaki. It was the first test I passed with Ayako at the start of the camp. She always yelled something about not to be disturbed in her restaurant which makes me wonder why she had to call for me.

"Chef Tsunozaki! The men who took my food were yours?"

"That does not matter. Anyway, I didn't call for us to have useless chatter. One of my chefs had to move out because of…" her voice shook a bit and had a hint of anger in her tone, "…circumstances."

"I'm sorry to hear that but why are you telling me this?"

"I don't usually do this kind of thing but if you are interested in Spanish cuisine, you could work for me."

I was left speechless after hearing those words. A professional chef and an alumnus of Totsuki Academy wanted me to work for her even before I graduated. It was the same as the Aldini brothers being asked by chef Mizuhara.

"Uhhh… ummmm…"

My voice was shaking violently until a person of tall stature took the phone from my hands and started talking. An imposing figure that casted shadows over me and the men in front of me…. Dojima Gin.

"So you have finally taken an interest in someone. I remember you telling me two years ago that you won't ever get an inexperienced student."

I could not hear what she said to the general head chef of Totsuki Resort but it was impressive to see him talk down to the person who almost got me expelled. He may be showing a very friendly smile but my instincts told me that he was a dangerous man.

"…and you would remember to only scout for students. You cannot hire them immediately, the rule is that you must wait until they graduate." Dojima looked at me with a certain gleam in his eyes, "…or if they graduate."

A cold rush ran through my body and I instinctively took a step back. He was looking at my next move so I stood straight and inched closely.

"…to make it up to your colleagues, you will be a judge in this coming Autumn Election, understand?" he said with a tone that offered no resistance.

He closed the phone and handed it to the man in suit then he placed his hand in my shoulder and urged to walk ahead.

"Looks like you were scouted."

"Me? But why?"

"Well, you and that other girl were the only pair to pass her test. It's not uncommon for chefs to look for future staff in their restaurant. It is a good opportunity to be scouted as you can learn directly from an alumnus but remember that you must pave your own way to reach the path you decide to take."

We stopped walking midway and I saw the other alumni talking to Yukihira and Megumi.

"Looks like you were not the only one to be scouted."

"Seems like it."

"Alex, I was watching you back in the breakfast assignment. You are rough on the edges and you certainly need some polishing. One thing is for sure, that breakdown you had was not caused by the huge number of judges nor your skill but it is because of your lack in experience. Don't fret about it because you covered all of your inexperience with heart and determination. You should always remember the foundation of your cooking."

I was left speechless once again as he gave me a compliment, something that I felt unworthy of being told to me. He gave me a little push and nodded lightly and went to the direction of Yukihira and the others with his sous chef catching up to his side.

"Wait! Chef Dojima… I heard you talking with Chef Tsunozaki about the Autumn Election, what is it?" I yelled.

"Something you should look forward to."

* * *

"Erina-sama!"

A student went out of the bus and ran back to the hotel. She looked familiar with her long chestnut colored hair. The driver was calling out to me to hurry up and board the bus immediately so I ignored the student who ran back.

 _'Hmmmm… no more empty seats? Oh there is one over here.'_

"Excuse me, could I sit beside you?"

The girl with short hair looked up to me and placed more of her belongings on the empty seat.

"No, you may not. This seat is only for Erina-sama and nobody else."

"Don't say that. There is no seat left at the back."

"I fail to see the part where that is my problem."

She said and turned her head to the window signifying that the conversation was over. The driver got irritated and berated to both of us.

"Quit your lover's quarrel and sit down, boy! We have to go now or we will be behind schedule."

"This boy is not my lover!" she pointed at me.

The students in the bus were awfully quiet even though we were making a scene. Nobody dared to speak against us, but instead, I saw the look of pity in their eyes as if I just made a huge mistake.

"We are getting nowhere with this argument so just give way."

I took her belongings and sat at the spot. Her cheeks were puffed and wore an expression of sulking. She stared from time to time but paid no interest. With boredom looming inside the bus, I decided to read the manga i took to the camp. I never had the chance to open them since I fell asleep whenever I had the chance.

"That manga… it's you!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You were that kid who disrespected Erina-sama on the bus during the first day."

The name Erina was popular during the training camp. I heard it a lot of times more so when the rumor was she managed to finish four hundred servings in the breakfast assignment.

"The bus?Hmmmmm… oh! You are that Arato person. But I keep hearing that name,Erina… who is she anyway?"

"You know my name and yet how dare you be ignorant of her name?! She is the youngest member of the Elite Ten council and yet you do not know her?"

"I just transferred last month so it would be nice if you enlightened me." I said sarcastically.

I turned back to the book I was reading and she was about to ignore me but her pride caught up. She took the book so that my attention would revert back to her.

"Just so you know,Erina-sama is on another level that you can never attain for the rest of your life."

"Okay! Clearly we started off at the wrong foot and honestly I'm still too tired to get into another argument so let's just get along well. Here, you can have this manga. I'm not into romance genre anyway so accept this peace offering."

At first, she hesitated on returning the book but I urged her to keep it and eventually she gave in and browsed a few pages before putting it inside her bag.

"Thanks." Hisako said softly.

"What's so special with NakiriErina?" I asked in the most polite way I could.

"She is not only talented but is also gifted," her eyes sparkling with admiration. "It's because of her 'God's Tongue'. She can discern good dishes suited for royalty. Both you and I will never surpass her… although, I heard a rumor that one student managed to tie with her in the first dinner assignment."

I was about to tell her that it was not a rumor, that the person she was talking about was seated next to her but her phone rang before I could even reply. She took it and immediately answered the call.

"…thank goodness. Give me an update once she arrives. What! Erina-sama is riding the car with Yukihira?"

Hearing his name caught my attention. I tried to ask about Yukihira but she took out her glasses and laptop and started typing in it. Different graphs and documents were opened one after another and finished with swift accuracy. Her fingers hitting the keyboard were the only sound inside the bus.

"If I didn't know that you were a student, I would've mistaken you as a secretary."

"You can say that. It is my duty to assist Erina-sama in any way I can so she can concentrate on more important things. If you must know, famous restaurants from all over Japan seek her professional advice and comments."

"Wow! Then she must be an awesome person to be of that caliber?"

"Of course she is! There is no doubt about her skill and I will be behind her in every single step."

It was easy to read her personality. She may look like someone unapproachable but when the topic goes to Erina, she lights up and starts talking with enthusiasm.

"This might just be me but I thought that you were best friends with her."

"Where are you going with this? Of course it is my job to assist her but I want to think that we are friends at the least." her expression changed for a moment.

"It's boring to stay at the back all the time. Why not just stand beside her even if it is only from time to time? It would be more fun that way doesn't it?"

"Maybe, but that is a luxury that I couldn't afford."

Hisako went quiet after that and everything felt awkward. I felt that I dampened her spirit after she was just having fun talking moments earlier. Women's mood swings sure are scary. I frantically thought of another topic that would lighten up the situation and then I remembered what Chef Dojima said.

"Don't feel depressed all of a sudden, we passed the camp! Anyway, do you know anything about the Autumn Election?"

"Why should I tell you that? We aren't exactly friends so I have no obligation to answer that question. I doubt that you'll be participating anyway."

I opened my bag and took out the second book of the manga I gave her earlier. She blushed for a moment and grabbed the book from my hand. A sly grin crept to my face and kept growing until she got irritated.

"Stop smiling like that! I'll tell you already. It is an important event for first year students to showcase all of their talent and skills in front of judges who are well renowned in the culinary industry. Participants of the tournament are picked through the training camp."

"Ohoo… then Nakiri will be the first in the line then?"

"She wouldn't be since the Elite Ten will be organizing the event. Based on past records, the victor of the competition has better chances of being included in the Elite Ten." She lectured.

There are so many things I still don't understand in the way the academy is managed but I recalled Takeuchi telling me about the Elite Ten being the most powerful governing body that not even the director or faculty could oppose.

"When will we know if we get chosen?"

"Normally, it would be sent to your dormitory and the names would be posted in the bulletin board in the front of the school."

"Yes! I'm starting to get pumped up with this competition. I'll show just how impressive my country's cuisine is."

I clasped my hands as I felt energy surging around my body. Time slowed down and all I wanted was to get back into the kitchen to improve my skills. I promised to never repeat the breakdown I had back at the breakfast assignment.

"Like I said, the members of the council will be the ones who have a final say on those who will enter the competition."

"Thank you Arato, you have told me so much information. As a reward, I'll give these to you."

I took out four more books of the manga gave to her.

"Why do you have so many of these _shoujo_ manga? What are you? A kid?"

"Shut up, I just got excited when I went to the bookstore and I bought as much as I could. The cover looked like it was for boys."

"Then is it really okay for me to take all of these?"

"Go ahead. It's my peace offering to you remember? I'm just glad that I have a new friend now."

"We are not friends! Wait… why is this manga missing the last volume?"

* * *

The moment I stepped down from the bus in front of the academy, I felt strangely empowered. Coming out from the hellish training camp gave me new confidence and made me discover the things I am lacking. One thing will always stay with me, the professional kitchen is not for people who lack conviction. It was afternoon when we returned and our bus was the last to arrive as most of the students already headed to their own dormitories.

*RIIINNGGG*

"Hello?" I answered.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! DON'T KEEP US WAITING!"

I instinctively took the phone away from ear as Ayako yelled in the phone.

"What are you getting so worked up about?"

"I told you, didn't I? We are having something going on tonight but your bus just took its time to go back so we went ahead to make the preparations. Do your share of work or…"

The voice behind the receiver changed into Takeuchi's.

"Hey man, just hurry up. Ayako here is really worried about y…"

*Beep Beep*

"Yuzu? What happened?"

Takeuchi's voice was cut off as the call suddenly ended. I felt goosebumps just thinking what Ayako must have done to him. I took my time going back to the dormitory and gazed at the surroundings. Everything felt different and I was not the same person compared to the time before the camp. The North Lake dormitory was up ahead and the idea that all of my friends made it through elated my spirits on a higher tier.

The instant I opened the door, a wonderful fragrance hang in the air. Different spices and different aroma of meat invaded my senses. There was the succulent smell of beef being seared, the sourness of tomatoes and the heavenly aroma of garlic and onion being sautéed. The whole gang was working on their individual dishes with more passion. My body was on the verge of breaking down from the fatigue of travel but they still had a lot of energy to continue cooking on a free night.

"Alex! You arrived finally, what are you going to cook tonight?" Anna asked.

"I forgot that we had something planned. The store was already closed so I didn't get to buy ingredients."

"That's unfair! At least make something." Ayako interjected from behind the stove.

I looked around the kitchen to check what they were doing. Anna was roasting some pork and preparing her vegetable siding. Ling gave me her usual cold look when I passed by her. The pork stir-fry was tossed in the air with almost no effort. Ling's hands precisely moved that wok and her ladle that made her appear like she was dancing gracefully. Ayako on the other hand was deep frying some pork cutlet coated in breadcrumbs. The trend was to obvious that it cannot go unnoticed. All of them were cooking using pork as a theme.

"What is going on? Why are all of you cooking." I asked.

"Geeezz! You really weren't listening. This is a mock Shokugeki we all planned back in the hotel." Ayako answered.

"Why are we doing this instead of resting?"

"That is because Yamamori-san has a surprise for the winning dish." Anna replied.

I recalled not seeing the Yamamori when I arrived. He would usually sit beside the fireplace with a mug of coffee at this time.

 _'Now that I think of it, where could Yuzu be? The line got cut off earlier.'_

Smoke was coming out from the outside and I headed to the source to see Takeuchi grilling some pork. He stood in front of the grill with a look of aloofness in his face.

"Yuzu, what happened earlier? Why were you suddenly cut off?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. When did you arrive?"

He was certainly acting not himself. Normally, he would make a ruckus of some sort but now he looked like his soul just left his body. He turned to me and gave thumbs-up but it also revealed the swelling handprint on his right cheek.

 _'Ayako and Takeuchi always go into silly fights, I wonder if Ayako likes him?'_

I walked back and let him finish his cooking and upon entering, I saw Yamamori putting a container inside the freezer. Nobody inside the kitchen was talking and the only sound heard are ladles hitting the pans, knife chopping on the board and the fires from the stove like an orchestaic piece. It was the first time for me to see them cook.

"Start cooking Alex, you don't have much time left." Takeuchi shouted from outside.

"Yeah about that, I think I'm going to skip cooking tonight. I know! Doesn't a Shokugeki need a judge? I am willing to be a judge."

"That doesn't work because there needs to be an odd number of judges." Anna rebutted.

"And there should be only two participants for a Shokugeki to happen and there are four of you so let's just make this happen. I'll try to think of something."

For a competition to occur, there must be an odd number of judges and two parties but there are four of them so the judging system won't work. The mock Shokugeki could happen if they chose who they want to compete with then the winners of both battles would do another battle. The downside was it would not only be time consuming but also short of one more judge.

"How about I go to my room and sleep and you all have Yamamori to judge between all of your cooking?"

"DEFINITELY NOT!" the four of them said in perfect symphony.

"You have the nerve to say that after being so late and not participating." Ayako added.

"I get that you don't want me leaving but why are all of you so fired up about cooking and of all times, the night after the training camp?"

Ayako walked up to me and grabbed my collar and Anna ran towards her side.

"Ling told us during last night's feast that you tied with Nakiri Erina during the first dinner assignment. To think that you, a newcomer who rrived last month would be able to do that, my pride would never let it go. Come on! Let's have a Shokugeki!"

"That's right Alex! It was unfair for you not to say anything at all." Anna said.

"You too?"

I looked outside and saw Takeuchi peeping from the window. He was suppressing his laughter.

"And you? What is your part in this mess?" I pointed.

"Nothing really. I'm just enjoying the show."

"It looks like there's no escaping for me in this little contest of yours but I really am serious when I say I'm too tired to cook anything tonight. Knowing how this will end, all of you will sleep late and I will certainly be the one to cook breakfast tomorrow."

They all agreed to let me be a judge of the mock Shokugeki and so I proposed the mechanics of the competition type I was thinking of earlier. They gave their consent and gave me the privilege of picking who fights against who. The matchup concluded to Anna against Ayako while Takeuchi is partnered with Ling.

"I'm afraid there is no such thing as friendship in this stage Anna-chan." Ayako faced Anna.

"Likewise, I wouldn't have it any other way.

The atmosphere inside the room became hostile in a snap. The four of them were going all out and the competition was burning even though it was only intended to be a trial run. Takeuchi, who always had a silly grin plastered in his face, wore a scary look in his face as Ling's expression was as cold as ever.

They ran back to their stations and continued cooking with only focus in their faces.

*Ding Dong*

The doorbell rang repeatedly and I flew off to answer the call. It was the best time to step away from the kitchen as the heat of battle rose to an inexplicable degree. It felt like training camp all over again. I opened the door to see a tall man wearing a trench coat and a fedora hat.

"Isn't life being too funny? To meet you so soon when we just had a lively talk yesterday."

His voice sounded familiar. Almost too familiar…

"Old man Gerd?!"

He stood in front of me with a luggage in his hand and stepped inside the dormitory without being invited to entered. A smile once again flashed through his face as he hung his coat.

"Is that you?" Anna was craning her neck through the kitchen's door.

"Anna!"

" _Grossvater! Ich habe dich vermisst_."

She jumped into Gerd and gave him a big hug. I was lucky enough to move a little farther away or I might have been included in the hug as well.

" _Wie ist meine Enkelin?"_

" _Ich bin_ _glücklich sie sind hier_."

Both of them continued to speak German. It was already hard for me to not talk in my native language and adapting to Japanese was already hard as it is, but listening to them was on another level.

"Ummmm… what's going on?" I asked in English.

Yamamori and the others came closer to check what was happening.

"Alex…" Anna noticed everybody was also around. "…everybody, this is my grandfather! His name is Gerd Scholken."

"Good evening to all of you. I was attracted by the sweet smell, I hope to be in your care for the time being." His German accent was as thick as I remembered.

 _'What?! Grandfather… to Anna? What is happening?'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the long delay but here we are at the start of a new arc. For those of you who don't understand German, you can just have it translated online but it is self explanatory and doesn't really affect the dialogue that much. It's time for the dorm mates to shine so don't miss out the next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter...**

 **Cheers!**


	11. Battle Royale

**Chapter 10: Battle Royale  
**

"We have three judges and now we can have a proper competition!"

Anna ran back to her station and continued cooking. A certain vigor was awakened after meeting her grandfather. Ayako and Takeuchi followed suit while Ling walked back nonchalantly to her station. Gerd slammed his hand on my back.

"Aren't you going back to cooking?" he asked.

"I'm not taking part with their little contest. My body is about to give up as it is."

"It's good to see young ones slugging it out. It reminds me of my old days."

He removed his coat and hat then passed it on to Yamamori who took it without even batting an eyelash.

"Then that's too bad. I thought I was going to taste some of your cooking again."

"What are you doing here anyway? You can't just appear all of a sudden."

"I was just roaming around the neighborhood."

"What a terrible lie! There is no neighborhood here. We are isolated and away from the school building and other dormitories. How could you even say that with a smile?"

Gerd ignored my comments and entered the dormitory after removing his shoes. He sat on the chair in the dining area and waited patiently. Yamamori took out a cup and poured freshly brewed tea in it. Gerd took a sip then sighed in relief. I took a seat in front of him as I kept thinking of the many questions that bombarded my head. It was just yesterday since I saw him and I thought that it was the last time I would see him.

"Say kid, how was my granddaughter doing?"

"She's certainly lively and very friendly. I know that she is a good cook, though this is the first time that I will be getting the chance to taste her cooking."

"Well of course she is!"

Yamamori sat down on the table and drank from his own cup as well. The sweet fragrance of the cooked food seeped out of the kitchen and my stomach started grumbling, now fully aware of still not having dinner.

The sound of plates being brought out was heard before an alarm went off. Cooking time was over and it was time for the judging. They exited the kitchen in an orderly fashion and Takeuchi and Ling came forward with both of their dishes.

"We decided this morning to have pork as the theme of our Shokugeki." Takeuchi announced, "I might as well go first."

Three portions of a thick pork slice were served with a thick jam-like sauce on the side accompanied by buttered vegetables. The meat had a nice crusted look that looked very appetizing with criss-cross patterns of grill marks on it that was complemented by the colourful sauce and sidings. I found myself gulping my own saliva with the aromatic blend of sweet and savoriness as I took my fork and knife. After cutting a slice, another aroma came out. There was spinach inside the meat. I took a bite and my tastebuds transported me to another place. A very deep flavour of umami enveloped my tongue.

"The spinach was sautéed with something for sure!" I reacted and looked at Gerd for answers.

"The earthy flavour you taste is garlic, am I right young man?" he looked at Takeuchi who took out his tongue and knocked his head with his hands in a comical way.

"It looks like I have been found out." Takeuchi joked.

Yamamori took another bite and was already halfway through the meal, occasionally chewing on the vegetables.

"Yamamori-san, you are no fun! You won't enjoy my food if you don't mix it with the sauce."

 _'That's right! There is still this thick sauce.'_

I coated another slice and took another bite. Compared to the heavy taste of the pork alone, the slice along with the sauce tasted lighter and divine. Gerd's eyebrows rose as he chewed on the pork.

"This is mango and pineapple chutney, isn't it?"

"Old man, you are scary! Are you perhaps a chef?" Takeuchi asked.

"Chutney?" I interrupted.

"My semi-ignorant friend, if you must know, Chutney is a thick sauce that contains pureed fruits or vegetable chunks with spices. To add on it, I finished the meat inside the oven and inserted the spinach to keep the inside moist while it cooked to perfection."

The combination of the two ingredients fit perfectly well. I had no idea that adding sweetness and umami could bring the flavour into new heights. Takeuchi wore a sly smile as he watched us enjoying his food but despite the light expression on his face, he was seriously scary like wearing a mask to cover his skill.

Ling set her plate down without saying a word because the plate itself seemed to speak in her stead. Vibrant colors or red and green shone under the light with a very oriental aroma emanating from it. One whiff told me that the dish was spicy.

"Hunan-style Pork Stir Fry…" she said in a hushed tone and gave us chopsticks.

I bit on the pork and an unbearable spiciness engulfed my mouth. I downed some of the tea and felt something strange. But even though I felt pain from the hotness of the pork, a certain sweetness of the red and green bell peppers and the added flavour by soy sauce danced in my tongue and I was getting hungrier by the second. The dish's flavour was sweet and mellow after getting used to the pungency of the chilis. Gerd's face was shining a light scarlet hue as he continued to eat while my nose started to become runny and my face felt hot but at the same time invigorated. My fatigue was draining away.

"Ling! Your food is terrific, can I have seconds?" I fanned my burning mouth.

She took the plate went to the kitchen and gave me a smaller portion. I indulged in the dish but the spiciness became extreme. My lips felt numb for a while as she took out the bottle she was holding. It was hot sauce. Her look told me to not speak of the time she almost drowned in the pool and for the first time, I saw amusement in her eyes.

It was time to decide between Takeuchi and Ling. I almost felt full from the food I ate but there was still Ayako and Anna waiting for their food to be judged. Gerd proposed to put the plate of the winning dish forward at the same time to announce who won.

It was a tough decision.

I pushed the plate in my right forward. Yamamori and Gerd did the same thing at the same time. Yamamori chose Takeuchi's plate while Gerd and I picked Ling's. Takeuchi's expression turned bitter for a second but reverted back to its original smile while Ling stayed silent.

"Can I ask you why my dish lost?"

Gerd scratched his chin and answered, "Yours was full of impact and the flavors were certainly bold but I found it to be very heavy. There were more than 3 flavors in the plate and I didn't know what to concentrate on but the girl's dish took advantage of the sweetness and lightness of the vegetables to further highlight the meat while still retaining its lightness. When it comes down to it, you can say that this old man's stomach is suited to something light."

"Hahaha thank you for the insight. Oh well! It looks like there is nothing left for me here. I'm retiring for the night." He yawned and stretched his arm then went to his room.

* * *

After ten minutes of resting and sipping tea, Anna took out her dish from the oven and placed it in the table. From the tray was a beautiful slab of pork that she sliced skilfully giving each of us 2 pieces of the roasted pork That was perfectly browned on the outside bu. At first it looked like an ordinary roasted pork but when she drizzled some of the sauce lying in the tray, the sweet aroma became evident. The dish had two slices of rye bread and sauerkraut.

"Anna this is…"

"That's right _Grossvater._ It's your favorite ' _Schweinebraten'_!"

"Uhhh… shvay… what?"

They inserted German words in their sentences again and I was lost in their conversation. It was hard to keep up since I was just nearly accustomed to Japanese and another language comes.

"What my granddaughter meant to tell you is that this is is a traditional German Roasted Pork. Come on, let's eat!"

The aroma intensified as the meat entered my mouth. The taste was nothing like I have tasted before. The pork was moist and bursting with flavor. There was harmony between the saltiness and umami but also a hint of sweetness and a kick from what I recognized as paprika.

"You can try eating it along with the bread and top it with sauerkraut and it will be better, I swear." Anna instructed.

Gerd was already doing what she told even before she said it. He was joyfully chomping down on his sandwich and finished all of it to the last bite. I did it as well and took my own share of bite. Shock was an understatement from the intense but at the same time, a delicate flavor that was well balanced. The little bit of burnt edges provided a crunch that contrasted to the softness of the rye bread. The sauerkraut's sourness served as an accent that further highlighted the umami of the beef.

The mix of flavors and the texture of the bread was nothing I expected.

"How does it taste go so well?" I whispered under my breath but Anna caught the words with great accuracy.

"That is because I added caraway seeds present in the pork and the rye bread. I rubbed the pork with paprika and caraway seeds to give that slight pungency while elevating the aroma." She said.

'…to think that Totsuki students were of this caliber already?'

The thought made me feel smaller and my confidence wavered for a moment. If this was what I was against a real Shokugeki then I would not know if I could stand my ground and there was still Ayako's dish to taste and consider.

 _'I think I'll save this sandwich for another time. I feel that if I eat all of it right now then I wouldn't be able to judge Ayako's dish properly.'_

My plate was the only one left unfinished and Anna wore a confused look upon looking at it. She looked like she wanted to ask something but held herself and just stood behind. It was Ayako's turn to present her cooking.

"This is ' _Pork Tonkatsu'._ I hope you enjoy it."

Gerd eyed her twice and she shivered for a bit. He seemed like an ordinary old man but I felt an imposing aura when he did a double take on Ayako.

The dish looked like a normal pork cutlet that was partially cut and drizzled with brown sauce and sided with finely chopped cabbages with what looked like topped with some mayonnaise dressing and slices of thin red strips.

 _'Th-this is Beni-shoga! I've used it just yesterday for the breakfast assignment…'_

I took the end of the cutlet and ate it with delight. There was a light crispiness from the golden deep fried breading the perfectly coated the pork cutlet but something felt short. It lacked the impact of the first three dishes. In any way I looked at it, it just appeared to be a simple breaded pork that I have eaten a lot of times during my stay here in Japan.

I looked at Ayako and I was about to tell her something she was the person who proposed the mock Shokugeki but she just stood in her place with no signs of fluster. I felt that she had an ace up her sleeve so I took the second slice. The moment I clamped down on the tonkatsu slice, a white gooey liquid oozed out. I lifted the piece and the gooey liquid stretched without breaking up.

Gerd was amazed at the surprising hidden secret of the dish.

"This is mozzarella cheese?"

"Yes, you are correct! I added cheese inside so that there would be an added flavour that would go well with the tonkatsu and the sauce."

Ayako was grinning widely for unveiling her secret but there was still an air of confidence around her. I was with her for a time long enough to recognize if she was feeling down or if she was really worked up. It was clear that she is fighting with all her might even though it was only a mock competition.

"This tonkatsu is delicious. This is the first time I have seen of its kind."

Yamamori who was silent the whole time spoke for the first time during the judging process. He was already halfway done with the slices of his tonkatsu when I noticed that the cheese filling changed from fresh white to a deep orange color. I ate with anticipation until I got to the middle part where the slice had a different flavour profile compared to the first one.

"Cheddar…" Yamamori uttered under his overgrown moustache.

"Ping-Pong! That is twice in a row!"

 _'Now I see why there is Beni-shoga placed here in the plate. It doesn't only serve as a color contrast between the vegetable siding and the meat but also as a palette cleanser to fully taste the difference between the cheese filling.'_

It was odd that the filling changed color before it reached the middle and so I assumed that there was a different cheese embedded in the final cuts of the meat.

"Don't tell me that the last pieces also contain another type of cheese?" I asked.

"Booooo! Alex, you are such a downer. It was meant to be the final surprise and you had to spoil it all up."

The three of us finished the middle parts in order to get to the next part. Eating her dish was highly enjoyable and kept us on the edges with what was next in store for us to discover. True to my word, the final surprise was there and the cheese had little bits of speck in it. The dish that wasn't piping hot anymore suddenly heated our palettes. There was a gentle spiciness that tagged along with the buttery and slightly tart cheese.

"To spare you all from the guessing, I'll tell you the final cheese I added. It is Pepper Jack Cheese!"

My appetite was once again acting up and I finished the whole slices and then I felt genuinely full. It was the most fun I have had from eating food. I couldn't take another bite from the entire food intake I had for the night and I even learned a lot of things from standing in a judge but it also made me realize that there was still so much to learn. There was still a lot of thing I do not know.

Gerd was right. There are a lot of things I am still lacking.

Yamamori nudged my arm as they were both ready to choose the victor between Anna and Ayako. I thought that choosing between Takeuchi and Ling's dish was hard enough but it was way worse in Anna and Ayako's case. Both of them had made terrific dishes that rivalled each other but as a judge there could only be one winner.

Yamamori and Gerd pushed the dish they preferred and so did I. The winning dish between the _Schweinebraten_ and _Pork Tonkatsu_ was…

* * *

"I can't believe that you still have the energy to wash all of these dishes."

Ayako came from behind and reached for the sponge in front of me.

"What are you still doing here? You ought to sleep already. All of you looked tired from tonight's fight."

"Don't mind me, I'm not that weak to not be able to help out in cleaning. If you ask me, it is really unfair that all three of them decided to go to bed after the mock Shokugeki." She said with a huge smile.

She took the pans and scrubbed all of the dried grease until it all loosened up while I brought all of the plates and placed them back in the rack carefully. I broke some plates during my first few days and half of the cost of it was added to my next month's rent so I was being extra vigilant of my actions whenever I am holding North Lake dorm property.

"It is such a good feeling to give it your all in a contest like that. It was too bad that you weren't a part of it." she laughed.

"It was hard for me to think of the mechanics on how to choose a winner between the four of you. I had to think of all the technicalities to make it a fair fight and it was only coincidence that we found a third judge. Lighten up on me, okay?"

I went back to the sink to rinse all of the pans that she scrubbed.

"Besides, I voted for you so don't I get credit for that?" I added.

"I know you too well that you only did it out of pity."

"Why would I do that? That would disqualify me as a judge. Plus, I saw the effort you put into that dish. Like you said, you gave it your all…"

Her hands slowly stopped scrubbing the remaining pans.

*Drip*

"I really gave that dish my all, I was really happy to give it my all… but…"

*Drip Drip*

"…but why wasn't it good enough?"

Ayako faced me and grabbed my collar. Her eyes were red and covered with tears.

"I know I shouldn't be this affected since it was only a mock Shokugeki. It was me who proposed this stupid little showdown so why am I feeling this pain?!"

I had no words of comfort for her because I knew the feeling too well. To feel so helpless after giving your best and the despair that cringes the heart was unbearable. Any word that comes out my mouth can easily sound empty.

Her grip on my collar tightened and her cry, though suppressed, intensified. I patted her head with my hand and she rested her head in my chest.

"Maybe it's painful because all the feelings you had during the Shokugeki was true. You were the one who even said it… you gave it your all."

Her suppressed emotions burst out as I stood still, unable to do anything.

* * *

Morning came and all of the events from last night seemed so very distant. I was laying down on my bed staring at the ceiling, recalling all of the events that transpired the night before. My memory was still hazy and closed my eyes again.

*RIIIINNNGGG*

I reached for my phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"What are still doing in bed? It's past ten o'clock already! You are going to be late for second period." Takeuchi's tone was full of haste.

"What?!"

I looked at the wall clock and it was true. The time was fifteen minutes after ten so I hurriedly opened the closet and wore my school uniform. I grabbed my bag and checked that all of my notebooks and recipe list was inside before I dashed through the hallway.

"Alex?"

Ayako was in her pajamas eating a slice of bread with marmalade in the table. Ling was beside her while Takeuchi's seat was facing her. I could only see his back from my position. I blinked twice, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Idiot." Ling said in her normal condescending tone.

Takeuchi's back was shivering like it was on vibrate mode.

"Why are you still here? We'll be late! Takeuchi just called and told me that it… it was…"

The man's back was shivering violently.

"WHY YOU!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

My hands automatically reached for his neck and strangled him without any second thought.

"You really are gullible enough to believe that? It's the weekend my dear friend."

"I was just thinking of something else and you had to call me like that!"

"Well what do you expect? It would be sad for last night's judge to eat alone for breakfast and you weren't answering your door regardless of how many times I knocked."

"Thanks to all of you leaving behind dirty dishes and utensils last night."

Ling's head turned the other way and Ayako sipped from her mug covering most of her face. Her face was all red that I thought she might have been too exhausted due to helping me finish up all the washing. Takeuchi looked at me then at Ayako and sneaky grin formed in his face.

"I wonder what happened last night when I went to bed. If Alex was to clean all of the things that needed washing, it wouldn't take him that long to finish up and take a rest since he was really tired when he arrived last night."

"Are you implying something Yuzu?" I questioned.

"Should there be something to imply? Why would you think I meant it like that unless… Hoho" he covered his mouth partially with the tips of his fingers.

Ayako choked up on her chocolate drink and splattered some of it on her clothes. She coughed and wiped her face from the spilled drink. I was approaching her to hand her some tissue when our eyes met. Her complexion turned scarlet and quickly averted her gaze.

"Don't come near me." she demanded.

 _'She really must have felt tired from cleaning everything with me. I should have been more mindful after she went through the contest last night.'_

Things suddenly felt awkward for some reason and I had to change the conversation.

"By the way, where is everybody?"

"About that, Yamamori-san went out to restock on groceries and I don't know about Anna and her grandfather. They were gone when I woke up." Takeuchi replied.

"Both of them went to town to catch up. The three of them left at the same time." Ling said.

*RIIIIIINNNNGGG*

"My phone is ringing again?" I looked at Takeuchi to ensure that it wasn't another prank call.

"What? Here is my phone. I'm not calling you, I swear."

I answered the phone and heard Yamamori's gravelly voice.

"The money I brought wasn't enough so I need you to bring some here in the grocery."

"Why does it have to be me?"

"The money is on the vase at the top of the refrigerator. You can take the bike if you want to."

The line was cut off.

"What was that about?" Ayako asked.

"Yamamori-san was short on cash and asked me to bring him some. Where is it again?"

"In the vase at the top of the refrigerator…" All three of them answered in perfect synchrony.

They turned their heads away and became silent.

"How do you all know that? Don't tell me, you guys…"

"I just happened to see him putting some in the middle of the night." Ayako answered defensively.

"My friend, there is a harsh truth about the industry we work in and my point is that ingredients are not cheap. You of all people should know that if we spend our allowances on buying all of the ingredients we need, we'd end up penniless in a matter of days." Takeuchi said.

After hearing the explanation of the two, I looked at Ling who was staring at the floor.

"What crazy alibi do you have? Why are you looking the other way?"

"There is a mosquito that just passed in front of me."

"You are a horrible liar, Ling!"

She opened up her left palm and a mosquito just flew out of it. Her expression was as unreadable as always even though she lost to Anna last night.

 _'Lost? Wait…'_

It all came back to me, Ayako was crying her eyes out because she lost against Anna, two to one. Since there was no more time to cook, Yamamori, Gerd and I decided to have a vote according to satisfaction of the meal and we chose Anna over Ling. I thought that Ling would also be frustrated but there she is eating like nothing happened.

Looking at the time, I snapped out from looking in awe at what I had just witnessed and took enough money on the vase then I got ready go to the grocery.

"Anyway, I'm leaving now."

"Aren't you eating first?" Takeuchi asked.

"I'll get something on the way."

* * *

It was refreshing to head to town using a bike. I usually walked so having the wind in my face in the downward sloping road felt different. The skies were bright blue and cloudy and since the sun wasn't bearing down like it normally does, it was the perfect time to go cycling while having the great view of the forest. A black limousine passed me as I had to move to the side of the road.

"I wonder what to get for breakfast? I really should have eaten something before leaving."

My stomach grumbled. It was screaming for food but I was in the middle of the road with only trees surrounding me. The only place where I can eat is in the town. I had to hurry up and get there as quickly as I could.

"Okay, no more distractions. To eat, I must get to town." I psyched myself.

"Yo! Fancy seeing you here. So you made it to Japan…"

I looked back to see a man with a muscular build carrying a bag in his back. I fully recognized the long messy and unkempt hair wearing a wide smile in his face.

"Uncle Jouichiro?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **The strongest contender among the students of North Lake has finally been named. So I hope everyone is satisfied with all the foodgasm that happened in this chapter. It might have been a little overwhelming but that's just the way it is. Took me longer to update because** ** **I** had to cook all of those things ******I** wrote to properly describe them. I'd hate to be pretentious in writing about food without knowing what they really taste like. right? so there you have it.**

 **I know, there's no pinoy food presented in this chapter but you can expect one in the next few chapters. Yay!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter because i sure did.**

 **Cheers!**


	12. Looking up at the Polar Star

**Chapter 11: Looking up at the Polar Star**

"Yo! Fancy seeing you here. So you made it to Japan…"

I blinked twice to confirm the man was standing right in front of me. I was having a hard time believing that he was in front of me in the middle of nowhere. My hand instinctively reached for his face to confirm his presence. I poked his cheek then squeezed it tight. It felt real in my fingers.

"Uncle Jouichiro?"

"In the flesh. What is Miguel' son doing here? I almost didn't recognize you. Aren't you taking over the family business?"

"That's so mean of you! You told me to come here and you said you were going to introduce me to your son. I got tired of waiting for you to come back so I flew over and enrolled in the school you told me about. I'm currently a first year student in the academy!"

He grabbed my shoulder with his right hand. The grip was firm and tough, an evident trait of holding a knife and working inside the kitchen for a long time.

"Wow, I can't believe Miguel let you travel by yourself and you also managed to pass the entrance exam. This academy is really notorious for it."

"Huh? Entrance exam?" I jogged my memory but I didn't remember taking one.

"Nevertheless, you are here. I'm happy to see that you still have the same passion for cooking, if not, maybe even stronger than before."

"Cut the small chatter. Where are you going? Why are you here?"

 _'_ _Where did he come from? As far as I know, the only places near here are North Lake and Polar Star dormitory. He certainly didn't come from my place so he definitely came from Polar Star.'_

"Before that, how is your father doing?" he asked.

"He is still the same as ever. He cooked for fun and worked all the time."

"That sounds really like him. Hahaha…"

I still could not believe that we would unexpectedly meet. His laugh was still as hearty as I could remember.

"…to answer your question earlier, I came to visit my old dorm."

"Dorm? You don't mean to tell me that you stayed at Polar Star?"

"Didn't I tell you that when you were back then? Anyway that was partly the reason. I visited because I just wanted to see a certain person's growth as a chef."

 _'_ _Somebody's growth? Is he talking about a student? Definitely not a teacher if he was talking about growth as a chef.'_

It dawned to me.

"Don't tell me that your son is currently studying here in Totsuki Academy?!"

"Ahhhh yes… I remember telling you that I had a son. Yes, he is in the same year as you are. In fact, you might have already met him. You would get along with him well…"

*GRUMBLE*

My stomach could have been heard a mile away with the loudness of its grumbling.

"Looks like you haven't eaten a thing yet. I have just the thing." Jouichirotook out a small lunchbox from his bag.

He opened the container that had pieces of large pieces of roughly cut scaly meat drenched in semi-clear broth and chopped spring onions. An ominous aura was surrounding the entire container. I had my own reservations in trying the food but this was the man who replicated my mother's adobo dish with ease and pinpoint accuracy. He was looking expectantly and even handed me a fork.

 _'_ _I shouldn't worry. This is uncle Jouichiro we are talking about. There is no way this food is bad. Behind its simple unappetizing look might hide a new flavor I could learn a lot from.'_

I poked the meat that gave a slight resistance because of its rubbery texture. There was a gamey smell emanating from it but I still gave it a try.

The moment the meat touched my tastebuds and the juices exploded inside my mouth. The colorful scenery suddenly turned black and white. I heard no sound and I could no longer speak then I felt a hand grasping my shoulder from the back. I looked over and saw a dark void behind me and in it was a hand that forcefully dragged me into the deep abyss. The more I struggled, the more I was pulled in by dismembered hands that continuously came out from the void. I could no longer imagine the expression I was wearing but I could only imagine that it was nothing other than pure terror. Resistance was futile and any struggle I made was lost in vain as I was taken away into the deep and dark emptiness.

* * *

"Where am I?"

I woke up in my bed confused more than ever. The last thing I remembered was seeing uncle Jouichiro.

 _'Was all of it just a dream?'_

The door creaked and slowly opened. A girl with twin braid entered with a tub of warm water and a clean cloth.

"Tadokoro Megumi?" I scanned the room and found myself in a room I didn't recognize

"You have got to settle down, Fumio-san, our dorm manager, saw you lying down on our front door this afternoon. She said that you looked like you fainted from hunger." she sat down beside me and handed me a wet towel.

I took the warm towel and wiped my face, I recalled the snake dish and my stomach twisted once again.

"What is wrong Alex-kun?"

"Nothing. I just remembered something horrible."

"I know just the thing! We prepared some food for you."

Two other people entered the room.

"Good evening! Food has arrived. Eat some and regain your strength."

A man sporting a medium length hair with fine facial features placed a bowl and spoon beside my bed. Behind his good looks, there was something different with this man I immediately noticed. He wore nothing but an apron and nobody seems to mind. I decided not to say something about it.

"Thank you for your hospitality."

"Don't mind it, my name is Satoshi Isshiki and you are very much welcome here in Polar Star dorm."

"Polar Star? Then that means…"

I never knew that Megumi and Yukihira stayed in the same was just then when I realize that this was the dorm where Yukihira and his friends stay in.

"Hey Alex, what happened to you?"

"Yukihira!"

"Yo!"

Yukihira walked closer and took out a bottle containing a brown translucent liquid.

"I brought some fish sauce if you want to add some to the gruel we made you. Hahaha" he joked.

"Are you kidding me? That would be disguting!"

"But I thought you put it in the porridge intentionally."

"Who in the right mind would do that?!"

An old woman entered the room and looked at me. The room felt cramped with all the people inside it.

"I'm Fumio, the manager of this dorm. Be at ease and stay here for the night. I already called North Lake and told them about your condition. Don't hesitate to eat that gruel because I was the one who prepared it."

"You are no fun Fumio-san."

"Shut up! We don't need any experiment dishes from you or your father. Both of you, if you have nothing more to do in here, better leave Megumi-chan to tend to him."

"Well then Alex, I shall take my leave. Any friend of my cute juniors is also my friend." Satoshi Isshiki left the room with his behind completely bare.

Fumio was also on her way out when I called her out.

"Excuse me, how did you know that I came from North Lake?"

"Let's just say that a stray cat gave me an idea of where you came from." Fumio gave a little smirk. "Come along Megumi, let the boy rest."

"Good night Alex-kun, see you tomorrow for breakfast." she said.

I laid down and didn't touch the gruel. I had no appetite that night and just looked around the room. It looked completely different from my room. If North Lake had a log cabin feel, then Polar Star's room had an antique ambience to it. Across the room was a shelf filled with cookbooks. I stood and reached for the books to pass time since I was not exactly sleepy.

The books were filled with dust and evidently not kept well. I would say that the room I was staying on was a guest room since it wasn't well maintained. Behind the books were piles of notebooks hidden behind. I reached for one of them and saw handwritten recipes on the aged pages. The writing was very detailed with a lot of side notes, variations of the recipes and commentaries. The name at the cover of the notebook was smudge due to its oldness. I picked another notebook and two pictures fell on the floor. The first picture showed the students of the dormitory.

 _'This is a great commemorative photo. I should recommend this to my friends. This person looks like Chef Dojima if he was younger and this guy who looks bored looks a lot like uncle Jouichiro, Wait! This guy really looks like him. Uncle Jouichiro stayed in Polar Star?'_

I noticed the other paper on the floor. It was a cutout from a newspaper that highlighted three students. My hunch was proven correct, not only was uncle Jouichiro a student of Polar Star but he also held the second seat of the Elite Ten. Beside him was the younger looking Dojima Gin who occupied the first seat and there was another student named Nakamura Azami , who was placed third.

 _'Wait waitwait… Chef Dojima stayed here too? Both of them?'_

I scanned the remaining pages and took the other notebooks hidden behind the books and finally saw the name of the owner of the notes…

Dojima Gin.

* * *

"Wake up Alex-kuuuun. Wake up."

A whisper came from the depths of the room. I shot up and saw that the room was empty. I was already changed in a new set of clothes Yukihira brought to me.

"W-who is there?" my voice shivered.

"It is meeee… I need your help…"

"Are you a g-ghost? What do you want from me?"

The voice became more eerie. The sun still hasn't risen and the room was really dark. I felt my hairs standing on its end.

"Help me harvest some vegetables."

"What? Vegetables? Stay away from me!"

"Come on, don't say that."

I searched for the source of the voice but the room was still empty. I looked up and saw the ceiling open and a face appeared.

"GYAAAAAHHHH!"

The door slammed open and numerous bloodshot eyes reflected from the corridor.

"WAAAAAHHHH!"

"What's the problem Alex-kun?" a feminine voice came from the corridor.

"Please don't hurt me. I just spent the night here. Have mercy, ghost!"

A furry sensation grazed on my foot and when I looked down, a pair of eyes was looking straight into my eyes. I froze in my place, afraid of the ghost's next move.

"Before you shout again, can you just open the lights first?"

The light blinded me for a second and when my eyes properly adjusted to the brightness. A girl was standing by the door surrounded by various animals ranging from deer to wild boars. At my feet, a chicken was still staring at me.

"Yoshino?B-but if you are here, what about the floating head?"

"What floating head?"

She entered the room and looked at the spot I pointed.

"That's no floating head. That's just Isshiki-senpai."

"Isshiki-senpai?"

It really was him. He just lit his face with a flashlight.

"Then how about the voice?"

"There are tubes by the end of your bed and it is connected to the wall. That is how we communicate between rooms."

"I thought for sure that this place was haunted."

It was the first time I was introduced to an upperclassman and I was told that as a sign of respect, they should be called senpai.

"Isshiki-senpai, I'll help you so stop sneaking up there." I said to him.

"I will wait in my little farm at the back of the building." He said then he covered the ceiling once again.

I sighed in relief. I knew that the people in my dorm were crazy but students in this dorm were even on a different level.

"Ishhiki-senpai is one strange person. Is he always naked?"

"Not all the time. He maybe strange, but senpai is still the Elite Ten's seventh seat."

"What?! He is part of the Elite Ten?"

"You can ask him yourself when you help him harvest some of his vegetables."

Yoshino made her way to the door to give me privacy to change my clothes.

"By the way, what is with the animals?"

"Hihi…" she just gave a cheerful grin and closed the door.

* * *

The cold morning air bit into my skin as I rubbed it off to provide some warmth. The sky started to light up but the sun was still nowhere to be seen. Polar Star was a larger and a lot scarier than what I had imagined. The walls were covered with vines and the whole place was fenced with a brick wall. Students were at the back of the building doing their own thing. Someone, who I remembered was named Ibusaki, was cutting through a large log of wood with a chainsaw. A little walk farther and Yoshino was feeding some chickens in the pen and Isshiki, who only wore a groin cloth and a pair of boots, waved at me with his right hand while his left hand carried a hoe.

"At last, you have arrived. Your help is very much needed."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to look for tomatoes that have an even bright red color. These babies of mine have been growing for more than two months and it's about time for them to be harvested."

All of the tomatoes were shining brightly as the gentle light kissed their scarlet skin. I have never seen tomatoes could produce such a vibrant color. The texture was smooth and was a little firm but at the same time, squishy when given a light squeeze. There was also daikon radishes, string beans and cucumbers planted in the small farm and more varieties inside the greenhouse.

"They are all very pretty." I whispered under my breath.

"Right? The secret is giving them love. I dedicate most of my time for them. Sometimes, I even choose them over classes."

Isshiki's face was really close to mine so I backed off a step.

"Don't you think that is counterproductive?"

"It's all worth it just knowing that they'd grow up beautifully from inside and out. Polar Star tomatoes will not lose from beauty and flavor. The best way to pick them would be to twist it from the stem but since you are just a beginner at this, use these clippers and cut the stem near the fruit. Place all of it in the basket over there."

"What do you plan to do with your harvest?"

"Some I sell and some I use. You can have some if you want."

He handed a clipper and we both got to work. He kept talking about how to properly grow tomatoes. He was covered in a thin film of sweat that glistened under the rising sun which he wiped off every so often while gazing at the distance. It was past eight in the morning when we finished picking came over and offered some tea and some shaped rice.

"Thank you Megumi-chan. Onigiri and tea are best after a morning's hard work." Isshiki grabbed another rice ball and sipped his tea.

"You're welcome Isshiki-senpai. Alex-kun, aren't you going to eat your share?" Megumi asked.

"I'm just trying to catch my breath. I didn't know that farming could b this tiring."

I bit on the onigiri and was surprised that it had a filling inside. It was like the rice version of a pork bun. The pork filling was tender and sweet that complemented the subtle sweetness of the rice and the saltiness of the dried seaweed.

"This is so good! How did you make this taste so good?"

"Ummmm… hmmmm…"

"She gets flustered if you praise her in a straightforward manner. She always prepares morning snacks for all of us." Isshiki said in between his sip of tea.

Megumi kept fidgeting her fingers. Her face was blushing as she tried to find the words to say.

"Isshiki-senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Is it alright if I take my share of tomatoes now? I want to prepare breakfast for all of you."

Without waiting for his reply, I dashed off to the tomato basket and ran towards the kitchen. I asked Fumio for her permission to use the kitchen and when she agreed for me to use the kitchen and some of the ingredients in the refrigerator and cupboard, I pulled in all of the ingredients I needed.

Remembering the recipe that I learned from home, I recalled a dish that would bring out the full flavor of the tomatoes. I first had to slice the pork into bite sized pieces and marinated it in soy sauce and lemon juice. After setting the meat in the chiller, I cored the fruit and made a cross incision at the bottom and dropped them into boiling water. When the cross incision opened up after being boiled for approximately ten seconds, I took them out and placed them in ice cold water to stop the cooking process. With a paring knife, I peeled off the skin and cut the tomatoes into quarters and took out the seeds then sliced chopped the flesh into small cubes. I sautéed chopped onions and garlic and turned the heat to low to gently cook the tomatoes then added chicken stock and left the mixture to simmer.

"Looks interesting. I didn't know that you were preparing breakfast for today."

"Y-Yukihira?! Don't scare me like that."

"What are you cooking?"

"Just stay in the dining room."

"No thanks, I think I'll just stay here and check what you are cooking."

Paying him no mind, I started preparing the potatoes and carrots next by slicing it into small even cubes. I sautéed another batch of garlic and onions and when it turned translucent, I added the marinated pork and let it cook for a few minutes. The moment the pork was done, I added the tomato sauce and a little more of the chicken stock. I dropped some bayleaves to give the stew a more fragrant aroma then left it to simmer for a couple of minutes then seasoned it with salt and pepper.

I took a taste of the dish and made Yukihira try some as well.

"That is really delicious. You have to share the recipe to me." He said with enthusiasm.

"No way! My grandmother taught me this dish and I won't hand it to anybody especially you."

"What do you mean by that?" Yukihira's eyes lit up and a cocky smile formed in his lips. "How about this? I can cook a dish of my own and let the other's decide on whose dish was better. If I win, you share your recipe to me."

Behind the light atmosphere, I once again felt the tension. His eagerness to participate in a competition leaked out without any intention of holding back.

"Are you trying to challenge me to a Shokugeki?"

"It doesn't really matter what we call it, right?" he replied.

Fumio appeared from his back and delivered a chop at his head.

"Quit your yapping boy. He is a guest staying in our dorm and he is cooking breakfast for all of you. You are just a sore loser from your match yesterday."

"Come on Fumio-san, a little challenge won't hurt. There is also something I want to try."

"Try it later but for now let's just have some breakfast. Go set the table now"

Yukihira took the bowls and chopsticks from the drawers and started setting the table which left me and Fumio alone in the kitchen.

"My apologies, for letting you cook breakfast. That kid can really be very active for his own good."

"It is my pleasure to cook for all of you after the kindness you have shown me. I've gotten used to his antics already. There is something I wanted to ask you though, what was it like when uncle Jouichiro and Chef Dojima stayed in this dorm?"

Fumio rested her cheek on her right hand and paused for short moment. She was smiling while reminiscing about her former tenants. Her eyes twinkled as if it was the best moment of her life.

"That was the Golden Age of this place. They were both in the Elite Ten and most of the things you see around the building are acquired from all of the Shokugeki they won. That was the past and what we need to concentrate on is the present. Did you just say uncle? Are you two related?"

"Not really, but he stayed in my place seven years ago and he is also a close friend of my father. You can say that he was the person who inspired me to pursue cooking."

"That is good. Even a stray cat can do some good from time to time. Well then, shall we get a taste of your cooking?"

* * *

I brought the food to the dining area. All of the students were waiting on their respective seats with a bowl of rice in front of them.

"Fumio-san! You didn't tell us that our guest was cooking for today" Daigo shouted from the end of the table.

"Cut it out and just have some breakfast."

I placed the dish on one of the tables and they were surprised that I only brought out one big plate. I urged them to eat together as it would be better to eat together. All of them finally decided to just surround the table. I portioned the food into individual bowls and passed it to each of them.

"Alex-kun, what is this dish you cooked?" Ryoko asked.

"This dish is a comfort food in my country called 'Menudo'."

"I could just smell the sweet aroma of the tomatoes already." She added.

Isshiki who was still half naked took the bowl under his nose. Everyone clasped their hands and said together, "Thank you for the food! Itadakimasu!."

Faces of satisfaction surrounded the table and for a short time, all of them were so concentrated on eating.

"Alex-kun, your cooking really brought out the sweetness of the tomatoes!"

"Thank you Megumi. I am happy that you found it to your liking."

"This deep flavor, there is more umami than what I taste from the pork. This is…

As expected of the Elite Ten's seventh seat, nothing passes from his tastebuds.

"Liver Spread!" I said as a matter of fact.

"Liver Spread!" Yukihira said at the same time.

"Delicious! I thought I was already good with Tadokoro-chan's onigiri but the harmonious sweetness and sourness whets up the appetite." Daigo yelled out.

"This is a lot better than the time you cooked breakfast. You prepared so many that I thought I was going to have a stomachache." Sato teased.

Daigo locked heads with Sato over his comment

"What do you mean by that? You wanna test me out eh?!"

"Bring it on! I'll take your challenge right now!"

*PANG*

Fumio slapped their heads with a paper fan to shut them both.

"Where are your manners? Sit down and eat, you two."

"Yes, Fumio-san." They both uttered.

I grabbed a bowl to take my share of the food. Nothing tasted better than my native food over a hot bowl of rice.

"Alex-kun, I must say that I am impressed that you could bring out the full taste of the tomatoes. It packs a lot of umami and with the addition of liver spread, you managed to deepen the flavor and thicken the sauce as well. You mind telling me the secret behind this?" Isshiki asked.

"Since senpai is the one asking, I shall reveal how I did it. The secret is to slowly cook the tomatoes, gently cooking like caring for a baby. Cooking in high heat would dry out the tomatoes and in the process, lose all of its juices while slow cooking draws all of the juices out while keeping the flesh soft and tender."

"But wouldn't it still dry out the juices if you cooked them slowly?" Megumi inserted.

They were all very observant. I tried to keep it a secret but all of them kept analyzing the way I cooked the food and squeezed me dry for every detail.

"I added a little bit of chicken stock to provide more flavor and to give some allowance to the liquid that evaporates."

"I see now, so that is what you added. I thought you were making a vegetable stew rather than a sauce. How did it turn into this consistency?" Yukihira joined the conversation.

"I'm certainly not telling you." I faced the other way with a gesture of keeping my lips sealed."

"What's your problem with me?"

Megumi and Ryoko chuckled lightly and everybody joined until everybody was laughing. I thought that I could only have this kind of fun with my dorm mates back at North Lake but I seem to have gotten along with the people in Polar Star as well.

*THUD THUD*

Someone was knocking loudly at the front door. I insisted on answering the door to let them eat peacefully. The instant I opened the door, a fist connected to my gut and my body folded. The momentum of my fall was stopped when I was enveloped by something soft then my head was continuously barraged with light chops that fortunately didn't deal any damage.

I opened my eyes and saw the faces of my dorm mates on the front door. Ayako was fuming more than ever, Ling's emotionless expression still continued with her chopping while mouthing the words _'IDIOT!',_ Anna hugged me tighter with tears running down her cheek and Takeuchi was laughing hard at my pain like what a good friend should be.

"We were so worried, Alex-kun!" Anna was sniffing and wiping her tears.

"Do you know how many calls I've made? Why weren't you answering your phone?!" Ayako was letting off her steam, "What is it good for if you don't answer our calls? Then you didn't return to the…"

"Thanks for worrying about me."

Ayako turned redder than the tomato I just cooked.

"Who would be worried about you? I only came here because they bugged me."

"Oho! Then why were you crying your eyes out last night?" Takeuchi's iconic sly smile was plastered on his face.

I could only laugh as Takeuchi skillfully evaded all of the punches Ayako threw. All of the times he was tortured paid off.

"What is the commotion here? Who are you people?" Fumio came to the front door to check the noise.

"We are here to fetch Alex-kun. We are taking our leave immediately. Sorry for the disturbance." Yamamori showed up on the door as well.

"How long was it since I last saw you? Nonsense, Breakfast is better with more people... Megumi! Yuki! Take out more bowls! We have more guests coming in!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Menudo... nothing says Filipino like Menudo. This is an official mother/grandmother recipe. Ask any Filipino about it and I guarantee you about how delicious this dish is. This dish is very flexible as a number of ingredients can be added and the name of the dish would change as well. It is an instant fix for a hungry stomach indeed.**

 **I am thankful to the people who keep on recommending dishes you want to be featured in this story. I would like to tell everybody that although this story highlights Filipino cuisine, I would also incorporate other cuisines as well.**

 **That's it for this chapter and i hope you enjoyed Alex's stay in Polar Star. Til next chapter...**

 **Cheers! :)**


	13. Bonus Chapter 2 & Iron Heart Cooking

**Bonus Chapter: The Recipe to a Man's Confidence**

"The sun is shining brightly but it isn't hot. This is going to be a good day."

Takuchi Yuzu, a first year highscool student at Totsuki Academy took a deep breath of the fresh scent of the air and ran his fingers through his light brown hair. He never really got up very early but he went ahead of his friends in order to get a kitchen room reservation he would use to test out his recipes and review the things he barely passed in class. The school was notorious of kicking out students if they didn't prove themselves worthy of staying so he always did his best behind the back of his friends.

There were almost no students when he arrived at the school grounds. The tall and imposing building could easily intimidate a normal person but to an aspiring student, there was no better place to be if one wants to attain the peak of cooking. He looked at his phone and saw that the time was thirty minutes past six in the morning. He psyched himself up and entered the gates.

He went straight to the reception.

"One room please!"

His voice sounded different and so he looked at his side only to find out another student who was requesting another room.

"One moment please."

The clerk typed in her computer and flashed a confused expression.

"I'm sorry but at the moment, there is only one room left."

Takeuchi scratched his head and looked at the boy next to him.

"You think you want to share on that room, buddy?"

"I am not your buddy." He glared at Takeuchi then faced the clerk. "Can you please double check the availability of the rooms?"

"There really isn't any available room."

Tired from the pointless bickering, Takeuchi placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and urged him one more time to share the room.

"Take your hand away from me!" The boy slapped his hand. "I know that you deliberately set me up at exactly this time and place to eventually get the recipes I am developing."

"Get off your high horse. I don't need any of your recipes. If you don't want to share the room then you can just say so politely." a hint of irritation swelling up in his voice.

He saw the boy trying to acquire the key from the clerk and when he saw him reach for it, he quickly inserted his hand and between and got the key in the nick of time.

"I was willing to share but I do not like your tone or your attitude."

Takeuchi pulled down the corner of his right eye and flashed his tongue in mockery as he walked away laughing.

"You will regret this day! I will make you pay for this."

The boy said through clenched teeth.

* * *

"Alex, I managed to borrow a room yesterday. If you want, you can practice with me."

"No thanks. It is my turn to cook dinner tonight. I'll be cooking curry so save some space in that stomach of yours."

"I really love you!"

Alex raised his hand to prevent Takeuchi from giving him a full hug. The students beside them in the shoe locker area were giving them disgusted looks. They both proceeded to their own shoe locker when they noticed the stares they were receiving.

*PSSSSSHHHH*

"Waaahhhh!"

"What's wrong Yuzu?"

A mountain load of folded letters flew out of Takeuchi's locker. Alex picked up a letter and was surprised at its contents.

"What does it say?" he asked.

His friend never gave a reply. He took a letter and saw the words written in the front.

"T-This is… a challenge to a Shokugeki!" he screamed.

"Why would someone challenge you?"

As if on cue, the boy he argued with the day before showed up and announced his appearance.

"It is I, Murakami Shoji, who challenged you to a Shokugeki."

"Who are you again? Did we meet somewhere?" Takeuchi inquired.

"How dare you ruin my perfect schedule and now forget about the heinous atrocity you have inflicted upon me yesterday."

Takeuchi's expression remained blank and showed no recognition at all.

"I can sense the fear instilled in your heart. I told you that you will regret this day. It is I who shall have the last laugh. Mwahahahaha!"

"You think you can scare me with theatrics? What is the condition and theme of the match? I shall take you on!"

"The theme of the match is 'Salad' and it will happen two days from now. If I win, you are never allowed to use any produce from my family's farm. Good luck trying to find the ingredients."

"What kind of condition is that? Then my condition is that if I'd win, I will tear those recipes you were so proud of."

"That is highly unlikely to happen but I accept!"

A man in spectacles wearing a diamond patterned suit appeared from the corridor and took record of the Shokugeki. With a final smirk, Shoji turned his back and walked away while Takeuchi gave a victorious laugh."

"Alex?" Takeuchi grabbed his hand.

"What is it my friend?"

"I can't stand properly."

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't fight? After all of the tough talk you displayed this morning, you suddenly lost the will to fight?" Alex poured curry over the piping hot rice and served it to Takeuchi

"It's not that easy, the teacher told me a lot about that guy during class. It seems that right now, his family is the sole supplier and distributor of vegetables in the school and the neighborhood. He has complete monopoly here in Tokyo. I went to the market after class and the vendors didn't even let me buy a single thing."

"Don't be such a coward. You are exaggerating…"

"My picture was posted behind the supermarket's counter! They were avoiding me. What am I going to do?"

Takeuchi wolfed down spoonfuls of curry.

"Isshiki-senpai sold all of his vegetables last week so that is out of the question…I hate it when people play dirty. I know! I could just buy ingredients for you."

"It won't work. For some reason, he got hold of our commemorative photo and posted it in the supermarket with my face encircled with a red marker. They won't sell to you either."

"Even me? Included?"

The sound of raging footsteps ran across the hallway and straight into the dining area. Ayako grabbed Takeuchi by the collar. Ling and Anna were present as well.

"What have you done again? Why is it that all of us were not permitted to buy vegetables anywhere?"

"Ayako-chan, you are cuter when you are not choking the life out of me."

"Answer the question!"

Takeuchi looked to the side. A knife wheezed by and struck the wooden wall a few inches away from his face. Ling's face still held no expression but her hand was holding another knife.

"HIEEEEEE! Okay! I'll tell you everything."

He recalled all of the events that happened and told all of his dorm mates in full detail. Nobody was blaming him for the trouble caused but it was clear that they needed to find a solution as time ticked away.

"I might know a guy."

Alex took out his phone and went out. After a few minutes, he entered the room with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Go to this place tomorrow early morning, you might catch him before he leaves. Don't forget to bring him the food I am going to cook right now."

He took the piece of paper with all the remaining hope he had.

* * *

Takeuchi arrived at the market early in the morning with a lunchbox in his bag. He was supposed to meet a delivery man around the area.

"I forgot to ask Alex what he looked like. This is hopeless! How am I supposed to find this guy? Why do I have to be an idiot when the time really matters?"

He remembered his friend telling him 'you'll know him when you see him' the night before. He took out the piece of paper that had the name Angelo de Ocampo, his number and a general description of the man were written on it.

"I might as well call this guy and see how he can solve my problem… wait... don't tell me…"

He searched inside his bag and patted his pockets but there was no sign of his phone.

"I left it in my room… Nooo!"

His whining was cut short as a small white truck passed by and stopped at the supermarket close to the place he was standing at. A small but stocky built man wearing a cap stepped out of the vehicle and loaded wrapped vegetables in his cart. He had a dark toned skin with wrinkles in his eyes.

"This guy. He looks… he looks like a Filipino."

Takeuchi inched closer until the man took notice.

"What do you want?" the man asked.

"By any chance, are you De Ocampo-san?"

"How did you know my name? Call me Angelo."

"I believe my friend called you last night and you could help me with my problem."

The store manager opened the back door and saw Takeuchi's face. A shocked expression broke through his face and immediately grabbed all of the contents of the cart and signed the delivery receipt of the man then went inside as fast as he could.

"Ahhh so it is you whom my boss has a grudge against."

"Your boss?"

"Yes. I work for the Murakami family's farm. I'm afraid I was strictly instructed not to give or sell any produce to you"

The eyes filled with hope quickly diminished. His last chance to even compete on a fair ground was no longer possible. Not being able to use or purchase vegetables would spell his end in the academy. His hand fell on his bag and felt the lunchbox he brought with him.

"Anyway, Alex wanted me to give something to you for the trouble I have caused you."

He gave the lunchbox and Angelo opened it. The fragrance of soy sauce and vinegar floated in the air like a sweet invitation. The content of the lunchbox was Alex's specialty _Adobo._ Excitement filled the man's eyes and covered the container to keep it warm.

"This is… Hey kid, get inside the truck."

"Why?"

"Just get inside."

* * *

They drove for half an hour and arrived at a warehouse that was completely empty with the exception of wooden planks and a forklift vehicle. There was a single table inside the office in which he was invited in. Angelo took a sit and opened the rice cooker then immediately dug into the food Alex prepared. Tears once again, trickled down the Angelo's face. He was savoring every bite and with each bite, it became evident of how homesick he was."

"Come and eat, I'm sure you haven't had any breakfast yet." Angelo invited.

"So does this mean that you are willing to help me?"

"I said no such thing. It would just be rude to send you off like that after you have given me this food."

Takeuchi pouted but still took a sit in the chair.

"What is so wrong about you giving me a couple of vegetables for my match? You don't have to hoard it all if you are so against me."

"It is not selfishness young man. I have nothing against you. It is just that I respect the family that has helped me through my hardships."

"What do you know about hardships?!"

He was taken back about the words he said. He didn't mean any word. All of the frustration he felt was just pent up and burst out before he could check himself.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I was just so…" the words have already dealt damage to Angelo which only made him feel more guilty.

"It was thirteen years ago when I arrived here to work in the farmlands, I was twenty two years old. Back in my homeland, I came from an agricultural area in a place called Davao and I was hired by my current employers to work for them here. I haven't gone home ever since. My life was hard back then and it is the same here too, but they pay a lot so I can continue to support my family. All I have is pictures they send me and recently I learned how to use the computer to be able to talk to them.

Takeuchi, despite his usual comical attitude, felt a sensation he never had before. It was true compassion for a man separated from his family with the intention of providing them a more comfortable life. He remembered his parents and the promise he swore to them before he left for Tokyo. He was swept away by Angelo's emotions and got teary eyed as well.

 _'Here I am whining about how big my problems are, when this man who looks nothing but ordinary, carries a lot more burden than I do.'_

"I'm sorry to demand so much from you, I'll find other ways to get my ingredients. I can't risk your job for my needs."

"I am sorry too. I want to help you, really I do. I owe your friend since he helped me a lot and you too for bringing me this wonderful meal but my hands are tied."

He stood up and headed to the door. He looked back at Angelo who was still eating the food with delight and utmost satisfaction.

"Wait!" Angelo called.

"Yes?"

"There might be a way. To ease my homesickness, I planted some purple yams and moringga plant in secret."

"But I can't ask that much. I really don't want you to get into trouble."

Angelo took off his cap and caressed his hair. His face lightened as he stood up.

"Those plants are not listed in the inventory since those are mine…"

Takeuchi's face lightened up and hope was rekindled inside him.

"Techinically, I won't be selling or giving it to you. Let's just say that we traded food. You gave me this Adobo and I gave you my personal produces in return."

"I can't thank you enough! You are a lifesaver Angelo-san!"

"As you can see, the warehouse is empty. I am done with my delivery this day. I'll have someone deliver those ingredients for you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you! I can't thank you enough for this. I am in your debt."

He bowed repeatedly, trying to show his utmost gratitude.

* * *

The day of the match came and Takeuchi walked nonchalantly towards the school. He took a deep breath of the fresh scent of the air and ran his fingers through his light brown hair.

"Oi Yuzu! Wait up!"

Alex caught up to his side and was worried about his friend.

"You came back so late and went to bed then you wake up so early and left without saying a word. How did it go yesterday? Where are your ingredients?"

"Don't worry too much. Relax and… look who is already here."

"Still no ingredients? And you have the nerve to show your face in this school. Without my family's farm produce, you will eventually leave this school."

"That is very unfair! If you have the least bit of decency, you would compete with your own strength." Alex yelled.

Shoji glared at Alex and focused his attention to him.

"Don't worry, after finishing off your friend, I will challenge you next."

"Yeah Alex, listen to him. Don't worry and put a little faith in me, will you?"

Takeuchi glanced back at his friend and saw a small white truck park by the side.

"The sun is shining brightly but it isn't hot. This is definitely going to be a good day."

* * *

 **IRON HEART COOKING:**

Alex: Welcome back to another episode of "Iron Heart Cooking". Today, we will be highlighting a new dish that you will all love and enjoy in the table.

Takeuchi: *Sob Sob*

Alex: Why are you crying? I just started and you are already dampening the mood.

Takeuchi: It's just that… my side story… it brings tears to my eyes.

Alex: Get over it already. If it wasn't for your constant blackmail to Writer-san about revealing more of his secrets, he wouldn't have given you that side story.

Takeuchi: I know *Thumbs up*

Ling: Can we just get on with this segment. I still have matters to attend to.

Takeuchi: Wow Ling! You seem to be more talkative than you usually are. You know? you are always blank like a dead fish's eye.

Ling: I am not like Ayako-san who beats you up for fun or for the entertainment of the readers. Cross me and… *Takes out knife*

Takeuchi: THE DISH WE ARE PRESENTING IS…

Alex: Calm down Yuzu! Let's say it all together.

Alex/Takeuchi/Ling: We present to you our second dish…

 **"BEEF STEAK 'BISTEK' TAGALOG"**

Alex: The ingredients we need for this dish are:

\- ½ kg beef sirloin, sliced into ¼ inches thick (can be further flattened with a meat mallet)

\- 6 tbsp key lime (calamansi) juice or lemon juice

\- ½ cup soy sauce

\- 2 tbsp garlic, finely chopped

\- ½ onion, sliced into rings

\- 1 tsp sugar

\- 3 tbsp cooking oil

\- cornstarch slurry, (1 tbsp cornstarch and 2 tbsp water)

\- pepper, to taste

Takeuchi: Now that all the ingredients are prepared, let's get on the actual cooking.

Ling: Alex, discuss the way you cooked this.

Alex: Me again? Last time it was me...

Ling: ...

Alex: Fine! So what we have to do is,

1\. Mix the soy sauce and calamansi juice in a bowl. Add the sugar and stir until dissolved. Add the beef strips and marinate for 1 - 4 hours.

(Ling's Tip: Taste the marinating sauce before adding the meat. There should be a balance between the saltiness and the sourness. Both components not overpowering each other. The sugar cuts some of the saltiness while adding a little bit of sweetness to the sauce and will later on aid the caramelization of the onions.)

2\. Heat up oil in a pan and saute the garlic, sear the marinated beef strips until rich brown color.

3\. Add the marinade and onions in the pan then simmer for 2-3 minutes or until beef is tender.

(Alex's Tip: If you want the onion rings to have little crisp, add it towards the latter part and if you want it soft and flavorful, you can add them a few minutes after the marinade.)

4\. Add cornstarch slurry until sauce thickens to desired consistency

(Takeuchi's Tip: Cornstarch is very fine starch and the granules tend to stick to one another, if not made into a slurry, the liquid will encase the starch and will form lumps which cannot be remedied. Add only little by little instead of pouring the whole thing so that you can still adjust the consistency. We don't want your sauce to be cement-like. Yikes!)

5\. Season with ground pepper.

Takeuchi: There you have it! Beef steak tagalog was the first Filipino dish Alex made for us and it was super tasty.

Ling: That is where I agree with you.

Takeuchi: Serve this with hot rice and I promise you that you won't stop eating until you are full. See you on the next episode of...

Alex: Wait a minute! We are not done just yet. I want to add one more recipe.

Ling: I am leaving. *Walks out*

Takeuchi: It looks like it will be just the both of us on this one.

Anna: Alex! I saw Ling leaving, so I came here to replace her.

Takeuchi: What are you doing here?

Anna: I just want to be part of this segment too.

Takeuchi: The truth is that you haven't been in the spotlight so you just want to butt in.

Anna: How rude! I am here because I am also a student of North Lake.

Alex: Guys, just stop arguing. Anna, are you ready? 1... 2... 3...

Alex/Takeuchi/Anna: Our next...

Anna: LECHE FLAN!

 **"LECHE FLAN"**

Anna: Have these ingredients by your side

\- 4 egg yolks

\- 1 whole egg

\- 1 tsp key lime (calamansi) juice or lemon juice

\- 1 can condensed milk

\- water

\- white sugar

Alex: Leche Flan in the Philippines is traditionally cooked in _'Llanera'_ which is an oval metallic mold that is 1 and a half inches high. Sugar is directly caramelized in the mold. If you have problems finding one in your place you can use ramekins or other thin ceramic molds

1\. Mix the eggs, milk and calamansi juice, add water up to ⅓ of the opened can and mix to get all of the remaining milk then add it to the mixture.

2\. If using the 'Llanera', spread sugar evenly and holding the mold with tongs, heat up in the stovetop until the sugar caramelizes.

(Alex's Tip: Sugar caramelizes quickly and only heat until the color turns amber, A common mistake is to dissolve a lot of sugar in the mold then the granules will dissolve unevenly that could lead to partly burned caramel so don't add too much sugar.)

If you are using a ramekin, mix 350g sugar, 116 mL water and 86g glucose in a pan until sugar has fully dissolved then let it simmer while occasionally brushing the sides of the pan because splattered water on the sides contain sugar and will burn. Cook until the color turns amber and it achieves a runny syrupy consistency.

(Anna's Tip: The caramel mixture hardens quickly so have the ceramic molds ready for the caramel coating.)

3\. Pour the egg mixture on the molds and leave a ¼ inch allowance. Steam for 15-20 mins.

(Takeuchi's Tip: Place a clean cloth on top of the Llanera or molds so that the drippings won't fall directly on the molds. To check doneness, poke with a toothpick and if it is clear then you can take it out. One more thing, Steam can scald your skin so always open the cover away from you so that the steam doesn't directly go to your hands or your face.)

4\. Cool the molds in room temperature and place in the chiller 3-4 hours. Serve in a plate by placing the mold upside down.

Alex: This is a secret family recipe. It took me a long time to get my grandmother teach it to me...

Anna: But wait, I'm still wondering why you used Liquid Nitrogen during the training camp?

Alex: I did it out of desperation. I repeat, do not use Liquid Nitrogen if you are not properly trained. It can seriously injure and cause damage if it is not handled properly.

Takeuchi: Just tell me if you want to add one more recipe. I don't think you have had enough.

Alex: No thanks, I'm satisfied with sharing two of my recipes already.

*RIIIINGG*

Anna: Oh no! Grandfather is calling already. I have to go now. *runs away*

*RIIIINGG*

Alex: *answers phone* Yes, who is this? Chef Tsunozaki?!

Takeuchi: These people are just hopeless. Answering their phones in the middle of a segment is so unprofessional. Well that's it! Goodbye everybody. Don't forget to give these recipes a try and if you have any question, feel free to send a PM to Writer-san. See you on the next chapter.


	14. Invitations

**Chapter 12: Invitations**

The shopping district is always lively during the mornings, from the housewives visiting different food stalls to the jolly loud voices of the store owners. I could never get tired roaming these streets because the variety of ingredients I see never fails to fill me with bliss. The familiar faces of the store owners I have been acquainted to greeted me every time I passed by. It has been three months since I came to Japan and I can already say that I am adjusting well to the people but I still encounter occasional problems due to the language barrier.

It brought me a sense of relief to see the bustling business of the district. In the distance, I saw a suspicious man following two high school girls who were buying from a nearby trinket store. Every time the girls turned their heads, the man hid behind the post box or the trashcan.

"You there! Stop stalking those students!" I yelled from the opposite street.

The girls took notice and dashed off but the suspicious man stayed in his place frozen. There was something eerily familiar about the man. I crossed the street and made my way toward him but he tried to walk away to avoid me. I saw his face after catching up.

"Old man Gerd! What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Germany."

"Don't tell Anna that I am still here." His accent was as strong as I remembered it.

"Then at least tell me why you were following those women."

He took off his cap and for a few seconds he acted nervous.

"I missed my granddaughter so much so I visited Japan to see her but she became so clingy that I remember why I sent her away in the first place. There was no time to enjoy the wome- scenery…" he corrected himself quickly under my suspicious glare.

"Who would have thought that you were just a pervert?"

"I am no pervert!" He shouted at which caught the attention of the people around us. "Why don't we talk about it at the café over there?" he pointed and subsequently pulled my arm.

The café had a very European ambience with small chandeliers dangling from the ceiling, purple wallpaper matched by purple velvety chairs. To complete the ensemble, there were a handful of foreigners inside enjoying their cup of coffee. Everybody was talking but a certain peacefulness was still kept.

"What is a student doing here early in the morning?"

A man who was sitting at the table we just passed by turned his head towards us.

"Chapelle-sensei! It is nice to see you here."

A reply never came back as I saw my teacher's face turn pale, his blonde hair looked ashen all of a sudden and his mouth opened and closed as if trying to find the words that never came to him. The eyes that showed a cold stern look was now wide open and seemed like a ghost appeared in front of him.

I looked at Gerd who was staring at my teacher and his aura has definitely changed. It was like the old man beside me was a completely different person. I could always size up a person based on my instinct and I felt a sense of tension and panic as I saw his face. It suddenly felt like I was out of place.

"It has been a long time, Roland."

"G-Gerd Scholken? Is that really you? What are you doing here? Does he know that you are here?"

Questions started flowing from Chapelle-sensei. Gerd was about to reciprocate the conversation but he noticed me and urged me to sit at the table in the farthest corner. It was clear to me that whatever they were about to talk about, it definitely did not concern me.

"We have something to talk about but let me finish this reunion with an old friend. Why don't you go sit at that table and order something for breakfast. I'll pay so just get anything you fancy."

Chapelle-sensei nodded at his words, trying to gain his composure. I sat down at the table in the corner and watched them engage in a deep conversation. There was something unnatural about the way my teacher reacted and it made me curious to know but one thing was clear, Gerd was not just an ordinary old man.

* * *

An hour has passed and I was full from all the food that I ordered. I saw Chapelle-sensei stand up and leave the building after giving me one last look. Gerd stood from his chair and headed to my table.

"I'll have some bread and butter. Thank you." He said to the waiter.

"How do you know my teacher? What is your relationship with him?"

"Well, that is the thing I wanted to talk to you about."

I gulped in anticipation.

"Let me reintroduce myself, I am Gerd Scholken. The Director of Le Cordon Blue Culinary School in Munich, Germany."

"W-what?"

'Le Cordon Blue? I have definitely heard of this culinary school before but I don't remember where… Wait, father was telling me that there are two famous culinary schools here in Tokyo, one was Totsuki Academy and the other must be…"

Gerd smiled and rested his chin under his interlocked fingers. The scars on his hands were various and burns were plastered in every space possible. He was surely not an ordinary director but a seasoned veteran inside the kitchen.

"You must be joking, right?" I asked. I couldn't think of any reason why a high caliber director would wander the streets randomly.

"Do I look like I have any reason to play with you?"

"Then why are you here? Why are you telling this to me? What do you really want from me?"

He picked up a piece of bread and spread a thin layer of butter on top then bit it and sipped his coffee.

"I just came to visit my granddaughter and check on my colleagues at Le Cordon Blue's Tokyo branch. But aside for that, I came here looking for a stone I want to polish. It's just a little of whim of mine."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"What I mean, young man, is that I am giving you an offer to learn directly from me."

Time stood still after he spoke those words. I have clearly heard what he said but I found it hard to comprehend the meaning of his words.

"Why me? There are a lot of students in Totsuki who are more deserving."

"I was weighing between you and a few other students, especially that boy Yukihira Soma, due to personal reasons. I already had a chat with him but it looks to me that his path is set on straight at Totsuki. I don't believe that you are tied to any sentiment with your school, are you?"

"Well no, but…"

He raised his hand to stop me from talking. I decided to stop since nothing in my mind made sense.

"I'm not asking for your answer immediately. Think about it and then tell me your decision later."

"I'll think about it."

"For now, I must keep a low profile or a certain someone will come follow me. I hate dealing with him and all of his bodyguards." He told me though it felt like he said it more to himself.

* * *

"Alex, where are you spending your holiday vacation?"

I looked up and Ayako was holding brochures of hot springs in the countryside.

"Could you repeat that?"

"You aren't paying attention again? I asked where you are spending your holidays."

"Oh sorry about that, I was thinking of going back home but my father tells me to stay here. He told me to go around Japan and enjoy the country."

Ayako flung the brochures at me.

"Well, Anna and I were thinking of visiting some hot springs. We wanted it to be a ladies' trip but Ling didn't want to go so I guess if you insist that much I'll-" she paused to catch her breath, and I did too to understand what she was saying.

"-I'll-let-you-come-with-me- I mean us-"

"Sorry, come again?"

Her face was flushed, probably from talking too fast. She didn't reply.

"I think it's better for me to stay here in the dorm and just practice cooking. I'd like to use this time to catch up to all of you."

"Are you sure? You'll be here alone for four days."

Takeuchi passed by as he took out a bottle of milk from the chiller.

"So Ayako's finally making a move…? Takeuchi gaped at her as he passed, then hastily moved close to me, whispering, "Alex, buddy… One wrong step, and you might end up spending your precious vacation in a hospital bed."

Realizing that he stepped on a landmine, Takeuchi ran fast like the wind. Ayako followed in reflex and seconds later, a girlish scream was heard from where I was.

 _'They really must be close friends. I miss my friends back home.'_ I thought to myself.

As I was walking outside the dining room, I bumped into Ling.

"I heard you weren't going with Ayako and Anna to the hot spring trip." I asked.

"I am not fond of such things."

The memory of her almost drowning in Totsuki Resort's pool flashed in my mind. Despite how cold she looks, one would never expect that she couldn't swim.

"Then are you going somewhere else for the vacation?"

"No, I have direct orders from the president of our club."

"Oh yeah? Me too, I'm staying over for the holiday. Anyway, I haven't talked to you about it yet. I still want to join a club. What club you are in anyway?"

"Chinese Cuisine Research Society."

* * *

I headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast as it was my assigned task for the day. As usual, Yamamori was out again but it was quiet even though it was past seven in the morning. I, at the least, expected Takeuchi and Ayako's bickering to liven up the day but nobody answered when I knocked on their doors. I realize that the vacation has already started when I saw a red big circle drawn around the current date.

Everybody has left to go spend their holidays. I went back to the kitchen and thought of cooking a dish I learned in class. I found it hard to fully understand the lectures taught in class since my senses were always attuned to Filipino Cuisine. It was my way of coping with my homesickness as I found it hard to concentrate on other types of cuisine. There was something about my country's cuisine that was not present in other cuisine, I just couldn't pinpoint what.

"Is the food ready yet?"

"Gyaaah!" I shouted. "Ling, please don't surprise me like that."

"I was standing here for a whole minute."

Ling's hair was tied back in a ponytail rather than her usual Chinese hair bun in the right side of her head. She has the habit of practicing martial arts every morning without fail and nobody disturbed her during her exercise, even the bulky Yamamori steered clear of her.

"That makes it creepier! Anyway, what do you want for breakfast? But please give me half an hour to prepare so why don't you wash up first."

"Move aside, I'll cook." She wiped herself with a towel and washed her hands.

I was left speechless by the sheer speed of her cooking. In no less than a minute, all of the ingredients and utensils were prepared then it took her another minute to cut up vegetables and some of the leftover chicken into bite-sized pieces. She took bottles of varied height from her cabinet. As agreed by each tenant of the dormitory, all of us had our own cabinet where we put some of our ingredients that can never be used without consent.

The high pressure burner was lit up and a tower of flame rose only to be hampered by her wok. Ling poured a little bit of oil and spread it evenly across the surface. She dropped minced onions and garlic which sizzled upon contact to the heated oil. A few seconds passed and the heavenly fragrance of sautéed garlic and onion filled the room. The vegetables were blanched in boiling water and were added to the wok along with the chicken and her condiments. She continued to cook for a few more minutes then thickened the sauce.

"It is done. Prepare the table."

"D-Done?! It was hardly ten minutes since you started and the food is already cooked?"

She finished a dish three times faster than I could. Her speed in cooking is admirable and there were no wasted movements as compared to the mock Shokugeki we had after the training camp. Her cooking style was terrifying. When she shot me a 'Why aren't you moving yet' look, I hastily grabbed two sets of bowls and filled them with rice and set them in the table.

"Chicken and Vegetable Stir-fry." She muttered as she placed the plate between us.

"Thank you for the food."

The first bite was enough to experience a new dimension of flavor I have never tasted before. To start off, the appearance of strips of colors mingled together made the dish vibrant. The crisp texture of the baby corn, bellpeppers, snow peas and carrots matched each other as they were coated by a sauce that gave a sweet and savory taste, but…

"I must be honest. The dish itself is very delicious but I find it just a little bit salty."

"Eat it with rice, idiot." her cold tone pieced my feelings like a paper resisting a needle.

Adding the rice, the taste was just right. No ingredient overpowers the other, everything was in balance. Ling took into account the taste of the food along with the rice to create a harmonious experience.

"Wow! I am very impressed Ling. I have learned so much just from watching you."

She was still the same. No emotions showed after being praised. The conversation ended with it and we went back to eating.

"Are you doing anything for the next few days?"

"Huh?"

It was so unexpected for her to ask about me since she always kept quiet. I was surprised by her sudden interest.

"Are you doing anything for the next few days?" she repeated.

"N-no… What do you have in mind?"

"Come with me."

* * *

"Woooooow!"

I have prepared myself for the extravagance of the school since my initial encounter with the grandness of Totsuki Resort, but looking at the building in front of me was on a whole other level. If I didn't knew better, I would have genuinely thought that I was in China. The enormous red building was lined up with pillars and covered with bright green tiles for roof. Walking up to the door, I noticed carvings of intricate designs that had a genuine vibe of an imperial castle.

"So this is the Chinese Cuisine Research Society…"

"Don't just stand there, follow me."

Looking at the building from the outside was nothing compared to the inside. It was more spacious that what I could have imagined. A large group of bald men were setting up stoves inside the building. A short student seemed to facilitate the whole activity inside. He had brown spiky hair and his bangs were long and blonde.

"I will introduce you as a hired help, do not make any mistake in saying words such as 'boy', 'small' or 'short', got it?"

"Y-yes."

Ling was more talkative than usual. She urged me to walk by her side towards the student who continued to yell out instructions.

"Place that right there and line them up neatly, dummy! Move it to your other le- Oh Ling! I'm glad you are here. These incompetents have no idea of how to do things. Who is your friend?"

"My name is Alex Ramos, we stay at the same dormitory." I answered in reflex.

He stared at me like I said something offensive.

"This small boy in front of you is Terunori Kuga, a second year. Don't be deceived by his short stature as he is the president of this organization and the current holder of Elite Council's eighth seat."

"Kuuuu... Ling! You meanie!" his attitude rivalled that of a child's.

 _'W-what?! She deliberately broke her own rules. How can she talk like that to the club's president? Maybe it is just her. I'd better be careful around this guy. He looks like he is playful but he is emitting a ferocious presence behind it.'_

I feigned ignorance as well and played along just to be sure.

"It is nice to meet you Terunori Kuga-senpai."

"What did you say?" his attention fixated on me.

"Terunori Kuga-senpai?"

His glare kept me at bay. As I remember, I haven't done anything to get on his bad side. With a thunderous smack on my back, he placed his arm around my neck and ruffled my hair. He dragged me down to his shoulder level and I noticed how short he was.

"Your name is Alex, huh? What a good man you are." he said gleefully then faced Ling. "It is good that you brought him, I like this guy already. If only you could have brought Miyoko-chin with you, then you would have done a splendid job."

"I will try my best to recruit her."

I have never seen Ling act obedient.

"So, just go to the washroom if you are ready to shave your head bald."

"Wha- No no no no… I'm sorry but I am here as a hired help for Ling."

"Are you sure? I'll even teach you the most delicious Sichuan Cuisine you'll ever taste."

The lectures about Chinese Cuisine paid off. I remember my teacher talking about the regional cuisines of China and Sichuan was one of them. It boasted bold flavours focusing on spiciness and flower attributes of Sichuan peppercorns.

"That is true. Since you piled a whole lot of paperwork in my desk for the Moon Banquet Festival, I found it hard to organize the paperwork while computing for our budget."

"You are no fun. Fine, go do your exciting paperwork." He stuck his tongue out as we walked away.

"Haaaahhhh" Ling sighed wit slumped shoulders."It is always troublesome dealing with Kuga-senpai." She said.

"Seriously? You talked like you were above him."

"That was necessary for me to survive in this place and I would recommend for you to act the same."

Ling sure was chatty. Our friends would probably never believe me if I told them about it. We ended up in the farthest door of the hallway and upon entering, a huge pile of folders and paperwork covered the entire desk. Receipts littered on the floor and projected sales reports, list of suppliers were handed to me.

"Start working or you have to shave your head."

* * *

For the next three days, both Ling and I worked nonstop in organizing the paperwork that were ought to be done. Kuga occasionally brought us food that was made by the bald men and asked us for our opinions. Screams were heard along the hallway whenever we gave out a bad review of the food. It was best to ignore it. The dishes that were personally sent to us kept on improving with each new day that I found it scary to imagine how harsh their training was.

I opened a drawer that had a suspicious envelope marked with a 'Confidential' stamp over the words 'Autumn Festival Candidates' printed on the envelope. I was about to inspect it when Kuga barged into the room and I placed the envelope back as quickly as I could.

"Ling! Alex-kuuuun! Try some of these new dishes."

"Huh?"

Ling was asleep by the couch while I was setting aside all the bribery gifts we received each day from the suppliers.

"So fatigue finally caught up to her," Kuga's voice was mellow and serene, a complete turnaround from his usual personality "Good work with all of the paperwork. I reviewed them last night and everything is clear."

"Thank you very much."

"How much am I paying for your services?"

I have completely forgotten that my role was a hired helper. I was so engrossed with all of the work that I haven't thought about it.

"That's okay Kuga-senpai. I have gained valuable experience on the how to manage a restaurant from all of the things Ling assigned to me."

"I am really satisfied with your work here so let me ask you this… would you join the Chinese Cuisine Research Society?"

For the past few days, countless surprises came my way that I have gotten used to it. There was Gerd's offer to switch schools and study under his tutelage and also Chef Tsunozaki's invitation to work in her restaurant as well. I definitely would have been speechless with Kuga's offer but I was able to remain calm.

"Thank you very much, I really appreciate it. Unfortunately, I don't have any knowledge about Chinese cuisine. I would hate to mess up here."

"I have done my research too Alex Ramos." His tone became serious. "It is unbelievable that you have kept yourself under the radar all of this time. I think you are hiding something but of course, I have no right to barge in your personal life. Let me be clear to you, China and Philippines, in terms of cuisine is more related than you think. My offer still stands. There is no rush."

Ling woke up from her sleep and noticed that the sky outside was already an orange hue. She packed her things and said goodbye to Kuga.

"Wait for a minute, Alex." he called out as I left the building.

He threw a parcel with a flick of his wrist which I caught. It was heavy and it puzzled me to think that he threw it with only a flick of his wrist. It contained cookbooks about Chinese cooking.

"Good luck… It might come in handy for the upcoming election."

"What election?"

* * *

"Hey slowpoke! Hurry up, will you?"

Ayako was dragging me to the school since class has started. Everybody came back shortly after Ling and I arrived back at the dorm. There was no trace left of the chatty version of Ling.

"Why are we even running?" I panted.

"Well today is when they announce the participants of the Autumn Election." Anna kept pushing from behind.

"What is that about in the first place?" I asked.

Both of them paused and explained everything to me. The Autumn Election is an event for the first years where they get to show off their skills against their opponents in front of the judges who are famous in the food industry. Fame and recognition was the tip of the iceberg for the winner of the competition since the next occupants of the Elite Ten seats most likely came from the top eight contestants.

"Do you understand?" Anna asked.

"I get the gist of it."

"Then why are you still slow? Let's go!" Ayako yanked at my arm, almost pulling it off from the socket.

A huge number of students crowded in front of the board when we arrived. Some of them jumped for joy and some held their heads down and sighed. I was once again pulled as Ayako and Anna pushed the half of the crowd aside so we could get a better look. Takeuchi was already in the front when we got to the front.

"My name isn't here." Ayako was depressed when she didn't see her name in the board.

"You are not alone. I kept searching for my name too." Takeuchi mumbled.

Ayako's sadness was short-lived when Anna jumped energetically.

"I got in! I'm in Block B!"

"I'm so happy for you Anna-chan! Fight for the pride of our dorm." Ayako cheered.

While the three of them were talking to each other, I stood in my place not sure why I was even looking. Like Kuga said, I was under the radar this whole time. Nobody would notice any of my achievements. I felt sorry for myself when I felt a tug on my sleeve and Ling popped out of nowhere.

Her finger was pointed at the board.

I wasn't sure of what to think but her finger was still pointing at the board specifically under Block A.

I tried to look at where she was pointing…

"Alex Ramos"

 _'I was chosen to compete in the Autumn Election. My name is really there. But how?'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Big decisions come as Alex finds his path in a crossroad. As Kuga stated, Chinese and Pinoy cuisine are closely related because of the geography. Chinese refugees flocked in the Philippines when their country was in turmoil hoping for a better future and so, a lot of Chinese restaurants opened during the late 1960's up to 1990's even establishing their own Chinatown in the heart of the country's capital city. A large community of chinese people live all around the country (I should know, since i'm part Chinese as well). If you are visiting Manila or if you live in the country, i urge you to try walking around Chinatown and you'll be sure to thank me with the delicious treats you are bound to find.**

 **It was fun to write about Kuga. I'm gonna be honest, he is my favorite character in the Elite 10 :D**

 **As always, i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter...**

 **Cheers!**


	15. Brasserie La Vie

**Chapter 13: Brasserie La Vie**

'I got in?'

"Hey, what are you staring at?" Ayako nudged me with a smile and looked at the board.

The noise of the crowd was lowered to a subtle buzzing sound as thoughts kept hammering my brain.

"Would you look at that? You managed to join me in this competition." Anna extended her hand for a handshake.

"I still can't believe it." I replied.

Mixed screams of 'I made it!' and 'No way!' continued to be voiced out by the students who looked at the board. There were a lot of familiar faces in the crowd. Slowly, the idea of facing all of the people who showed their prowess during the training camp elevated my surprised expression to a fiery competitive feeling.

"Ah Yuki…"

"Hello, everyone!"

My conversation with Yukihira was cut before it even started. I looked back to see the cause of the disturbance and I was shocked to see the emcee from the Shokugeki between Yukihira and Mito being hoisted up in a box by a mobile crane. It feels like the students in this academy have no sense of going over the limit. Fog crept out of the box she was staying in.

"I'm Kawashima Urara! I'll be your host at the Autumn Elections!" She announced enthusiastically.

"UUOOOHHHH!"

The boys in the crowd gave a loud cheer at her remark as if they were worshiping an idol while the women could only stay back with scornful looks.

"My heartfelt congratulations to those of you who have been selected! As I'm sure you are already aware from the announcement, the sixty contestants are split into Group A and Group B. Each group will undergo the preliminaries separately. Only those who rank high within each group will advance to the actual tournament!" she continued.

Another loud roar erupted after explaining the rules of the preliminaries. I couldn't help stop myself getting invigorated with the intensity of the crowd although I managed to keep my composure and kept silent. There were others around who also kept their calm.

"Let's see, I have a message from Eizan-senpai, an executive committee member... Many VIPs and heavyweights of the food industry will attend the preliminaries. This is an optional opportunity for you to demonstrate your talents. However, should you have the misfortune of presenting an unworthy dish, you may lose any hope of pursuing a career in the food industry at this point. Well, best of luck preparing for it over your summer break… That is all everyone!"

The students who were chosen began psyching their selves. Everyone seems to value the given opportunity while I remain lost in my thoughts but my heart started to beat faster and a burning drive to win was all I could feel.

Ling tugged at my sleeve once again and pointed at a scene happening in the side. We moved away from the others and watched two boys running away while a tall girl pinned a smaller girl to the wall. I hurried to stop an age inappropriate situation from happening when my arm was swept away by Ling who still hasn't taken her hand off my sleeve.

"Don't do anything rash." She said.

"Okay, but why are we watching them? That person looks a lot like… that is Tadokoro Megumi from the Polar Star dorm! I have to help her."

I stood up but was once again dragged backward and kept in place until the tall girl walked away. I was about to tell Ling to approach Megumi and ask her about what happened but she vanished from my side, nowhere to be seen. Megumi was shaking like a drenched chick and seeing her disturbed prompted more to console her.

"M-Megumi-san, is everything okay?"

"UwaaaAAAaaa!"

Megumi's reaction was completely different as her face was painted with panic and surprise.

 _'Wah! So this is what my dorm mates feel whenever I get surprised.'_

"Calm down! It's okay, I'm here to help you. That was a scary situation you were in."

"Ummm, you heard everything? E-Even about Soma-kun helping me during the Shokugeki against Chef Shinomiya?" she asked.

"I heard everything from Yukihira already, but what was that about?"

She continued to fidget as she tried to remember the events that transpired a few minutes ago. I waited for her response but she was so overwhelmed by what happened. Pushing the topic would get both of us nowhere.

"I saw your name under Group B. See you on the preliminaries." I said with a wide grin.

"Y-you too?! Waaaahh!"

For a timid girl, she really has a unique reaction.

"I am surprised as well but I look forward on this competition, I wonder what the theme is. Let's give it our best!" I cheered.

"Yes. Let's give it our best!" she said.

Megumi clenched her fists and held a face with more determination.

"What are you doing here? Come on. We got to celebrate… Oh hey Tadokoro-san, Good morning!"

Takeuchi grabbed my arm and started pulling even before Megumi could reply. Resisting him at his happy state was futile so I said my goodbye to Megumi and got dragged along.

* * *

The days were getting hotter as the first day of summer break finally approached. Takeuchi and Ayako went back to their hometown and Ling was always getting home late working on the paperwork of Kuga's Chinese Cuisine club.

"Hey, you are still here?" Anna tapped my shoulder lightly.

"It's not like I have anywhere to go. My dad sent me extra allowance so I could roam around and experience touring Japan but I think I am just going to practice cooking here. Or maybe I could eat at a fancy place for a change of pace."

"I like that idea, let's go out and eat tonight, of course it is your treat. I know the perfect place!"

 _'How is it possible for her to ask me out and make me spend money after those two sentences?'_

Judging by her attitude and looks, that place would definitely be fancy and expensive. It would be a man's dream to have dinner with her. The snow white skin partnered with face graced with angelic features and a golden blonde hair would captivate any heart in a minute.

"Eh?!"

"Don't be shy. I know some people who work there so I'll make sure to ask for a discount. Don't forget to dress classy."

"Eh?!"

 _'What is happening? I have already lost myself to her pace. To be dragged along without even knowing what is happening, how much of a wimp am I?'_

*DING-DONG*

Fortunately a mailman appeared at our doorstep which I took as an opportunity to squirm away from the developing situation. He was the same person who delivered the training camp manual so my heart instantaneously skipped a beat.

"Pardon the intrusion but I have here a letter addressed to Anna Scholken-san and Alex Ramos-san." The mailman said.

"That would be me, where is this from?" I asked.

The letter passed to me was in a light blue envelope. Anna came by my side and accepted her own letter. After signing in the mailman's logbook, he took his leave.

"T-This is?"

"It is from the Autumn Election committee." Anna nodded.

We both opened the letter at the same time and pulled out a single sheet of paper. Although I can converse in Japanese well, I still had difficulty reading.

" _Ka… Ka… Kare… Ryo… Kare Ryori_? What is _Kare Ryori_?" I stuttered.

"Oh so the theme of the preliminaries would be Curry Dish. I'm so excited!"

"So we just need to cook our best version of curry?"

There was a dish that immediately came to mind. It was a Filipino-style Chicken Curry. I haven't tasted any other curry dish so there was nothing to be compared with, but during my brief stay in this country, I discovered that the Japanese have great fondness for curry making it a staple dish in every household.

"This is going to be great! I can't wait to tell my grandfather."

"Aren't you visiting your grandfather back in Germany?" I asked.

"That was my plan but he isn't answering his phone. There is also the matter of the preliminaries so I think I'll just practice here with you."

 _'Sure! How could Gerd answer your calls if he isn't home?'_

"Sure! How could Gerd answer your calls if he isn't home?"

What? Did I just say that out loud? I thought I just said it inside my mind but I blurted the words out. Anna was looking at me strangely and cold sweat was dripping on the side of my face. I couldn't tell her that her grandfather was a perverted skirt chasing old man.

"W-What I meant was your grandfather is a great chef who manages a culinary school or maybe he is just visiting restaurants. He might answer your call sooner than you think." I added hastily.

I thought that my reason saved my earlier statement but it made her all the more confused and puzzled.

"How did you know that? I made sure not to tell anyone about it and the only time you were together was when you judged our dishes for the mock Shokugeki." She said.

"That is not what I am saying here…"

"No! I sense something different here. You are definitely keeping something from me."

She was about to start interrogating me and knowing how pushy she can be, I redirected the conversation.

"So see you later tonight for dinner, where is it again?"

"Oh right! It is in Shibuya area. I'll have a car pick us up."

Anna ran back to her room and sounds of shuffling dresses can be heard from the outside. I hung my head back and prepared myself to what seems to be a stressful dinner.

* * *

A black car waited at the front of the dormitory and a chauffeur escorted me to the back seat. It was past six when Yamamori called me out. As expected of women, Anna took longer to go out but when she entered the car, she shone like a star.

"Let's go!" Anna said enthusiastically.

The drive to Shibuya was roughly around half an hour as there was no traffic. My eyes were wide open as we were welcomed by the bursting lights of the tall buildings. Even at night, the city was bustling with people. Anna told the chauffer to drop us at a corner. The building was shining with a pearl white color and the top was designed with an arc that was fitted with windows of intricate patterns.

"Here we are, Brasserie La Vie!" she raised her arms playfully as soon as we got out of the car.

"Hey Anna, the line is so long. Don't you want to eat at another restaurant?"

A long line of people stood in front of the restaurant and most of them were looking at us. I wore the best clothes I had in my cabinet but it was underwhelming compared to them. Anna was sporting a gorgeous red skirt that fitted perfectly to the theme of the restaurant. She walked towards the front desk.

"I would like to have a table for two please." She said courteously.

"I am sorry miss but the restaurant is fully booked right now." The lady replied.

"Then why do you have a line in front of your restaurant?"

The attention of the people in line was starting to focus on her.

"These guests are in line for a chance booking in case any reservation was cancelled." the lady answered politely.

"Sorry for the trouble, we'll just come back another day." I interjected.

"No. I want to eat here right now. I didn't eat earlier to enjoy the food here." Anna said.

By this time, Anna has entered her fatigued state where she becomes demanding, clingy and spoiled. Various comments were already heard from the people in line. At the same time, a young man who wore a chef's uniform came out the door.

"Is reservation #128 here yet?" he asked the front desk lady.

"Not yet sir, should I let a guest take their place?"

The faces of the couple in front of the line lighted upon hearing the news. They were about to talk to the front desk lady when the young chef saw Anna.

"Miss Scholken… is that you?"

The chef was about our age but he exuded the confidence of a professional. But right now, he was shaking like a phone in vibrate mode.

"Yes, who are you?" Anna asked.

"It is me, William! We used to play and cook together. Don't you remember me?"

"Oh William! It really is you! What are you doing here in Japan? You look so different now that you are sporting that uniform. I didn't recognize you." Anna grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug.

The front desk lady was confused as the two were lost in conversation in English.

"But sir, these guests here came earlier."

"If you press more on this matter, you will lose your job tonight. Get it?" he muttered coldly in Japanese.

By reading the situation, the couple already backed off knowing that the free spot would be granted to us. I observed the young man who had an impeccable accent. We were the same in height and build but there was something different about him, despite looking like he grew up from America. I could not pinpoint what I found different from him.

"By the way, this is my friend and dorm mate, Alex."

"Hi, how do you do?" I greeted as I extended my arm.

He took my handshake with a firm squeeze and greeted back with a strained smile. If I knew him better, I would say that it was a smile full of jealousy.

"My name is William. It is nice to meet a friend of Miss Scholken."

"Why do you address her very politely?"

"Because she is the granddaughter of the head chef." He said.

Anna's smile was both cheerful and smug as if she was very proud of that fact. She flashed me a peace sign. And so, we were both ushered to a table by a waiter and were given a menu. William shot me a menacing look before going back to the kitchen.

* * *

The interior of the restaurant looked very elegant as I fell out of place. Every wall and pillar inside was as white as marble and long curtains graced the wall to give the place a sophisticated look. Every diner were wearing suits and long dresses.

"The price of the food here is too steep. I can barely afford this." I nervously told Anna after looking at the menu.

"Don't worry. If worse comes to worst, I'll just put up a tab. Grandpa will just pay for it when he comes back here in Japan. This restaurant is directly under Le Cordon Blue so it will be fine."

The innocence of Anna was that of a child. She smiled brightly not knowing Gerd was still in the country. William was walking around tables conversing with the diners.

"Of course, how could a kid like you afford the food we serve here?" William stopped by our table, "Why not just go home and let me have dinner with Miss Scholken instead?" his smile was full of malice as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"How could I do that to you? Your restaurant is fully-booked, I would hate to interrupt your work with a trivial matter like your reunion." I returned the smile.

I certainly hit a spot since his smile was replaced with gritted teeth. His hand was aggressively squeezing my shoulder but I didn't budge.

"William is such a joker. You haven't changed."

"Of course! Just seeing you smile, feels me with bliss. I hear that Miss Scholken is participating in a competition."

"Drop the formalities already, I told you to call me Anna since way back."

He was acting disgusting with grin, like a dog getting a treat, unaware that the other customers were giving strange look at our direction.

"The theme for the preliminaries this year is curry dish." She added.

"Preliminaries? How dare they put you on a level unbefitting of you? You should already be sent straight to the finals. Please let me cook something off the menu for you. I shall make you a curry dish that could give you an inspiration for the competition."

"What's that I hear? The scallops were burnt? You better get back in there." I joked.

I thought he was going to exchange words with me but his expression became serious and went immediately back in the kitchen. It was good to know that he still had his priorities straight and his attitude were still inside the bounds of a professional.

"Who is he anyway?" I asked.

"Grandfather took him under his wing when we visited America. He is my childhood friend so we are naturally close. I was really surprised that he is handling this restaurant."

"I can see that."

The door opened and Gerd instantly saw me at the table, Anna's back was facing him. He gestured that I keep quiet and tiptoed towards the kitchen. Anna noticed my slight lapse and she turned her head looking at the spot where her grandfather was.

'This old geezer, what does he think he is doing?'

"S-So! We ended up not ordering by ourselves. I wonder what they would serve us." I redirected her attention back to me.

"Knowing him, it will be delicious. I consider him a better cook than me. He is just that good."

"We'll see."

Half an hour has passed and the dish came out on a silver platter. The first plate was elegantly placed in front of Anna. Her dish was a traditional Thai Green Chicken Curry that emanated a strong aroma. I could smell it like a perfume that made me drool with every sniff. She looked at me pleadingly to start eating as my food has not been served yet.

I have only seen curry plated in a bowl but the plating for the dish was astounding and top class. The brown and tender chicken breast was placed on top of a bed of steaming rice and a green curry sauce was poured over. Droplets of small sauce were decorated on the edges of the plate and finally garnished with Thai basil leaves and lemongrass stalk at the top.

"Just eat. I know how hungry you are." I told her.

"Yay! You are the best. I'll dig in!"

She sliced a piece of chicken breast and a small puff of smoke came out. The meat was soft and moist with juices oozing out with a simple touch of the fork. As she sliced through the meat, the movement of the fork and knife allowed the sauce to mix with the rice perfectly harmonizing the two ingredients.

Anna didn't smile as she ate. There were no comments like she usually does. Her face just showed a feeling of satisfaction and yearning. She kept on eating piece by piece without looking up, her eyes were completely locked on to the plate. William came out of the kitchen and placed a bowl of Chicken Curry in front of me. It was accompanied with a bowl of rice. Unlike Anna's dish, mine was presented in the most ordinary way possible. There was no effort to make the dish shine but it was treated with respect nonetheless.

"There seems to be preferential treatment in this restaurant." I commented without looking at William.

"Words are useless at this point. Everything I want to tell you is in that dish in front of you." He proudly said.

It looked like an ordinary curry but there was something about the bright yellow and thick-soup consistency that I can't seem to pinpoint. I took my fork and placed a piece of chicken in my plate. The chicken had the same exact moistness into it and the fragrance just made me forget myself for a minute. As soon as I took a bite, shivers ran deep through my spine. It was with no doubt a Filipino Style Chicken Curry. I realized that of which I could not pinpoint. The answer was simple… it was better that the curry I made. It was better than the curry my dad taught me. It was better than the curry my mom made me.

The curry I was used to had a mild and sweet taste with a thick consistency coming from creamy coconut milk and the starch of the potatoes. This dish was different and the same in terms of flavor, but it was bolder and more aggressive. Every bite left a burning sensation that could only be suppressed by the sweetness of the rice that made me hungrier than the last bite. I understood Anna's intent way of eating but instead of yearning, I felt defeat with every single delicious spoonful.

"H-How?" I muttered.

"I am guessing you always used the commercial curry powder bought from the grocery. I, on the other hand, grinded the spices manually to release their natural oil and I used cayenne instead of crushed red pepper to give the dish the proper heat."

The other customers were looking at us. Their full attention was grabbed by the aroma of the two curry dishes. Some of them asked the waiters if they could order the same dish.

"You can now see the difference between us. Totsuki students are raised to work and perfect everything alone with the mindset that you alone are the best, but in the end you people will always be paranoid of someone stabbing your back. You are like heroes from a Greek tragedy. We at Le Cordon Blue are more like Roman heroes. Every one of us is talented at our own right but we all work as one. That is where teamwork elevates our dish compared to you people. That is the reality of working in a top class restaurant!" William declared with arrogance.

 _'The chefs here are just students? How can it be possible to hold down a whole fort at their age?'_ I couldn't deny his claims. I couldn't rebuttal because I was too engrossed in eating.

"Chef Gerd was the one who showed me the way to be a better chef. The moment I heard your name, I knew it was you. You are the one he said he'd bring as our comrade but it makes me doubtful that you would be one of us. Your cooking will always be second class."

I couldn't hold my nerves anymore so I stood up and stared at him face to face. He was evaluating me as if he knew me.

"Is this how you treat your guests? With Provocation? Who do you think you are?" I blurted out with no control over my emotions.

"Then I shall fully introduce myself. I am William Puchero Navarro, it is my pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand for a handshake, his posture full of hostility "… by the way, I specialize in Filipino cuisine, same as yours but only better."

Anna, at this point, was saying some words but neither I nor William could hear it. I met William's stare and the tension was rising quickly. I could already see the other chefs coming out from the kitchen to hold William back. Before the situation got worse, my head registered a painful sensation as both William and I were hit at the head and pulled back into the kitchen forcefully.

* * *

"Are you planning on messing the restaurant? I expected this from you William but not from you Alex!" Gerd's voice echoed inside the kitchen.

His gentle smile was gone and his white complexion turned to light red.

"I-I'm sorry Chef. Things just got heated at the moment and…"

"I am not talking to you William! Shut up!" Gerd shouted.

"I don't know what came over me. I just felt insecure that his dish was better than mine." I said carefully.

I looked at William expecting him to act high and mighty but he just stood in his place quiet and afraid.

"Because you aren't good enough as it is. That is why I offered you an opportunity to learn from me and not destroy the credibility of this restaurant..." Gerd made sure to moderate his voice as he paused, "This is what's going to happen. Both of you go out and apologize to each table and I mean it."

William immediately grabbed my arm, already willing to compromise due to Gerd's anger. He nudged me to the direction of the first table and we apologized to every single customer for the earlier fiasco. The last table was Anna's table and she still had her mouth wide open after discovering that her grandfather was still in the country. She accompanied us back in the kitchen.

"Alex, as a punishment, you are going to work here for the rest of the summer. You have the potential to be a good chef but you have no knowledge about being one." Gerd's complexion returned to normal but he was still stern.

"Grandpa, you are so unfair! You don't allow me to work in the same kitchen as you and here you are offering Alex that chance. Why are you here anyway? I saw you enter the boarding gate to your flight back to Germany." Anna finally said.

"This is not the time Anna. We will talk later."

Even the lively and spoiled Anna could not talk back to her grandfather. Gerd was not a pushover whenever he is inside the kitchen.

"I need your answer now Alex." Gerd asked once again.

I thought about the level of William's cooking. He was arrogant but he had the skill to back it up. If he could improve under Gerd and elevate the heights of Filipino cuisine, then I would improve too. At my current level, there is no way I could beat William's cooking.

"I'll work for you, but only until summer ends to prepare for the Autumn Elections."

"Don't flatter yourself. You haven't earned your place in this restaurant." William interrupted.

Gerd didn't stop him so it meant that he agreed with William. He placed his arm in William's shoulder and led him to the office on the second floor without uttering a single word. I could only imagine how strict he will be for reprimanding his sous chef's actions.

"I will be the one to apologize on behalf of William. He is really competitive when he sees someone who can challenge him." Another young chef spoke to me in, "I am glad to have another person here. You will surely be a great help to us. We are just scraping by as you can see so the earlier you start, the better."

"KYAAAAHHHH!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What is it?" I rushed over to her side

A cobra was standing tall with its chest spread out, ready to strike. Anna was on the top of the table trying to kick the cobra away.

"Stay calm! Don't flail your foot. She will strike you if you retract your foot a second slower." The young chef warned.

"Stay away! Stay away!" Anna flailed more without heeding the young chef's words.

The cobra retracted a bit when it saw its chance and went for the strike. Its sharp fangs were about to be buried in Anna's leg but fortunately the young man caught the snake with a burlap sack. Realizing that she was out of danger, Anna ran towards me and started crying.

"Uwaaaahhh!"

"Everything is okay. This guy caught the snake already. There is nothing to be afraid of." I comforted her thinking of how bizarre the situation turned out.

A Japanese female chef ran towards us and she realized the situation as if it was a normal occurrence.

"What did we tell you about bringing your snakes here? Nero-kun, you never learn!"

"Sorry haha… It was my mistake. I'll just put them in a safer enclosure next time. Have you even tried my fried snake meat or even snake wine? It has a lovely exotic taste and lots of medicinal properties too!"

"No! Just don't bring them here. You can't laugh off this matter every time this happens. Seriously, you and William-kun hold us back every dinner service." She said.

Anna still won't stop crying and the female chef was deeply concerned that it might have traumatized her. Nero scratched his head giving Anna half-hearted apologies. Loud footsteps could be heard as William dashed down after hearing the ruckus. He saw Anna crying her eyes out in my shoulder.

"You! What are you doing to Miss Scholken" He pointed at me, "This is unforgivable! I thought that I could work with you after Chef Gerd's words of recommendation and here you are tainting Miss Scholken's chastity with your dirty hands!"

The old man caught up and delivered another blow to his head.

"What are talking about? It is too early for you to discuss about my granddaughter's chastity?" Gerd looked at his staff. "Everyone! Go back to your stations and resume your work. Dinner service hasn't ended yet!" Gerd shouted.

"YES CHEF!" Everybody replied.

Though there are differences in philosophy, all of them were as chaotic as the students in Totsuki Academy. I could see that students in Le Cordon Blue work together like a well-oiled machine but frankly, I don't see the difference between them. Both schools share the same passion in food.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the late update, i got hooked into reading light novels recently and thus could spare less time for writing. Anyway, Filipino-style Chicken Curry and Thai Chicken Curry resemble each other but the main difference is that pinoy style would be sweeter (Pinoys have a sweet palette) and milder in spiciness while thai curry would be all about the heat (green, yellow and red). this is a comfort food moreso during the rainy days as it heats you up in just a light and fluffy degree.**

 **Le Cordon Blue is correctly spelled as 'Le Cordon Bleu', but i just changed the spelling to avoid trouble (hehe). It is one of the most sought out culinary school in the world and it's Japan branch is located in Shibuya area. Le cordon bleu started out as a magazine in France but they opened classes to enhance their sales and eventually concentrated as a culinary school. Julia Child, author of 'Mastering the Art of French Cuisine' is one of the prominent graduates of this school. (Watch out Tootsuki Academy, you have met your match hehe)**

 **William finally makes an appearance. He is from another series by makmix's "Show-off Chef" that basically inspired me in writing this fic.**

 **As always, i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter**

 **Cheers!**


	16. Scouting the Battlefield

**Chapter 14: Scouting the Battlefield**

"Alex, we are running out of plates!"

"Hurry up with those dishes!"

"We are out of tasting spoons! Move faster, will you?"

Working my first dinner rush was something I did not expect. The kitchen is comparable to a battlefield here in Brasserie La Vie. The noise from the clashing of the pans to the stove and spoons hitting the saucepans was unbearable at first, but I got used to it soon enough. The way they talked to each other intimidated me at first since I thought that they were arguing at each other but with all the noise going on, you would have to raise your voice in order to be heard. Though the dining area can be considered as a heavenly place, the kitchen is the complete opposite of it.

"Table 5, one steak medium rare, one duck and one lamb shank, yes?" William called out the order.

" _Oui_ chef!"

"How many minutes for the steak?"

"Four minutes, chef!"

I observed their movements, quick and with no waste. A system was clearly in place with everyone working on their own stations and delivered to William when it was ready which is then only supervising and looking closely if dish is up to his standard. The old man didn't interfere too much in the process since he was only acting as a visiting chef. Under his guidance, the pacing of the dishes going out was keeping up within the allowable time.

"Quit staring and continue on those plates. We already ran out!" The snake maniac Nero yelled from the side.

"I'm sorry."

I continued washing the dishes when I was shoved sidewards. Nero pushed me to the side and took over the cleaning. His every movement was efficient and finished twice the dishes I could in the same time I would. Gerd went to the pot wash station and delivered a light blow on Nero's head.

"What are you doing here? The fish for table 11 is being stalled. The other plates are dying on the pass."

"It's because William already ran out of plates to serve it on." Nero replied.

"Get back to your station!"

The old man looked at me with a judging eye and I quickly went back to washing. I tried to match Nero's pace of washing the dishes until plates were being sent back to my station. This time, it was the female Japanese chef who came and returned the plates.

"William says that you should repeat all of these." She said.

"But these are all of the plates I already washed."

"Did you bother to look at them?" She threw a wet towel at me and went back to her station. "Clean them properly!"

The plates that were sent back looked all clean so I placed them back on the clean rack. The girl saw me and ran back to the pot wash.

"Are you deaf or are you just dumb? What did I say?"

"But it looks clean to me. What else do you want me to do?"

"I'm telling you that it is not."

She grabbed my collar, took a plate and dragged me outside of the kitchen.

"It looks clean, yes? Then why does it reek?!"

"What is happening here?" Gerd followed us outside.

"This boy doesn't know how to follow orders." She told him and pointed at me. "The next time I see plates like that, I'll make you lick them."

The female chef let the conversation go after Gerd shot her meaningful looks. I was in a state of culture shock as it was the first time I received such treatment. One would not expect a girl who looks below twenty years old to have a very headstrong personality.

"Why does she hate me?" I asked.

"Hate you? No no… Kayo is actually a sweet girl who is a bit of an introvert outside the kitchen." He looks at me with gentle eyes as if I was very fragile. "This is to be expected on your first day. You haven't received proper orientation yet."

"No. The first thing I did was to help out with cutting the vegetables this morning."

He urges me to sit down on the ledge with him.

"But the cleaning sta-"

"Is already being handled as we speak." He interjected.

Gerd pulls me over to his side and I sat down. Through the small circular window of the door, I saw all of them working together handling every order efficiently.

"Do you think they are having fun?" he asked.

"No. It looks to me that they are dead serious about cooking."

"Come on. Don't be like that. They do enjoy cooking."

I looked at him puzzled not knowing the purpose of his questioning. He gave a light chuckle.

"Then let me ask another one. Would you believe that they are still studying?"

"They are?" I asked surprisingly.

"Yes. They are all far from being the best they can be but if you look at them, they can still manage on running a restaurant without both of our help." He scratched his shaved chin. "My point is, they are only dead serious as they are dealing with the customers. If anything goes wrong then it is on them. Kayo isn't mad at you, she is only thinking about the customers because people are so demanding in this industry."

Hearing about the things Gerd said, made me realize the basic essential lesson my dad taught me, _'Cooking is not about you but the person who is receiving the food'_. I reflected on the female chef's words and smelled the plate I was holding…

She was right. It had a faint smell of sauce and dishwater soap.

* * *

The commute back to North Lake dorm would take me a whole hour back. Since the time we finished cleaning ended past midnight and the call time for the next day would be at five in the morning, I decided to sleep at the second floor of the restaurant. My roommates were William and Nero who regularly stayed in the room during their stay here in Japan. Thinking about the dorm, I could only imagine Anna alone most of the time.

With a throbbing body pain, I fell face forward to the couch where I was allowed to sleep in. The post I left was filled by Kayo who immediately went back to her station the moment I entered. They made sure to work me twice as hard to cope with the scarcity of clean plates in the rotation. My whole body was sore so there was no resistance when sleep overtook my consciousness.

"Rise and shine Alex! We have a lot of preparations to do!" someone was poking at my leg.

"Five more minutes…"

"Those vegetables aren't going to cut themselves. Come on, get up already."

I must be dreaming to hear Anna's voice inside my head. It was best to ignore the hallucination that might have been caused by the exhaustion I built up during my first day. Subsequently, my leg was yanked and I fell on the floor half awake.

"Oh, it's you Anna."

"Of course, it is me." she proudly announced while puffing her chest.

"I get it, this is still a dream. I'm going back to bed."

I checked outside the window and the sky was still dark so I groggily carried my body back to the sofa and fell down once again, face forward. The sweet embrace of the old couch would not let go of me and neither would I.

"WAAAAKEEE UUUUUPP!" Anna's shout cut through the silence and jolted my sleeping body.

"Miss Scholken, what are you doing here?!" William got up from the bunk bed at the opposite end of the room.

"Oh, did I wake you up too?" she asked with an innocent face.

William rose faster than I could stand up and dragged Anna away. His actions were necessary to get her out of the way. The old man's explicit words before closing time were, "Anna, my granddaughter, is a stubborn child. She will do anything to infiltrate this kitchen so please do your best in keeping her away." Just how much does he want his granddaughter out of the picture?

"I'm sorry, but I will ask for you to leave. Chef Gerd told us to do so." He held Anna by the shoulders and gently nudged her outside of the room

"NOOOOO! Why am I singled out again?"

She struggled but to no avail, William stood his ground and continued to push with resolve set in his eyes. I know that he holds feelings towards Anna but I now see him in a new light. He is reliable when the situation calls for it, a professional before anything else.

"Don't do this! You are my most precious friend. Why do you push me away?" She looked with pleading eyes.

"But, I cannot. I am only acting in behalf of your grandfather's orders."

"Kuu… That old geezer…" Anna whispered to herself. Her face suddenly lit up then she looked at William once again with a mischievous grin. "I thought you would be happy to see me?"

Nero and I were looking at the door where William stood. There was nothing but silence.

 _'Way to go! You finally made her realize that you are a man of your word no matter the consequences. You aren't even swayed by Anna's scheming and tactics to get whatever she wants. I admire that kind of coura-'_

"So I'm back! William finally understood my feelings of staying here" Anna declared as if she won a battle of wits.

 _'NOT! How could you falter after just a few well-placed words? Give me back my admiration!'_

"She cornered me. There is no way I could win." William scratched behind his ear.

The love infected chef was of absolutely no use. I gave Nero a meaningful look that meant he was the next line of defense. It would be a good time to bring out the snake and scare her off. Deciding that he didn't want to get involved, Nero went back to sleep and covered his head with another pillow. Nobody in this room is reliable enough to take Anna out.

"So as I was saying, Good morning!"

"Don't 'Good morning' me so casually. You can't barge here uninvited or you may be thought off as a pervert." I said.

"Watch how you talk to her! You are still just a newbie here." William interrupted.

There really was no hope for his love sickness. In just one sentence, I instantly became the bad guy.

* * *

Things proceeded normally and all the preparations for lunch service was taken care of. I chopped vegetables and washed the dishes as well. Anna was sitting on the side watching all of us gleefully. The line in front of the restaurant was starting to pile up and the guests who have made their reservation were ushered into their respective seats. From the kitchen printer, the first order came up.

"People, liven up! First order is in. Two orders onion soup, one fish and one duck." William shouted then pinned the ticket in the rack beside him.

"Oui chef!"

After observing from the first day, I realized that there was a system going on to keep the process smooth. Any bottleneck in the operation would be dealt mostly by William and Kayo. After cooking in their respective stations, William would ask for the food to be placed in the 'Pass', a long table where the dish is assembled and garnished before being sent to the diners.

"Table 6 VIP! Fire two steaks, one pasta." He called the order out again.

At this time, everybody dropped what they are doing and concentrated on the order.

"Kayo-san, one risotto _a la minute_!"

"Oui chef!" she replied.

Since I didn't have extensive experience working inside a busy kitchen, the language spoken inside felt very foreign to me. I was easily alienated with all the terms they are using. Through observing, I could guess the rough estimate of the words' meanings. Every person in kitchen only spoke when necessary as William directed everybody like a conductor in an orchestra.

"How many minutes for the risotto?

"5 minutes, chef!" Kayo added more chicken stock in her pan before finishing with Parmesan cheese.

"Hurry up! Food is dying on the pass!"

Kayo turned off the heat and weaved through the backs of the other chefs while yelling "Hot!" many times. To match the order, I placed a new set of dry and clean plates underneath the pass then went back to the pot wash station. Anna was still sitting beside my station clenching her fist and mouthed 'You can do it!'

"Don't 'You can do it!' me again." I mocked, "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm just enjoying the view and getting to know the people I would lead in the future."

"Future? How can there be a future if your grandfather doesn't want you here?"

"He will realize his mistake in time and let me have my rightful place in his kitchen. Besides, it is not like he directly manages the Japanese branch."

There is no getting through her once she decides on something. We all worked through dinner service without any problem with Gerd being a no show for the whole day. Comments like "that old man is a no show" and "he only comes for a short time every year and he doesn't show up?" could be heard while we were cleaning. It made me wonder why Nero wanted Gerd here though but I'm sure that his old fragile heart would break upon hearing those comments.

* * *

A week has passed since I started and the workload has been pounded into my body day after day. I washed pots and plates every single day only to find them back into the sink after a few minutes. The work itself was frustrating but there is so much to learn just by looking. I could tell what dishes were popular and which ones that could be improved. Regardless of the exquisite taste of the meals served, there is always leftovers that were thrown every night.

"Such a waste of good food..." I muttered.

"That is something we can both agree on."

"Waaahh!"

William was standing behind me, pity evident in his eyes. I took notice of how clean his jacket was while his apron was colored with different kinds of sauces. He certainly has his crazy moments but he often shows a completely different side when it comes to food.

"I'm sorry to surprise you but I just couldn't get used to this sight." He continued.

"Customers have it easy though..."

"Regardless, it is our job to keep them happy and satisfied. Chef Gerd always told us about how demanding the customers are. Proper food handling and storage, correct cooking method and quality of the ingredients are things we put focus on but all of it is only reflected on just one plate."

It was not like I didn't understand where he was coming from. As a student of Totsuki, we were taught how to make an ingredients shine with plates acting as the stage.

"The only reward I get from all my efforts is the thrill of the customers having their first bite. It only takes a few seconds but it always gets me nervous. When they smile and say that the food is good, I savor every moment of bliss that runs through my body."

"Pffft! I didn't realize that you were this poetic. You really have lost your mind." I laughed.

"Hey! I'm being serious here you know."

"I'll admit it. You have your cool moments once in a while."

I continued laughing and he cracked a smile. A couple of seconds later, we looked like crazy men laughing beside the dumpster.

"Good evening boys! How did the day go?" Gerd greeted as he lightly slapped my shoulder.

"Waaaaahhh!" I screamed.

"You know, you should do something about getting surprised easily." William retorted.

The old man suddenly showed up after missing for an entire week. It was not like he was needed but it would have been helpful if he was there.

"Where were you all this time?" we asked at the same time.

"I just had a drink with an old friend."

"For a week?" both of us asked again at the same time.

We looked at each other menacingly. It is too much to believe that we are in sync. Gerd cut the rising tension by talking to William.

"Has she?"

"Everyday..."

"Is he..."

William gave me an evaluating look before smiling and answering.

"Yeah. He is okay. He has his cool moments once in a while."

"Then I guess we better get started." Gerd looked at us teasingly, "Speaking of moments, it feels like both of you just had one. Make sure it never goes beyond a budding friendship."

"Get lost you old pervert!" we both said at the same time.

The three of us went inside after Gerd refused to disclose more information about his whereabouts for the past few days. Most of the cooks were still cleaning inside and they looked alert as the three of us entered the kitchen. As if everybody understood what was going to happen, they hastened their movements and went up to the room where William, Nero and I slept in.

"What are you all doing in here?" he asked.

"We aren't going to miss out on this. You have been away for too long after telling William and I that you would continue to teach us if we went to Japan. Hold your end of the bargain." Nero argued in English.

"Okay! You people caught me, I'm only discussing the basics though. I'm sure you have all of these memorized."

I was confused with what is happening. Everything didn't make sense after William gave me an evaluating look.

"What is happening?" I asked Nero.

"A treat!" he answered.

The old man started with me. He talked with broken Japanese to give convenience to the other students. I didn't mind either room turned into a classroom and it looked like an official class was about to start. It was Monday the following day so the restaurant was closed.

"Alex, what do you think is your specialty?" he asked.

"It is Filipino cuisine!" I answered as a matter of fact.

"How about you William? Nero? Kayo-chan? Everyone?

William answered Filipino cuisine. Nero and Kayo answered Vietnamese and French cuisine respectively. The others answered too, there was quite a variety. As a joke, Nero asked Gerd about his specialty. We all thought that it would be German or French cuisine but we were all wrong.

"If there is something I specialize? Then my answer would be the 14 methods."

"14 methods? What kind of ninja style is that?" Nero received a slap in the back of the head from Kayo.

"Not a ninja style, he is referring to the 14 cooking methods." Kayo retorted.

It was a good thing he asked the question first or I would've. Gerd smiled at her and urged her to continue.

"Might as well." She said softly until her gaze met mine and her ferocious attitude rose once again. "There are many methods of cooking but everything can be generally categorized into the 14 cooking methods which are Poaching, Simmering, Boiling, Stewing, Blanching, Steaming, Deep Fat Frying, Sautéing or Pan Frying, Baking, Roasting, Braising, Glazing, Gratinating and Grilling."

"A perfect answer, but what does it mean?"

Kayo shrugged, unable to comprehend his question.

"It means that all of you are concentrating on specializing on a specific flavor without having the basic concept of how to pair an ingredient to a specific cooking method to bring out its pure natural flavor." He explained.

"If that is so, then why don't we just concentrate on a certain cooking method that our chosen cuisine mostly use? I asked.

"Good question. I will only say this once so listen up. Cuisine is only a word for the ingredients of a certain country or location, thus emphasizing on the flavor of its respective origin. But what if you don't have those ingredients with you? Can it still be called Filipino or Western cuisine?"

The room turned silent. I could see that most of my coworkers were also reflecting in his words. It caught me off guard as well.

"Does that mean you won't venture into other ingredients since it isn't part of your chosen cuisine?" he pressed on. "Complete mastery over the 14 methods, as simple as it may sound, is a very difficult feat to accomplish but once you do, you can cook everything without worrying about the constraints of the word 'Cuisine'."

"..."

There was no response. As I have guessed, it is the first time they are hearing this lesson. So much for his ' _I'm sure you have all of these memorized_ ' speech earlier.

"I know all of you has taken this fact for granted but I am going to emphasize it once again. Every ingredient has its own flavor but what if we mix it with another ingredient? We, as chefs, all should have the same goal in mind and it is to discover these endless possibilities."

*Doki*

*Doki*

My heartbeat started beating faster after his speech. Something warm enveloped my body and I felt a renewed confidence in me as the Autumn Election crept closer.

* * *

The wind was stronger than usual as I arrived in front of the dorm. I woke up early and took the first bus on the way back. A nostalgic feeling rose in me as I entered the dorm. It felt like I was gone for a long time but it has only been a week since I left. My stomach grumbled and I went straight to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"It looks like this place is really empty, even the fridge has nothing inside."

There was only leftover rice inside so I took it out the rice cooker. The rice was submerged it in milk then reheated it until it had a creamy texture. I added chocolate milk powder and made a porridge using the three ingredients. There were also some dried fish in the pantry so I fried a few of them to accompany the porridge. I sat down the table and added some condensed milk in the hot porridge. This was what I always ate whenever it was raining.

It has been a while since I ate _Champorado_ and it brought back memories of my mother who I always admired when she was cooking in the kitchen. The rich velvety texture of the porridge was complemented by its sweetness.

"So you came back." Ling said from the door, her cold tone still hasn't changed.

"Could you be more enthusiastic in welcoming me back?"

She sat down and stared at my food. I forgot that together with Anna, they were both part of the 'lazy-to-cook-breakfast brigade'. I wonder how she managed to eat breakfast without having anybody around.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Just some porridge and fried dried fish. You want some?"

She gave the slightest of nods which I found cute for a second. I served her a bowl and she started eating. I ate the porridge and fish in turns when I noticed at her staring.

"Try it."

Ling ate a spoonful and after swallowing, she tried the dried fish. She gave an expression of shock and then ate some more.

"It looks like it isn't going to complement the porridge but it works."

I truly missed her cold monotone voice along with Ayako's liveliness and Takeuchi's jokes. Ling tugged my sleeve as she was about to say something.

"Kuga-senpai was asking about y-"

"ALEEEEEXX! You are finally here!"

Anna showed up from the door and ran to the table. She slammed both of her palms downward which made the bowls jump a bit. She interrupted Ling to say something urgent but her eye caught the sight of the Champorado.

' _aaahhh... you really are a member of the brigade._ '

She shook her head before continuing.

"I finally have a plan to get grandpa's permission to let me work in the restaurant!"

"Don't you have more important things to do? Like planning for the Autumn Election?"

"Nevermind that. This is more important and you will help me get grandpa's permission."

A malicious smile grew on her lips followed by an evil laugh. I wonder if the skirt chasing old man had a sneeze right now.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **The summer arc continues with Alex joining the ranks of the chefs in Brasserie La Vie's kitchen. From this point on, I am accepting any cuisine as the restaurant not only caters to French cuisine but more of a fusion themed flavor. Sorry for the delayed release, I was just lazy on my part a.k.a Writer's Block hehe but I managed to crawl out of it and hopefully release one sooner. I'm holding back on the requested OCs for now but keep sending your ideas and it might inspire me to add yours if it is interesting enough.**

 **Now about Champorado... as you have read, it is a sweet rice porridge though the one that appeared here is the shortcut version. The one used to relieve hunger for people with no patience in cooking. A very good comfort food more so during the days when classes are cancelled due to bad weather. Try it with dried herring or _tuyo_ in my native tongue (salty dried fish for substitute) and this is surely going to be a regular in your cooking repertoire.**

 **Special thanks to Kyrastri for helping me out so many times *clap clap***

 **Hope you enjoyed the story so far...**

 **Cheers!**


	17. The 14 Methods (Part 1)

**Chapter 15: The 14 Methods (Part 1)**

"What kind of plan is that?"

"I'm telling you, the plan is fool proof!"

"You are the only one who is fooling around here..."

Anna's supposedly elaborate plan could only be summarized to me leaving my station during peak hours and she would magically appear so all of them would have no choice but to let her take the vacant spot. I could only imagine everything as a child's drawing as she explained and continued to justify every point of her plan.

"...and that won't work, I'm telling you. They could handle their own even without you and me." I argued.

"We'll never know until we try, won't we?"

I might as well give up as there was no point in continuing further when she has no intention of backing down. I understand William's dilemma every time Anna walked up to him for a favor.

"More!" Ling passed the bowl to me.

"Sure! Wait... why do I have to get it for you?"

Ling paid no heed to my words and continued to slowly chew on the dried fish. Unlike the energetic duo of Ayako and Takeuchi, the two people I am with cannot be easily talked to. One doesn't know how to listen and the other refuses to talk. I took her bowl and filled it up once again and filled another one for Anna.

"Thank you Alex-kuuun! Yay!" Anna flashed a peace sign and smiled smugly.

"Don't act cutesy with me now. Learn to get food for yourself."

A wave of silence passed as we continued to eat breakfast. It is times like these that I enjoy the most. Ling, once again, tugged on my sleeve to get my attention. She has made a habit of it whenever she wants to say something.

"Kuga-senpai was asking ab-"

"Don't cut my conversation with this chocolate porridge of yours, I haven't even discussed all the details." Anna interjected.

"And I'm saying that it won't work. Let's say that things work out and the circumstances will be favorable for you, then how about me? They won't let me even gaze at the building at the restaurant if you succeed in your plan." I rebutted.

Ling, being cut off once again from her attempt to start a conversation with me, stood up and delivered a light knife hand on my head.

"...idiot..." she muttered before she stood up and left.

"What was that for? What do you want to say again? About Kuga-senpai?"

I followed her but Anna blocked the path.

"Why are you affiliated with the 8th seat of the Elite Ten? Aren't you supposed to be a nobody?"

"Thank you very much for pointing out the harsh reality of my world."

"Anyway, as I was saying, you should skip work during a Sunday night when there are more people than usual."

She was not wasting any time. I hung my shoulder backwards and just listened to her to get it done.

"Honestly, there are too many people. Every night is fully booked so if you want to switch with me, you can do it anytime."

"Then does that mean you'll cooperate with me?"

"Yeah yeah..."

* * *

My whole body ached after a short sleep and with nothing to do, I spent the whole day lazing around the dormitory. If Kuga-senpai was asking for me, I would've tagged along with Ling but she was gone when I woke up. The sun had fully risen when I went out of the room and my clothes were drenched in my sweat. The summer season was truly hot and humid. The dry breeze passed through the open windows as the light clinking of the wind chime was the only sound that could be heard in the dormitory.

The dormitory was truly empty and it was hard to believe that a few nights ago, the house was lively from the energetic banter between Ayako and Takeuchi. There really was nothing to do so I decided to spend my free time in the shopping district.

 _'I should have brought an umbrella with me.'_

The shopping district at past noon was close to a ghost town compared to the usual lively mornings. The streets were empty and everyone was inside the buildings to escape the heat of the sun. I entered the nearest family restaurant to cool myself and ordered the infamous parfait that my friends were talking about the other day.

"Thank you for waiting." The waitress placed a huge bowl in front of me with a smile.

"Whoaa! This is too big!"

I could only look at the scoops of ice cream that were neatly stacked in a huge bowl. Layers of strawberry, chocolate and vanilla were delicately balanced on top of each other sided with wafer sticks, tiny colored marshmallows and drizzled with chocolate syrup at the top as if it wasn't already enough.

"How can I even finish all of this?"

"Then I will be glad to lend you a helping hand!"

A cheerful voice came from behind the waitress

"Yoshino-san? Sakaki-san too? What are you doing here?"

"Booo! You don't have to be so formal with us. Just call us by our first names." Yuki sat down with a spoon ready in her hand.

"She is right. You stayed in our dorm even though it was just a night. That makes you an honorary member of Polar Star too." Ryoko said.

Yuki stared at the tower of cold dessert with her tongue showing on the left corner of her lips. She was like a child eager to try the frozen treat compared to Ryoko's mature and composed smile.

"Please help yourselves, it is my treat."

"Thank you for the treat!" Yuki took a spoonful and her face showed pure bliss as she ate.

"Well, if you put it that way, I won't let this pass by."

I called for the waitress to ask for a spoon for Ryoko but it turned out that she had one already. Her gentle expression and actions contradict with each other. It looks like they had the intention of digging in from the start.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"We could also ask you the same thing." Ryoko answered.

"I was left alone in the dorm so it seemed like a good idea to stroll around."

Yuki called for the waitress once again and ordered an ice cream soda to which she gave me a meaningful look. Like a puppy begging for food, I sighed and nodded.

"I was just joking! I'll pay for my order. Anyway, I heard that you are competing in the elections with us. To see you relax here must mean that you have already made up your mind on the spice mix you would use. Ah, I wish I could take it easy like you." Yuki ranted.

"What do you mean spice mix?"

"The one you are going to use for the election, silly."

My mind was frantically trying to remember about it but nothing came. The only content of the letter sent only had the word Curry Dish written in it. The spice mix was already implied when it comes to cooking curry. I felt stupid for not knowing something so basic but to pick from the numerous list of spices, their certain measurement, the flavour profile and if they are added to the dish whole or ground was a real headache. There are so many ways you could mix all of the spices and finding the balance between each of them needed specialized knowledge that I didn't have.

"What's wrong Alex-kun? Don't tell me you haven't prepared anything yet?" Ryoko asked.

I could only look at her with panic plastered in my face.

"Uwaaa! Then it really is true? I suggest you better get to work now, not that I have progressed that far." Yuki added.

"How about the others?"

"Hmmmm? Megumi-chan went back to her hometown to look for inspiration and Soma-kun never left his room aside from going to the kitchen for the whole week. I could already consider him a _hikikomori_ right now."

I took out my pocket dictionary and searched for the word but I found no entry of the word. I asked Ryoko about its meaning.

" _Hikikomori_ is something like a person who shuts himself from the world and only stays in his room for the remainder of his life."

"But I thought you said that he still went to the kitchen from time to time?"

"Honestly, that is why we are here. He came out this morning and experimented once again. We kind of went out to avoid tasting his dishes." Yuki interjected.

Ryoko's face contorted as Yuki said the words. Yukihira's experiment dishes were horrible. Speaking from a first-hand experience, I can somehow sympathize with them. He was working the whole day just to prepare for the election while, I, who was busy working at the restaurant lost focus of the competition ahead. If I could remember correctly, William said something about grinding the spices himself for Chicken Curry. I might as well ask him.

"Sorry, but I have to leave now."

I paid for the parfait that I haven't even tasted and Yuki's cream soda as well and ran straight back to the dorm to pack my things before heading to the restaurant.

* * *

"William, help me pick the spices I need to use for the Autumn Election!"

"Autumn what? Why would I do that?"

The restaurant was closed during Mondays and it gave us time to rest. Seeing the place empty and lifeless for the first time gave me chills I couldn't explain. The kitchen was spotless and everything was in order. I ran straight to the room in the second floor and saw Nero lying on his bed reading some manga while William was busy writing on a piece of paper.

"I need a crash course regarding spices."

"No."

I looked at Nero but he just rolled over, facing his back to me.

"I'll give you all the recipes I know if you help me." I proposed.

"Not interested." William rejected.

"I'd cook for you, I-I'd cover your shift, I'd- I'd-" William only gave me a sneer with each proposal I offered but there was no other way to get him to cooperate. "I'll set a date for you with Anna!"

His eyes widened and his penmanship became squiggly lines. I definitely hit the right spot. In the future, I should definitely start with this line. William's complexion paled and it looked like he saw a ghost. He stood up and grabbed my arm while yelling "How dare you make the young miss a bargaining chip for your greed" over the second floor hallway. The moment we stepped in the kitchen, he looked around and when he deemed it clear, I was pulled to the pass.

"You got my attention. Are you certain you can make it happen?" he whispered with his nostrils flaring.

"She owes me a lot of favors. Way too much in my opinion. So yes, I can make it happen!" I raised a thumbs-up and he nodded.

"Then it is a deal!"

This is just fair right? After Anna dragged me to places she wanted to go and for all the breakfast I cooked her, it was just fair compensation on my part. William raised his thumb to match mine and it settled our agreement.

"First and foremost, I'll have you know that my father's company was all about distributing different spices globally including your beloved school so you came to right person." He announced proudly.

"Okay okay, let's brush off the small details. Tell me what spices would be used best for the Filipino style Chicken Curry."

"If it is only about the spices I used last time, that would be-"

The back door opened loudly which jolted both of us. Anna and Gerd entered the kitchen and looked at us suspiciously. Anna seemed like she went out with Gerd the whole day and it made me think if she was done preparing for the competition.

"I thought you were going to stay in the dorm until evening?" Anna asked.

"I needed to ask William for some advice. How about you? What are you doing here?"

"There is nothing wrong with visiting my grandfather who _should be_ in Germany right now."

The old man just laughed off his granddaughter's remarks.

"Then, have you decided on what spices you are going to use for the election?"

"Don't worry about it. I have it all covered."

Gerd was intently listening to our conversation and gestured William to take Anna upstairs. He happily obliged, more than excited in my opinion and just like that the old man and I were the only ones in the kitchen.

"So are you excited about this competition?" He asked.

"Very much, yes!"

"What would you serve? I want to have a taste. Consider it as a practice for this tournament you are so excited of. I'll give you constructive criticisms."

I closed my notebook and wore an apron then started prepping for the dish. If I could impress the old geezer who is the director of Germany's branch of Le Cordon Blue, the first place of the competition would surely be mine. All of the mornings where I helped cut vegetables and meat for a week bore fruit. Preparation went through like a breeze though not as fast Ling's preparation time, but it was definitely an improvement in my part. I felt the old man's piercing stare against my back so I hastened my pace. After less than thirty minutes, I served the dish piping hot accompanied with rice.

"Have a taste!"

Gerd didn't speak and looked at me with a critical eye; the same was done with the dish. He took the fork and punctured the chicken thigh and sliced it open. He did the same to the potato but like the chicken, he didn't take a bite. Cold sweat was already trickling down my cheeks in anticipation of his reaction. It was taking too long and I felt something bad was about to hit me.

"Do you really want my honest reaction?"

"Yes please. Don't hold anything back."

He took the plate and stood up.

 _'What is he doing?'_

Gerd's movements went in slow motion. I could already see what he would do but my mind was pleading that everything would go otherwise.

 _'No…'_

Slow footsteps were heading through the trash bin.

 _'No… No… NOOOO!'_

The food I poured all of my effort into was thrown in the trash without being tasted. I could only feel insulted and humiliated that my cooking was treated without respect.

"That is my honest reaction to the food you made."

"Why would you do such a thing? How could you disrespect food that way? And you call yourself a director of a culinary school?!" I screamed.

"How dare you say that? Know your place! You are serving the director of Le Cordon Blue, a school that stands toe-to-toe against your school. I don't even need to taste your dish to know that it is _you_ who disrespected the ingredients!"

My legs caved and before I knew it, I was kneeling on the floor with the pride for my country's cuisine breaking in front of me. I was sure of the way I cooked but the man in front of me thinks that my food was not even worth tasting. There was nothing else that could uplift the heavy weight I am feeling. It was worse than when I thought I was expelled from the first day of the training camp.

"I can somehow understand what you feel right now given that this is the first time you have witnessed your food was thrown in the trash. If it makes you feel better, the flavor of the food would be present but in the end it was still inedible."

"I-Inedible? How could you say that?"

"You have failed in three things. The first is that you let your chicken thaw in open air. Bacteria already multiplied and it can be a potential hazard for the person who would eat the dish. Considering that the current temperature is hotter than the normal room temperature, I am certain that the meat can already cause food poisoning. The second is you allowed the chicken, a tender meat, to be boiled which dried out the inner juices of the chicken."

What he said was definitely true. I have always focused on the flavor of the food that the hygiene part was slightly ignored. Even so, I don't think that it would be that bad since the bacteria could be killed in the cooking process. Gerd's light footsteps registered to my ears like pans being banged at each other.

"The last mistake you did was to fail to appetize me. For a customer who waited for half an hour to eat your food, your dish lacked visual impact and it didn't have the aroma to whet up my appetite. These are factors that should be considered since your customer wouldn't eat the food right off the bat."

"This can't be..."

"Do you think that the judges from this competition you are so eager to join are lenient? You would be pulverized within seconds." He added.

It was the first time in my life that my mind went completely blank. Devoid of any emotion, aspiration, motivation and even common sense, no words formed in my head. The world that was once colorful turned black and white in an instant. Nothing mattered anymore.

"..."

"Forget everything you know. Start learning properly and rediscover your own cooking."

"NO! Not from you! My father has already taught me a lot of recipes. That by itself is enough. I made it through the training camp with just my knowledge and I would continue trusting my father's teachings. " I shouted.

"And how far do you think that knowledge can take you? You are not at home playing like a simple housewife; you are now standing on a different league. You work yourself hard memorizing so many recipes when everything is just a derivation of the 14 cooking methods?"

 _'14 methods again? Why does he keep insisting about these 14 methods? What's so special about it?'_

Gerd pulled me up but I retracted my arm, refusing his help. I dragged myself to the nearest chair and slumped my whole body weight on it. My body has never felt heavier.

"You don't even know the first thing about Filipino cuisine." I retaliated but my voice betrayed me and my words came out weak.

"That is correct. I know nothing about it but pay close attention."

He sighed deeply and covered his face with both of his hands. It slowly slid down revealing the wrinkles in his eyes that made his age evident. His face donned a determined look that I have never seen before. Gerd was serious and I find myself intimidated with just the sight of it.

Three pots were pulled out and lined up on the stove. The first two pots were filled with water and the third one was filled with chicken stock; each pot was subjected to different heat. He then took the ingredients needed and arranged them neatly in the table. By the variety of ingredients he picked out, I can assume that he would cook pasta and true to my word, pasta dough was being made. Afterwards, Gerd took out a piece frozen chicken breast and placed in the microwave. The way he moved his hands across different ingredients was very different from how the other chefs worked.

Gerd roasted some spices in the pan which produced a heavenly fragrance. When the dough was ready for kneading, he skilfully flattened it with a rolling pin rolled the whole thing through a pasta dough machine back and forth until it had a thinness of approximately half a centimeter. The thin pasta sheet was then placed on the other end of the pasta machine where it was sliced with perfect precision. The noodles were dropped into boiling water while the chicken was placed inside the pot containing the stock. The egg was cracked in the pot with the least heat and was spooned with care. His body looked like it had a mind of its own, movements meant to hypnotize anyone who watched it.

"Service." Gerd snapped me out from the trance.

"What?"

I shook my head to see a bowl of noodles in front of me. It was barely half an hour but the things he made were almost double of the amount needed for me to prepare my curry dish. The contents of the bowl looked like it was ramen consisting of silky noodles that were garnished with sliced chicken breast, strips of green and red bell pepper and a poached egg. All of the ingredients were finally bound together by a slightly thick soup. At first glance, it didn't look appetizing because it looked different from the usual ramen but taking a whiff of the aroma was all it took to make me salivate.

"Go on, try some." Gerd provoked. "What do you need? Chopsticks or Fork?"

The old man was really pushing as it was clear that he wanted me to admit defeat. I chose the chopsticks since it looked more appropriate with the ramen. The smell became more prominent as I took a mouthful of the noodles.

Tears fell from my eyes.

"What is this? Why am I crying?"

Only one word could describe the dish.

Delicious.

The noodles are definitely firm spaghetti noodles, however, its taste was definitely Filipino-style Chicken Curry. The taste was profound and even better than William's curry dish. Umami burst out with every bite of the chicken and the slight sweetness of the bell peppers uplifted the overall flavor. The poached egg's delicate skin broke upon the slight touch of the chopsticks. Golden liquid flowed out and mixed with the creamy soup which made the broth thicker and richer. My initial thought was that the soup would be very thick since it contained coconut milk but the consistency was perfect.

Each ingredient had its own flavor brought out to its best state but instead of clashing, every component harmonized thus elevating each other. The dish would not be the same if one component was removed. Gerd's cooking was akin to a beacon of light. It filled my heart with happiness and hope.

"So what do you think?" He crossed his arms and his light atmosphere came back.

"…"

"Is this Japanese cuisine? Italian? Or perhaps your beloved Filipino cuisine? What is your answer?"

It was a trick question. I would not make the same mistake twice.

"…it doesn't matter…" I muttered

"What did you say?"

"That is right… you heard me… it does not matter!"

Gerd scrutinized me for a few second before smiling and laughed heartily.

"Exactly! That is the correct answer!" he continued to laugh.

"Please… Please teach me!"

"I am already teaching you. If you observed like I told you to then you would have known the first lesson already. You already had a great discovery a while ago."

What is it that he taught me? No matter how hard I think, I couldn't find out what it was. Was it about the flavour combinations or about the quickness of his movements?

 _'The cooking method? All three pots had liquid in it but why did he have to use three? I could just cook chicken curry using one pot but he had to use three?'_

"The heat!" I answered eagerly.

"Correct! And this is where the cooking methods come in. Just now, you have witnessed me use Poaching, Simmering and Boiling at the same time to create just one dish. The difference between them is heat. Come here and see for yourself."

Gerd filled the pots with water once again and after a few minutes, there was a noticeable difference between the three pots.

"What do you see?" he asked.

"The first one has little bubbles, the second one has bigger bubbles rising up and popping. The last one is boiling."

"Hence the name. That is a good observation. To put it in detail, Poaching happens when you want to gently cook an ingredient that is already tender such as tenderloin meat or fish. In this case, poaching the eggs require it to be cooked in 65 to 80 degrees Celsius. Simmering on the other hand, is used for tougher meat in around 95 to 98 degrees. But I give you this warning, Never, never ever boil meat because the rough movement of the bubbles will dry out the meat making it flaky and leathery in the tongue."

I wrote down everything he said to the smallest detail. The way he taught felt more personal as compared to Totsuki Academy where the lessons were either university style lectures or practical cooking lessons where our skills are tested and graded on the spot. The ambiance for learning was more relaxed compared to my current school.

 _'Wait… if I get the spices he used for this dish then I could recreate it and use it compete in the upcoming Autumn Election.'_

"Ummm… I don't mean to be hasty but can you please tell me what spices you used for the dish?" I politely asked.

"William!" Anna's voice from upstairs gradually grew louder, "Let go of me! I want to hear what they are talking about."

 _'Way to get in between again Anna. You really specialize in interrupting important conversations.'_

Gerd nodded at William to let him go.

"Looks like your first lesson is over, boy. Rest early and you still have to help prepare tomorrow's lunch service. We also have a VIP coming for dinner." He mischievously winked at me. "and Anna…"

"Yes Grandpa?"

"Please go back to the dormitory."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This one took too long to write because I had to try cooking the Pinoy-style chicken curry noodles. I really like the result but it is too much work. Since there isn't any new Pinoy food that needed explaining, I'll just drop kitchen slang words that were used in the last chapter and hopefully the next ones too.**

 **a la minute - 'in the minute' to make a dish from scratch right away. more of a special order.**

 **Dying in the pass - dishes in fine dine are always served per table together. if the food in the pass is getting cold because the other dishes aren't done yet, then the food is dying in the pass.**

 **Pass - the long table where the head/sous chef assemble and garnish the food and also where the waiters take the dishes.**

 **Fire - to prioritize one order. Mostly if the customer is already demanding the food to be served immediately. mostly for VIPs though.**

 **I hope you had a great time reading the chapter.**

 **Cheers!**


	18. The 14 Methods (Part 2)

**Chapter 16: The 14 Methods (Part 2)**

"This won't do. Repeat it again."

"Do I really have to?" I asked.

"Of course! You are doing the wrong things over and over again. Keep in mind that practice does not necessarily make things perfect. If you keep practicing the wrong things then you will develop bad habits." Gerd scolded.

Gerd drilled every bit of knowledge about the cooking methods in my head after every service. It became strenuous to a point where I had cuts in my fingers while preparing for meals in the morning because I would nod off once in a while. Everything was explained in detail and the old man made it a point to never repeat what he said. Even with the temptation of a quick rest consistently bugging me, I listened attentively to everything he said. Like a lifeline to a sinking ship.

"Ouch!" I yelled as the hot steam exploded in my face when I took the cover off.

"What did I just tell you? Always open the cover away from you. Don't take steam lightly. Water's boiling point is 100 degrees Celsius and the result is steam so it is naturally the hottest state of water blowing into your face. You might end up having your skin scalded."

When he judged that my skill in Poaching, Simmering and Boiling was good enough, he went on to the next set of cooking methods. He told me to focus on all the cooking methods done on top of the stovetop as it was naturally found inside of any kitchen.

"One advantage of steaming food is that the taste of the food doesn't latch onto other food so you can steam different items at once. If you have been inside a Chinese restaurant, you can see that the bamboo steamers containing different types of food are placed on top of one another. Plus, you can add aromatic herbs in your steaming water to heighten the fragrance."

"But if there is an advantage, what is the disadvantage?"

"Ah, now you are asking the right question. It's good to use that head of yours, right? Unlike cooking meat in a pan where you can use the pan drippings to make a sauce, in steaming, there would be no such thing. You have to make a sauce from scratch to go with the food you are cooking."

I jotted down the bits of information in a small notebook. Surely, all of my friends back in North Lake would be so jealous with all the things I am learning. Although, Gerd always stated that what he taught me was general knowledge that everybody in Totsuki would have already know, but I beg to differ.

"Now that we have covered the basics of steaming, let's move on to the next one. What do you know about Blanching?" Gerd asked.

"Well, Blanching is submerging vegetables in boiling water for a few minutes then placed in ice cold water afterwards." It was an answer straight from a textbook.

"And why do you do that?"

Once again, I didn't know the answer. Normally in class, we only followed the instruction from the recipe. I only did everything as stated and concentrated on getting a good grade without thinking about the reason behind the specific instruction.

"There are many reasons on why we blanch vegetables. First is to emphasize the color. Second is to kill the surface bacteria and third is to prolong its lifespan. Did you know that you can also use this method for bones?"

"Really?"

"You need to blanch bones first before using it in soups and stocks for the same reasons, too. By blanching the bones, you open their pores and take away the impurities and blood inside that could make the stock cloudy later on."

Gerd took a piece of each bone in the fridge. There was beef, pork, chicken and even fish. He took the beef and pork bones and lightly knocked it against his head.

"If it hurts, then blanch for four minutes," He grabbed the chicken and fish bones and did the same. "If it doesn't, then one to two minutes is plenty."

"Why did you have to hit it in your head?"

"You ask stupid questions again. It was just an exaggeration. What I'm saying is that if the bone is thick then blanch it longer than the thinner ones. Take note that th-" He suddenly cut what he was about to say.

I looked at him with a confused expression. Gerd stopped in midsentence when I too felt an ominous presence. It was like someone was staring at us. As I looked around, Anna's eyes locked on to mine. She was peeking from the corner trying to hide but she was also radiating a very aggressive aura.

"Anna, go outside!" Gerd yelled.

"No fair grandpa! Why is it that I am not allowed to join this lesson? I am your granddaughter." Anna argued.

"I will not discuss this with you. William, please escort Anna outside of the kitchen."

William immediately entered the room and held Anna by the arm. Anna was about to argue some more but stopped and left with William. I caught her smiling in the corner of my eye then a strange shiver crept through my spine as she left.

 _'She is planning something again. I better be careful!"_

"Since we were interrupted, I'll just hand you this note and be sure to have this information memorized tomorrow."

"I'm not sure that it is a good idea. I just have this feeling that my life would be at risk by holding such information."

"Stop being paranoid. This is all just general knowledge. You'll have a double shift if you fail to memorize this so toughen up. Anyway, it is already two in the morning so you better get some shut eye."

He passed me the note that contained all of the 14 methods and their respective temperatures. I folded the note and placed it in my chest pocket for safekeeping before heading out to sleep.

* * *

I was deep in sleep when the sound of scurrying reached my ears. The footsteps were light but I chose to ignore it thinking that I was just imagining things. The peace of a dreamless sleep was within reach but it was disturbed when a faint feeling of a hand touched my pocket.

"Just a little more and I'll have it. Be a good boy dear Alex-kun and let me have this note... KYAAAH!"

Like a dead person who opened its eyes, I had the intention of scaring Anna by looking at her with an emotionless stare.

"You scared me! Don't do that!" Anna kept on hitting my arm.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" I asked apathetically.

"I was… I was just concerned that you would get a cold so I was going to cover you with a blanket."

Anna was fiddling with her fingers, trying to find an excuse for being inside the room once again. As sleepy as I was, it was obvious that she was aiming for the note that her grandfather wrote.

"And where is this so called blanket you were going to cover me with?"

"Ahaha I left it downstairs." She tapped her head with her knuckles in a cute manner.

"It is a bad habit to be a liar you know? Weren't you supposed to go home with your grandfather?"

Nero crept out of his bed and carried Anna easily like a sack of potatoes. Despite her struggle, her efforts to release herself ended in vain. He went to the corridor and dropped her gently then returned, locking the door behind him. His bloodshot eyes seemed to stab me as if he was saying never to bother him anymore.

Anna continued to knock on the door after getting kicked out.

"Alex, I just want to see what my grandfather gave you. Just a peek and I will leave."

I shook William to wake him up. He normally solves all the problems Anna causes so everybody goes to him every time.

"Can you please tell her to just go away?"

"What time is it?" he asked.

The digital clock by his bedside displayed the time which was nearing 4 in the morning.

"And you want me to tell her to go home at this time? How heartless can you be? I'll admit that you are becoming better as a chef but you need to adjust that attitude of yours." William's voice rose.

"How is it my fault? The only attitude that needs adjusting is Anna's." I pulled his arm. "Just go talk to her."

William left the room and started having a conversation with the troublemaker in the corridor. I could not go back to sleep anymore despite having only two hours of rest. Groggily, I took the paper from my pocket and read the old man's notes.

"Stovetop:  
Poaching: 65-80  
Simmering/Stewing: 95-98  
Boiling/Blanching: 98-100  
Steaming: 100-120  
Deep Fat Frying: 170-180  
Pan Frying/Sautéing: 200

Oven:  
Baking: 135-250  
Braising/Roasting: Start at 200 and cook at 180  
Gratinating: 250-300

Grill:  
Grilling: Start at 240 and cook at 180"

* * *

"Hey sleeping beauty, wake up and get ready already." Kayo threw me a uniform. "I need you to make choux pastry shells for today's service. Meet me downstairs when you are ready."

"W-What?"

Unable to comprehend the situation, I stood and freshened up. I looked at the clock once again. It was 6 in the morning. I must have drifted back to sleep while reading the note that the old man wanted me to memorize. My head hurt from the lack of sleep but I changed my clothes and dragged myself down while William and Nero continued to sleep.

"Hasten up slowpoke. Sift the flour and break these eggs, yes?"

"Yes chef!"

All of the ingredients and equipment needed were already prepared beforehand. She must have arrived early to set everything up. Without thinking too much about why she specifically picked me to help her, I breezed through the task and broke and separated more than enough eggs that made me recall the breakfast assignment at Totsuki resort. Afterwards, the sifted flour was done with ease as well.

"All done! What should I do next?"

"You are asking me on what you should do next? Did I hear you right? Are you sure you don't want to go back to sleep?" Kayo asked surprisingly.

"I can't put it into words but I feel that you are trying to teach me something."

She gave a little bit of smile before her face returned to its usual glum irritated look.

"You may have some hope yet, but don't get cocky." She pointed at the stove and pans. "Now then, place the water and butter in the pan over medium heat and stir the mixture until it melts. Add the flour and then beat until combined then slowly pour the whisked eggs until the mixture holds its shape. Tell me immediately when you are done. Did you get all of that?"

"Uhhh yes?" I replied but her scowl grew deeper. I answered again, making sure to say it louder. "Y-yes chef!"

"Good! Now what are you waiting for? Go go go!"

My right arm felt like lead due to the lack of rest but mixing the batter was more intense that I initially thought. I wasn't allowed to burn it or I will have to make a new batch that will further take its toll to my already tired arm. After thirty minutes, she was finishing with the custard filling and I was done with the batter as well.

"I already preheated the oven. Take the spoon and shape them then place them in a greased tray. Bake these for thirty minutes then take them out immediately. Prepare the second batch while you are at it."

"Second batch?"

"We have a lot of guests coming in. Don't question me and just prepare the batch."

While I followed her orders, she was looking at the menu for the day. One by one, the others entered the kitchen and started preparing for the day. Nero still had a bad look in his face for being interrupted while he was asleep. It was best to steer clear away from a man who hides snakes in his closet when he is in foul mood. The second batch was done after another half hour so the first batch of choux pastry shells was finished. The tray was cooled and Kayo filled the shells with the custard filling through a piping bag.

Kayo had a different atmosphere surrounding her. It was as if she was placed on a pedestal with the spotlight beaming only at her. I observed all her movements and as always, she moved with a purpose. Gerd entered the kitchen last with Anna tailing his every step.

"Have you picked your sous chef for today?" He asked Kayo clearly with the intention of letting everybody hear. "Choose wisely. This is your first head chef assignment."

"Yes. I pick the newbie." She sternly answered.

Everybody's heads turned towards me upon hearing her answer. I just took out a fresh set of shells from the oven.

"What? Me? What is goin- HOT! HOT! HOT!" I screamed as my hand directly touched the hot tray.

I dropped the hot tray on the nearest table and ran straight to the freezer trying to find the coldest thing I could touch. The searing pain subsided but a burn mark was left on my palms.

"Are you really sure?" Gerd's look was full of pity.

"Yes chef!" Kayo answered with more conviction.

Kayo approached me and gripped my sleeve.

"Listen up! I have waited for a long time to get a chance like this. I am appointed as the head chef for this day. If I perform efficiently, the whole month is mine. You aren't allowed to mess up as my sous chef. I don't care if you came from Le Cordon Blue or Totsuki Academy, you are a cook directly working under me."

"Then why pick me if this is so important for you? Why not have William or Nero assist you?"

"Because if I can prove to Chef Gerd that I can cook with someone with almost no restaurant training, then I can get a better grade or even a recommendation to work on the best hotels abroad. So no messing up!"

 _'Wow! A real confidence booster right there…'_

* * *

The summer vacation was nearing its end and I finally found myself cooking in the front lines. For so long, I have worked on the pot wash station but the chance to be part of the cooking line was given to me. Kayo handed me a piece of paper and ordered me to memorize and practice cooking the dishes for dinner service.

Kayo decided on the whole menu and just reading the contents of the menu gave me an insight to the symphony of flavors she wanted to depict. She chose a degustation style of serving where every customer gets to eat a predetermined menu that showcases all of her skills. The soup she chose was a light and clear Beef Consommé followed by Seared Foie Gras with Sautéed Apple Slices for her appetizer. Her main course was Steak Onglet topped with Peppercorn Demi-glace and to finish the menu on a high note, Flambéed Pineapple Crème Brulee for dessert.

 _'Can I really do this? It is a big jump from my usual cooking but some of the cooking methods here were drilled to my brain by the old man."_ I thought while reading the menu.

Kayo started preparing test dishes for Gerd to try while I made sure not to miss out a single step. The soup was being prepared with ease while she kept yelling instructions

"Alex, chop all of these!"

"Alex, use cold water for the soup and stop mixing once the condensation from the side of the stock pot disappears. A crust will form and make sure it doesn't break. If it does, I'll break you myself."

"Alex, clean your area! It looks like a pigsty!"

My name was called every few minutes for new set of tasks needed to be done. Gerd was smiling behind the table as he continued to watch. Despite being the head chef, Kayo continued to inspect the ordered plates before they were sent out.

"One salmon tartar and one pork roast, fire!" William called out the ticket.

Kayo slammed the pan she was cooking on in the stove and ran straight to William.

"Who told you to call out the tickets while I am the head chef?!"

"You were busy with the preparations for the dinner service. The orders are piling up!" William answered back.

"Alex is my sous chef. What gives you the right to disregard his authority?" she questioned. "Back to your station! Do this one more time and I'll send you out the kitchen. Understand?"

William slowly backed off due to the ferocity Kayo was displaying. Unfortunately, it would automatically be bad news for me since she was under a lot of pressure.

"Alex! Come over here now!" she gestured with her hand waving irritably, "Call out the order if it piles up. Don't just dawdle in your station."

"Yes chef!"

The lunch service continued without any other problems and when the last plate was sent out, the others went for a quick break. My body was already worn out and I couldn't find the strength to continue for dinner service.

"Pssst! You tired already? You want me to replace you?" someone whispered from behind.

"That would be great! I'll talk to Kayo-san about it lat- Why are you here again?!"

Anna showed up from behind basking me with her shining eyes.

"Honestly, I took you for granted. I thought that you wouldn't last in this place but to be working as the sous chef? You have exceeded my expectations." She said.

"Don't talk to me as if you are my superior. I am the one working here and you are not so I technically outrank you." I teased.

"Stop concentrating on the small details. What I want is Kayo's job right now. She is trying to juggle the tasks and there are many areas in which she could not handle properly. Her focus is on the test dishes grandpa is eating right now. I could do better, right?"

I massaged my temples as she said such foolishness with a straight face. It was true that Kayo was unintentionally neglecting some of her duties, but I supported her from behind to let her focus on the dishes she needed to cook.

"You know, there are times when I don't know how to talk to you anymore."

"Here they come, I'll leave for now. Meet me back at the back later, okay?" she pleaded.

"Just go already."

* * *

"All of the dishes were approved. Taste them and make sure that every plate that comes out of the kitchen tastes just like that." Kayo ordered.

"Yes chef."

She handed me a spoon and patiently waited for my reaction. I took a spoonful of the Consommé and took it in carefully. Surprisingly, the clear broth was packed with flavor. I could not stop my hands from taking another spoonful. My initial thought was that since it was clear, the soup would be light but I was dead wrong. The taste of the beef was dominant without overpowering the flavoring vegetables.

The next dish was the Seared Foie Gras. I knew that the duck liver would contain a very deep flavor but it took me off guard when I took a bite. Instead of a raging flavor, the dish turned out to be lighter with the addition of sautéed apples and white wine that gave a little bit of sweetness to cut the heaviness of the Foie Gras. Whenever I think what the dish would taste like, it proved to be the opposite. That would mean that her main course which seems to be heavy would turn out to be otherwise.

I tried the Steak Onglet with the perception that it would be light but I was fooled once again. The dish tasted like what it appeared to be. The meat, cooked medium rare, was tender and juicy and complimented by the peppercorn demi-glace that heightened the flavors to a whole new level. The parsley garnish added a little bit of flavor contrast that highlighted the perfect combination of meat and sauce once again.

At first, there seemed to be nothing connecting the dishes but as I tried the dessert, it became clear that the theme of her degustation was Playfulness. Her food would catch the diner off guard by tricking them with the difference of perception and actual flavor. When you think that a dish would be heavy, it would be light, and if you think that it would be light, it would be heavy. She raised the bar by fooling the customer one more step by giving them a dish that would deliver a better taste than what they would expect when the diner thinks that they have understood the playful nature of her cooking. The flow of dishes had a rhythm that was hard to follow but very easy to get lost in.

"Have these memorized and I want you to replicate all of it by tonight." She said and headed to the restroom.

I tasted the dishes once more to fully understand the taste and essence of her food. Gerd walked by my side and took a taste of the soup again.

"And that proves that she is not so uptight. I told you so." He commented, "Behind her usual attitude is a child waiting to go out and play. How is the experience of being a sous chef so far?"

"It really is a gem. Thanks for the opportunity."

"That is good to hear though there are things that I did not expect as well. The first is that I was shocked that she would have deep comprehension on the pacing of dishes as she picked a degustation and the second is that I had no idea that she would pick you as her sous chef. She continues to surprise me."

Gerd caressed his moustache, pondering upon his next words.

"You do know that if things go well, she will be the head chef for quite some time. William just finished his turn and there are many others who aspire for the same position. Just like what your school calls the Elite Ten. More experience handling the kitchen gives you better opportunities after graduating."

"I guess so, why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because if she passes tonight, she will be managing the kitchen in the anniversary of Le Cordon Blue and you will continue to be her sous chef. Do you accept?"

 _'Is the anniversary some kind of event?'_ I wondered before replying, "Of course!"

Kayo reappeared from the door and tightened her apron. She breathed deeply before yelling out.

"People! Break time is over. Let us prepare for the dinner service!"

"Yes chef!" Everybody who entered the room answered.

* * *

"The soup is more than halfway empty. Alex, have somebody help you prepare the Consommé! I need three more orders of the Foie Gras, yes?"

"Yes chef!"

The dinner service was in full throttle and like every other evening, the place was fully booked with a long line of people queuing up, waiting for cancelled reservations. Since the menu was limited to a predetermined set, we could anticipate the orders coming and handle our time more efficiently.

"Do not let the soup boil or it will crack the crust of the Consommé, making the whole thing cloudy. If that happens, you have to throw it all out and you can't have a full course without the first dish. Only simmer, got it?" Gerd explained softly, making sure Kayo couldn't hear his words.

"95 to 98 degrees Celsius, chef."

"Correct! Then when you sear the Foie Gras, score it first before putting it in a dry skillet for approximately 30 seconds each side. It is also the same as the temperature for Sautéing and Pan Frying, which is?"

"200 degrees Celsius, chef."

"You studied." His voice was interlaced with joy.

I made sure that the soup was cooked perfectly. Never have I imagined that a clear soup would require such delicate attention. I listened to Gerd's advice to score the duck liver but while I was cutting criss-cross incisions, Kayo suddenly called which gave me a jolt resulting to a deep cut in my thumb.

"Aggghhhhh!" Blood was dripping on the floor.

"How can you be so careless? Stop bleeding right now!" Kayo angrily shouted.

"How can I even order my wound to stop bleeding?!"

Kayo disregarded my complaint and went ahead with her orders.

"Alex, I need the Foie Gras now!"

"Wait a second, I'll just get this patched up!"

"Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex!" she kept yelling out my name, each time getting louder and louder.

She was giving me no time to patch the wound and my mind was already going overdrive with her yelling at my every single move. I did the most illogical thing that came into my mind to stop the bleeding. I ran towards Nero at the grill station and burned the wounded part on the griller. I shouted in pain but still, my goal was to get the order out.

"Chef, three orders of Foie Gras!"

"Took you long enough! I'll handle the next course. Nero!" she called out, "Steaks, three orders two medium rare and one well done."

"Yes chef!" Nero answered with vigor.

The next task was to prepare for the dessert. I was ordered to partner up with William in making the desserts.

"That was a gutsy move back there. I am impressed." William joked while raising a thumbs up to mock my mistake of cutting myself. "I'll handle the crème brulee and you take it easy with flambéing the pineapples."

"You really like adding salt to my wounds don't you?"

"In your case, since your wound is charred already, a little barbecue sauce would taste better."

A smile crept through my face with William bringing down the tension. All of the things that happened from morning until now hit me like a raging wave. So much had occurred that I lost track of time. All of the soup and appetizers were out and Nero was placed in the spotlight as he continued to grill the steaks and finish them in the oven for even cooking.

"Since the only thing you'll be doing is to flambé, why not help with the sauce first? Leave this to me."

"Okay, just call me if you need me."

I went back to my station and saw that Kayo was struggling with the piling orders so I provided assistance once again and called out the tickets.

"Fire, two steaks both medium rare for table 6 V.I.P."

"V.I.P.? How is it that we aren't doing those orders yet?" Kayo asked.

"Nero, how many minutes?" I yelled.

"Four minutes and additional 10 minutes for the oven."

 _'That wouldn't cut it. The order needs to go now.'_

Before I could even think, my feet dragged me towards the griller once again. I took the steak and placed it in the oven helping Nero in the process. The steaks on the grill were firm enough to be medium rare so instead of waiting for the meat in the oven to finish, I took the two steaks and placed it beside Kayo.

"Those were for table 9!" Nero said.

"Just give them the ones you are cooking inside the oven." I replied.

"Service!" Kayo shouted as soon as she finished plating the dish.

The waitress took the plate and signaled for the dessert. It came earlier than expected but it looked like William had prepared some beforehand and took out a tray of crème brulee from the chiller. I was behind by three tickets and couldn't help him at all. William gave me a wink before walking out with a trolley with the tools he needed for flambéing.

"I can take care of this for a little while. This is something you cannot miss." Kayo gave a little smile, "Go watch him."

William confidently maneuvered the trolley through the tables. That was when something I didn't foresee happen. He skillfully threw his knife in the air and caught it with grace making the eyes of the crowd turn to him within a second. He tossed it once more and prepared the pineapples in the trolley then proceeded to slice the fruit thinly after catching the knife. The diners gasped in anticipation of his every movement. The knife danced in the air and around his body like a fish swimming in a pond, his way of cooking turned into a show.

When the pineapple was perfectly sliced, he turned on the burner and fried the fruit in butter. He pointed to the light which grew dimmer until it was turned off. Only the sizzling sound of the pineapple could be heard. After a few well-placed seconds, a huge tower of flame rose from where the trolley was standing. William poured rum on the pineapple which caused the alcoholic content of the liquid to burn only leaving the flavor in the pan. He was showered with applause as soon as the lights were turned on.

"There you have it…" Kayo pulled me back in the kitchen. "He isn't called the ' _Show-Off Chef_ ' for nothing. At least he bought us a few minutes to finish the orders."

He continued to put on a show for every table while serving them the dessert and as fast as the day started, it was also gone in a moment. The dinner service was a huge success and Gerd gave Kayo the approval to be the head chef for a month.

* * *

Nero and the others insisted that I skip the cleaning up and rest early due to the mighty act of burning my wound on the grill. I walked to the nearest convenience store to calm my nerves down. The adrenaline was slowly draining out of my body and I felt fatigue take over every inch of my skin. I felt like crying knowing that the next night would be the same or even harsher.

"Good job, Alex-kun…" Kayo handed me a bottle of Pogari Sweet.

"Yes chef! Wait… what?"

"I know that I had many shortcomings as a head chef but you quickly learned and did a spectacular job earlier."

The girl I was talking to hid a smile. It made me wonder if they were the same people. There was a huge gap in their behavior that I found it unnerving to talk to a sheepish acting Kayo.

"What I wanted to really say is that I hope we could work together better from now on and let's do our best for the upcoming school anniversary. I believe that Chef Gerd already told you about it."

"Uhhhhh… okay…"

She ran back to the restaurant without uttering another word. I looked at the drink she gave me and it had a wound bandage taped on the side. A new excitement burned through my heart in anticipation for the anniversary.

"What just happened?"

"You just flirted with the head chef, that is what you did. I must say, that is very bold of you." Anna was standing behind me with her arms crossed, nodding her head.

"Gyaaaahh! What are you doing here?"

She pinched my ears and dragged me inside the convenience store.

"I told you see me after closing time but you weren't there. We have more important things to discuss."

"Like what? I'm sleepy so make it quick!"

Anna coughed to clear her throat and looked at me seriously.

"So, the plan I told you. What do you think of it?"

"I forgot."

"You are so mean sometimes. Let me refresh your mind. The anniversary of Le Cordon Blue happens to be on the exact same day as the opening for the Autumn Elections. You can say that it is the busiest day of the restaurant and this school for the whole year. The town is raving about it since two major culinary events are happening on the same day. That is when you go and choose the elections and I would be there to replace you while they are panicking."

I stopped her in the middle of her explanation.

"So you are saying they are happening on the same day? You must be joking! The old man knows that I am joining the Autumn Election, he would not deliberately sabotage that. Is this one of your schemes to get me out of the restaurant?"

"How low do you think of me? That is why I am telling you all of these."

"Then what about you? You keep on dragging about wanting to work in the restaurant when you yourself will compete in the elections. How will you compete?"

"Yeah, about that… I won't be joining. I don't really care about the Elite Ten or the Autumn Elections."

My anger rose after hearing such a lazy answer. I have tried my best to improve every aspect of my cooking, even embracing other cuisine so that I could enhance Filipino food to even greater heights while she just kept on acting like a spoiled brat who couldn't be reasoned with.

"What are you saying? Is this only a game to you?" my voice was getting higher.

"Hey, what are you getting mad at me for? I told you these weeks ago. Why don't you ask grandpa if what I'm saying is true?"

I ran straight back at the restaurant with my head fuming with rage. I slammed the doors open and found the old man talking to William.

"Is it true? Is the Anniversary held on the same date as the Autumn Election?!"

Gerd covered his face and slowly removed his hand to answer my question. He gave a nod while looking at me straight in the eye.

"Why would you lie to me? Why would you deliberately try to pull me off the elections when you know that it is the only reason why I worked here?"

"Alex, I don't know what is happening but nothing good will come out from raising your voice." William held me by the shoulder to make me calm down.

"Stay out of this William. It does not concern you." I pushed him away "What gives you the right to dictate what I can or cannot do?!"

William hit the table roughly, a trickle of blood dripped from his finger.

*SLAP*

My cheeks registered a new pain.

A pain that I have never felt before.

"Stop acting immature for one second. I may be at fault but hurting William is a different story." Gerd matched my voice. "How foolish can you be? You haven't even mastered the 14 methods and you think you are good enough for just one silly competition?"

"All I wanted was for you to help me improve my cooking for this competition you are so eager to belittle."

"When you asked me to teach you I automatically had the right to oversee your growth as a chef. You are willing to throw all of your experiences here away just for a petty fight. And then what? Let your ego grow when you win? If you lose, then what? Lose the confidence that you accumulated in this restaurant. Don't make your colleagues laugh with that shallow way of thinking. You are not yet good enough! I forbid it!"

His argument made sense but I was humiliated. My pride was torn into pieces. I knew that what he said was right, I wasn't ready but I still wanted to try and test my skill as a chef. Giving up was never a choice.

"I have already discussed this with a friend. Your school director, Nakiri Senzaemon, has already agreed to it. Your participation in the Autumn Elections has been dismissed." Gerd said with an unshakable tone.

Kayo entered the room and her face became aghast when she saw William on the floor caressing his wound. She quickly took the first aid and treated his hand while trying to cope with the situation.

"…I know this sounds unfair to you so let me cut you some slack. If you can manage to memorize and demonstrate the 14 methods to me then I will allow you to join the competition. Let me emphasize this, once you have mastered the cooking methods and you still want to go to the Autumn Election, then that is where our ties end. Do I make myself clear?"

Gerd was offering me a new deal. If it was said earlier then I would have accepted the deal in a heartbeat based on an uneducated reasoning, but the image of my mom cooking Adobo suddenly flashed in my mind. It made me remember the main reason on why I went to Japan. I wanted to improve my skills as a chef specializing in Filipino cuisine. For that to happen, I must conquer every hardship that would come my way. There were many schools in the Philippines that could have taught me how to cook but Uncle Jouichiro's words resounded in my heart that made my determination to go to Totsuki Academy all the more stronger.

Brasserie La Vie's challenges were at par with Totsuki so thinking logically, it would not a bad deal to finish learning what the old man has to offer. And if that was the only extent of our relationship as student and teacher, then there was only one answer left to be said…

"Yes chef."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This is the longest chapter I have written and I thank you all for reading the story so far. Frankly, I was really torn between Alex and Anna joining the autumn election and it is the main reason why I had a hard time releasing this chapter which was actually done 3 weeks ago hahahaha. I have definitely made my mind on where to bring this story and hopefully, I have shed some light but I'm not of course, nothing is done yet. Many things can still happen as the Autumn Election draws closer.**

 **To all the comprehensive reviews I got the past few weeks, I really appreciate those and you guys definitely helped me make up my mind.**

 **William finally showed his true color as the Show-Off Chef, I'm just happy that it is already out there.**

 **Still no Pinoy food but yeah, there will be in the next few chapters or so.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the looong chapter.**

 **Cheers!**


	19. Teacher and Student

**Chapter 17: Teacher and Student**

"This meat is burnt. The fire is too strong! Cook it gently like caring for a baby and what is this? Cut this more thinly! Your knife skills suck." Gerd continued to give orders. "You need to finish cutting these five cucumbers in one minute."

Since the night I threw a tantrum, I haven't spoken much to my colleagues resulting to lower productivity. I spent the nights following the old man's tasks in order to get his approval. Everything was basic but he wanted perfection from every movement I did inside the kitchen. The feeling was like entering the military.

"You still fail. Now where is the food I need to taste?"

"Here it is."

I handed him the bowl of noodles and waited for his reaction. His eyebrows furrowed and the he closed his eyes.

"Well?" I asked to break the ice.

"There is something missing. Redo it tomorrow."

My head hung dejectedly for having another failed attempt. Day in, day out, every try was still not good enough. I went back to the room to get my badly needed rest. William was still awake. I really wanted to avoid him as much as possible but he was still changing the bandage wrapped in his hands.

"W-William, I'm sorry... I was immature back then."

"Don't worry about it. A chef's profession is a health hazard by itself," William smiled wryly. "...and I'll just add this cut to the collection of cuts I have. So how is it going?"

"I guess I'll just have to prove my worth and show him that I have mastered the 14 methods."

The tension in the room subsided after William accepted my apology. The accident was the result of the spike of my uncontrolled emotions when I discovered that Gerd made decisions behind my back. As soon as my head cleared, I realized that he was only thinking about my welfare but it still doesn't take away the fact that my opinion was disregarded.

"What is so important about this Autumn Election anyway that you would go crazy over it?" he asked.

"You see, the competition is not just a normal contest but it is where the best students among the first year are gathered so they can test their own skill and find out who is the strongest among the batch. Being chosen is an honor for us and gives us a higher probability of entering the Elite Ten." I answered.

"That is why I don't get you students of Totsuki. What is so special about that Elite Ten anyway? All of you are full of yourselves by pleasing your egos with the food you make. You turn cooking into a bloody contest but you forget that serving our customers is the only real reason why we exist."

William paused as if contemplating on something.

"Think about it this way, if you make the most delicious shrimp dish in the world but your diner is allergic to shrimps, then is it not all for naught?" he added.

"You got a point there, but we still have to reach the highest peak of gourme-"

"Do you think that the Le Cordon Blue Anniversary is so inferior to that of Totsuki that you find it tedious to fight our battle? Don't you think that it is more important to make the people who taste your food satisfied and happy?"

The words he said drove straight into my heart that I found myself lost for words. Now that I think of it, Totsuki Academy is more famous to the Japanese but Le Cordon Blue has a greater reputation internationally. Surely, people from all over the world would visit the school and restaurant as they too have many students who became world renowned.

"What is so great about this Anniversary anyway?"

"It may not look much to you but this year has the highest attendees of Michelin starred chefs were invited as VIPs for the evening along with famous food bloggers and industry experts. For us, there is no other place where we can show our skills with the best pool of judges in the world." He explained.

 _'What was I thinking? That the Le Cordon Blue Anniversary would be a small event? It wouldn't be bad to join them now that I_ _could have the chance to serve the best chefs in the world and considering that I_ _am out of the roster for the Autumn Election_ _anyway. Though, I_ _really wanted to battle it out with guys like Yukihira, Megumi-san, Mito and that crazy blonde Italian._ _Aaaggghhhh I don't know what to think anymore!'_

"Alex, I am not telling you all of this to make you stay. I just want you to think about what is important for you and for the people around you. Kayo trusts you as her partner and she is under so much pressure, just let her know beforehand if you won't be there to fight by her side when she takes on one of her most important battles."

"Yeah I guess..."

"Shut it both of you! Stop your drama nonsense and let people sleep!" Nero was back to his bad temper.

William's words continued to repeat itself while closed my eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

I was still having a hard time figuring out what was wrong with the dish I was practicing. I poured all technical knowledge I learned but it was still rejected every single time. I didn't want to give up so I pushed harder. I researched on the best variant of noodle used, the spice mix that would complement the flavor of the other ingredients and the toppings that would elevate the overall impact of the dish.

"When did cooking become so hard?" I asked myself.

The image of my friends back in the dormitory resurfaced in my mind. Totsuki Academy upheld food more than anything while Le Cordon Blue taught me to put smiles in the faces of the customers but I have forgotten the most basic reason why I started cooking. It was because uncle Jouichiro had fun in the kitchen whenever he cooked. The happy faces of my friends whenever their food was praised by the teachers and their desire to improve when they were criticized came back to me. I cooked because I enjoyed doing it.

With that single thought in mind, I remade the simplest Chicken Curry Noodle version for the old man.

I rushed to find him once again and make him taste my food but before entering the dining room, I heard voices.

"Why are you being unfair grandpa? I have done everything to prove my worth to you and yet you refuse to teach me. What is so special with Alex and William? Even Nero gets to learn from you."

It was Anna's voice could hear inside the kitchen.

"I have told you many times, we are done talking about this." Gerd's heavy accent started to resurface.

" _Warum willst du mich nicht?!_ " she shouted.

" _NEIN!_ "

Gerd's angry answer shocked his granddaughter. It might have been the first time that he raised his voice towards her. Anna's tears started falling down then she ran through the back door from which I was eavesdropping from. I knew that the argument escalated into a whole new level even though I did not understand a word they said. I placed the tray down in the table listen further.

"What more can I do to get your approval? I'll join the Autumn Elections and make you see that I am worth teaching. I'll win the whole thing because I am not giving up that easily!"

The force of Anna opening the door hit me square in the face and I immediately crumpled to the floor.

"Alex?! What are you doing here? Did you hear anything?"

"What are you talking about? And can you be more careful?"

"You are coming with me, quick! It is time we start planning for the Autumn Elections."

Anna held my hand firmly, making sure not to let go and dragged me to the nearest coffee shop. She ordered a glass of iced coffee and some bread. My stomach immediately grumbled upon the arrival of her order since.

"So based on the short time you have spent in the school, I take it that you don't have much knowledge about spices yet, am I right?"

"Don't ' _am I right?'_ me! I thought you had all of these figured out then you said that you had no plans joining the competition all this time. Why did your mind change again?"

"It is because I saw you enraged the other night. Your passion for cooking awakened something inside me."

"Lies."

An empty expression in my face welcomed her barefaced lie. Anna has a tell sign if she is lying. It might be an unnoticed habit, but she always avoids eye contact when she is about to lie.

"How mean! Can't I be fired up as we-"

"You had an argument with your grandfather?" I interjected.

"Yes... Wait? You said you didn't hear any of it?"

Anna turned red as she was found out. There was nothing to hide anymore so her attitude went back to normal.

"Forget about that, we have to concentrate in the Autumn Election now. I'm thinking of making-"

"You really don't have to tell me. I do my own and you do your own, isn't that the way it is supposed to be?" I interrupted.

"Ohhhh finally having some backbone, I see..."

She took her fork and added butter on top of her bread. There was a striking resemblance between her and Gerd's actions. They were truly relatives.

"Don't say that. I am still having a hard time on the spices I'm going to use, so I was thinking that it may not be bad to accept your grandfather's offer."

"Why do I sense a bit of hesitation from you? Don't tell me that you are really considering on joining their ranks for the Anniversary? Don't forget that you are from Totsuki Academy."

"You have no right preaching that to me. If my memory serves me right, I recall you saying that you didn't care about the Elite Ten or the Autumn Elections."

Silence hung in the air. Anna sipped the coffee slowly without uttering another word. It was evident that the conversation has reached its end.

"Anyway, it is pitiful seeing you unable to decide for yourself. From now on, whether you join the competition or stay with Le Cordon Blue, I will consider you my enemy." Anna announced with renewed vigor.

"That line is so cliché... Do what you want."

Awkward silence continued to hang in the air.

* * *

The week was nearing its end and the summer vacation was officially ending thus marking the start of the Autumn Elections. A few days have passed and I still have not mastered all of the 14 methods Gerd insisted me to learn. There was just no time for practice between services. Not everything turned out bad as the synergy between the group with Kayo as the head chef and me as her sous chef greatly improved. There were no delays between the orders and no plates were sent back. The quality and quantity of dishes served has surpassed to that of William's to which the old man praised us often.

"With this kind of momentum, we can make it through the Anniversary, right Alex?" Kayo finally showed a smile during service.

"U-uhhh y-yeah!" I stuttered.

"What's wrong?"

Kayo stopped plating and looked at me with sincerity. There was gentleness in her actions.

"N-nothing is wrong. Here is the tartar sauce, chef."

"If you say so."

My last dinner service finally ended and I was no longer required to work for the next day for me to get some rest before the new school term resumes. Even though I explained to Gerd that lessons were being pushed back to give way for the competition, he decided that it was still the best course of action. After all, I still had one last chance to prove myself to him.

Ever since I was appointed as sous chef, I have not returned to my original post as in the pot wash station but I found myself walking to the area for no reason. I could not stand doing nothing so helping wash the greasy pans and plates was better than doing nothing. Scrubbing the large pots seemed to take away the guilt coming from my indecisiveness. An hour has passed and an unfamiliar face has entered the backdoor of the kitchen. The bulky Japanese man entered and headed straight for the room I sleep in.

"Excuse me sir, non-staff are not allowed here. Can I ask your business in this place?" I politely asked.

"Who are you? You are not a student here. It is you who I should ask that question." He answered.

William came running down to see what was happening. His face lit up upon seeing the man.

"Alex, what are you doing? This is Chef Toshi Yoko." He said then bowed at the man.

"So this boy's name is Alex, huh? What is he doing here?" His eyes surveyed me inquisitively.

"He is currently the sous chef now."

The man's eyes widened as he heard William. It was like the most bizarre thing he ever heard. He explained to the man everything that happened so far including the fact that I am not a student of Le Cordon Blue.

"This director exchange is really a burden, I leave the school for a while and the old coot Gerd makes a mess instantly." He scratched his head and looked at me. "As the school director for the Tokyo branch, I won't force you out right now but I cannot permit you to join the school Anniversary since you belong in another school."

"D-Director?!"

William stood between me and the director.

"Chef Toshi, if you are here right now, then does that mean that Chef Gerd should leave immediately?" William asked.

"Of course! He should be grateful that I already prepared everything for the event in Munich as well. He should have returned a month ago and now I see the reason for his delayed return."

 _'So he would be returning to Germany in a few days? Then what is the purpose of all of these if I was not allowed to join the Anniversary in the first place? Why did he want me to stay here? It just doesn't make sense at all...'_

My body felt heavy as I slumped on the nearest chair but it was taken quickly by William who also looked dejected and I ended up assisting him.

"What is wrong William?" I asked.

"For three years, I followed Chef Gerd's teachings ever since I was introduced to him back in America. He told me that if I trained hard enough, he would soon get me as his apprentice. I even came to Japan upon his direction. But now, he is leaving again and he still hasn't given me any word..."

"What am I going to do with that man? Wait, I have an idea."

The director took out his phone and called somebody in the corner where his voice failed to reach us. Half an hour has passed and it was already 1:30 in the morning. The back doors blew opened to our shock, Gerd flew right in with a strange look in his face. His nostrils were flaring and there was creepy excitement in his eyes.

"So the devil finally showed up." Toshi said.

"Toshi? Where is the box full of magaz- What are you doing here? Isn't it too early for your return?" Gerd's expression changed.

"Scholken-san, if I may remind you that you have already neglected your school long enough. It is time for you to return."

Gerd was caught with surprise and was loss for words. It was the first time we saw him act in such a way. Though I found it funny to see him surprised, William on the other hand, sprung up from his chair and quickly confronted him.

"What is this about? I thought you were officially taking me as your apprentice?" William asked.

"Okay listen, I still have something planned for you. I haven't forgotten that promise."

Gerd sighed deeply and walked to the table near the door and opened the drawer and took out a long brown envelope. He gave it to William who was going to open the envelope until he stopped him.

"Trust me on this one and open it when you are alone. It contains some recipes and the my next assignment for you. There are also detailed instructions inside and when you are done with that, I will even be the one to send you tickets to Germany."

"So you are going to leave again? For how long?" William's eyes pleaded.

"It might take you three years but it depends on how fast you can finish those tasks." Gerd answered.

He looked at me next, not with eyes of pity but with a look of satisfaction.

"So that was it, huh? You knew you were leaving before the Anniversary event. How about me? How will you put me back in the roster of participants for the Autumn Election if you are going away?" I inquired.

"For you Alex, the truth is you have long mastered the basics of the 14 methods. You have consistently practiced all of the cooking methods during your days as Kayo's sous chef. I just didn't want to say anything that could stop your momentum and I was scared to let you go to the competition because at this stage, the most important thing for you is to build your skills and confidence. I was afraid that if you lost, all of the effort you put and the experiences you gained from this restaurant would be thrown away." His face became more stern. "But your knife skills still suck, hone it to be more accurate."

"So does that mean that I can..."

Gerd nodded.

Now that he gave me his permission to join the competition, the feeling of joy that I awaited so much did not come. It felt frustrating that I was not jumping with bliss when it was all I wanted a few days ago. The only thought in my mind was that he was truly concerned for my well-being.

"I hate to interrupt anything but this is how it should be, old friend. Your students back in Germany are waiting for you." Toshi interrupted.

"I know. My preparations are already done." Gerd looked at William and me. "Both of you, please give my regards to the others. I won't be able to say goodbye to them."

"You are leaving right now?" William asked.

Gerd gave a little nod.

"Let me give you a lift. The two of you should accompany us as well."

It happened all of a sudden.

We were just in the kitchen but now, the four of us were driving to the airport to see Gerd off. His luggage was already packed and his flight was booked beforehand. It occurred to both William and I that it was all just a stroke of interconnected coincidence that we discovered his departure.

"Thank you for dropping me off." Gerd told Toshi to which he gave a small nod. "...William, please don't forget what I said. All that you need to know is in that envelope. I am your teacher and you are my student, that is all you need to remember. Good luck to you."

William was wiping off his tears. Unable to form words, he just nodded vigorously.

"And for you Alex, it was a pleasure teaching you. I wish you all the best in Totsuki Academy. Don't forget to take care of Kayo-chan and Anna for me, okay?" he said in a sorrowful voice. "And lastly, I know you were eavesdropping the other day. The Chicken Curry Noodles you left at the table passed, you finally discovered the missing ingredient."

The missing ingredient, as cheesy as it may sound, was love. Love for the ingredients, for the way to prepare them, for the diners and for the act of cooking.

Yes, he taught me so many things and helped elevate my cooking in just one month.

Just this once, I'll address him properly and sincerely...

"YES CHEF!"

I bowed deeply to show my respect with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Why are you bowing? I am not Japanese." His voice lightened. He headed to the departure area, "Elsie-chaaaann! Frederika-chaaaan! To all of my beautiful students, I'm coming home!"

Two security guards approached him for the noise he was causing.

"No! I haven't done anything wrong... Toshi! William! Alex! Help me!"

William and I immediately stopped crying at that moment. The three of us walked back to the car with blank faces determined to deny our connections with Gerd as he called our names for help.

* * *

"...so basically that is my problem right now. Should I go to the Autumn Elections or should I help out at Le Cordon Blue tomorrow? What do you think, Ling?"

I paced around the dining table of North Lake Dormitory as I asked for advice. I just came home a few hours earlier because l slept at the restaurant. Ling was already practicing her martial art when I arrived. She came in as soon as she saw me and waited for breakfast to be prepared.

"Frankly, I do not care about your problems at all." Ling answered.

"I missed you Ling!"

I found myself lunging at her. It felt very nostalgic to experience her coldness once again after several weeks of not seeing her. The supposed reunion hug was cut off as the image of her fist kept growing bigger and bigger until it hit me squarely in the face, exactly between my eyes.

"Is this what you learned in that restaurant in Shibuya? How disgusting."

"Of course not! Which brings me to what I want you to try." I rubbed my face which throbbed in pain.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry."

The dry and warm Sunday morning brought back memories of summer when I was in my home country. I would normally play with my friends and visit my grandmother in the province where she would teach me different kinds of Filipino food. The Chicken Curry I cooked for Chef Gerd was just another form of what I was taught back in the Philippines.

I prepared all of the ingredients along with the pasta dough I used for the taste testing. My mind and body were in perfect synchrony knowing that I have prepared the dish countless of times. It took no less than thirty minutes to complete two bowls of the Chicken Curry Noodles.

"Have a taste of my improvement!" I offered the bowl.

Ling took her chopsticks and spoon then blew on the steaming hot noodles. She slurped the first few strands and took a sip of the soup. Her face melted from the sheer pleasure of her first bite. The only time I saw her face change was when she ate the Bistek Tagalog I prepared and when she almost drowned. She looked at me intently and it was clear that she was carefully choosing her words.

"Are you using this for the competition tomorrow?"

"Uhhhhmmm..."

Words failed to form in my head as she continued to stare for me waiting for my answer.

"Anyway, I suggest that you let Kuga-senpai try this." She said.

"Why would I do that? Kuga-senpai is busy with many more things." I responded but Ling's stare demanded my approval. "...but if you really insist, you can just bring him some. There are more in the kitchen."

"I see. Then I shall take my leave after eating."

She packed the soup, noodles and condiments in separate containers then instantly left for the Chinese Cuisine Research Society building. I was so surprised that she took off without saying another word but it was normal for her to act in such a way. There was so much silence after Ling's departure that I decided to take a nap on my room.

"Oh you are here already?" I called out.

Anna just came out of her room.

"Don't talk to me so casually, you are my enemy here in Totsuki and in grandfather's eyes." she walked past me.

"Are you still not done with that? Get over it already. He's not here anymore."

"What are you saying?" Anna asked.

Her eyed started watering as she anticipated my response. I bit my own tongue to prevent adding further damage. It seemed that Gerd didn't say goodbye to his granddaughter before he left.

"I-Is he gone? Did he go back to Germany?" her voice cracked.

"..."

"Fine! I don't care at all. I'll win this thing and prove myself to him."

She held up a jar that contained a mix of ground spices. Anna wiped her tears and held me down on a stare filled with fiery rage. Her aura suddenly changed like something snapped inside and I could feel all of her pent up frustrations were now directed towards me.

"Don't run away from the fight. Remember that I was the one who brought you to that restaurant and if it was not because of me, you would have no chance of joining them. You don't belong there anyway. It should have been me and not you." She added.

*RIIINNGG*

My phone rang from my pocket and William's name appeared on the screen. I broke off Anna's gaze and answered the call.

"Hello William. It is rare for you to call me."

"You must return here quickly." William's voice was filled with panic.

"You do know that I have only been gone for three hours? My time with you people is done as Chef Toshi said."

For a brief moment, there was nothing on the receiver of the phone. William talked a few seconds later.

"Kayo's menu for tomorrow is still not done and she is starting to lose her grip. I know that you have no obligation to help us but your presence here might bring her back."

"Isn't the director helping her plan?"

"What do you think we are doing right here? I am already taking over for the lunch service and if she still hasn't finalized the menu then I will also manage the dinner service but there is no helping her tomorrow. It has been tradition for chosen students to cook for that day with no help from the faculty."

I looked at Anna who was still waiting for me to accept her challenge and I knew that staying with her would just be counterproductive. There was nothing much I would change to the Chicken Curry Noodles as I have pretty much finalized the dish in case I decide to fight in the Autumn Elections.

"I'll be on my way."

* * *

"I'm glad that you got here as fast as you could."

Nero welcomed me by the door and guided me inside the kitchen.

"What is he doing here? I thought I made it clear that only students of Le Cordon Blue are allowed in this kitchen." Chef Toshi shouted from the Pass.

What surprised me was the lack of hesitation in deciding to go back to Brasserie La Vie to help out with my co-workers. I knew my presence was not welcomed by the director but I still went through and walked past the kitchen to see Kayo. She was in the spare room with a whiteboard in front of her. Crumpled papers were scattered across the floor. Her eyes met mine the moment I entered.

"Where were you all this time?" Kayo stood up and grabbed my collar.

"I was... ummm..."

"Didn't I tell you that you are a chef directly working under me? Help me plan the course for tomorrow."

William rushed to the room and was delighted to see me and Kayo who looked like she regained her senses.

"Don't worry about the director, just continue the planning for tomorrow's course. Hey Alex..."

"What is it?" I looked at him while reading the contents of the papers on the floor.

"I'm glad you came back."

The dazzling cityscape of Shibuya illuminated the dark sky that loomed over Tokyo. It was already night time but Kayo and I were still not done planning the entire course for tomorrow's event. The dishes still needed to be tested but all we had were sketches of food added to the crumpled papers on the floor. The kitchen was as busy as always. Pans and spoons banging and the sizzling of meat could be heard even upstairs.

"This is starting to look hopeless. I still can't decide on the theme." Kayo crumpled another paper and threw it on the floor

"Are you still going on the degustation style of serving?"

My head was starting to hurt as well. None of the ideas we thought of were good enough.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Then why not do what you did the last time. The theme was tricking the senses of your customers right? Why not just fully tricking them to give a better surprise?" I said in jest.

"I think you are on to something."

It was like a gear started working. Kayo started drawing continuously, some were kept and some were crumpled but it was evident that the concept for tomorrow's event was already in motion. She finished all her sketches and showed it to me.

"This is a huge gamble, a-are you sure you are going with this?"

"Have faith in me. If things go wrong, I'll just blame you for giving me this idea." A smile was plastered on her face.

"Why me?!"

Kayo's tensed shoulders eased as she finished planning for her full course. The only thing we need is a team meeting to discuss the delegation of work for tomorrow's service. She proceeded to cook test dishes which were fine tuned by William. When the cleaning was finished, everybody hastily proceeded to the room upstairs for the meeting.

"Alex, before we bring these up, I need you to memorize the taste of all these dishes. She handed me a spoon. "Every plate that goes out tomorrow should taste the same as this, got it?"

"Ummmmm..."

"What is wrong? Say it right now. We'll have no time to talk tomorrow."

"Nothing. Everything is fine."

I gave out a deep sigh but I finally made my decision. I was needed the most in Le Cordon Blue's event and so the resolve I had was set. I would get my opportunity against my schoolmates some other time and so I tasted every dish Kayo passed to me. Cold sweat dripped from my forehead as I savored every sensation of each meal. It was simply stunning.

There was an invisible pressure inside the room. The Le Cordon Blue is the biggest event in their student life. It was the time when they were treated as professional chefs and their performance for that day could determine their future. I brought the test dishes for the meeting.

"Is that it? It looks rather simple." Nero commented.

"Yeah, and isn't this a breakfast dish? Why would you serve it for a dinner course? William added.

"Shut up both of you and eat. I have nothing more to explain." Kayo shrugged off her colleagues' stares and crossed her arms.

She shoved two spoons in their mouths at the same time and when she gave an intimidating glare at the others, they immediately took their own spoon and tasted the food. Their faces became pale white with expressions full of disbelief. The more they gave off a shocked reaction, Kayo's smile grew wider.

 _'This girl is pretty scary after all.'_

* * *

"How did it end up this way? I am now meddling in the affairs of another school..." I scrubbed the plates used for the taste testing

Doubt no longer came into mind after deciding that I would join them, my heart knows that I am in the right place. The past few weeks were hard and came by quickly. I wondered about the students participating in the Autumn Election; their feelings, their anticipation, their nervousness.

*RIIIIINGGG*

"Uwaaahhh!"

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted. I answered the phone by reflex.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! THE AUTUMN ELECTION IS TOMORROW!"

"A-Ayako?"

I could identify her voice in a heartbeat. There was a sudden ruffling sound and the voice changed to someone I also knew.

"Hey man! I missed you a lot and I know you missed me too. We heard everything from Ling and Anna earlier this afternoon but for your safety, don't go back here tonig- MUGYAAAAA!"

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"YUZU!"

 _'Rest in peace my friend... your efforts won't be in vain.'_

It was good to know that both of them finally returned to the dormitory. The two of them would breathe life back in the dorm.

*BAM*

The backdoor opened and Anna walked inside nonchalantly. When she saw me, her aura quickly turned into full bloodlust. For a split second, my whole body was covered in goosebumps.

"Anna? What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you and see what you are doing for tomorrow but here you are washing dirty plates."

"About that..."

She continued to look at me like an insect waiting to be crushed at her will.

"Washing plates really suits you. I'm sure you can make a career out of it." She provoked.

"What is your problem? What are angry at me for?"

"I initially thought of you as someone who is just playing around, no threat at all but you took the things I wanted. You took grandpa's attention and my position here in this restaurant when he was still handling this place. Now, instead of preparing for our fight, I find you here running away from my challenge by staying here doing nothing!"

She took out a small jar that contained spices and placed it on the table for me to see more clearly.

"It is too bad that you left your Chicken Curry Noodles in the kitchen this morning. I have tweaked this spice mix to defeat your- No, to defeat grandpa's Chicken Curry Noodles!"

"What I do is none of your business. I'm sorry to say this but I will stay here and help them. If you'll excuse me, you are currently trespassing. People who are not affiliated with this restaurant should leave." I held her stare.

"So you made your choice. I'm wasting my time talking to a coward."

Anna flicked her hair and went out of the kitchen. I was left seething with unexplainable irritation as I clenched my hands fist until my knuckles turned white. I have made my decision and I am sticking to it.

I needed to control the raging feelings inside of me.

The real fight would start tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I was kind of disheartened writing this chapter because my computer gave up and corrupted all my files. I had to redo this chapter all over but I managed to finish it before the month ended. So Yay!**

 **Alex finally made his decision, Anna's rage is uncontrollable, William and Kayo are enduring the heavy burden for the incoming Le Cordon Blue Anniversary and Nero is... sleeping. He does like his sleep haha. So yeah, the summer arc is nearing its end. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **That is all for now.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and continue to support this story :D**

 **Cheers!**


	20. Pride of the Blue Ribbon

**C** **hapter 18: Pride of the Blue Ribbon**

"Today is the day. I don't need to explain to you how important this day is. This is not about me or us anymore. This is about the guests we will be having tonight."

Kayo was having an early morning meeting in the kitchen. Every one of us has memorized the menu by heart and there was no room for mistake in this important event. At first, I felt distant not feeling that I was part of the team and their worries but each person was assigned a specific task and my presence suddenly became crucial for the success of the event. Each person had a crucial role to play.

"Chef Toshi informed me that there would be a change in the plan. The teachers would be handling the lunch service since the guests would be bloggers and the others would be local critics. It is to establish the name of Le Cordon Blue in the newspapers but our true test would be the dinner service." She added.

I looked around and saw rings in everybody's eyes. No one went home last night and they all stayed in the upper room. Some couldn't sleep because of nervousness and some couldn't because of the cramped space. Their spirits needed to be revitalized; it was a job for an outsider like me.

"Let's do this!" I shouted after silence filled the room. "Huddle up!"

"What are you doing?" Nero wiped the sleepiness off his face.

"Trust me. Let's form a circle."

William and Kayo stood by my side as I grabbed their shoulders. Everybody followed until a circle was formed. Serious faces were staring at each other.

"All of you know that today's event is very critical. Our guests are Michelin-starred chefs, they will nitpick every mistake we do. But remember that everything you all worked for boils up to this moment. All the knowledge and skill you acquired are all needed just for this day" I paused, "...but that doesn't matter anymore. Everything you have learned is embedded in the fiber of your very body so all you need to do is to enjoy this moment. Never forget the fun of cooking, the fun of serving so that people who eat our food would have fun as well."

I took a deep breath and said the words that would give them the much needed energy boost...

"LET'S GIVE THESE MICHELIN-STARRED CHEFS A MEAL THEY WOULD NEVER FORGET!"

All of their grips tightened and they responded in unison.

" _OUI_ CHEF!"

* * *

A newly ironed chef uniform was placed in the couch I always sleep in. It came as a surprise that our names were sewed on our jackets. I always used a standard chef's jacket whenever I cooked but having one for my own gave me an adrenaline rush. The clean white jacket was a perfect fit. A blue apron fell into the floor so I picked it up and wore it. The logo of Le Cordon Blue was in the middle of the chest area of the apron. That was when I realized that I was carrying the school's name.

"Are you ready yet?" Nero's face popped on the door, toque dangling down on one side of his head.

"I'm ready."

The kitchen was already bustling for the preparations for the dinner service. The plan was being followed and the cooperation between everyone was evident. It was like watching a well oiled machine perform. Every gear turning efficiently and it gave me great joy to be considered part of it.

"Alex!" William called out. "I already asked everyone about this but no one seems to know whose it is.

He showed me a small jar that contained a mix of coarsely ground spices. I recognized it the moment my eyes laid on it.

"That is Anna's spice mix! The one she is going to use for today's competition."

"What? Then she must be frantically looking for it. I need to give this to her."

"You can't do that. You are needed here."

The competition was scheduled to be in an hour. Technically William could make it if he returned immediately but with his skill and experience handling the kitchen, his absence even for an hour could derail the whole plan.

"What are we supposed to do? I can't bear to think that Miss Scholken would lose because she left her spices here." William shrugged off my hand.

"Like you told me, your fight is here. You can't leave us here. Not now!"

I called out for a waitress who was arranging the drapes in the dining area.

"Sorry to bother you but could we ask you for a favor?"

"Shimizu-san, I need you to bring this bottle to Anna Scholken in Totsuki Academy immediately. You know how to get there, right?" William butted in front of me.

The waitress gave a nod after receiving further details and instructions then removed her apron and took the small jar with her. She went off as fast as she could.

"William, let's get back to work. "I nudged him back to the kitchen.

Time went fast as we were informed that lunch service was already over. The news was an overall success. All the teachers of the school exceeded expectations. It was already anticipated that not a lot would show up since Totsuki held an event on its own but Le Cordon Blue was still fighting, maybe not in direct competition against my school but for the establishment of their brand in Japan.

"Alex, are the preparations done?" Kayo asked from behind.

"Not yet chef. Still halfway through all the things needed to be done."

"No worries, we still got time." she calmly said.

So many things had to be done and I have stopped looking at the clock to avoid rushing myself and forcing an error. We all had to work fast and efficient before the guests arrived. The menu Kayo thought of was very detailed and so the preparation process of the entire course was taking longer than usual.

"Two hours until the guests arrive. Finish everything already. Have all the items precooked. Preheat the ovens!" Kayo ordered.

Time burned faster than we anticipated. The tension inside the kitchen was building up as the thought of incoming guests entered our minds. The kitchen was filled with the sounds of knife chopping, sizzling meat and the clanking of pans and stove. Just like my first day, the kitchen was like a battlefield.

We were almost done preparing for everything on the menu. Some of the food in her menu was traditional and some were bolder and risky. We could only hope for the approval of the guest judges. All of the diners would be given a card afterwards that would rate each dish and the overall service as a whole. Not only was the food getting checked but even the staff in an effort to make Brasserie La Vie a Michelin-starred restaurant.

The clock kept ticking.

* * *

"Chef Kayo, there is a problem!"

A waitress barged inside the kitchen.

"What is wrong now?" she calmly replied.

"Shimizu-san, one of the waitresses has not returned. She went outside this morning for an errand and has yet to come back."

"What?!" Kayo yelled. "...on whose orders?"

"As I recall, she was acting on Chef William and Chef Alex's."

Kayo called our names and both of us went to her side.

"She is telling me that you sent out one of the waitress for a personal errand?"

"Uhhhhmmm you see... Anna left her..." William stuttered trying to find the right words.

"I'm asking you if she is telling the truth?!"

William looked at me with eyes asking for assistance.

"Yes," I butted in. "Anna left her jar of spices and today is the Autumn Elec-"

"I don't care! She hasn't come back yet and now we are short on one staff member for the diner service. What are you going to do about it?"

I looked around and the number of waitresses was really short by one. Optimally, we had five waitresses who would serve one to two VIPs each. Missing one would mean a detrimental blow in serving the high profiled guests who would be arriving any moment soon. It was already too late to find for a replacement.

There was only one option left.

"Kayo, I'll do it." I told her.

"You'll do what?" her head tilting to the side.

"I'll fill in one of the missing number and be a waiter."

She laughed for a slight moment before her face grew serious and scary.

"Are you messing with me now? You two are the reason why we are having this problem and you would propose such a stupid idea?"

"I am serous. Think about it, I have memorized your menu more than anybody else in this kitchen." I explained.

"And that is why I need you here! You are my sous chef, damn it!"

I grabbed her shoulders and looked straight at her to show my resolve.

"Unlike all of you, there is nothing for me to prove. I am here to help and this fight is rightfully for you people. I will serve as a waiter and William will act as your sous chef. He has more experience handling the kitchen more than I do so he should be the one by your side." I gave William a meaningful look. "Right?"

He was staring at us so I jabbed him in the side with my elbow to get him back to his senses.

"Right! Alex made sense in what he said just now. If there is someone who can explain your food to the judges, then it would be him. Plus, he is fluent in speaking English so I think that he would be the best bet."

Kayo was in a state of confusion. She did not expect her sous chef to change on the day of the Anniversary. Both of us looked at her, waiting for her confirmation. She inhaled slowly then sharply breathed out the air and nodded gently.

When the thought that my role has changed, the gravity of my new task started to sink in. To be a waiter would put me in the frontlines. I would get to interact with famous chefs personally. To make it worse, I absolutely had no experience in waiting for a table. My body was already shaking.

"Ummm excuse me chef, Can I help you?" the waitress asked me.

"Sorry, I need you to teach the basics of table waiting. Now that I think about it, I have no idea on how to do it."

"Eeeehhhh! Seriously?" She bit her finger while thinking then looked up to me. "Come with me quick."

The waitress pulled me and rushed to the staff dressing room. I never had any idea that there was a room like it inside the restaurant. I never went into the dining area that much and mostly stayed inside the kitchen under Gerd's watchful eye.

"Here, try this on. Quick!"She passed me a black suit, white vest and a pair of sleek leather shoes.

"Ummmm..." I looked at her. "I'm going to change now."

She blushed and quickly went out of the dressing room. The uniform was a little tight but it was still easy and comfortable to move on. I looked at myself in the mirror and had the impression that my appearance was that of a genuine butler. I brushed my hair back, revealing my forehead to make myself look cleaner.

"Whoa! I never thought that Chef Alex would look good in our uniform." I overheard the waitress whispering to her colleague.

William came out of the kitchen and saw me. He whistled in an attempt to make fun of me before I punched his arm.

"Quit it, I have no idea on what to do from here on." I admitted to him.

"Calm yourself. I know that you don't know anything about waiting. That's why I came out." He called for the waitress who helped me. "Mika-san, please teach Alex the basics."

"Yes chef." She replied.

I couldn't look at the waitress out of embarrassment but I steeled my resolve to learn immediately.

"Sorry for troubling you. _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_ Mika-san _._ " I asked for her guidance.

"Okay, let's start..." she said.

I have never imagined that there would be so many rules in serving food in a fine dining restaurant. I was totally immersed inside the kitchen that I failed to look at the other side of the building. Basic courtesy and etiquette were needed and I need to memorize them in a span of half an hour. It would be rough but still better than nothing.

It was a French style of service wherein all the food were sent out by cart to each table just like when William performed his dessert show to the guest a week ago. Before serving them, I would have to ask them for their wine preference and let them have a taste first before filling each of the glasses of the other guests in the table. When serving, I should hold the wine glass by the stem to prevent the bowl from getting warm. When serving, food should always be served on the guests left side and ladies would be served first then I had to explain what the dish is.

"How many times do I have to tell you that your arms should never be crossed?" Mika scolded.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm getting really nervous."

"I am nervous as well but we must welcome the guests with a smile on our faces. We should make them feel welcomed so that they would enjoy their dining experience. Don't cross your arms anymore, okay?" she smiled.

The worries washed away with the refreshing smile. It proves that the partition between heaven and hell is just a wall. If I made a mistake inside the kitchen, I was often yelled at but here in the dining area everything is quiet and beautiful; a true paradise indeed.

* * *

The doors opened and the guest came one by one. Mika and the others ushered the guests in as I took a peek outside to see extravagant cars parking one by one in the street and dropping more guests. It was tempting to go back to the kitchen where everything was familiar but I voluntarily accepted this task so there was no going back anymore.

A middle aged man who had blonde hair neatly brushed backwards was greeted by Mika. The moment he passed by, the hair all over my body stood up. He donned a certain aura that was similar to Gerd's. He was surely a Michelin-starred chef.

"Welcome Chef Jonnie. We were expecting your arrival." she walked past me. "This way please."

The other waitresses were waiting in anticipation for their designated VIP while they ushered more guests to their respective tables. It was weird that I could sense which of them were food critics and which were decorated chefs. The difference was that a chill always ran through my spine giving me goosebumps whenever a VIP passed in front of me.

To think that I would serve dishes to two guests who earned the ever elusive Michelin stars. From my past knowledge, obtaining one was already very hard. Obtaining two was a miracle and getting three stars would mean that they were on a different plane where no simple chef could touch them in terms of skill; they walk on the land of the gods.

All of the waitresses were already serving their own guests. Some were pouring wine and the others were presenting the _amuse-bouche_. It is a bite sized meal that would often pair with the wine served which is basically a glimpse on the flavours that would be presented for the evening.

"Excuse me young man, I believe that I was also invited."

A man with a French accent stood beside me. He looked old and wore a wide smile in his face. Everyone was already familiar with the VIP's names and faces but I was not informed. Courteously, I asked for his name.

"The name is Joel. Joel Lobuchon."

 _'Have I heard of that name somewhere?'_ The name sounded familiar but I just couldn't remember.

"Let me guide you to your table." I politely said.

The guest followed me and Mika was nervously watching my every step. It made me remember not to cross my arms. When the guest was already settled in his sit, he looked up to me and asked for the menu.

"I am sorry dear guest but the chef decided to do a degustation in order to showcase their skills."

"Well that is fine too. I will wait for the first course then."

I went back to the kitchen and got a plate of the _amuse-bouche_. I placed a small platter on his left side like I was instructed.

"Thank you for waiting. This is Salmon Tartare with Avocado and Crispy Shallots."

Without looking up, he took the food and placed it inside his mouth. He didn't have any reaction to Kayo's sampler. I kept my smile and conversed with him as I waited for the soup to be ready.

"How was the sampler? Did you find it to your liking?"

"It is okay for a student but there is nothing really new. I was expecting something better."

"Then surely the next dish would fill that gap. Would you like to try the recommended wine for the night?"

I took his glass by the stem and poured a little. He sipped and returned the glass to me in which I poured until the glass was half full.

"This wine tastes fresh. Is this a 2014 Napa Valley Merlot perhaps?"

"Uhhhh..." I looked at the bottle and was shocked to see that he got it perfectly. "You have amazing taste buds mister... I mean, sir."

"It must be a gift." He said then gave a hearty laugh.

Mika was giving me a gesture to go to her. The guest looked at the direction I was looking at and saw Mika as well. She stopped immediately but still gave me a look to go over to her.

"Sir, please call for me if you need anything."

"Young man, forget the formalities. The moment I saw you, I knew that you are not a waiter." A sly smile grew in his face. "I was actually wondering why you are here, then it puzzled me more. Why is a cook serving me instead of being inside the kitchen? You are a chef, right?"

"How did you kno-" I was surprised but immediately brought back my composure. "There were complications so I volunteered to fill the spot."

"You are surprisingly honest. Your hands are full of cuts, burn marks and bruises. Do you think I am not familiar with those rough looking hands?"

After he gave another laugh, I proceeded to where Mika was.

"What are you doing? Didn't I tell you not to talk more than what was necessary?"

"But he said it was okay to be informal. He knows I am not a waiter."

"Nevertheless, act professionally. The first course is ready."

* * *

"What in the world is this?!"

"Sir, this is our Tomato Raindrop Soup."

I placed a wooden board with a semi transparent jelly-like liquid that jiggles upon the slightest movement. The light red soup was not served in a bowl but instead, it held its shape that resembled that of a raindrop.

"How can this be a soup? It looks like a dessert. Please tell me you are joking and I might reconsider from giving poor marks." Joel said.

"We are dead serious about this sir and we have thought of it carefully. Please try it."

The other VIPs were eyeing the soup dish with great suspicion but when they saw Joel taking observing the jelly-like liquid and poking it with a spoon, they followed suit and gave it a try. The spoon effortlessly sunk into the gel without resistance and he took a spoonful.

"T-This is..." Joel's eyes widened. "This is tomato water mixed with a little amount of gelatin! It just melts in your mouth and reverts back into liquid it a cold soup befitting for the final days of summer. It is so light!

Just like the soup, his face lightened and the tense aura he wore completely vanished. He poked the soup causing it to wiggle more then he took another bite.

"I can definitely taste the freshness coming from the basil and parsley extract mixed with the tomato water but shouldn't this be naturally bland? I mean there is no seasoning added when making tomato water. Adding seasonings in the liquid mixture would make the gelatin stiffer but this is so soft. How is this so?" he asked with the innocence of a child.

"Everything is true except for one. We didn't use gelatine but what we used was Agar-agar instead. Naturally it would be tougher as we have tested many times but we got the right ratio. For the flavor, to bring out the flavor of seasoned tomatoes, we finely chopped sundried tomatoes and added it to the tomato water while it was setting." I pointed at the raindrop soup. "If you look closely, you can see it floating inside."

"I see. Wonderful idea! I definitely learned something new tonight."

Joel laughed once again and at this time the other chefs and the other guests also tried their own dish. A few minutes earlier, everything felt stiff but right now, all I see are normal diners enjoying their meal. Kayo was a true genius to make the guests enjoy the food and be surprised simultaneously. As much as I want to watch them eat, there was no time as the second course would be ready soon.

Once again, I pushed a trolley that contained the second course and presented it to Joel.

"Dear sir, I noticed that your sense of taste is truly superb. In this dish, I helped in conceptualizing it and I think you would find it easy to identify the dish so I won't name it." I said in a playful tone.

"You are toying with me now. You realize that if this is not good, I'd still give you people a bad grade. Don't get carried away boy."

"We are certainly not. We just want our guests to enjoy their meal."

I placed the next course in the table. He looked at it carefully and saw the plate containing bright red pasta strands bundled in the middle in an inverted cone shape giving the dish an elegant elevation. The strands were sitting on a white sauce and topped with chopped parsley.

Joel took his fork and swirled the strands in his fork then took the first bite.

"T-T-Tuna!" he yelled. "This is not pasta. This is finely cut sashimi to imitate angel hair spaghetti strands. How could I not see it?" His eyes full of shock.

"Very good sir. What we did was to gently freeze the tuna to be able to cut it finely without destroying the fibers. Also, please enjoy the whole dish with the sauce at the bottom."

"Amazing! The flavor is the embodiment of... the sea! Umami keeps bursting in my mouth with each and every bite. The sauce is a mixture of garlic and anchovies sautéed in butter. Of course, this is _bagna cauda_! Interesting mix of flavors but still it is not as heavy as I expected it to be. The flavor is perfectly balanced."

"The secret sir is the adding a lemon zest to balance the saltiness. We tried using white wine vinegar for this one but the flavors clashed. In addition, by using lemon zest, it adds a sweet refreshing component to the dish. That is our Tuna Pasta with Garlic Anchovy and Butter Sauce with Lemon Zest."

He went on eating the remainder of the dish and sat back satisfied. I could feel it; the heart wrenching nervousness before he took a bite, the anticipation of the guest's reaction and the surging electrical satisfaction when they show their shock and finally smile. Everything transpired only for a few seconds but the feeling was truly addicting.

"This is beyond my expectation already. I can't get enough of the creativity of this dish. Young man, bring out the main course." He said.

"Right away, sir."

I went straight into the kitchen and saw Kayo barking orders while arranging the next dish in the long plate. The clock showed that the dinner service already lasted an hour since the _amuse-bouch_ e was handed out. Time flew fast.

"Hey Alex, whose table are you waiting for?" Kayo asked when iI took the plate from the pass.

"I'm not sure. He said his name was Joel Lobuchon."

"What?!"

The plate she was holding slipped from her fingers and fell on the floor breaking and scattering into many pieces.

"Kayo! What happened?" William ran to our direction.

"William, Alex is serving Joel Lobuchon's table"

"Joel Lobuchon? The owner of L' Atelier de Joel Lobuchon fine dining restaurants? Are you for real?"

"Yeah that is the name he said. What surprised me the most is that he could pinpoint every element of your dish down to the last ingredient; he must have a sensitive tongue." I said.

At that time Kayo's hands started shaking while William stood by my side then suddenly gave me a painful blow on the top of the head.

"Then what are you doing inside the kitchen? Go back to him." He ordered.

"What is the big deal? He looks just like an old man to me."

"Chef Joel Lobuchon is renowned in the whole world. He pioneered the evolution of French cuisine. He is known as a perfectionist and his temper inside the kitchen is regarded to be hotter than fire itself."

' _This can't be... but... but... I felt nothing. No goosebump or chill..._ '

Joel surprised me a lot of times but if what they said was true then there is no reason to hold back. I was assigned the best one out of all the VIPs and I would make sure that all of the Le Cordon Blue's meals would be fully enjoyed.

"Kayo-chan, stop shaking... Like I said earlier,"

Everybody's attention was focused on me, then a smile slowly sneaked its way out and that is when it occurred to me...

I was enjoying the rush.

"Show him what Le Cordon Blue students are all about."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **If the other chapter was the longest, then this would definitely be the hardest. Didn't think that conceptualizing a menu for Kayo's style of cooking would be so hard. So many research... bla bla bla *more ranting*... kidding aside, it was also a lot of fun.**

 **The first round is done and up next is the main course and dessert. The most anticipated parts in multi-coursed meals. Alex brings on the heat and energy needed by his colleagues.**

 **Aaand yes, I know that the series has deviated from Filipino cuisine. No comment on that as of now so tune in for the next chapter which I hope to release any time soon...**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Cheers!**


	21. Bittersweet

**Chapter 19: Bittersweet**

The dinner service was still going on as planned. There were no delays in delivering the food to each guest. The red carpet, velvety drapes that hang on the wall covering the windows and the soft ample lighting from the chandelier made the interior looked grander than the time I first entered the restaurant. At every angle, the place overflowed with grace and sophistication.

The plates from the tables were collected and the next course was being arranged on the trolleys. I peeked at the small window in the door to look at the famous chef, Joel Lobuchon. Looking from afar, he looked like a simple old man but heads from the other tables often give him a nod and raised their wine glasses for a simple toast. All of the Michelin-starred chefs were acknowledging him. It was scary to think that I didn't feel any intensity from him that other chefs unconsciously exude.

"Chef Alex, a latecomer just arrived. They are waiting at the front desk." Mika said as she entered the kitchen door.

"Uhmmm... okay then."

I walked briskly to meet the late guest and as I passed by Joel's table he smiled at called for me.

"Young man, more wine please."

"Of course." I answered.

"You don't have a nametag like the others, what is your name?"

I introduced myself in the best way I can and he nodded once then started sipping his wine. Seeing that the conversation was done, I excused myself and went ahead to the front desk and looked at the reservation list.

"May I please know your names?" I asked.

"How rude for you to ask who this person is, she is the one and only Erina-sama." a feminine voice raised her tone.

 _'Eh? Where did I hear that name before?'_

I looked up immediately and saw two familiar looking women who were wearing Totsuki Academy uniform. One of them was a short haired woman who had a folder in hand containing what pretty much looked like documents.

 _'Isn't she the person on the bus? I think I gave all of my shoujo manga to her. What's her name again? Only Nakiri Erina is written on the list. Hmmm... Arato Misako... Masako... Hanako... Oh no, this is embarrassing!'_

"Good evening Arato Hachiko-san, we were expecting your arrival with," I looked at the clipboard to confirm the name. "...Nakiri Erina-san."

"Who are you calling Hachiko? The name is Hisako, remember my name properly, damn it! Address Erina-sama with the proper honorific." She scrutinized me closely as if discovering something. "wait, I know you... w-what are you doing here? Aren't you Alex Ramos? You are that absentee from the Autumn Election earlier!"

"Dear guest, I don't know what you are talking about." A single drop of cold sweat dropped on the side of my cheeks.

My heart was pounding really hard. I didn't know if there were rules I was violating for working outside while being a student of Totsuki Academy but I basically gave away myself by saying Hisako's name. To make it worse, one of the highest governing bodies of the school caught me. I could do nothing but feign ignorance.

"What is the problem Hisako? Have the waiter escort us to a table immediately. There are things I still need to finish. I wish to return to the academy before nine o'clock."

"Yes, Erina-sama." She looked at me menacingly. "Tsk, this is not yet finished. I'll see you in the academy."

Erina walked passed me as I led her to a table. As far as I could tell, she still looked the same. There was an air of pride surrounding her that seemed to belittle people below her. It was a waste to pair a stuck up attitude to a beautiful face. The long hazelnut hair partnered with an angelic face was perfect with the grandness of Brasserie La Vie. All eyes turned to her when Hisako announced her name earlier.

"So waiter, where is our own table." She said devoid of any emotion.

"I'm sorry dear guest but you are assigned to a table with another guest."

"Fine then, I have more problems to take care of. I just want to get this done with." a little hint of irritation in her voice.

I looked at the clipboard once again and saw that the only available table was Joel's. I ushered them to his table and he agreed to them joining him.

"So, the 'God Tongue' herself has finally appeared. It must be my lucky day." Joel greeted.

"C-Chef Joel Lobuchon?!" Hisako said in surprise. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Good evening." Erina talked normally without batting an eyelash.

 _'God Tongue?'_ I asked myself.

Their table became the main focus of the guests. The God Tongue sitting in the same table with the Chef of the Century. Her presence made the whole room's atmosphere rigid once again.

"Excuse me?" I referred to Erina and Arato "...the first two courses were already served, I could have them served right away."

"No need, I don't have that much time anyway. Continue serving normally." Erina said.

"Then I shall get it right away."

* * *

"William! A member of the Elite Ten is part of our guests!"

"What Elite Ten?"

"The one I told you about. They are the best students who control all decisions in my school."

With a look of confusion in his face, he asked further.

"You let students decide for the school?"

"That is what you get from everything I said?!" the ridge of my hand connecting to his head.

"Okay okay! I get it. Geeeezz, calm down will you?"

Nero walked between us carrying more plates of the main course.

"Come on guys, let's get back to working. No matter who the guest is, we should serve them with all we can and we can't do that if you two are just here talking all night." Nero passed me a plate of the main course. "Here, add this to the trolley. Table #4."

"Nero is right, there is nothing we can do right but to let them try the dishes we made. Now go! Table #4" William concurred.

"I know. I know."

Everyone from Le Cordon Blue was feeling a different level of pressure from the way I felt because my only role was to help. Now that Nakiri Erina and Arato Hisako were in the vicinity, a sense of panic gripped my heart tight. There was no room for any mistake in my part or my colleagues might find themselves in a problematic situation.

"Thank you for waiting. Here is the main course for the evening."

Joel was waiting in anticipation while Erina was indifferent, a clear gap in the dining experience since they missed the first two courses. In the trolley, I lifted the silver cover to reveal a long golden brown pastry that glowed magnificently under the chandelier.

"You are serving us pastry for a main course?" Hisako was furious.

"This is clearly an effort to surprise us. I say that based on its outward appearance, this is most likely Beef Wellington." Erina looked away at the dish as if she lost interest. "Clearly, the chef served it uncut to give us a surprise. Such simple tricks won't work on me."

She left me speechless. Without even being present for the earlier courses, she has judged what Kayo wanted to achieve for the evening. My heart started to beat faster but Joel still had the look of a child eager to discover what was behind the dish.

"You need to lighten up 'God Tongue'. Surprises like these are the fun part of eating." Joel interjected. "Plus, Beef Wellington cannot be done easily as you already know. It is a bold move to include in the menu, thinking that they are still students after all. We might be able to understand their current skill based on this dish alone."

"If this dish doesn't hold up to the confidence you are placing on these amateurs, then I think it would be time for me to visit the famous L' Atelier de Joel Lobuchon here in Japan just to make sure that it still uphold its name."

It was amazing how Erina could hold her ground against one of France's finest. I have to do something or they might argue.

"If you don't mind, I will start giving each guest their portions."

The moment the knife touched the crust, an audible crunch reverberated around the room. Following the heavenly sound of freshness, a puff of smoke burst outwards. I remember William putting on a show serving desserts the other night and it feels that it was me who was paced in the spotlight. I placed a piece on a plate and generously poured sauce over the left side of the food then placed three pieces of sautéed asparagus as vegetable siding.

As I was instructed, I served the first plate to the Erina. The plate was rotated so that the meat was facing her with the vegetables on the far side. I gave the next one to Hisako and then the last one to Joel. The other waitresses followed my lead and served the guests the same way.

Erina looked at the dish with lack of enthusiasm then looked at me in an annoyed manner when she saw the meat. Hisako was looking closely at the dish while Joel was already cutting his portion.

"This is not Beef Wellington. This is white meat! As far as I can remember, doesn't this restaurant pride itself with authentic French cuisine?"

"No matter the authenticity, good food comes from creative ideas." Joel rebutted.

He took the first bite without the sauce. An instant delight surfaced in his face while chewing slowly. He savored the bite to its fullest then slumped back on the chair and breathed out a satisfied sigh. Hisako was watching him so she decided to try the meal too and ends up with the same reaction. Erina looked at both of them and seeing their happy faces made her pick up her fork and knife.

*Gulp*

I very well memorized the flavor of the dish but seeing them eat in front of me made me a bit hungry. Erina took her first bite along with the sauce.

*Crunch*

"AAAaaaHHHhhhhnnnnn~~~" a soft moan escaped her lips.

 _'What?! What is she doing?! People might misunderstand what is happening here!'_

It was the most provocative reaction I have ever seen when it comes to tasting food. Caught off guard, I immediately looked around and saw the other guests who were also searching for the source of the strange sound.

"Ehem! Not bad, the composition of this dish is rather well thought and unexpected." Erina regained her composure; her cheeks a little bit blushed. "This dish passes the minimum standard."

"Sorry, we will hand you a grading card for your co-"

"Don't speak so lightly to Erina-sama!" Hisako cut me off and looked at Erina. "Erina-sama, they would be handing us a detailed grading card after the dessert course."

Erina nodded after Hisako's explanation and went back to eating. Joel seemed to be enjoying the dish very much.

"Not bad? This is exceptional! I also had the same worries when I saw that the content of the pastry was not the usual beef I was expecting. I thought it was chicken but it turned out to be turkey!" he praised. "The turkey is so succulent and juicy that I can taste all of the flavors amplified by the depth contributed by the mushrooms thus enhancing its taste. They also used thyme and rosemary to eliminate the gamey odor and enhance the dish's aroma."

He took another piece and added the sauce and another wave of satisfaction engulfed him.

"What I can't figure out is how they kept the meat tender and moist despite being roasted beforehand and baked again...

"Sir, the secret would be the addition of bac-"

"It is naturally bacon." Erina was the one who cut me off this time. "They used a variation of the process of larding so that they could use the fat to lock in the entire flavor inside while keeping it juicy."

They were deconstructing the food that we conceptualized at lightning speed. From now on, I have to be wary of Nakiri Erina. She is showing me how scary her 'God Tongue' ability is.

"Waiter, correct me if I am wrong but you used the chopped bacon in the mushroom duxelle to coat the turkey instead of wrapping it, did you?" Erina asked.

"You are certainly correct. We thought of covering the entire turkey but it would just make the whole thing soggy so we decreased its quantity while making sure to extract the right amount of fat from the bacon bits." I explained.

Hisako was halfway done through her dish when she called for me.

"Hey you, isn't this a simple gravy for the Turkey Wellington. Didn't you try to make something new to elevate the overall taste of the dish?"

"I beg to differ. Like Chef Joel said, we added spices to the turkey while roasting it and we used the _jus_ of the turkey to make the gravy. It would complement the dish well because it has the same flavor, only intensified because of the reduction process we used to make the sauce."

"That is traditional French Cuisine for you." Joel teased Hisako with a mocking smile. "Well then, let's head on to the last course, shall we?"

"Of course, sir."

* * *

As soon as I entered the kitchen, a blow hit me squarely in the chest.

"What did I tell you about talking properly to our guests? How could you say 'I beg to differ' in front of them?" Mika continued punching light blows. "Seriously! You almost gave me a heart attack when I heard you say that!"

"But.. but..."

"No more buts! You have to agree with them all the time. If they say it is chicken then turkey should magically transform into chicken, got it?"

William overheard us and joined the conversation.

"That's not right. How can turkey be chicken? Well, I don't think that Alex was wrong to give the right information but based on what I heard, Alex, you could have worded it better." He handed me a new set of smaller plates.

"Alex! Alex! What was Chef Joel's reaction to the Turkey Wellington? Did he finish it?" Kayo ran to the pass.

"Need not be worried, my dear chef." I lifted the silver cover to show her Joel's plate.

Kayo's reaction turned sour then frowned in a way I never could have imagined her face was capable of.

"So he hardly, touched it, huh?" she said in a gloomy tone.

"What?" I looked in the plate and saw that Erina's plate was under the silver cover. "Sorry! I meant that this is his plate! This one is Nakiri Erina's plate."

"Are you sure?" Her voice brightened at once.

"Yes, I'm sure! He loved the idea of a new take on a French classic."

Kayo immediately left the pass and started barking orders. She was hyped up after knowing that the Chef of the Century liked her food. A new vigor has refilled their fighting spirits.

"Okay Alex, it is time to unveil our last dish." William just finished placing the plates on the trolley.

"Why do I have the feeling that you are coming outside with me?"

"Because I am, dummy! The presentation of this dish calls out for me. Do you think I can sit here knowing that the spotlight would be on you?" William bantered.

"Show off!"

He looked at me with a wide grin and went along to push the trolley out of the kitchen doors.

* * *

"Erina-sama, your cousin, Alice just called and demanded that you return immediately. She is in your office and wishes to speak to you directly."

Alice just returned to her seat when we passed by their table. William greeted them nicely and served the small plates in front of them. While he was handing out the dessert, I gently placed teaspoons on the side of their plates. The plate contained nothing but a big sphere made of white chocolate.

"You are now serving us a big ball of white chocolate?" Erina eyed William. "Explain this at once."

"It is a secret, _Okyakusama,_ for now let us call it White Chocolate Ball" he replied while placing a finger on his lips. "Now then let us begin!"

Joel, Erina and Hisako looked at him as he took out a small pitcher from underneath the trolley. Steam rose from the small saucepan containing a hot amber liquid which Joel identified as heated rum at first glimpse. William poured a thin and steady stream of milk on top of Erina's chocolate ball dessert.

Nothing was happening for a few seconds, but then the top of the chocolate ball started caving inwards and the side followed as well as the whole chocolate ball melted to dramatically reveal the real dessert hidden within.

When the white chocolate melted, it created a chocolate soup around the revealed dessert. A layer of caramelized banana was sandwiched in between a chocolate soaked pound cake and a scoop of vanilla ice cream. William went on to serve the other tables.

"Not only does this look delicious, but it is also beautiful to watch." Joel was pleased with the way it was presented."

"A simple trick once again to reveal a rather boring dish." Erina commented.

"That was what you said before trying the Turkey Wellington. Why not try it first?" Joel rebutted. "Or is it that the 'God Tongue' can identify flavors just by looking as well?"

Erina was silenced with Joel's reply. Both of them were standing on a different plane compared to everybody in the room. She looked the other way flustered. Hisako was the first one to try the dessert.

"ERINA-SAMAAAA~~~~" she moaned. "You have to try this."

 _'What is with these people and their reaction to food?! A simple smile and a comment that it would taste good would suffice but... but...'_

Hisako had the same reaction as Erina did a while ago. Gerd would have been a happy man if he was present here. Joel and Erina tried the dessert at the same time but they didn't fully react like the last time.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked Joel.

"Well, the dessert tastes good and all. I could taste the depth added by the rum that pairs with the chocolate soup, but..."

"But it tastes boring and too simple. The bananas were sautéed not only in butter and sugar but also in rum." Erina cleared her throat and drank a few sips of water. "Meaning, the taste of rum is overpowering because the chocolate also melted in hot rum. In addition to that, the chocolate soup turned out too thick and it made the pound cake soggy thus ruining its texture."

Her comments were unrelenting as I found myself lost for words. The dessert should have been the icing on the final icing to the cake but we found ourselves in a very disadvantageous situation. Despite Joel and Erina's thumbs down to the dessert, the other guests seemed to love the dish which I found very peculiar.

"Don't get me wrong here, the dessert tastes good but since it followed the Turkey Wellington, I found the dessert too heavy for me. I'm an old man. I can't eat the way I used to do." Joel explained. "This is only a little request of mine, but if you can serve another dessert that would be refreshing, then I might change my opinion. Is it okay for you as well 'God Tongue'?"

"Hisako, do we still have time?" Erina asked.

"We can still give them half an hour." She answered.

We were given a second chance. I didn't know if the team could conceptualize and prepare another dessert for the next half hour.

"If you could please excuse me, I will ask the chef."

"Don't make us wait too long."

* * *

"I was talking to the guest" William shouted. "Why did you pull me back here in the kitchen?"

"We have another problem?"

Kayo, once again, rushed to the pass.

"So? What did they think of the dessert?" Kayo asked.

"Well... Chef Joel said that it was too heavy for him and Nakiri Erina said that she found the rum overpowering."

"Oh no!" Kayo face became sullen in a split second.

Nero and other students looked in our direction and were getting flustered by the sudden drop of morale from the head chef.

"Kayo, we still have a chance." I said.

"What do you mean?" Kayo and William asked at the same time.

"Chef Joel said that if we could serve him another dessert that would be refreshing then he would change his opinion about out dessert dish. Nakiri Erina approved as well but it has to be done for the next thirty minutes."

A certain beam of hope returned to their faces.

"William, do the other tables think like this too?"

"No. They pretty much enjoyed the dessert and commended you for having a creative idea of serving it." William said.

"So how come they were the only ones who disapproved?" She stared at me. "We do not have time to think of another inventive dessert."

Kayo bit her fingernails trying to come up with another dish. William banged his fist in the pass in frustration. I kept thinking of a good dessert as well but Gerd didn't teach me too much about desserts.

 _'What would be a good dessert to serve to them? Think Alex, think... That's it!'_

I took a piece of paper and wrote down several ingredients.

"William, do we still have these ingredients?" I passed the paper to him.

"We do have some. But there are a few items missing. Wait, my mom sent me some of these ingredients last week." William scanned through the list and pointed which ingredients were missing. "Alex... these ingredients... don't tell me you are going to make..."

Without letting him finish his sentence, I took out my phone and dialled a certain friend's number. After a few rings, he picked up.

" _Kuya_ Angelo, this is me Alex. Yes... yes... oh Yuzu won his Shokugeki, he said it was all thanks to you. Anyway, are you in town? Really? Well, I have a few ingredients I need to be delivered here in Shibuya as soon as possible. Can you lend me some?"

The phone call finished and William was already on his way to the pantry to collect the ingredients.

"This is a big risk. I hope you know what you are doing." William shouted as he started preparing the ingredients.

"Trust me."

"What is happening?" Kayo was left lost as she slumped back on the wall.

* * *

My heart was beating fast as I brought out the trolley containing three bowls of dessert. Everybody's attention was on me. To the guests who have finished filling up their grading cards, they did not expect another food to come out of the kitchen.

"Sorry for making you wait. The chef hopes that you find this dessert to your liking."

"We'll see about that." Joel said.

"I rarely give second chances but since a distinguished chef has approved of it, I went along." Erina was clearly irritated. "If this fails to pass the minimum standard then consider closing this restaurant."

I served the bowls to each guest and poured milk at the top of the dessert.

"This looks rather unique. Wait... why are there so many ingredients in here?!" Hisako kept digging the dessert."

"Crushed ice, Plantains, Sweet Red Beans, Jackfruit. What are the other ingredients? What is this purple ice cream?" Erina asked.

"This piqued my interest as well. Nothing to do anymore but dig in." Joel lifted a spoonful of the dessert.

They both ate the dish at the same time. It started with one bite and followed by one more then they didn't stop eating until the bowl was half empty.

"These are certainly new ingredients. Waiter, tell me at once what the name of this dessert is." Erina demanded.

"In my country, this dessert is called _Halo-halo_."

" _Halo-halo_?"

It was clear that it was the first time she encountered the dish.

"What country does it come from?" Hisako inquired. "What are the other ingredients?"

"The others that weren't mentioned are _Pinipig_ which is crispy rice, _Ube_ Ice Cream which you might recognize as Purple Yam and _Macapuno_ which is a jelly-like coconut flesh" I explained. "...it came from Philippines, a tropical country where those ingredients are abundant." I said as a matter of fact.

Joel stopped eating the dessert and donned a pleased face.

"Philippines, huh?" he scratched his head. "Considering that summer just ended, this dessert would be a perfect way to beat the heat. One flavor after another, one ingredient combination to another. There are so many ingredients but they all work so well together."

"The chef would be very happy to hear your comments." I said with a smiling face.

"True. But I think that the chef himself has already heard those comments. Right?" he winked at me.

I gave him a genuine smile and nodded.

"Then the chef would like to tell you that because of the time constraints, what he served you is still an incomplete version of the genuine _Halo-halo_ " I added.

"Still incomplete? With this much ingredients? Hahaha, I'd certainly like to have a taste of that." Joel gave out a hearty laugh.

"What I am wondering is that with so many components of this dish, how does it not clash with one another?" Hisako looked p after finishing the contents of the bowl.

Her question caught me off guard. I crossed my arms and held my chin, thinking of an answer but there was no definite answer that came into mind.

"Hmmmm... I don't know." A silly expression was plastered in my face. "We Filipinos love anything sweet and our ancestors decided one day to combine everything. _Halo-halo_ means everything mixed in my language and like the name suggests, random ingredients were chosen and paired with ice since the temperature in our country is very hot. That maybe it... Yes! That's definitely it."

"Like you would expect me to believe that?!" Erina stood up, furious with the explanation. "She asked a valid question and you give us an illogical answer?"

"Sorry, but does it really need to have a deep meaning behind it? They just mixed flavours they liked and ended up with a dish. They may have created horrid combinations in the past but they continually refined. No, it is still being continually refined because there is no certain and exact combination."

She was forced to sit down after every guest inside the room was focused on her.

"The recipe for this dish is just a template but you could change it anyway you want it to. If you tell me now that the recipe can't be changed, then you would take out the fun offered by this dessert; it would be boring."

I didn't realize that my voice was getting louder.

We worked so hard and I just wanted everybody to realize that one fact.

"Like how the students of Le Cordon Blue are, all of them came from different walks of life; different countries of origin with different specializations and preferences. But here they are inside the kitchen working as one to provide everybody with a dinner that all would enjoy. Different people brought together for a common purpose and that is to provide food that would put a wide grin in everybody's faces. That by itself validates all of our hardships." I found myself out of breath.

Mika and the other waitresses had their eyes wide while all of the students inside the kitchen were peeking by the kitchen door.

*Clap*

*Clap* *Clap*

The whole room was filled with thundering applause. Chef Toshi was in the back clapping his hands as well. For a second, I thought that there were tears in his eyes. The head chef, Kayo, came out of the kitchen along with his sous chef, William and basked under the appreciation of the guests. All of the students came out and formed a single line. Nero was completely crying and all of us were laughing at him.

"Come Hisako, it is time to leave." Erina stood and gestured for her to pick up the car. "Prepare the documents and place them on my table when we get back."

Hisako stood and went outside and they departed without another word.

"Well that was a delightful dinner. I have to thank you for giving me an entertaining dinner. I thought that it would be classical French cuisine but you provided more than that. Truly astounding."

"I'm sorry dear guest but the one who should hear these praises is the head chef."

I called for Kayo and William then let them have a nice long chat with the world renowned chef. It was the time I knew that I had to disappear in the background. It was their moment.

* * *

I couldn't believe that just an hour ago, the place was filled with people and tension was everywhere. The kitchen that was so busy was now spotless and clean. Everybody was in the dining area having a meeting as I cleared my things from the second floor. The dining area suddenly erupted with cheers and laughter as I opened the back door.

"Leaving so soon?" Chef Toshi appeared by the kitchen door.

"Sorry chef. I just wanted to take a nice long sleep in my dormitory."

"Before you go, I want you to keep this."

He collected the grading cards as the guests left one by one earlier. He picked out a few and threw the other cards. There was no need to look at them after the overwhelming reaction from all the guests.

"Not a single bad review. To be honest, this is the first batch to perform very professionally, so I gave them the grading cards as souvenirs. I already threw some and I was going to throw away the others as well but there are two here that don't quite fit in with the others." He said.

I took the cards and the names of Nakiri Erina and Arato Hisako was written in it. I turned the card to look at their comments. I found myself laughing at the grade that was given.

"Name: Nakiri Erina  
Food: 9/10 Pass except for the Filipino dessert which was disgusting

Service: 8/10 Pass except for the waiter who was very annoying."

* * *

"I'm so tired! Time to get some sle- MUGYAAA!"

I finally arrived at the North Lake dormitory after a very busy day. The moment I opened door, a straight punch came flying straight to my face as a welcoming greet.

"Don't you know what time it is?" Ayako burst from the door.

The cold hard ground was very relaxing. I just wanted to sleep. Another voice came out from the door.

"Alex? Why are you lying down on the ground? Alex? Alex?" Takeuchi knelt by my side and carried me in his arms while continually shaking me. "Ayako-chan, what did you do? He isn't breathing! You must perform mouth to mouth resuscitation! Give him the kiss of life!"

"Why would I would do that?! I still haven't given anybody my f-f-first kiss." Ayako blushed to a bright red.

"There is no other way. You did this to him! You must be the one to ki- GYAAAAAHHHH!"

Takeuchi's body was sent flying to the side by a powerful roundhouse kick from Ling. Before my head hit the floor, Ling caught it and rested my head on her lap as she knelt down. Her face kept getting closer and closer...

"Ling! What are you doing?" Ayako yelled.

Ling's lips were about to touch mine. They were getting dangerously close until she jammed her thumb in between the top of my lips and below my nose for a few seconds. My body shot up from the sudden surge of energy.

"I hit your pressure point to wake you up."

"T-Thanks, I guess... huh? Aren't we missing one more person. Where is Anna?" I asked.

Ayako's face became gloomy all of a sudden, Ling looked away but still kept her cold expression and Takeuchi lost his usual smile and scratched the back of his head.

"About that, maybe we should go inside. Yamamori-san will tell you the whole thing." Takeuchi helped me get up and led me in the dining room.

Yamamori was sitting on the chair drinking a hot cup of milk. All of my friends sat around the table before they broke the news to me.

"I found this in her room when I called her to have dinner." Ayako was holding back her tears.

"Why? What happened?" my voice was full of worry.

"Anna was eliminated from the Autumn Elections because she found out that her spice mix got lost when we were in the venue." Takeuchi continued. "Unfortunately, it arrived after the competition. She tried to fight but her food was ultimately no good."

Anna was a very selfish person. She didn't listen to anyone and did things her own way. Sometimes, her laziness and demanding nature were akin to a spoiled brat. But despite her flaws, she was always cheerful, strong and persevering. She fought for what she believed in with no holding back.

"This is my fault." I whispered. "If only I supported her when she needed help..."

"Don't flatter yourself too much." Yamamori finally spoke in his gruff voice. "Read this before you say things like that."

Yamamori slid a letter in the table. I opened the letter and read the contents.

"Dear Alex,

I hate you to the deepest parts of my heart. I hate how you try to do your best even when you are against greater odds, how you fought even when there was no chance of winning. I started disliking you when you were in a pitiful state during the breakfast assignment in the training camp. Grandfather helped you and even ate a lot from your stand while he didn't even try mine. I was so envious at that time.

The truth is I knew that William was already working in Brasserie La Vie at the time I invited you to the place. I knew that he also specialized in the same cuisine as you do but he had more experience compared to yours. It was shameful for me to intentionally lower your confidence at that time but instead you did the impossible and got a free training under my grandfather. Of course, he discovered my intentions long ago and eventually forbid me to undergo the same training as you did.

Now that I lost due to my own stupidity, I realize that what I did was wrong. I am very sorry about all the scheming I did behind your back. It was the first time I felt competitive against another person so I did not know how to react. I also apologized to him the same way I am asking for your forgiveness.

Grandfather has agreed for me to go back to Germany and continue my studies with him. He would handle all of the paperwork for me leaving Totsuki Academy. Anyway, give me a call when you have the chance to visit here and I would gladly challenge you to a Shokugeki. I want to have a proper fight against your 'Iron Heart'. That's what my old man called you.

Until we meet again,

Anna Scholken."

A single stroke of tear fell to my cheeks. Each of my dorm mates placed their letters in the table. Anna personally wrote them too but it looked like mine was the lengthiest. I felt more tired than when I got back to the dorm earlier. Not only was I physically exhausted but emotionally fatigued as well. I was happy for her that she could study under Gerd, but North Lake wouldn't be same without her anymore.

"There is nothing we can do about this anymore. All of you should return to your rooms and get some rest especially you, Alex." Yamamori ordered.

"Yes."

I was heading to my room when I heard knocking on the door. I ignored it at first as I thought that it was only the wind but the knocking continued so I answered the door.

"So you are here after all!"

"W-William!"

I rubbed my eyes to confirm that he was standing right in front of me.

"Yes it is me. Aren't you going to let me in?" he pushed his way forward.

"Oh if it isn't the new tenant? Come with me after you have taken off your shoes." Yamamori said from behind.

"New tenant?" I could only repeat Yamamori's words.

William bowed to Yamamori and faced me with a perplexed expression.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm staying here from now on."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***internal screaming* Yes! The summer arc has finally reached its end. Alex somehow took the spotlight in the end of the Anniversary by introducing one of Philippine's most well known desserts, the Halo-halo. For a country that becomes so hot during the summer, the beach is not the only way to get away from the heat. That is where Halo-Halo comes in. Like how it was explained in the story, it does not have a definite recipe, as each region in the country boasts their own style of Halo-halo and believe me, it will really hit the spot under the unforgiving heat of the sun.**

 **'Kuya' is a Filipino term for big brother. For those of you who might have forgotten, Angelo was a character featured from Takeuchi Yuzu's side story.**

 **Okyakusama is a term used by William to refer to Erina as a special customer. Those who know how to speak Japanese already know this.**

 **It feels so good to finish at this point. I might go into a very short hiatus after this chapter though or** **I might immediately start the next arc soon.** **Who knows?**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading the Summer Arc finale and continue to support this story...**

 **Cheers!**


	22. Bonus Chapter 3 & Iron Heart Cooking

**Bonus Chapter: The Recipe to an Apprentice's Path**

"William, come down here quickly."

A young boy sporting a short golden blonde hair came rushing down the stairs at his father's command.

"Yes, father?" he asked.

"What did I tell you about going down the stairs?" the father scolded. "Anyway, the man in front of you is a renowned chef in Europe and he will be cooking for s tonight. Introduce yourself."

He eyed the old man in front of him and went on to tell his name.

"Good morning. My name is William Puchero Navarro."

"Hello William, I am Gerd Scholken. As your father said, I will be cooking tonight so if you want something in particular I will make it for you."

William's face was filled with delight and excitement with a list of dishes he wanted the chef to make for him. When he was about to speak, he felt the stern look of his strict father behind him. He immediately composed his self and answered as politely as he could.

"I would be happy with whatever you cook for us. It will certainly be delicious."

"You don't have to be so formal. Just tell me what you want to eat." The old man insisted.

Once again, William was excited but he glanced at his father who still kept the same solid stare.

"I am happy for the generous offer but anything you cook will be fine. Is it your first time to visit California?" he knew and felt that his question was out of place from the ongoing conversation.

"Not really," Gerd answered after seeing the boy's strained smile. "...but this is my granddaughter's first time here."

"Granddaughter?"

William looked around but saw no one until a quarter of a head peeked from behind Gerd. The girl's little hands were tightly clenching her grandfather's suit.

"Good morning, I am William. You are?"

"No!" the girl replied.

"What?"

The girl hid behind once again, refusing to introduce herself. William was irked at the sudden rudeness. He had not been humiliated as such before and felt his temperature rising quickly.

"Come on Anna, be a good girl and introduce yourself as well." Gerd placed the struggling girl in front of him. "You and William can be very good friends."

"I don't like to be friends with that boring kid. I hate his type the most."

William was struggling to keep himself in check. The girl didn't just act rude towards him but she was already throwing insults. He was about to give her a piece of his mind when somebody's laughter suddenly cut off the tension.

"It seems that you find my son boring?" William's father said after he finished laughing.

"I'm sorry that is not what I meant."

"It is okay, Anna. You kids better play in the guest room while your grandfather and I talk for a little while."

"Yes."

* * *

The large guest room appeared gigantic in the perspective of children. Anna was filled with awe upon entering the room that had different sweets neatly arranged in the table. She ran in circles before slumping down the soft sofa. The television was showing a movie of a lion cub who were accompanied by a meerkat and a warthog.

"You have a very bad attitude. You disrespect me in front of everybody and run around like you own the place." William could no longer hold his anger.

"Your father told me to feel at home didn't he? So what is your problem?"

"My problem is you!"

She ignored him and took the remote and changed it to a cooking channel. Her eyes immediately glittered as she rested her cheeks in her hands. The Japanese chef was in a large stadium filled with ingredients battling another chef.

"Don't just casually change the channel. I was watching that." William tried to take the remote from Anna in which he failed to do.

"That is why you are boring. You still like those kiddie shows, don't you?"

"What is wrong with it?"

"Nothing... for a kid like you." Anna pulled down the corner of her eye and stuck her tongue out.

William was already seething from all the taunts and insults but he chose to be the better person and sat next to her and grabbed some candy from the table.

"What is fun about watching people cook anyway?" he said as he unwrapped the candy.

"Don't you see how much work they do to make a simple dish?" she answered as she took a piece of candy for her own. "The problem with rich pompous brats like you only whine about the food served in front of you."

"No I don't whine about my food."

She took another bite of the candy and concentrated on the show while ignoring William's defense. Without looking away from the screen, she uttered.

"I bet you don't know how to cook."

"Of course I know how to cook!"

"We'll see."

* * *

The Navarro household held a large kitchen complete with different tools and equipment for cooking. Both William and Anna were dwarfed by the grandness of the place. Anna went on and took a chopping board and a knife then placed it in the table. She took a small stool she found in the corner and stood in it so that she would be on the appropriate level of the table.

"Don't just stand there. Wash and peel some potatoes." Anna said while taking out a knife from her bag.

"That is dangerous! Why do you even have a knife in your bag?" William followed despite his protests.

"It is for cooking, of course. Get on with the potatoes."

Anna picked up her stool and stood in front of the stove with a pot filled with cold water. She dropped the washed potatoes and opened the stove to let the water boil. Drawers from the kitchen were opened as she tried to find the tools and ingredients she needed. When she got a pan she fancied, she chopped some parsley and set it aside.

"You even have sausage inside your bag?" William asked as he snooped inside her bag.

"Oh yeah, pass me that."

The pan was placed in the burner next to the potatoes and the sausages were pan fried. When the potatoes were tender enough, she wore her cooking mitts and drained the water in the sink by the side. She took a fork and mashed the potatoes then added some milk until the texture became soft and silky. The dish was seasoned with salt and pepper and garnished with the chopped parsley.

William watched in awe at the little girl in front of him who moved with grace and precision. She looked like a professional even though she looked so small compared to everything in the kitchen. It didn't take her too long to prepare a dish just by herself. He hated to admit that he was not able to do something so simple and at that moment, he could not help but stare at her. His cheeks burned a bright red.

"Dig in before it gets cold." Anna passed him a fork.

William pierced the sausage with his fork. Meat juices flowed with each pressure he applied which resulted to the heavenly aroma wafting in the air. His stomach grumbled with each second and so he took a mouthful of the sausage.

"Yummy!"

A perfect combination of saltiness and savoriness burst inside his mouth. The outer skin was a little tough compared to the hotdogs he usually ate but the inside was soft and tender. He took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and the blending of flavours was enough to melt his face. William was halfway done through his plate when Anna interrupted her.

"Try it with this." She brought out a mason jar from her bag.

"What is that?"

"Have you never tasted _Sauerkraut_ before?"

She took her fork and placed a few on top of the sausage. A new smell mixed into the air and William caught himself drooling. He bit the sausage topped with pickled cabbage and he found himself unable to stop eating. The slight acidity of the _Sauerkraut_ added to the sausage was a match made in heaven.

William felt something different inside him. It was as if something sleeping had finally awakened. He looked at Anna with fire in his eyes,

"Teach me!"

"No! I don't want to bother myself with a baby like you. Ask my grandfather, but I doubt he would take you in. He is the best in Germany so don't get your hopes up."

* * *

"Please take me with you. I'll do everything you tell me" William pleaded the great chef to teach him how to cook.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I train people hard and you are just too young." Gerd refused as softly as he could. "Plus, I travel often so you might find it hard to keep up."

"I'll do anything so please take me with you."

Soft footsteps were heard behind William. His father walked into the room and assessed the situation.

"Francis, if you could please explain the circumstances to your son."

"I think this would be a good experience to develop his character. I want him to learn from you as well." William's father replied. "That is one of the reasons I personally invited you to this house."

Gerd breathed a deep sigh and looked at both father and son who backed him into a corner. He looked at his granddaughter who gave a wide grin and a thumbs up.

"He passed my test. Hire him, I need an assistant anyway."

"What test? Don't spurt out nonsense like that." Gerd lightly knocked his knuckles into Anna's forehead.

"Okay, but you have to accompany me wherever I go and do everything I say without question."

"Yes!" William shouted with glee.

* * *

William's hard training started under the strict mentorship of Gerd. At first, he made so many mistakes but eventually found his own rhythm and shined through the journey. He cooked for fun even though it was his free time and even failed horribly at times. Cooking became a part of him and as a result, he became recognized by hotel chefs in Germany. Every offer that was offered to him was flatly refused because Gerd was the only mentor for him.

During the holidays, he would get homesick that he would open cookbooks about Filipino cuisine and try to cook something for himself. He was alone at Gerd's place on Christmas Eve when he decided to try one of his favorite comfort food.

While preparing the vegetables, his hand accidentally slipped which caused him to unintentionally toss his knife in the air. In fear of being injured, he retracted his hand but the handle of the knife miraculously landed on it. He tried it once more and all the training he underwent showed as he caught the knife by reflex every time he threw it in the air. His hand grabbed another knife and he started juggling the knives until he was able to do complex tricks without breaking a sweat.

"What was that?!"

William was startled by the voice that cut through the silence.

"Nero! Learn how to knock, will you?"

"I did, but no one was answering so I let myself in. I was standing here watching you do those crazy flips." Nero sipped from his drink and handed a cake to William. "Don't tell me you are going to be a street performer?"

"No way!"

Nero, a friend he got acquainted with, was also recruited by Gerd from America and joined their team a year after he started his training.

"That reminds me, chef told us of our next destination." Nero took out a brown envelope. "Chef told me that these are his instructions for you. There might be recipes in there too seeing that it is thick."

"I see. And where are we being sent this time?"

"Japan."

William followed every instruction his mentor has told him without question. He traveled around the world at a relatively young age and trained in Japan for another year. This was where he gained his nickname as the _'Show-Off Chef'_ , bestowed to him by the school director and his colleagues as a joke. He faced many trials and finally finished his major test in Le Cordon Blue located in Shibuya attended by the most famous Michelin-starred chef from France.

"Another envelope handed to me by that old man once again?"

He tore the large brown envelope wide open and skimmed through it with minimal interest.

"I have to go back... yadi yada... further improve your skills... blah blah... everything was already prepared... pass an arranged special entrance exam..."

With each sentence, his eyes grew bigger and bigger.

"enter Totsuki Academy?"

* * *

 **IRON HEART COOKING:**

William: Good day everybody! Welcome to our new segment called "Show-Off Cooking"!

Alex: Wait just a minute here. Can't you read the title? The letters are already in bold and all capital letters.

William: That is just a trivial matter, my friend.

Alex: Like heck would it be considered trivial. And I'm curious, how can you look like an American when you are pure Filipino?

William: I am only half-Filipino. My mother is American.

Alex: But your middle name is Puchero which sounds like a Filipino last name.

William: Why are you being so nosy about my family tree anyway? You are being racist!

Kayo: *Ahem*

William: Why are you here? Your story arc is done already.

Kayo: *grabs William's collar* I'd like to hear you repeat those words. Technically, I am still head chef and Alex is my sous chef. So if there is anyone insignificant here, then that would be you!"

William: Okay! I get it already. You are starting to choke me.

Kayo: As long as you know your place. Alex! Let us introduce the dish.

Alex: yes...

Kayo: Did you say something? I can't hear you!

Alex: Yes chef!

Alex/Kayo: The dish...

Kayo: William!

William: Yes chef!

Alex/William/Kayo: The dish we present to you is...

 **"FILIPINO STYLE CHICKEN CURRY"**

Kayo: Wait, I don't know how to cook Filipino cuisine.

Alex/William: HAHAHAHA!

William: Let me handle this. Prepare the following ingredients for the curry powder if you want to do it by yourself.

-2 tbsp ground cumin

-2 tbsp ground coriander

-2 tsp turmeric powder

-1/2 tsp crushed red pepper flakes

-1/2 tsp ginger powder

Alex: As for the other ingredients.

-1 kg chicken (thighs, wings, breasts)

-1 tbsp curry powder

-4 cloves of garlic, finely chopped

-1 pc onion, finely chopped

-1 cup green and red bell peppers, cut into strips

-2 cans of coconut milk (approx 800mL to 1L)

-3 medium potatoes, peeled and cubed

-2 tbsp fish sauce or _patis_ (optional)

-Salt and pepper, for taste

-1 tsp oil, for sautéing

Kayo: That is a lot of ingredients right there.

Alex/William: Sure but there are only four easy steps.

Kayo: Okay! Both of you should calm down.

William: To cook this dish, first we must...

1\. Sauté the onion and garlic until onion is translucent. Add the chicken and mix consistently for 2-3 minutes or until outside has browned a little.

(Kayo's tip: It would be better to always sauté the onions first to release their juices before adding the garlic to prevent it from burning."

2\. Add the fish sauce and curry powder and cook until fragrant. Stir in the coconut milk and lower the heat and simmer for 10 minutes.

(William's tip: One good way to immediately heat up the liquid is to first bring it to boil then lower the heat to simmer. But be careful, coconut milk burns easily so continuous gentle stirring may be necessary. The milk should turn yellow at this point."

3\. Add the potato cubes and bell pepper then simmer for 15 minutes or just until the potatoes are cooked through.

(Alex's tip: How do we know if the potatoes are ready? We do it with a fork test to check if the potatoes are _al dente_. Using a toothpick or a fork, pierce the potato until it hits the middle and lift it. If it falls down smoothly, then it is ready. We don't want the potatoes to overcook and turn mushy.)

4\. Season with salt and pepper.

(William's tip: if you include the fish sauce in the earlier steps, then there is no need to add salt or it will taste too salty. Just add pepper until you get your desired taste.)

William: Well that was quick.

Alex: But you are missing the most important step.

Kayo: What are we missing then?

Alex: William, I am sure you realize it.

William: I have been foolish to forget that one important detail. Thank you, Alex.

Kayo: What is the important step? Somebody tell me or I will step on both of you.

Alex/William: Top it over hot steaming rice!

Alex and William handshakes due to mutual respect*

Kayo: You people are crazy. I'm leaving.

Alex/William: See you next edition of...

Alex: ...Iron Heart Cooking.

William: ...Show-Off Cooking.

Alex/William: What did you say?

William: We should change it to Show-Off Cooking, it is a much better title than yours.

Alex: I was here first! Go make your own show if you want to insist on that title

William: Show-Off Cooking!

Alex: Iron Heart Cooking!

*continuous banter*

Takeuchi: Hi! I haven't been in the recent chapters a lot so I'm going to make full use of this screen time. I would like to tell Writer-san that he sh-

Lights off*

Takeuchi: NO FAIR!


	23. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 20: The Calm Before the Storm**

"New tenant?"

"Have you gone deaf already?"

I could only switch between looking at William and Yamamori who proceeded as if things were normal.

"What do you mean by that?" I caught William by the shoulder.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow. I'm tired from everything that happened today."

Both of them went to the dining table and William signed a leasing contract that was kept by Yamamori after.

"Your room is at the farthest in the hall, the door to the left. We have separate bathrooms and hot water is only available from five to six in the morning."

"Thank you for all your help, I'll go ahead now. I am also expecting a package to arrive tomorrow." William bowed.

"I will have it placed outside your room then."

William went straight to the room when he received the keys and bid me good night in the most natural way possible.

"What is all this about?" Ayako peeked through her door. "Who are you?"

"Nice to meet you, I am William." He extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

Ayako replied slowly and wore a look of confusion while giving me a puzzled look while shaking his hand. I shrugged my shoulders because I did not know what was happening as well.

"You kids better go to sleep." Yamamori said across the hall.

With no more chance to extend the conversation, I entered my room, slumped on my bed and let sleep take my consciousness away. Yamamori was right, I badly needed some rest.

* * *

The knock on the door cut my sleep as it got louder every time it was left unanswered. My eyes hurt from the dazzling light of the already risen sun. I opened the window first and let the dry breeze take away the stale air inside the room.

"Who is it?" I asked groggily while removing the lock of the door.

"Alex! Open up!"

The door flew open and hit me squarely in the forehead. I fell down due to the force of the impact. I focused my eyes and saw Takeuchi kneeling by my side.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he asked.

"Why are you so riled up? You need to relax."

"How can I relax? There is someone on the table eating our food."

Everything that happened last night came back to me. William became a tenant in the North Lake Dormitory which is a long way from Shibuya. I got up to my feet and rushed towards the dining room.

"Good morning. This place is like a rest house if I must say. It feels like I'm on a vacation." William greeted.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to catch my breath, "Aren't you supposed to be in the restaurant?"

"Have a sit first, I cooked breakfast.."

The table was decorated with a lot of food that made me remember home. Chicken and Pork Adobo was in the center with some hotdogs and a bowl full of rice on the side. Takeuchi sat beside e and scrutinized the new face in front of him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Only students of Totsuki Academy are allowed here. This is not some place for you to stay." Takeuchi was doubtful of his sudden presence.

"You don't need to worry. My stay here has not been decided yet. There is something I must do first before I make my stay here permanent."

William proceeded to eat the food he cooked. It was considerate of him to cook for all of us as soon as he got here. Takeuchi's eyes told me to introduce him immediately.

"Anyway, this is William. He is a student from Le Cordon Blue." I looked at William, "This right here is Takeuchi Yuzu, just call him Yuzu."

"Le Cordon Blue? The other culinary school?" Takeuchi's eyes were reduced to narrow slits. "The enemy!"

"Stop that. There is no enemy. Just eat your breakfast and I demand an explanation from you, William."

He dropped his utensils and crossed his fingers before starting his explanation. Takeuchi started eating his breakfast but shot William some looks from time to time.

"Okay, I'll say it. I am under Chef Gerd's orders right now which I can't tell you for now. Oh! I have something to give you as well."

"What do you mean by that. Don't change the topic and tell me every-" I paused after thinking about what he said. "Something for me?"

"Take a look at the package in the corner. I believe that it is yours."

I stood up and scanned the room and he was right, there was a small box in the corner. My hands immediately opened the package and there were four more boxes of different sizes inside. The first box contained a paring knife. Like a child who got his present, I opened all the boxes inside and all of them contained knives. Among those inside included were an 8 inch chef knife, a santoku knife, a bread knife and the earlier paring knife.

"W-wha?!" Takeuchi dashed to my side to get a look of the contents.

"Did this come from the old man?" I looked at William.

He simply nodded. Takeuchi took the knife and studied it.

"This is a full tang, 2 inch carbon steel paring knife. Who would give you these? They are also imported from Germany!"

"Carbon what? If he is going to send me knives, then why not give me a standard stainless steel that I always use in the kitchen?"

Both Takeuchi and William sighed from my remark.

"My dear friend, why are you an idiot most of the time? As opposed to stainless steel which is hard, ca-"

"Carbon steel is malleable and therefore easier to hone using the honing steel inside the package if you look further. Since it is easier to hone and sharpen, that assures us that our knives are always at their sharpest form." William cut Takeuchi off.

"Hey! The new guy stole my line! Do something."

I gave my whining friend a light blow on the back of the head and shifted my focus back on the knife set in front of me. My heart was filled with gratitude and disbelief in receiving a grand gift from my mentor. They did not look cheap at all.

"Giving those to you was his way of saying he trusts you and encourages you to move forward." William added. "...or pity you since you don't have your own set of quality knives."

"Are you looking for trouble? My friend can kick your behind anytime he wants to." Takeuchi retorted.

After setting the knives down, I pulled Takeuchi back in the table to continue having breakfast. I found his cooking different and unique compared to what I always ate back home.

"I realized one thing though..." Takeuchi said after his first spoonful. "Alex, even though I love you so much, his food tastes better than yours."

* * *

"So what happened to the new guy?" Ayako asked.

"New guy? Oh! You mean William? I'll reintroduce him later when he comes back. He said he was going out to do something important."

The events of yesterday seemed so far away. So much has transpired in such a short time. I successfully helped my colleagues at Le Cordon Blue pass their Anniversary event, Anna left without saying goodbye and William moved in afterwards. It all sounded surreal when I thought about it.

"I see. But at least your cooking has improved a lot. You must have worked really hard in the restaurant."

"I did not cook the breakfast. William cooked everything." I said as my head dropped.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it like that. Y-Your cooking is great, like the ones we did in the Training Camp."

My heart has shattered. What made it worse was that she unintentionally compared the quality of the food that William served to mine. I knew that there was a gap in experience but I was being reminded of it consistently throughout the day.

"I know how to cheer you up. You aren't doing anything today, right?"

"I just plan on sleeping the whole day. My body still hurts from yesterday."

"Oh right! You had that event in Shibuya last night." Ayako said.

"I was talking about your punch. You really do hit hard, you know?"

She stood up with the intention of hitting me but stopped midway. Her complexion immediately blushed and then she crossed her arms while turning away from me.

"Geez, you really don't know how to talk to a lady. Plus, I did it because you made us worry so much."

"Then I am glad that I have you guys to worry about me, I'll keep it in mind next time."

It felt really nice to have people who cared about me. Having them as my friends sure is fun, if only the same thing applied to Anna who confessed that she saw me as a competitor for her grandfather's attention and therefore grew to hate me during the process. I could not blame her even if I wanted to. The old man just sent me a knife set out of nowhere which in my opinion is a bit excessive, even for him.

Ayako really made me feel appreciated and I could not help but smile from everything she said. She even told me that she was worried. They became my family so I gave her my widest grin in response.

"Wha! D-Don't say weird things like that! W-Why are you smiling?!" She avoided looking at me. "Here, take this."

"What is this?" I asked.

"It is a movie ticket, idiot. Y-You said that you didn't have anything else to do. I was going to go with a friend but as an apology for punching you last night, I-I'm giving this to you."

It was a ticket for an action movie. I was surprised for a bit because I thought she would be into romance movies. Even though, I felt happy with the offer, it felt wrong to take the ticket she bought for her friend.

"Are you sure you want to give this to me? Your friend might get mad at you."

"Shut up and just take it. Instead of lying around all day, I'm giving it to you out of pity so don't get any weird ideas, okay? I am not doing this for you."

 _'Is it weird to think about the person who this ticket initially belonged to? Must be a culture thing, huh?'_

The showing time for the movie was still in the afternoon so I still had a lot of time to sleep. I really needed my sleep. In my natural state, I would have stayed in the kitchen to test out my new knives but I wanted to rest since school would resume the day after tomorrow.

"Please wake me up when you are ready to leave."

"What? I was thinking of meeting you in the train station. Don't ask me why. Just meet me there at 2."

"I really don't get it."

* * *

It was a nice change of pace to roam around as a tourist in Tokyo. I dove in straight to Totsuki as soon as I arrived that I didn't have the chance to go sightseeing. It was still a little bit early when I arrived at the train station in Shinjuku so I decided to look around a little bit before the appointed time. Outside the station were streets as busy as the one in Shibuya. The place was filled with tall buildings and different restaurants along the way.

I took out my phone and started taking pictures of anything that caught my eye. The unfamiliar streets filled with different faces of people made me feel like a tourist. When it was close to the appointed time, I took out the map that Ayako drew before she left and followed the directions. It was a short ten minute walk until I saw a huge monster's head on top of the building.

"It looks like this is the place. This must be it." I took another photo of the building.

There was a girl who kept looking at me and I did a double take on her through my phone. She walked straight to me.

"What are you still doing there? The movie is going to start soon." She said.

"Ayako? Is that you? What happened?"

She was dressed in a mini skirt with high boots accompanied with a white tank top and a blue cardigan. My outfit was a far cry compared to what she was wearing with me wearing a simple fitted shirt and a pair of pants. Her long black hair fluttered as the wind blew.

"Quit staring. You are making me feel conscious." She grabbed my hand and dragged me inside the cinema.

"I'm going to buy some popcorn for the movie."

"That is expected of you already."

We were seated at the middle of the cinema and I started digging in the popcorn while waiting for the movie to start.

"These weren't tossed properly. Some aren't evenly coated."

"Shush! The movie is starting."

The lights went out and the film started rolling. We watched the good guy beat up the villain in an action packed fight. I was having fun watching the movie but was abruptly cut the moment I closed my eyes.

The next thing I knew was that I was being shaken from side to side.

"I can't believe that you slept through the movie!" Ayako said irritatedly.

"I'm really really sorry." I tried to apologize but my words ended in deaf ears. "What do I need to do for you to forgive me?"

"Hmmmmm... treat me with a dessert and I'll consider it even." Her face instantly lit up.

Ayako searched her phone for nearby cafes and dessert stores as we walked out of the cinema. Everything she checked looked like very expensive stores. I wish that she'd pick a very affordable store. She continued to walk without looking at where she was going to until she bumped a well dressed man. She lost her balance and fell on the floor.

"That is what happens when you don't take your eyes off your phone. Are you okay?" I rushed to her side.

"Alex-kun? What are you doing here?" the man asked.

"Isshiki-senpai?" I barely recognized the man in front of me.

He looked different from the last time I saw him. During my stay at Polar Star, he wore nothing but a piece of cloth as his undergarment. Seeing him now, he looked like the total opposite of his usual self. He was wearing a nice suit complete with a matching necktie. He could be mistaken for a rich businessman.

"Yo! Fancy meeting you here."

"Waaaahhh! Minami-san, are you okay?"

Yukihira and Megumi followed from behind. Megumi helped Ayako get up as soon as she saw her on the ground.

"Thank you Tadokoro-san." Ayako said. "Just call me by my first name."

"No problem. It's good that you don't look hurt. Feel free to call me Megumi as well."

Just like that, the girls were already bonding but something about Yukihira's smug look pissed me off. He still had the same goofy expression plastered in his face.

"I didn't see you yesterday during the preliminary round, huh?" Yukihira jabbed.

"There were circumstances that prevented me in doing so. I'll still have my revenge at you."

"Hahaha... I'd like to see you try. If you lose, you have to give me the recipe of that dish you cooked back in the dorm."

Isshiki had a sly look in his face as he saw Yukihira and me starting to argue while Megumi and Ayako were talking to each other.

"Oh! So you two were in a date? The same as these two." He interjected.

"D-D-Date? With that idiot? N-Never!" Ayako shouted.

"Me and... S-Soma-kun? Senpai, you were with us the whole time." Megumi covered her face.

I looked at Ayako and Megumi who were somehow panicking. Ayako kept pointing at me in a condescending manner while yelling out incomprehensible words.

"W-Who would go on a date with that guy? He even slept during the movie." Ayako explained defensively.

"Oho! So you were watching a movie together? Then it really is a date!" Isshiki teased.

"Nooooo!"

Yukihira placed his arm in my shoulders and looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. I brushed off his hand in his attempt to hold tighter.

"You must have really done something bad for you to get hated to that degree."

"Well, the three of us are going back to Polar Star. Would you like a lift?" Isshiki offered.

"Senpai, We would hate to trouble you." I answered.

He hailed a cab while I was trying to refuse his offer politely and went on to discuss with the driver.

"The driver said it was okay to fit in all of us. Come on, Alex-kun. I insist."

* * *

Isshiki sat in the front while the rest of us were squeezed in the back of the cab. It was the first time I rode a cab in Japan and the fare was surprisingly expensive. It took us half an hour before we were dropped off at Polar Star. Ayako and I didn't mind the walk since our dormitory was just a few minutes of walk downhill.

"Fumio-san, we have guests here. Could you please bring out the dessert?" Yukihira shouted from the door.

"Getting cheeky now, aren't you? Ordering me around like a maid... Oh hello, If it isn't Alex-kun and his friend. Make yourselves at home." Fumio welcomed us warmly.

" _Ojama shimasu_." Ayako responded.

I didn't quite understand what she said and unfortunately, I left my dictionary back in my room.

"What did you say?"

"Idiot, you say it when you enter someone else's house. We are disturbing them as it is."

"I see. I'll take note of that."

Isshiki tapped me lightly on the shoulder.

"I have to be honest. There is a reason why I insisted on you accompanying us back here. Please follow me to my room upstairs."

"You need help with something?" I asked.

"More or less."

I followed him on the way up. The last time I visited the Polar Star was a month ago. Time sure flew by. He welcomed me inside his room which was neater than I expected. If I didn't know better, it looked like a girl's room.

"Please have a seat because what I am about to say might shock you."

"Okay? What is it about?" I sat down on the chair by the table.

"I will cut to the chase. This is about your absence at the preliminary round of the Autumn Election yesterday. Some members of the Elite Ten didn't appreciate that so they are keeping an eye on you. It also doesn't help that you are a foreigner because they took it as a sign of disrespect. I also received a report that you were tied to a different school for the whole summer vacation." His face was grim and serious.

It was the topic I was worried about since the other day. So I did break some rules after all. I wasn't talking to my senior. I was talking to the Seventh seat of the Elite Ten. His tone made sure of it.

"Senpai, There is a reason for everything. I didn't intend to disrespect anyone."

"I know that fully well but the other members don't think so. As you know, students would kill just to get a spot in the tournament. I believe that you are the first person in the history of the tournament to boycott the competition. Terunori-kun even gave you a high recommendation, just so you know."

"I sincerely apologize I caused you any trouble."

His face lightened and the atmosphere inside the room went back to its homey and warm vibe.

"I didn't mind at all. Terunori-kun seemed not to mind as well. As a member of the Elite Ten, I can't tell you who were insulted by your actions but I suggest you to be careful and avoid doing something like that again. Better yet, you can just inform us beforehand next time."

"Yes. Thank you for understanding."

He touched his chin like he was contemplating on something.

"There is also the matter about the report on you being affiliated with another school?" he continued.

"I only took a summer job at the restaurant under Le Cordon Blue. I have no ties with them."

"I see... Then let's leave it at that."

My mind was jolted when he suddenly clapped.

"Let's go down. I have to go back tending the farm. Oh! There are already some desserts prepared for you two." He stood up and opened his cabinet.

I rubbed my eyes because of what I saw. In a split second, his suit disappeared and the only thing left was his traditional Japanese underwear. He walked outside the door like nothing was bizarre at all.

 _'Isshiki-senpai sure is scary in so many ways.'_

* * *

"Alex, you have to try this quick!"

Ayako was already eating a variety of desserts placed on the table.

"I don't feel like it. Go ahead and take my share." The conversation earlier started to sink in which made me lose my appetite.

"Don't act so gloomy and eat this piece already. Open wide and say 'ahhhhh'!"

I wasn't paying attention and looked at the other way. I had no idea that the fork was still coming dangerously close to my face until I felt the tip almost puncturing my cheek.

"GYAAAAHHHHH!"

"Why did you look the other way? I told you to open wide, damn it!" she argued.

"Why would you force it to me like that? Your hand was way too fast."

Megumi was running around nervously trying to find a bandage for my cheek. She wiped the food off my cheek and applied some ointment before covering it with adhesive bandage. For a second, it felt like my mom was the person in front of me.

"It's your fault for not eating the dessert." Ayako blamed me for what happened.

"But Ayako-san, weren't eyes were closed when you were giving it to him?" Megumi clarified.

"Kuh! Megumi-san, please side with me on this one. Who would go on a d-d-date with him?"

 _'Why is she still bringing it up?'_

The wide array of desserts was vibrant and colorful that I found myself drooling. Each piece was bite sized and looked like a work of art. I took the small maple leaf shaped bread in the middle. The texture was so light and fluffy that I felt like I wasn't chewing anything at all. It was a castella cake with a rich custard filling. The combination of the lightness of the cake and the creaminess of the filling was perfect. I finished three pieces and saw Megumi watching me eat with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it Alex-kun. These desserts are specialties from my hometown."

"It is the first time I have tried anything like this. What is the name of this dessert?"

"That is called a _Manju_. Try all of them. They come in different flavors after all." Megumi answered.

She was right. The others had fruit jams, red bean paste and chocolate as fillings. The fact that they were small was just enough that I got to try all of them without getting full.

"Megumi-san, this _Edamame_ Mochi really is delicious. I wish I could eat this all day."

"What is _Edamame_?" I asked once again.

"Hmmm... basically they are soybeans that have not matured yet. Since they are still immature, it is easy to grind into a paste that goes well with mochi."

The green paste had a very sweet taste that I couldn't believe it was just mashed soybeans added to the chewy mochi. I remembered that there is a Filipino snack that resembles something like mochi. I was eager to try it out but today was my well earned rest day, so I thought of giving it to Megumi as a gift for letting us eat her hometown food.

"This would taste great if we had cold barley tea. That would hit the spot." Ayako uttered.

"That sounds great, but the kitchen is empty right now. We had a party last night and everyone went all out." Megumi said.

It was my chance to show my gratitude.

"Megumi, I'll get the drinks. 3 bottled teas, correct?"

"But Alex-kun, the store is a long walk from here."

"No worries. I saw some in the fridge at our dormitory." I insisted.

Ayako raised her hand to get my attention.

"I have a _Sudachi_ soda in the fridge. Bring one for Megumi-san."

"Yeah sure."

* * *

I didn't realize that it was already dark when I stepped out of the dormitory. We had so much fun talking and eating that I forgot the time. The night breeze was cooler than yesterday, signifying the end of summer. With almost no visible lights on the road, the stars above shone the brightest I have ever seen. I had to follow the main road to avoid getting lost in the woods.

"Oi! Wait up!" Yukihira's voice trailed from behind.

"Why are you following me? What do you want?"

"I also wanted to buy something to drink so here I am tagging along."

Yukihira increased his pace to match mine.

"I'm not buying in the store. I'm just going to get some in the dorm."

"Great! I always wanted to see what your dorm looks like." He said.

Both of us didn't talk to each other after the little exchange. Aside from the chirping of insects, the only sound that could be heard was our footsteps.

"Congratulations on passing the preliminary round." I broke the silence.

"It was a pretty close match... I even went for the win. Next time I won't lose to that Hayama!"

"You're such a sore loser. So do you have the schedule for your next match?"

Yukihira crossed his arms and caressed his chin while deep in his thought.

"There is still no notification yet but I heard that the first match will be this coming Wednesday."

"Oh well. Worrying about it at this time is pointless."

"Yeah. Now tell me, why were you absent during the prelinary?" he asked. "The judges were tough as well but it was lots of fun. I definitely learned a lot."

The question led to a very lengthy conversation about my internship at Brasserie La Vie. He asked about every detail of the food I cooked. Yukihira might not appear serious all the time, but all of his questions were precise and meticulous. The discussion eventually led to him bragging about his experiences in his dad's diner.

"...and then I discovered that the guest was a very famous chef in France. My hands were shaking when I served him the food." I said.

"Seriously? I can relate to that. I also take the orders back at the restaurant and there was this time that I accidentally spilled half of the food at the table when I was setting it down."

"That must have been a disaster?"

"You bet!"

We both laughed at our hearts out for a few seconds. I really wanted to be with them in the competition but I have made my decision and I didn't regret any of it. It could have been a lot fun to be stand on the same stage and that thought made me sigh a little bit.

"I wonder if I already caught up with you guys."

"I don't think that you should worry about it. I remember what my old man once told me. Every person walks by his own pace, some move quick and others are slower. But as long as you keep moving forward, you will eventually reach your destination."

"Wow! That's deep, coming from you." I joked.

"You think so?"

The path we tread was dark and scary only lit by the faint glow of a few stars above us. After a few more steps, the small light coming from North Lake Dormitory shone steadily like a beacon, guiding us step by step out of the jet black road.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, what can I say? A light chapter to balance the very heavy summer arc. Not much happened in this one but I hope things are going to pick up by the next chapter which I still have no idea whatsoever. Megumi, I believe, lives in a port town located in Tohoku region which is in the northern part of Japan. I had the privilege of eating the desserts originating from that region and it seemed fitting to add it in the story. All a coincidence, right?**

 **By the way, thanks for the wonderful PM's and reviews I got lately, especially to those who continually support this story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Cheers!**


	24. Towards the FCRS

**Chapter 21: Towards the FCRS**

Totsuki Academy's summer break was officially over and the new term kicked into full gear. The teachers announced first thing in the morning that there would be no classes on any day with a scheduled match to give way for the Autumn Election main tournament.

"Hey, tomorrow is Yukihira's match. Let's watch it together." Takeuchi invited.

"Who is he up against again?"

"I heard that they only started discussing the theme and their respective opponents this morning. Rumor has it that he is competing against Nakiri Alice, the granddaughter of the director."

I tried to recall who she was and my memory finally hit the mark. She was the student who finished first in Hall B during the breakfast assignment in the training camp. I could never forget her white hair partnered with a marble white skin tone. Despite her constant smile during that time, I felt a burning desire to win from her.

"What's your next class, Yuzu?"

"I'm taking Agricultural Food Science in the next building after this one." He replied.

"Okay, let's just meet each other on the stadium entrance tomorrow."

Takeuchi nodded and we went our separate ways after the class ended. The school system in Totsuki Academy is more of a university structure wherein students pick the subject they want in their preferred time. In that way, the students can maximize their free time to practice cooking in the kitchen rooms that can be easily rented out ahead of time.

 _'So today is Yukihira's first match? I wonder what the theme would be... Wait! I haven't seen William since last Saturday. Where did he go?'_

* * *

"Wow! There sure are a lot of people."

I made it through the thick crowd who were entering the stadium. Takeuchi and Ayako were already inside. Ling refused my invitation because of her work in the Chinese Cuisine Research Society.

"Oii! Over here!" Ayako called from the distance.

"Late again, as usual." Takeuchi added.

"Hey! You guys left without saying a word."

As soon as I sat down, I felt the same intensity I experienced from the first time. There were judges lined up in the stage and two parallel workstations were arranged for the match. I recognized the old man in the middle of the judges.

"Director Nakiri really does have a different presence. I get goosebumps every time I see him." Takeuchi said.

"Who is he there?"

"The one in the middle. You seriously don't know anything... Hey, what's wrong? Why did you suddenly turn pale white? Ayako-chan, what's wrong with Alex?"

I couldn't believe it. The man in the middle was the director himself.

"Yuzu. The d-director... I once..." I stuttered.

"What? Tell us what happened already!"

Our conversation was cut short as the emcee started talking through the speaker. Takeuchi was going to insist on the discussion but Ayako made him quiet. I reeled in my surprise but it was a story I would have to tell them later on.

"Continue later. The match is starting." Ayako scolded.

The heat inside the stadium rose and everyone was waiting for the contestants to show up.

"Thank you for your patience! The main tournament of the Autumn Election is finally here!" The emcee announced. "We will begin with the first match in round one!"

The door on the left side of the stadium opened and Yukihira entered the stage with confidence.

"Our first contestant is candidate Yukihira Soma, who was tied for second place in Block A preliminaries."

A few people cheered and I saw the Polar Star students on the other side with Yoshino holding up a banner. It looked like Ikumi was with the group as well.

"And his opponent is candidate Nakiri Alice, who was the undisputed winner of Block B preliminaries!"

The crowd cheered hard for the chef who entered with a deadly glare. She stopped for a second and waved at the director before facing her opponent. Even though I was far away, I could not shake off the scary feeling I got from her. It was not overconfidence, she believed that victory was hers already. Different sets of contraptions were lined up behind her. It looked like state-of-the art cooking equipment.

"Yukihira-kun, today, I'll make your knees buckle with my cooking." Alice started. "I deeply regret that I'll only be able to see your cooking once at this great stage."

"If you lose, you can keep watching my cooking from the audience." Yukihira matched his opponent's provocation.

"Oh, I doubt that could ever happen. Antiquated ideas and workmanship that rely on circus theatrics are not sufficient to overcome the limits of culinary knowledge."

Alice's remark hit a nerve on my heart. I felt my anger rising from such a statement. I thought of William and his amazing knife tossing was not just for show. Such a generalization was unjustifiable and downright rude. Despite my increasing emotions, Yukihira only yawned at the remark and after a brief reply, he wore his bandana and apron to get ready for cooking.

"On the first match, the topic is 'Bento'." The emcee said. "The time limit is two hours!"

The gong resounded inside the stadium as it was hit to signify the start of the match. The director stood up and declared,

"Let the cooking begin!"

I could not help but shout alongside the crowd as the match officially started. I had definitely tried eating Bento meals as it is a very popular way of serving food in Japan. A complete meal in one package as I always remembered. My mom gave me lunchboxes filled with different treats back when I was attending elementary school. Takeuchi once told me that it was customary to buy one during a long trip.

"Bring her down, Yukihira!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The gong was hit and the anticipated match started. Alice was first to amaze the crowd by bringing out a variety of tools and equipment that made her work station resemble a laboratory rather than a kitchen. She took out her fish and started cutting with precision and minimal effort. Everyone's eyes were concentrated on her but Yukihira, on the other hand, was also preparing for his dish. I noticed that they engaged in conversation every now and then.

"You know, for a cooking match, they really do talk a lot." I jabbed at Takeuchi.

"What amazes me is that he can keep his calm even though he is facing a Nakiri family member."

"Guys, shut up will you? Let's concentrate on the match." Ayako scolded.

Both contestants went back to their own work and focused on their task. All of us in the audience could only hold our breaths as we watched the two chef clash with their culinary knowledge and skills.

It was evident that Yukihira's style was old fashioned as compared to Alice's modern techniques. In my opinion, the extravagance of every technique and cooking method can only be spoken through the final dish itself. Even if the odds are against Yukihira, I still believe that he has a fighting chance.

"Bothe candidates are close to completion! Who will finish first? The emcee commented. "It's candidate Nakiri Alice!"

She stepped forward with grace, carrying the trays that contained her dish. We could not see her dish because it was covered by a transparent glass dome enveloped with mist inside. The judges eyed the contents with curiosity before taking off the lid.

"Alex!" Ayako called out, "...she used..."

"Liquid Nitrogen. The same thing we used back in the training camp."

Our attention went back to Alice's dish as soon as it was unveiled. The mist dissipated to reveal rows of meticulously arranged sushi lined up inside a wooden box separated with partitions.

"This is Temari sushi. I like to ask you to eat the bento starting from the upper left." She said to the judges.

They tried the first sushi which contained abalone topped with kelp foam, the reactions of the judges were weaker than I expected. Next, they took the second piece which had a thin slice of aged bonito. Their expressions rose higher than the first one as Alice explained the technical aspects of umami which I found hard to follow.

"Inosinic acid? Glutamic acid?"

"I'd get why you are confused, think of it this way. Basically umami can be achieved once those two factors are present in a dish. In this case, the aged bonito has a high amount of inosinic acid and glutamic acid is present in the kelp foam." Ayako explained.

"She separated these two components so that when the judges take the second bite, the flavors would meld and burst inside their mouths. That is pretty amazing! You got to give it to her for having such an idea." Takeuchi commented.

The first row had a seafood theme and the second was composed of vegetables specifically pumpkin, beet, nozawana, and zucchini used as a wrapper to form a sushi cake. Each one looked like a Chinese dimsum.

"This practically screams 'I am the main dish!'." One of the older looking judges said before eating.

"It is Aged Beef Fillet Sushi." She said.

A wave of deep satisfaction washed over the judges as they ate.

"I see where the inosinic acid comes from, given that there is meat involved. But where is the glutamic acid coming from?" one of the judges asked.

"Tomatoes." She answered.

The judges had a puzzled look on their faces except for the director who kept his stern look.

"Tomatoes? I don't see them anywhere."

"It was a component of the sushi cake." Alice had a smug look in her face. "I used a centrifuge to separate tomatoes into pigment, fiber and jus. The jus was filtered several times to remove impurities and a few drops were added to the sushi cakes."

Ayako was right. She deconstructed umami so that the flavor could be more pronounced as the judges continued eating. Alice was stacking flavors for each bite. The crowd cheered and the judges were down to the last bite, a sea bream sushi accompanied by a soft pink sphere on the side. They were rendered speechless after taking the final bite.

"The sphere is concentrated stock! This is a sea bream chazuke that comes together inside your tongue." The judge was brimming with satisfaction.

The sphere burst inside their mouth brought forth by molecular gastronomy. I have definitely seen Gerd do something similar but I didn't know how it was done.

"Ayako, how is that sphere thingy done?"

"I don't know much about molecular gastronomy but I think the process is called spherification. That is when you add agar agar into a hot mixture and drop it in very cold water so that the outer layer of the mixture would form and create a sphere." She said.

 _'So it almost has the same concept of Kayo's tomato soup from the Le Cordon Blue anniversary..."_

The crowd cheered once again to show their amazement at the dish. For the first time, the director spoke.

"This deep satisfaction is as though we just enjoyed a feast at a luxurious traditional Japanese restaurant! From this tiny bento box roars forth such... culinary wisdom!"

Director Nakiri Senzaemon went bare-chested after his short speech.

"Here it comes!" Takeuchi shouted.

"The director... showed his chest?"

"That is how we gauge his level of satisfaction towards a dish!" Ayako said.

I didn't know if it was just cultural difference but Totsuki Academy sure was filled with unique but strangely eccentric people. The odds were stacked against Yukihira as were against him but with unwavering will, he stood firm and finished his dish.

"Yukihira Soma, what is your dish?" the director asked.

He faced the judges and nonchalantly said "Nori-ben" with his signature silly overly positive look. The audience gasped t his answer.

"What is Nori-ben?" I asked.

"Is Yukihira's screw loose? Alex, Nori-ben is short for nori bento and that is the simplest one out there." Takeuchi muttered while covering his face.

Everyone looked dejected and the idea of Alice winning was only reinforced. I still believed that he hiding a tick under his sleeve. He went up to the judges and presented an ordinary looking lunchbox, the same type I had when I was younger.

"It's Yukihira Style Nori Bento. Enjoy!"

After a short explanation, the judges opened the lid to reveal an assortment of fried dishes. With an audible crunch, their featured softened.

"The fish cake fried with nori is amazing!" the judge exclaimed.

"The kinpira-style sautéed burdock also has a mellow, deep flavor." said another.

Yukihira told all his secrets to the judges. The fish cake was dipped in beer batter to provide a fluffy yet crunchy texture while mayonnaise and balsamic vinegar was added to the burdock to give it complementing acidity.

"Oh! Look how easily the chopsticks cut through the fried cod. It must've been simmered in stock and seasoning before it was fried. That step gave it its soft and flaky texture." Another judge said before taking a bite. A look of surprise overtook him, "Where is this coming from?!"

"The answer to that question can be found in the stock." The director spoke with an all knowing tone. "This is dried tuna stock."

Yukihira raised his finger in approval.

"That's right! The cod was simmered in stock made from dried tuna and rishiri kelp."

"Cod has a light umami, so the dried tuna is a perfect match." they added.

The next lid was taken off and a cloud of steam burst out from the piping hot soup.

"It's bacon and onion soup!"

*SLUUUURRPP*

"Ah! This too... The unique fragrance of the tuna stock fills your nostrils. Combined with the meltingly sweet onions, it's as though the soup envelops your entire body."

I could feel my throat yearn for the food being described in front of me. It was a torture to sit through a cooking contest without even having the chance of tasting the appetizing dishes being showcased. I'll make sure to have Yukihira make some for me when we meet. One of the judges shouted as he opened the last lid of the bento.

"What is this rice?"

"Is this really..."

"Nori bento?"

The initial remark was finished by the others as they saw black pearls on top of the rice. Everybody was asking what those small pearls could be.

"How curious! Nonetheless, I must try this." The chopsticks filled with rice and black pearls were taken with delight followed by a furious expression from the burst of flavors. "It feels like salmon roe bursting in your mouth! What gushes forth from within is the umami of nori!"

"The nori's salty umami goodness bursts forth to coat each grain of rice... I can't stand it! It's addicting!"

Alice butted in with the most serious face she wore that day. She had complete understanding of the process Yukihira did for his nori pearls.

"You made those spheres by extracting the nori's umami and adding sodium alginate and potassium chloride. How do you know this technique?" she asked.

"I was invited by Isshiki-senpai the other day to help out at a kid's cooking class. I got to be buddy-buddy with the kids and at the end of the class they gave me snacks and stuff. One of the snacks reminded me of something... When I was a kid, I'd try one of these." Yukihira showed a candy pack that used the same ingredients to make sweet roe-like pearls.

With renewed confidence, Yukihira faced Alice and matched her evenly.

"These black beads are nori umami bombs that I made from seasoned nori." He added.

"There's something else in the rice... so much flavor!" the judge reacted as he took another bite. "It's dried tuna simmered down in soy sauce! It was a four layer dish"

A thin layer of dried tuna flakes was sandwiched in between the rice to give an added surprise. As I observed all of them, serenity and satisfaction was evidently plastered in their faces. A look of innocence that was only exclusive to those who tasted Yukihira's bento.

While Alice was talking, Yukihira's attention went back to the judges and stopped them from finishing the rice.

"Can you leave about one-third of the rice? There's yet another compartment under the very first lid."

"It's kudzu sauce!"

"That kudzu sauce has three times more dried tuna and rishiri kelp than the norm!" Yukihira teased. "Pour it over the piping hot rice and dig in... Let's finish up."

The thick viscous liquid was poured over the rice and like a pack of hungry wolves, the judges gobbled up the rice as fast as they could. Every single moment that they were not chewing would be a waste of time.

"Yukihira-kun, are you trying to make the point that a bento should contain 'heart'?" Alice asked condosceningly. "What's important is the flavor isn't it? Don't get all 'mind over matter on me-"

"No!" The director disapproved with Alice's comments. "It's not about that Alice."

She was shocked to hear the director's remark. The surprise caused her to call out to him but it dawned to her that her grandfather had gone bare-chested as well with her opponent's dish.

"Alice, your bento took advantage of the cold."

"Yes, because bento should be chilled." Her usual steadfast tone started shaking.

"Yukihira Soma didn't get fixated like that. He first thought about the bento container, then filled it with entertainment whose flavors was enhanced by warmth. That's what this bento is. Of course your dish was delicious in extreme but wouldn't you say that you would've served the same dish if the theme had been sushi?"

Alice subconsciously took a step back in disbelief but the director continued.

"You merely used your skills to fill that box. There are flavors that can only be communicated through bento. There are creative techniques you can devise to advance bento culture. Bento can be fun and innovative in their own way. Did your dish capture any of that?"

Yukihira stood behind Alice with a lunchbox of his own as he poured kudzu sauce over the rice.

"Well, sure... but what's important is the flavor. I don't disagree with that. Dig in Nakiri Alice!"

As Alice took the bento from Yukihira's hand, I stood up and left my seat. A burning passion roared inside my chest and it was bound to run wild. It was the same feeling I had from watching Yukihira's first Shokugeki. I would burst if stayed in my seat. There was no need for me to wait for the results because the victor of the match was already decided. All I could hear was the intense beating of my heart.

* * *

"Damn! I need to walk this off!"

My heart was still beating wildly. The brisk walk turned to a jog which eventually became a run. There was so much to do. When it comes to food, I cannot stop learning not even for a second. All I wanted to do was to be in a kitchen, to cook...

 _'No! Just cooking isn't enough! I want to take part... I want to fight in the same field... I want to take on a Shokugeki!'_

The pent up adrenaline was bottled and with no outlet, I ran faster with no destination in mind as I exited the coliseum. I just wanted to exhaust myself. The booming voices of the crowd could be heard from the outside. From afar, a familiar figure appeared.

"Hey Alex! Wait up." Takeuchi was tailing me. "Why did you suddenly run off like that? Kurokiba Ryo and Tadokoro-san's match is ne- YOU! What are you doing here?"

"William?"

I tried to say but only air escaped my lips. His neat blonde hair was now unkempt and falling to one side and he looked thinner than what I remember. There was something different about him. I t was as if he was humbled but filled with a primal instinct, hungry for something. But aside from all the changes I saw in him, one thing was eye catching.

"Was it not enough that you stayed in our dorm? Now you have the audacity to wear our... our uniform?" Takeuchi faced William.

"That is because I am officially a student of Totsuki Academy." William shrugged Takeuchi off to come closer to me.

I thought that surprise would be my first reaction but from all the things I saw earlier, I doubt that even seeing the most bizarre thing would faze me. At the back of my mind, I knew that William staying in North Lake dorm would eventually lead to him being a student. A chuckle escaped my breath.

"What's so funny?" William asked.

"I just remembered your speech about you insulting Totsuki students the first time I entered Brasserie La Vie. Isn't it just ironic that you would end up being one as well?" I wiped off the tears from my laughter. "You went on to say something about Greeks and Romans that time HAHAHA!"

William's tone grew scarlet after remembering what he said back then. The momentary wild hunger in his eyes became softer and he was back to the person I knew him to be, a man filled with arrogance interlaced with kindness.

"Yuzu-kun, stop staring at him will you? It is already creeping me out." I pulled Takeuchi and reverted my attention back to William. "Where have you been this past few days? You suddenly disappeared without a word."

"To be honest, Chef Gerd arranged a special entrance exam for me and for three days, various written and practical test were given to me. I thought I was going to die from fatigue."

"Don't tell me..."

I enumerated all of the things we did in the training camp and his skin grew paler and paler from every task that I said. I could only imagine the things that he has gone through. He was slightly shaking but his eyes burned like his will embodied.

"Stop enumerating those things already. You can't even understand what it is like to feed a whole room by yourself. And I didn't even get a wink of sleep in one night" His rambling went on. "You were a transfer student as I recall, how did you even pass that hellish test?" William pointed.

Takeuchi was also baffled. He kept asking me earlier why I was surprised to see the director as a judge.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing as well. I never heard about how you got in here. You didn't know who Nakiri Erina was, considering that she is the examiner for this year and you didn't even recognize the director."

"I do recognize the old man but there was no test or anything. Yamamori-san just gave me an acceptance letter a few days after I arrived at the dorm." I explained.

"B-But... how did you get that acceptance letter without any test?" William's voice was shaking.

I thought hard to remember the day I first met the old man. Back then I never would have thought that he was the director of a prestigious school.

"Well it was my first day in Japan and I decided to walk around the campus. Since I was here already, I thought of going to the school registrar to check the documents needed and to submit my application form. Then I saw him walking past me..."

"And knowing Alex here, he stared at the director for wearing unusual clothes. Am I right?" Takeuchi butted.

"Hey! You don't have to say it like that, you know? Anyway, he noticed me looking and I ended up walking with him. We only had a brief chat but still I found his hospitality very warm. I thought he was just an ordinary old man so I offered him some of the food I had packed with me that day."

There was nothing special about the food I had with me that time. I just shared a simple lunchbox that had rice and Pork Adobo with him. That dish reminded me so much of home that I had packed it with me. The director, at that time, savored each bite and ended up finishing everything which was something I did not mind. I was just happy that he enjoyed the food I made.

"Lame!" William commented after I told my story.

"What? I didn't even know that it was Nakiri Senzaemon who tasted my dish. At the least I had a free pass into the academy."

"How could you even know that it was the director? You were late on your first day." Takeuchi said.

"And whose fault is that?"

William couldn't hold his reaction and started a fit of laughter. It didn't take long for Takeuchi to follow and I joined them. We were three idiots laughing at the front of the coliseum.

* * *

The three of us decided to go back to the dorm and just fix up something that would quench the craving we experienced while watching the match.

"I didn't even get to see any part of the match. I thought that I could catch up for the second fight." William said.

"With all the mess that is happening in the school on a daily basis, A Shokugeki is bound to happen any time soon." I answered.

"Shokugeki?"

I forgot that William, being a new student, was not familiar about how the school worked. Takeuchi was kind enough to explain the mechanics and history behind the school tradition. The one sided hostility was already dissipating. It felt like a strong ally has been added to our group.

The door opened and Ling came in. She noticed us talking and quickly pulled me to the side. William never saw Ling so it was natural that he would be confused.

"Anyway, Ling this is William." I introduced.

She merely looked at him and proceeded to talk to me.

"He's been looking for you."

"Kuga-senpai?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Some of his disciples have collapsed due to the hard training. He was asking for you to replace them. He sent this as a gift."

Ling handed me a small package wrapped in brown paper. I opened it and saw a shaver.

"Like heck would I go bald? I can help out but I don't want to have my head shaved." I returned the gift.

"It really doesn't matter to me but he is still looking for you."

She turned her back and went to her room. William's handshake gesture was even left unreciprocated.

"Sheesh... Talk about being grumpy." William said.

"She's always like that. Maybe cook her breakfast tomorrow and she might be kinder to you next time."

"What was that about anyway?"

I walked back to them so that Ling wouldn't hear what I was going to say.

"Before I worked in the restaurant, I accompanied Ling in the Chinese Cuisine Research Society and did work for them."

"There are those kinds of club here? Alex, what club did you join?" said William.

"Our dear friend here is part of the 'Going Home Club' if you must know. He still hasn't signed up for any." Takeuchi jested.

He received a light punch in the arm for making fun of me.

"It's just that I wasn't able to find anything that caught my interest." I reasoned out.

"Then why don't you just make one?"

I could literally hear the movement of gears in my ear. The feeling I had earlier intensified tenfold. William's suggestion was simple yet brilliant.

"But what would the club be about?" I asked.

"What about... Filipino Cuisine Research Society?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **My hiatus ends now! I am back to give you more chapters about Alex's journey in Totsuki. Anyway, Alex and William finally teaming up for their own club. Most of you know where this eventually leads and I'm excited to tell you their story.**

 **Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Comments and reviews are always welcome.**

 **Cheers**


	25. Hidden Fang of Sinigang

**Chapter 22: Hidden Fang of Sinigang**

"Alex-kuuuuun! What took you so long?!"

Terunori Kuga opened the door as soon as I stepped in front of the Chinese Cuisine Research Society.

"Kuga-senpai..."

"Awwww... your head isn't shaved yet! I told Ling so many times to bring you back."

His frown was a bit comical and forced but it didn't stop him. He pulled me inside and went to the middle of the empty building. With one clap, two of his apprentice hastily brought a large chair in which he sat down like a king. He had the condescending look Nakiri Erina always wore, a complete reversal of his usual attitude. It felt like a lion bearing its fangs.

"I take it that you are not here to accept my generous offer." His tone was cold. "What do I owe this pleasant visit?"

"Senpai, I want your advice in starting my own club." I steeled my voice.

"Your own? Haha... Don't get me wrong. You have proven yourself as a capable person under my command but don't get too far ahead. Totsuki isn't the kind of place where you can just set up a club when you feel like it."

I already expected him to reject the idea but I had to push forward. There was no one else I could turn to.

"I understand that this may be an impossible task for an exchange student like me, I also felt the same way when I decided to pursue this. I don't have that much experience but I thought that if a person of your stature could guide me, then everything will turn out well."

"Guuuuuhhhh... How can I leave my cute little _kouhai_ after being told that?" Kuga's eyebrows were knotted. "Okay okay! I'll back you up but you need to do something for me in return."

More bald men appeared leading me to another room. Inside of it was a simple wooden table and a chair with a cabinet in the far side of the room. The interior made could make you feel like you were back in an imperial era.

"Since I am surrounded by muscle brains, what I actually need is someone who has brains. That is where you come in. Like last time, you'll help organize all the documents I need." Kuga went for the door but looked back. "Oh and before I forget..."

"Yes?"

"You are going to help me finish the menu for the Moon Banquet Festival."

I am familiar about the festival since I worked with Ling a few months back but I have no idea of the specifics. More importantly, why was I chosen to finish the menu for the festival?

"Senpai! M-Me? I'm afraid that I do not qualify as someone who can help you with completing your menu." I voiced out before he could step out the door.

"That's precisely why I chose you to test the dishes. There won't be any bias when you pick which dish would be the most delicious for you. If you'll excuse me, it is time to get things hot and spicy."

* * *

I found my way home bloated after a full day of working and taste testing different Chinese food. No amount of water or soda took away the spiciness of the chilli oil added to each and every plate. My stomach was so full that I thought it would burst but still I craved for anything that would take off that distinct flavor in my tongue.

"I can't take these anymore! My tongue can't taste anything else."

"Poor Alex, where have you been all day?" William asked before taking a bite of his food.

"I was asking for help for the club you suggested. Why aren't you helping me anyway?"

I sat beside him and took a bite of the vegetable tempura he was eating.

"Nooooo! It's too spicy! "Everything I eat is spicy!"

"What are you saying? That is just normal tempura batter."

Ayako's head popped out of the kitchen with a bowl in her hand. Ling showed up as well and threw me a small box of milk that I barely managed to catch.

"Everyone knows that milk and malt takes away the heat from the tongue better than water." She said.

The milk gave a refreshing wash from the burning tingling sensation in my tongue and soon the spicy pain was all gone.

"Where were you all day anyway?" Ayako asked.

"I was at Kuga-senpai's club doing some part time work. What happened in the competition earlier?"

Before anybody answered my question, Takeuchi surprised me from behind and put his arm on my shoulder.

"Gyaaaahhhh!"

"Still easy to be startled, my friend. Let me tell you what happened."

He took some of the tempura on the table and went on with the details.

"So the match today was the one with Arato Hisako against Hayama Akira. That one was won by Hayama pretty easily." He told enthusiastically.

"Arato-san lost? That Hayama Akira must be something to defeat her."

"Yeah! I was drooling from the smell of the burger he made. You should've been there."

The thought of Nakiri Erina's right hand losing easily was a bit jarring. It made me think that people in this academy are really striving to get to the top. The mindset of survival of the fittest was embedded every student.

'... _well maybe with a few exceptions.'_ I thought as my focus went back to my friends.

Takeuchi was making silly faces again and it didn't take long for us to start laughing at him. Hearing their laughter amazingly took away my pent up stress from all the work I did earlier. Ayako somehow had a different expression in her eyes as she held the bottom of her apron tightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I just can't get the image of that Mimasaka Subaru out of my mind. I think that was the stuff of nightmares."

Everybody became silent as they recalled the match. It seemed like fight imprinted a deep impression on them and just looking at their faces, I could already guess that it wasn't good.

"Aldini-san didn't even stand a chance against him." Ayako continued.

"Who?" I asked.

"Do you remember the brother duo that finished early in Mizuhara-senpai's pasta exam in the training camp? The one who has a blonde hair fought that devil and lost."

The memory of him instantaneously came back and I could remember every detail as if it was yesterday. Takumi Aldini worked at a really fast pace during the exam and even got asked by the examiner to immediately work under her. Knowing that two of the best chefs in our year level got beaten by other students sent another wave of shiver down my spine.

"Okay, given that he lost, who would he be up against then?"

Deep inside, I knew the answer but I just had to ask. Ayako took a little step forward before answering.

"I heard from Megumi-chan earlier, he would go against Yukihira-kun."

* * *

The usual routine continued as I worked under Kuga in all of his paperwork and different taste testings. Curiously, Ling was still nowhere to be seen so all of her workload ended up on my table. I even requested for a futon because the other night, I was too tired to even go home. Some of the members of the club used the place as their dormitory so I was given permission to stay whenever I pleased.

Autumn season was starting to get cold so I decided to go for a short walk around the premises before going to sleep. A quick light meal would also clear my nerves from all the stress a high school student shouldn't endure. Faint shouts were heard from outside and I decided to have a look.

"HAH! HYAAAHH!"

The crisp sound of robes whipping in the air cut through the deafening silence of the night. The club members were practicing martial arts after a hard day of cooking training. They were organized in rows and columns which made me think that they were part of a secret military group.

"You there! Who are you?" someone from the group yelled.

I was caught off guard so I hid behind the pillar.

"Catch the spy!"

With no time to react, I felt their hands gripping into my arms and shoulder. My feet and arms were carried like a pig ready for roasting and I was thrown in the middle with little to no care at all.

"OWWWWW!" I rubbed my back which took the brunt of the fall.

I looked up and saw their furrowed eyebrows, flaring nostrils and fiery eyes gazing into my soul. Scary faces lit by the moonlight surrounded me.

"You really think you could sneak around that easi..." the bulky man stopped midway, a cold sweat run down to his cheeks.

As fast as the situation escalated, their attitude also took a complete turn in a heartbeat. They looked worried then scared and panicked in a matter of seconds. As I got up, they all started to bow down with their faces nearly touching the ground.

"Forgive us!"

"We didn't mean to, we promise!"

The bulky man at the front lifted his head and looked at his companions.

"Quiet, I take the blame for hastily calling the order." He then directed his gaze towards me but not looking directly. "The fault is all mine, please don't include the others when you tell Terunori-sama of this incident."

"Wha- huh?"

"We just committed a rude and disrespectful treatment to you. Surely you would have us punished." He continued.

The men behind him cowered in fear as their bodies shook. I couldn't even imagine what kind of punishment they received.

"Who said anything about telling? I was just surprised, though the fall really did hurt."

"WE ARE SORRY!" They shouted.

I took them by the arm and helped everyone up. They were reluctant at first, but then their tension faded eventually.

"Are you sure? Just like that? There'd be no punishment?" one of the skinny guys from the back asked.

"What kind of punishment do you even go through?"

The leader stood firmly while the others huddled and cowered. Their faces were totally different from the scary ones I saw looming over me earlier.

"Sometimes Terunori-sama makes us squat with a log over our shoulders for a long time depending on the graveness of our offense. Other times, he is not so lean."

"What?"

I could understand the fear they were experiencing after hearing the punishment. There was nothing for me to gain from the start by telling on these guys.

"Really guys, there was no harm done. I just wanted to get a light snack before going to sleep. That's all."

"Then we must make it up to you."

* * *

The first year students ran off to the pantry and started cooking. Only the senior student stayed by my side as the night was once again enveloped by eerie silence. Moments later, a certain aroma wafted into the air and it was obvious that they were cooking once again with spicy ingredients.

"No more spicy food, I just wanted a light meal!" I shouted while my feet carried me into the kitchen.

The moment I set foot into the kitchen, I saw their faces burning with passion in cooking. It made me wonder if I too had the same conviction they did. My sense of smell betrayed me because what I saw was light food being prepared. The senior students guided me once again outside where crates were lined up as makeshift chairs.

"Please have a seat, food will come out shortly." He said.

"I didn't really mean to hassle you and break your training."

"No, let us show our gratitude for the kindness you have shown."

One by one, dishes started flowing out the kitchen and were presented to me. I told them that I wanted a light meal and each one took it to themselves to each prepare a dish for me. The training ground was turned into a feast that would surely make my stomach burst.

"You really don't expect me to finish all of this." I told them. "The most I can do is taste."

Disappointment covered their faces. It was a feeling that was not foreign to me. I've had my fair share of rejection when it comes to my cooking. A great idea came to me as I looked at all the food waiting in front of me.

"I know! Why don't we all eat the food together?"

"No! It would be inappropriate to do so. If Terunori-sama knew of this, he would have one of his fits."

"I'll explain everything to him so just relax and join me in eating."

Everyone was reluctant but I heavily insisted. The training ground became lively in a few moments. They were laughing and having a good time. It was the scenario I wished for it to be, like a family seating in a circle eating dinner together.

"If you wouldn't mind my impertinence, I would like to introduce myself." The senior student stood. "My name is Yasunori and this energetic one here is Shou."

They proceeded to introduce themselves to which frankly, I never got to memorize. I only remembered the names Yasunori and Shou among all.

"It is nice to meet you. Tell me, this food is really different from what you always serve. There is the sweet and mellow Lemon Chicken Tenders and this one is Poached Fish in Black Vinegar. This is really good, why do you only cook spicy food?"

"Well you see, the club wasn't as popular as it was before. We were almost always looked down by the other clubs and that was when Terunori-sama overtook the club and made it popular even so before he got the 8th seat." He explained. "He really has a short fuse and that is why nobody wants to argue."

"But it isn't reason enough for you to just completely disregard the other types of cooking Chinese cuisine has to offer."

Yasunori stayed silent but the fun still kept going on. It felt like I asked something that I shouldn't have. I livened up the mood by making them try the dishes in front of me.

"Alex-san, you should try this Tamarind Pork. I put my best into making this one."

"Wait, you have tamarind in the pantry?" An idea just popped in my brain. "Let me use the kitchen for a bit."

* * *

The dish that immediately thought of was perfect for such an occasion. I picked the tamarind and went on to prepare all the ingredients I needed for the dish. It was a taste I definitely missed from back home and it would certainly take away the lingering spicy taste in my tongue.

"Sorry for making you wait."

I brought out the pot that contained the food I ate so lovingly when I was back home. Shou cut into the circle and removed the lid. A puff of smoke came out and they looked at the contents.

"This is white pork stew?" Shou asked.

"Yup! It is called _Pork Sinigang_. Come on now! Have a try."

They passed me their bowls and I poured the contents in it.

"This scent, I can already smell the tamarind from here. It feels invigorating." Yasunori looked at the others.

"Just try some already."

Their reactions weren't as flashy as I thought it would be. They just sat in their respective crates, continually slurping the soup and trying the pork. Their naturally scary faces were now wearing a serene expression.

"I have never tried something like this before."

"This is definitely the first time. The crispness of the water spinach is just right and the pork is so tender and flavorful." Yasunori claimed.

"The soup also gives you renewed energy but what intrigues me is the thickness of the consistency. Alex-san, cornstarch slurry doesn't have this texture. What did you use?" Shou inquired.

Before I answered the question, I stood up and put some rice inside their bowls to which they happily dug in. I also added some sliced daikon I reserved inside the pot. Shou took a bite of the daikon and stood up as fast as he can.

"Everybody, Alex-san added a piece of daikon, have a try!"

All of them stood up and some of them yelled.

"I see, by allowing the daikon to stay in the pot for a longer time, it seeped the soup inside. With a concentrated umami partnered with the sourness of tamarind waiting to burst on the first bite, you feel a surge of energy running through your veins." Yasunori said.

"Correct! Now to answer Shou's question, the thickener I used is diced taro. It gives the soup a thick and starchy consistency and heaviness." I said.

"I never imagined that Alex-san had cooking skills like these. I thought you were just a hired help but you were actually hiding sharp fangs."

Shou's comment was met with a severe slap at the back of the head by Yasunori and laughing ensued. Sharing my culture to the people who were very into Chinese cuisine gave me a renewed confidence. My country's cuisine may not be as explosive as theirs, but to see them enjoy the food provided just the right warmth in my heart.

* * *

"Where are you? The match is starting!"

Ayako was yelling through the phone.

"Stop kidding me, Yukihira's match is tomorrow. Just let me check the calen-"

She was right.

"Noooooo! I forgot the date today."

"Hurry up idiot! Oh no, here they come. I'll message you the seat number so get yourself here as soon as possible."

I looked at the load of paperwork in front of me and I was nowhere near finishing all of it. I really looked forward to watching his match but I couldn't leave as Kuga still carried dishes in and out of my room. At this point, I had allocated some of the club's funds into buying milk for my personal use.

"Alex-kuuuuunn! So whaddya think huh? What should I serve for the Moon Banquet Festival?" Kuga entered the room with a notepad.

"Well, I am sure that the Mapo Tofu will be a sure hit! Looking at your popularity, this dish embodies your philosophy of cooking and that will make people line up in your stall."

"Very gooood! I was thinking of the same thing."

He kept slapping my back while trying to act cute.

"What else?" He urged.

"Hmmmm... the others are a tough call but I think the chicken and Gyoza with Chili Oil would be a nice addition as well."

"Muuuu it is called _JiaoZi_! They might look the same but the flavors are totally different. Get that in your head Alex-kun."

 _'You really are hopeless Kuga-senpai.'_

I looked at the list of dishes that he forcefully made me taste for the past few days and I couldn't really find anything that would be at par. Kuga paced around the room thinking of what else to add and at the same time, Shou entered the room with another plate in his hands.

"Alex-san, look at this. I used the leftover water spinach that you didn't use in the _Sinigang_ and cooked it in chilli oil. Please have a try."

"You there! What are you doing here? Get back to training!" Kuga growled.

"HIIIEEEEHHH! Right away Terunori-sama!"

Shou left the plate and dashed outside. Kuga was about to throw the contents of the dish to the bin when I took the plate and tasted it. The spiciness was mellow but the overall taste was excellent. It paired with the first three dishes I chose and would be great to serve as a vegetable dish.

"Kuga-senpai! You have to taste this. I really have a good feeling about it." I passed the chopsticks to him.

"Well, if you say so. But if I don't like it, I'll have him punished."

Kuga took a bite and was a bit shocked. I knew that he was also contemplating of adding the dish into the menu.

"This needs a little bit more chili oil and it could pass. Great work Alex-kun!" Kuga once again slapped my back.

"I think it is Shou who deserves that praise though."

"Who?"

I ignored his last comment and decided to ask his permission to head to Yukihira's match.

"So yeah, Senpai, I was wondering if I could just watch the current match in the Autumn Election."

"Muuuu... Dun wanna! We still have a lot to do and Ling-chan isn't present yet." Kuga's face changed a bit. "...and there's still the favour you were asking. It would be a shame though."

His true self resurfaced once again. Beneath the facade he was showing to most people, I always acted towards him with the idea of his serious self in my mind, careful not to make a mistake.

"I see." I hung my shoulders dejectedly."

"And now that's settled. I look forward to the documents for the construction permit, okay?"

Kuga left the room without hearing my answer. It was really a pity that I wouldn't be able to watch Yukihira's match that was probably almost midway. If only it wasn't for the approval of the club that William suggested, then I would have been gone in a heartbeat.

*SIGH*

I returned to the paperwork when I heard a knock on the window. Shou and the other students were gathered outside, staying low on the ground.

"Alex-san, I heard about the match. Let us help you." He said.

"What are you doing here? You will just get in trouble. I'd hate to bother you all and Yasunori-san would be punished as well."

"He was the one who told us to sneak you out of the premises. He heard your phone conversation from outside and said that it was time to return you the favor. He is keeping the president busy so just go." He took an envelope from the other student. "... and this club registration was already passed and approved just this morning."

 _'It was approved? The Filipino Cuisine Research Society is finally a reality?'_

Like a heartbeat.

I jumped off the window filled with unexplainable happiness and fulfilment. I finally made my mark in the academy.

* * *

I haven't judged the distance when I ran towards the venue. My shirt was drenched in sweat and my lungs were gasping for air when I arrived. The winner was about to be announced as I entered the door. All of the judges were standing hand in hand at the front with Chef Tsunozaki Taki in the middle. Yukihira and his opponent were in the middle waiting for the final assessment. They went back to their seats and wrote the name of the winner.

"A unanimous vote! Candidate Yukihira Soma has won the Shokugeki , and will proceed to the finals!"

Yukihira raised his arms in victory and the crowd cheered with blissful excitement. He gave the other guy a portion of his cooked dish, just a spoonful of his dish made Mimasaka fall down to his knees in defeat. A huge container came down from the ceiling and students from the audience rushed to get the items inside.

 _'What is happening here? Oh wait! The seat is D24, I wonder where they are...'_

Searching for my friends, I accidentally locked eyes with Chef Tsunozaki from the judge's table. It was quite a long distance but I was sure she saw me. She took out her phone and talked to somebody, refusing to break contact in my line of sight.

A tall man in a black suit approached me and handed the phone. It was the same goons from the training camp.

"Hey custard boy, you really thought you could escape just like that without me noticing?" she said.

"Ummmm I don't know what you are talking about."

"You can play dumb all you want but this is not the last time we are meeting. I will have you and your knowledge in my hands and when that time comes, I will extract every bit of reci-"

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Dojima Gin took her phone and turned off the call. It was far away for me to see but I had a strange feeling that he just winked at me while Taki tried her hardest to reclaim her phone. I sneaked past the man and continued to search for my dorm mates.

The crowd started to cheer. Hayama Akira and Kurokiba Ryo headed to the stage and immediately had a staredown when they were close enough. The electrifying atmosphere tempted me to watch but I had to find William and tell him the good news.

"There you are!" I grasped William's shoulder.

"Hey, you are late! Where have you been?"

"No time to explain, come with me."

Takeuchi grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"You show up late and you are going to take off again?"

"I have something important to discuss with him."

I grabbed William once again and dragged him outside the stadium.

* * *

"What's your deal? I really wanted to watch that other match. This better be good."

William yanked his arm back.

"I got this!" I flailed the envelope in front of his face

"You pulled me out for an envelope?"

"Not just any envelope. It is our approved club registration."

His eyes grew wide and took the envelope in my hands and scanned the paper inside.

"Alex! This is it! We finally started our own club."

"Hey there, wait a minute. I did all the hard work. What do you mean 'we'?" I took the paper back.

"Don't be stingy. I proposed the idea after all and I helped you out so many times at the restaurant."

William took the paper once more and lifted it in the air.

"We are going to be the best club in this school and we will have lots of members ready to do our bidding." He shouted.

"You remind me of someone else, please don't be like him." I scolded. "Oh before I forget, we should also participate in the upcoming Moon Banquet Festival to make ourselves known. We need to plan for that as well."

"Huh?"

His head tilted on the side. I forgot that he does not have any clue in the events inside the academy.

"The Moon Banquet Festival is like a school fair where we sell food. I'll explain the details some other time but that is the premise. This is our chance to promote Filipino cuisine."

"That really sounds exciting. If that is the case, then our location is surely an integral part of it." William said.

"Yeah! let's start scouting for a good place! Or maybe we head to the festival committee to ask for available slots."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yes, the story is still alive. No, I'm still planning on continuing the story. it's just that there's this and that and... well who am i kidding? I'm just lazy person since last month. I am just happy that there are people who are still urging me to continue the story. Thanks for the support guys**

 **Anyway, onto the food. Sinigang! This is probably the next most popular dish next to Adobo when it comes to house cooking. There is so much variety when it comes to this dish. I won't explain much because I'd still like to see the possibilities of the reappearance of this dish on other chapters to come. Basically there are many types for the base of the soup and in this chapter, tamarind was used. Other ingredients provide different depth on the dish depending on what type of meat is used.**

 **I really do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Cheers!**


	26. Helping Hand

**Chapter 23: Helping Hand**

"No problem with the paperwork. Everything looks complete. The main street is a nice choice as the customer traffic is the heaviest in that area. As such, I would like to remind you that the price range of your meal should be affordable to the customer."

A Moon Banquet Festival committee member straightened out all the papers and inserted them inside a brown envelope. With everything done, our location was guaranteed and the only thing we had to submit was our booth's menu that was to be included in the school's promotion of the event.

"Isn't it too early to sign up for the festival?" William asked on our way out. "I mean the festival is still a few months away."

"Yeah but Kuga-senpai is already finished with everything. I should know…" a sudden chill ran through my body. "I did everything for him."

"Did you know that Kurokiba Ryo and Hayama Akira's match ended up in a draw?"

William was slowly adapting to the life in Totsuki Academy. The passion in his eyes burned brighter than the one I saw back in Le Cordon Blue. He was like a dry sponge taking everything and along with his studying, he was getting famous among the students. Having western facial features made him stand out among the crowd.

"How should I know? You left me to compile all the needed documents and watched the match by yourself." I brushed off his hand from my shoulders.

"Don't be grumpy now. I can't wait for the final match! Three days from now and we'll see a good triple threat match." William's excited tone sparked the topic to rise among the people in the hallway.

"You are enjoying yourself too much aren't you?"

Since there was nothing else to do other than deciding on the menu, I felt that it was time to catch up with the current events of the Autumn Election. An idea suddenly popped in my mind.

"Hey I know where we should go next."

"Where?" he asked.

"Let's meet one of the contenders."

* * *

"My my! This is a surprise visit if I must say!"

Both of us were both greeted by Fumio Daimido, the caretaker of Polar Star Dorm. She still had the cheerful attitude I recalled from my last stay. Behind her, I could see familiar faces discussing something.

"I just came up to check on Yukihira."

"Come in! That cheeky brat needs all the help he can get." Fumio noticed William, "…and bring that friend of yours too."

William held my arm as I entered and whispered in my ear.

"Yukihira? You mean Yukihira Soma?"

"Who else are we talking about?" I answered.

"How did you get acquainted with him?" He added.

"Stop being such a fan boy and just go inside."

Megumi was the first to take notice of my arrival. She broke off the group and hurriedly greeted us. I recognized the others when they headed towards us as well. Ryoko, Shun and…

"You?! What are you doing here?" Ikumi raised her voice.

"Hey! If it isn't 'Meat Master', the girl who lost to Yukihira at the start of the year?"

"If you are here to pick a fight with me, then just wait 'til I bash that head of yours!" she cracked her fingers with bloodlust.

Ryoko and Megumi pacified Ikumi while Shun stayed on the side, not uttering a single word.

"It's okay Alex-kun, Mito-san is on our side now helping Yukihira." Megumi uttered while holding off Ikumi. "Is the man behind a friend of yours?"

"Hello, the name is William." He introduced himself with a smile. "I'm a transfer student and currently staying with Alex at the North Lake Dorm."

"I didn't know that they still accepted students at this point." Ryoko pondered. "Wait? Does that mean he got a free pass through the training camp?"

As if on cue, William's color turned pale and I could feel him shaking. The test he went through must have been way more difficult than what we had. I could only sympathize.

"It is kind of a long story." I answered instead. "Anyway, I came here to ask about how the previous matches went."

"So you haven't watched the past matches?" Shun suddenly entered the conversation.

"Unfortunately, I only got to see the match against Nakiri Alice."

There was a collective shock among their faces except for Ibusaki Shun who still kept his usual poker face.

"Well Soma-kun is in a dire situation. It looks like he figured out what he wanted to do with the Pacific Saury but still hasn't completed the dish." Megumi had concern all over her voice.

"That's why I keep telling you all that a rice bowl is best suited for that dish of his. _Donburi_ is the way to go." Ikumi interjected. "The sweetness of the rice will complement the delicate umami of the aged Saury"

"Excuse me, what is this all about Pacific Saury?"

It was at that point where they told me of Soma's predicament. Pacific Saury was announced as the main ingredient for the final match and one criteria that will be judged is the ability to properly choose the best quality of fish for the match. Soma had a disadvantage as his opponents were well versed in choosing the best quality of fish. To compensate for it, he thought of aging the Saury to give it a more complex flavor.

 _'So Yukihira is really caught in a bind this time. Now I see why they are all here. They have a pool of knowledge about aging methods.'_

I was in deep thought when someone suddenly placed an arm on my head.

"Yukihira?!"

"The one and only!"

His smile was still as irritating as I could remember.

"I don't see you that often anymore. What are you up to this past few weeks?" Soma asked.

"Forget about me. What about your dish?"

"It's almost done of course! Wanna have a taste?"

Soma didn't wait for me to answer but was immediately forced to go into the kitchen. A variety of ingredients were sprawled in the table. It was evident that he tried and tweaked the recipe for aging so many times. He took out a pair of chopsticks and took a small portion of food in a bowl.

"Come now Alex. Why don't you try this?"

The view surrounding him turned hazy and I instantly felt sick. My common sense kept yelling for me to run away but my legs turned cold and distant as the chopsticks crept closer.

"If you don't mind, I would like to have a taste." William jumped in front of me.

"Oh a new guy. Well then, _Owagariyo_!"

William tried the food with no hesitation. He seemed eager to judge how good of a chef Yukihira was. If only I could've told him sooner not to trust anything Soma served.

My instinct was right all along.

It didn't take long for William to run to the nearest sink and discard the foul taste of Soma's weird dish.

 _'Thanks buddy! I won't forget your heroic deed. You took one for the team.'_

"My bad! It was one of the failed dishes." Soma jested.

"Soma-kun, this isn't the time for joking around." Megumi picked the farthest bowl and handed it to me. "Please try it."

"If you say so then I'll have a try."

It hit me like a wave. I could taste the overwhelming delicate flavor of the fish. Every bite brought up more waves crashing into my soul. The fragrance and taste made it feel like I was on the sea. I had no idea how this flavor was attained. The dish was far from complete but the level of flavor was already great.

"So this is the dish, huh?" William bounced back and took a spoonful from the bowl I was holding.

The room was filled with silence.

"I see, the ingredient used to age the fish is salted rice bran. Am I right?" he said with confidence.

"Woooow! That's so cool. Who are you? Do you have the God Tongue as well?"

"The what?"

After a short introduction, we all went back to focusing on the Soma's competing dish. William and Soma were getting along quite well.

"With that regardless of the temperature, the sodium present in the rice bran helps the build-up of lactic acid to retain its firmness while free amino acids would generally depend on the sodium found in the flesh." William explained.

"What?" I was caught off guard as he started speaking another language. "In simple terms, please."

"The build-up of lactic acid happens when the fish is properly killed so it will affect the frimness of the flesh and umami represents the taste of the amino acid. Which can be broken down to…"

"Inosinic Acid and Glutamic Acid!" I remembered Alice and Soma's match.

"You're catching on."

* * *

While they continued to talk about scientific facts that I didn't understand, I shifted my focus back on the dish itself. The first thought that entered my mind after trying the aged fish was the idea of eating _Champorado_ with my father. Sometimes we partnered it with salted dried fish and even though the sweet chocolate taste of the porridge and the salty and crunchy texture of the fish would definitely conflict with each other, somehow they still taste great together. It was one of the taste niches of my people.

Somehow I wanted to try it with a creamier texture so the thought of putting a little bit of water to emulate the texture of porridge played in my mind but that would dilute the balanced flavor. I opened the fridge and found nothing but juice and soy milk.

 _'Soy Milk and Donburi, huh? This is payback for making me a victim on your disgusting food experiments!'_

I poured a little bit on the rice and after a few mixing, it definitely looked like porridge.

"Oi Yukihira, I made an improvement in your dish! Have a taste!"

"What are you doing there? You look preoccupied." Soma came from behind.

Soma went on and tasted the creamier version of his dish. However, the reaction I was expecting never came. He was only indulging on a second spoonful of the porridge.

"What did you add?"

"Stop asking me. You are the one who makes weird combinations." I felt a little bit annoyed that he was enjoying the dish.

"This is soy milk! Of course, why didn't I think of it sooner?"

He took out some miso paste and added it to the soy milk. The others were taken aback with the sudden turn of events. William quickly took notice and gave the soy milk broth a taste.

"I see, just like Alex said earlier the two components are present. The inosinic acid of the Pacific Saury and the glutamic acid in the soy milk would provide an umami bomb! If you are going to do it that way then try adding a little bit of cheese into the broth."

"Thanks William. I think, I'll further improve the dish by using this concept." Soma turned his attention to me. "Thanks Alex, you just found the missing piece for me. I'll make this the tastiest Pacific Saury dish!"

Soma was cooking with delight. He was emanating a bright glow that showed just how much he liked cooking. Half an hour later, he placed a bowl of porridge in the table.

 _'Now for the taste test.'_

How could this be?! Adding the soy milk further enhanced the texture of the rice. The rice instantly slid down my throat smoothly but there was a change of flavor. The initial taste was mixed by the impact of miso and the after taste provided a creamy broth where umami was doubled. A little seasoning would do the trick.

"I just added some milk and this happened?"

"I can see the appeal you are working on but then you must consider reviewing your salted rice bran recipe to properly fit in to the new flavor profile you are building." Ryoko added.

"I know you can do it before the final match Soma-kun." Megumi cheered.

"Way to go, Yukihira. Show your gratitude to the useless transfer student actually contributed with a fluke." Ikumi was clearly mocking me with her condescending tone.

Still shocked at how my supposed revenge helped Soma instead, I looked at Ikumi straight in the eye and told her the only thing that came up in my mind…

"Isn't it late autumn already? How come you don't get cold in your attire?"

"Why you!"

Her hands fully grabbed my collar in a flash and I was beaten into a pulp. I had no memory of what happened after that.

* * *

The day has finally come to the final match between Yukihira Soma, Hayama Akira and Kurokiba Ryo. So far, I only managed to watch the fight of Alice and Soma. Due to certain events, I was unable to watch any of the succeeding match. It was the last chance to watch the event.

"So in the end, you decided to make your own club?"

Ling asked as I served breakfast.

"Yup, I thought Kuga-senpai would be against it but he was actually the one who had it approved."

"I just wasted energy in trying to persuade you. Idiot."

She was still as cold as ever. Ayako, Takeuchi and William joined the table looking for their breakfast.

"Seriously! You people need to learn to cook your own breakfast!" I complained.

"No one cooks breakfast like you do, my friend. Your food provides a homey feel in this cold autumn morning." Takeuchi said.

"Okay, enough with the lies. Just eat up."

I noticed Ayako glancing at me from time to time. It was obvious that she wanted to say something. A smile would definitely ease her into opening up the topic… or so I thought. Her expression change to an annoyed one and started to shout.

"Alex-kun! Don't go running anywhere tonight, okay?" Ayako reprimanded.

"I wouldn't miss it." I replied. "My body is shaking with excitement already!"

Takeuchi wrapped his arms around Ayako.

"Let me rephrase it for her so that even you would understand. Ayako is just missing you a lot lately. She just wants to sit beside you du- OOFFFF!"

He went down on his knees and crumpled on the floor after taking a punch in the midsection.

"It's just that you are going out a lot lately!" She shouted. "If you don't want staying here then just tell us so that I can throw your things outside and move in to the room that was supposedly mine."

"What are you getting angry about? I told you that I had to prepare all the necessary paperwork for the club."

"Alex, my friend…" Takeuchi gasped for air.

I could only look at him with pity. Takeuchi's limp figure looked like he was going to say his final words.

"…I wish you the best in life." He continued while holding his thumbs up.

The gesture was followed with kicks from Ayako.

"Why don't you just die already?"

They really seem to be close friends.

Yamamori entered the dining room after his daily morning routine of chopping wood. His beard has grown even further and his physique became more toned. Basically, he looked like a muscle ripped grizzly bear.

"I found someone lying on the ground outside. He was looking for you, Alex."

Literally all of us thought of the same thing. What Yamamori told us definitely was a lie. It was more likely that he beat the man he saw lurking in the shadows. I recognized the man who was dragged backwards like a sack of potatoes as one of Chef Tsunozaki's minions. His phone started ringing and since he was unconscious I answered the phone instead and put it on loudspeaker.

"Hey custard boy! It's me Tsunozaki Taki."

"How did you know my name? U-ummmm" I fixed my voice, "I'm sorry but the number you dialed is currently not is service. Please try your call again later. Leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEE-"

"Stop playing with me you brat and pack your things. Your _Stagiaire_ starts immediately! I just got the approval."

Takeuchi and Ayako both had perplexed reactions to the sudden announcement. William was just listening and Ling didn't seem to care.

"I've heard of this. But isn't it too early?" Takeuchi asked.

"Refuse the offer Alex. At least let her wait until the Autumn Election is over." Ayako continued.

There was a pause in the phone and Taki shifted her attention.

"Is that the girl who passed with the custard boy?!" her tone was fiercer.

"Y-Y-Yes chef! Ayako Minami speaking."

"I remember you. Drag that wimp out in 2 hours and… you come along as well. I need some helping hands in the restaurant."

"YES CHEF!"

The line was cut and the room was filled with deafening silence. I was brought back to reality as Ayako tugged my arm.

"Let's get you packing." Her voice was soft.

"What? Wait… what?!" I was speechless.

"I said let's start packing our clothes."

"NOOOOO! What happened to letting her wait until the Autumn Election to finish?"

I grabbed hold of Takeuchi as Ayako started pulling with Herculean strength. There was a glint in her eyes that scared me.

"Ayako! Please get a hold of yourself, you are acting irrational." Takeuchi started to pull.

"OWW OWWW OWWWW!"

The whole room was in chaos. William helped pull me back but it didn't faze Ayako a bit. She just pulled harder and I was close to having my arms dislocated from its joints. As for Ling, she still didn't care at all.

"It's rude to have Chef Tsunozaki waiting! Both of you let go of him." Ayako pulled further.

"How could you betray us?" Takeuchi pulled back. "William, pull harder! Let's save our friend!"

A cold breeze suddenly swept inside the room. Ayako's presence grew larger and an ominous shadow devoured us all. She released her grip in my arm and smiled.

"William-kuuun… Takeuchi Yuuzzuuu-saaan…" Her eyes were now slits that showed the tiniest bit of her eyes. "…Let go."

"Yes ma'am." They said at the same time.

* * *

Taki Amarillo. A restaurant that was established four years ago that is located in the heart of Tokyo, has garnered critical acclaim from every food reviewers and critics. Aspiring chefs who want to be considered as one of the best frantically apply to learn under the tutelage of Tsunozaki Taki. A former 2nd seat holder of Totsuki Academy's Elite Ten.

After working for the 8th seat, I was forced to be on the former 2nd seat's restaurant. Dismayed as I may be, a door of opportunity has opened in my entrance to a new environment. Ayako was nervous all throughout the trip. We arrived at past eight in the evening, which was about the same time of the finals match.

"Please enter through the back door and someone will assist the both of you. You can bring your luggage with you." The chauffeur politely said.

From the outside, I could see that the restaurant was fully booked. It brought back a lot of memories from the time I worked in Brasserie La Vie. I would go back to square one, probably washing dishes again.

"What took you both so long?" Taki yelled from the counter. "Both of you get dressed immediately!"

"You mean we are working right now?" I asked.

"What did you come here for then?"

Her usual scowl grew deeper and we knew that there was no point in rebutting. We changed to our chef uniform and awaited orders.

"Ayako Minami, is it?"

"Yes chef!"

"Sugawara! Have this kid help you out! You are running behind you lazy piece of garbage!"

Ayako ran toward her assigned station and helped chop some vegetables. I was nudged forward by Chef Taki.

"You have a very important role today and I want you to listen."

"Yes? What should I do?"

"Recreate that Leche Flan you did during the training camp."

I knew she would ask for it but not the moment I arrived. I steeled my resolve and answered.

"I'm sorry chef but I can't hand over the recipe to you."

"Tsk, as I expected. Anyway, that much was expected. Go help your friend over there chop up some vegetables. I want you two to get a feel of how my kitchen works because starting tomorrow I would drill the both of you if you make any mistake. Am I clear?"

"Yes chef!"

Taki Amarillo's kitchen had a different vibe compared to Brasserie La Vie's. There was a sense of suppressed hostility floating around. Taki was barking orders every minute and there was no place for committing mistakes inside the kitchen.

"Sugawara! The newcomer can even chop those vegetables faster than you. You are worthless!"

"But…"

"I've had it with you! Get out and never come back again."

The man named Sugawara left with dropped shoulders and Ayako immediately took over his station. It was the harsh reality of working under a former Elite Ten. Their standards are high and they have no tolerance to mistakes.

 _'Now I know why the atmosphere is this heavy. It almost feels as if I'm choking just breathing the very same air.'_

Fortunately, I had my whole summer to work on a real live kitchen. Taki was angrily glancing at our station and I knew this look right away. Ayako was being preoccupied with her chopping that she is closing herself from the team.

"If you want to survive in this kitchen, just follow me." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "We aren't supposed to do anything big today. Didn't she say that we are only here tonight to feel out the environment?"

"Can't you see? The battle has already started. Just follow me, okay?"

I ran up to the pass and took the garnish tray that were running low. I chopped and sliced cilantro and parsley and brought it back to the pass.

"What took you so long, boy?!" Taki's shout made Ayako flinch in her station.

"Ready to assist, chef!" I answered back.

"Make sure of it."

The endless stream of orders continued to come in and it showed no way of stopping. I handed out different vegetables to three other cooks who needed the items. Only Taki's voice could be heard and no one else's so I had to pretty much guess what they needed depending on what they were cooking.

"One order, _Jamon Serrano_ and _Alas de Pollo al Ajillo_."

"Yes chef!"

Learning French names of ingredients and methods were hard enough but she was calling out orders with their Spanish names. I had no idea on what orders were just called. I'll just do what I did back then, memorize the whole menu.

Most of the sauces served were tomato based and there were some that were wine based. Since Ayako took my advice, she was slowly opening up to the team and provided the other cooks the ingredients they need. There was nothing much for me to do so I just waited for the used pans to be set aside and I would bring them to the pot wash.

The most important lesson that Chef Gerd told me was to taste everything in the kitchen. That is what I planned to do as I took a spoon and tried tasting the sauce from the pans that were to be sent to the pot wash. Of course, it didn't go as planned. Tsunozaki Taki was sharper than what I imagined.

"What are you doing?"

Everybody's eyes turned to me.

"Nothing. I'm going to put these pans on the sink." I said.

"Then why do you have a spoon hidden in your left hand?" she pointed. "Bring it out and give it to me."

I gave her the spoon and she hit me in the head.

"Not yet!"

"I won't do it without your permission."

"Know your place, custard boy!"

* * *

The gruelling work hours finally ended with both me and Ayako cleaning the place up. The others were having a meeting in the dining room. We could hear Taki's voice inside the kitchen.

"Can't you give Sugawara-san a second chance? I'm sure he'll improve his performance." One of the cooks complained.

"I don't need anybody who will slow down my kitchen." She snapped. "You are the one to talk! During the middle, you lagged behind table 2's order. If the new kid didn't help you when you were in a pinch then you would have brought down the line."

"Well that's it! I can't take it anymore!" The man shouted. "I don't need this place. I quit!"

The man threw the door wide open and stormed off.

"Nobody say a word. I don't need weak guys like them." She leaned on the table and composed herself. "Pablo, how many has it been this month?"

"Well if you count Sugawara and Otani, that would be eight already." He answered.

"Tsk." She clicked her tongue in irritation. "The two of you listening in the back, come over here already!"

Taki knew that we were just behind the door. There was no more way to avoid it so we walked as fast as possible.

"Alex Ramos and Ayako Minami, I'll cut to the chase. As you can see we are undermanned and you will be filling those empty spots until I find a proper replacement. It doesn't mean that you can just relax though. If I catch you being a dead weight inside the kitchen, you are automatically out and therefore expelled from Totsuki. Anyway, Pablo here will explain to you the rest."

She walked out and never looked back. The tension immediately dissipated as soon as she was gone.

"I must say, you two had it rough, huh?" Pablo broke the silence. "You guys relax. I'm not as uptight as our head chef. You can just call me by my name, Pablo. I am the Chef Tsunozaki's sous if you must know."

"So it seems." I uttered.

"Well there's nothing much to explain as you already experienced first hand the work we do here. I've printed the menu for you to study and hopefully memorize." Pablo paused for a moment thinking if he would continue. "I know what you are thinking, it is too early for the stagiaire to happen but when the kitchen calls, you got to answer. Let me give you both a tip to balance out the extra hours you would be putting in. Well, you'd probably work two more weeks compared to the other students."

Pablo appeared to be a laid back cook which completely contrasts Taki's normal demeanor.

"Personally, I don't have any problems working the extra days but there is just one thing I'd like to ask."

"Alex-kun, this isn't the time to be arrogant." Ayako whispered.

"What? I just want to know where we would sleep."

As he heard my remark, he instantly burst into laughter. The stress and fatigue from the dinner service was swept away with his hearty laugh.

"Initially, I hesitated to tell you a tip to passing one of the criteria of the Stagiaire but I think I can tell you this wholeheartedly. Right now, examiners from the Stagiaire committee are looking at your every move trying to see if you would pass the test."

"What test?" Ayako asked. "Is there something more to this event?"

"Ping-pong! That's right! My clue for you is that it is not enough to perform well in the restaurant. You must leave your mark here at Taki Amarillo. You have to figure out what you can do to improve the restaurant and implement it. Fail to achieve this, then it counts as immediate expulsion."

I knew there had to be a catch for this event. It would be too easy for students to just work and perform the given tasks. If what Pablo said was true then it would force us to do our best.

 _'If this is a tip then the other students should be oblivious to this fact. Working here early means there are more chances to pass that crucial criteria of the test. That means, working here ahead of others is a good thing then…'_

"The other tip is, hmmmm… I think I'll keep it to myself." Pablo teased. "To close things up, Alex, you will act as a fill-in at the sauté station and you can stay in the back room if you want. As for Minami-san, you just continue what you were doing but for the accommodation, you need to stay with Sofia on an apartment near here."

With everything explained, Ayako and Pablo left the restaurant. I properly closed up and made myself comfortable on the couch. It had the same feel back when I worked last summer. My phone inside the bag vibrated and I rushed to get it. Takeuchi sent me a picture of the finals match result…

"So Yukihira lost after all."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **It is good to be back! I completely got worked up in writing about the Moon Banquet Festival that I forgot about the Stagiaire. I had to scrap everything I wrote so far to rearrange the events (T^T) but hey, at least I'm getting things started all over again.**

 **And as early as it came, Alex and Ayako's Stagiaire begins! Food recommendations are allowed here as well but preference will be given over Spanish cuisine.**

 **Thank you for your continued patronage. More so, for the readers who pushed me to release a new chapter and left great reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story so far...**

 **Cheers!**


	27. The Holy Trinity

**Chapter 24: The Holy Trinity**

"Don't let your station sink!"

If only I could have an extra pair of hands just to count how many times I heard that certain line from Tsunozaki Taki. Her reputation was no laughing matter as she held the line during rush hours. The flow of customers dining in the restaurant were endless and I could barely keep up with all the incoming orders. Being assigned at the sauté station was a lot harder as the order tickets poured in.

"Alex, you are two orders behind!" she barked.

"Order for table 9 is ready." I answered.

As I returned to my station, Pablo was already taking over for the next order. His hands worked gracefully. Pans were lined up and filled with various ingredients. A very calming aura spread through his gentle movements as I found myself standing in place observing his every move. I was brought back to the hustle of the kitchen with head chef's voice.

"What is this? How many times do I have to tell you that the cuts for the eggplant should be thinner?"

"Yes chef." Taki's vexation was directed toward Ayako.

"Do it right this time!"

Ayako was naturally a headstrong girl and a very dependable teammate but the intense pressure from the head chef was already getting to her. She was committing amateur mistakes from time to time. I passed behind her and gave her a light pat in the shoulder.

"Hang in there." I whispered.

"Who do you think you are talking to?" A smile returned to her lips.

The day proceeded smoothly but it felt like a really long day. Pablo stood as a towering figure who helped us when we got too overwhelmed with the orders. It was clear that the restaurant was suffering from the lack of cooks experienced in Spanish cuisine.

"How about that? Congratulations on lasting the day." Pablo cheered. "Not a lot of people, considering your age, could have been that productive under her command. Both of you worked really hard."

"You saved me a lot back there. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. You'll get used to it in a day or two."

Ayako was standing at the side. She hesitated to enter the conversation but ultimately joined in.

"I think Pablo-san was amazing earlier. You handled the stew station and frying station at the same time and even then, managed to help us." She said.

"My underlings are showering me with praises tonight, this is a good day." He laughed. "Come on, let's finish this up and rest.

Pablo took his leave after the kitchen was cleaned. Ayako decided to stay a little longer to review the menu once again.

"Alex, can we really do this?" she asked.

"Sure we can! Don't mind Chef Taki's words, it's normal in the industry, you know?"

"That's not what I'm saying, idiot! We are clearly undermanned. A head chef and his sous with just two trainees won't cut it."

I scratched my head thinking of an appropriate answer to give.

"Then maybe don't think of yourself as a trainee?"

"Your positivity is as random as always."

I smiled at her remark but it was left at that. It was time to review myself as well and surprisingly, I understood some of the terms easily. Many Filipino words descended from Spanish words so there were striking resemblance that made it easier to remember.

"Agggghhhh! Well that's it for me, I can't memorize any of these tonight. I need some to get some sleep." Ayako complained. "Oh no! I forgot that Sofia-senpai said she would wait for me."

"Sofia-senpai? Isn't she part of the staff here? What's she like?"

She took her bag and knives and proceeded to the door.

"Find out yourself, she will come here soon."

"Wait, just let me grab the keys and I'll walk you to your apartment."

I locked the door behind us and nudged her to move forward.

"N-No need to do t-that! I know t-t-the way… unless you insist then I won't stop you."

"I've already locked the door, come on!" I said. "You know, it's nice to see that you are finally warming up to me, Ayako-chan!"

"Idiot."

* * *

Nothing was more perfect than waking up early in a Sunday morning with a cup of hot chocolate. The kitchen appeared peaceful but in a few hours, it would go back to a battlefield. The prospect of having the work with double the intensity and pressure was enough to shake off my sleepiness. Aside from the actual work, we still had to think of a way of leaving our mark in this restaurant.

"Good morning Sugawara-san! Cleaning as early as always!" a lively voice greeted from the door. "Oh! You're not Sugawara, who are you?"

A small girl, few inches taller than Taki, gave me a quick check from head to toe. She had long hair that extended to her hips but her bangs were tied in a top knot. Her behaviour reminded me of Anna, only a smaller version of her.

"Sofia-senpai, wait up!"

Ayako entered the kitchen a few minutes after Sofia.

"Ayako-chan! You are so cute! Let me give you a hug." Sofia rushed over.

"Sofia-senpai! Stop! Alex-kun is watching."

"Oh! So that's the guy? But you are being unfair! You never complained when I hugged you last night."

Sofia took glances at me while hugging and rubbing cheeks with Ayako.

"Good morning Sofia-senpai." I initiated. "My name is…"

"I know who you are! I heard a lot about you from Ayako-chan." She replied. "You must be her-"

"DORM MATE!" Ayako shouted. "We just live in the same building, that's all.

Ayako pulled back Sofia and reprimanded her like a child who just broke a vase. A few minutes later, Sofia walked up to me and introduced herself.

"HEY! The name is Sofia, at your service." She paused. "Wait, that's wrong because you are at my service. Keep up during the service, okay?" She added followed by childish laughter.

She hopped back gleefully without waiting for my reply.

"A little too lively, isn't she?" Ayako asked.

"I don't mind it at all. It would be great if she eased up the tension during work hours."

"Alex-kun, I was wondering that since we have a rest day coming up… would you like to go out and grab a bite?"

Her complexion instantaneously turned red. Since it was a good opportunity to roam around the area, there was no point in refusing her offer.

 _'Awwww poor Ayako… She turned red from excitement of having a rest day. I got to say, the work here really is really demanding.'_

"Sure! I would love to go out!"

"Really?!" She brightened up but looked sideways afterwards. "Just to be clear, we are only going out to find a way to leave our mark in this restaurant. That's all there is to it."

"I look forward to it!"

We started preparing the ingredients that would be used for the day and restocked all the sauces needed. It was my turn to take inventory of the day and so I headed to the stockroom. I opened the door not knowing somebody was behind it.

"Uwaahh!"

"You get pretty scared easily, huh?" Taki came out with a clipboard in her hand. "I already finished it. Just bring those bread to the kitchen.

"Yes chef."

She walked past me and headed to the kitchen. As soon as she came in, Taki stopped in her tracks.

"So you decided to come back again, Sofia?"

"If it isn't the midget head chef? Of course, I would be here today. Is there something wrong with your head, _sensei_?"

Sofia insulted Taki with a smile in her face. Her facial expression didn't match the words coming out of her. Pablo entered the door and went on his usual business as if it was a normal occurrence for the two to fight.

"Tsk! How many times have I told you never to return? You think you can run my restaurant better than me?" Taki's voice rose. "You must be dreaming."

"Just a week after I took my leave and I see that you are undermanned once again. You have broken your personal record, chef."

Taki was fuming in anger. Normally, she would have an irritated look plastered on her face but right now, she was close to bursting. Trying to control the situation, I ran towards Pablo.

"Shouldn't we do something? If this escalates further, the situation might turn into a brawl."

"Don't worry Alex. Just pay attention to the task needed to be done and don't mind them at all. You'll understand when the ticket comes in.

True to his word, the first order ticket came in a few seconds later. I rushed back to the sauté station to prepare for the incoming order. It was at that time when someone lightly tapped my arm. It was Sofia, standing beside me with a wide grin.

"Alex, would you mind getting lost? You are in the way."

"What?"

"I said, you are standing at my station so move your butt before I kick it into oblivion."

Her words really didn't match the charm her face was showering. Her attitude was confusing.

"Oi Alex! Don't disturb that arrogant freeloader over there. You go handle the _Pintxos_." Taki ordered. "Minami, you go help out Pablo at making stews for today."

"Yes chef!" Ayako answered.

And so, I was forcefully evicted from my station just when I was about to get used to it. Following Taki's command, I went to a clear station. There I was staring blankly on the table as I realized something.

 _'Hmmmm… what are Pintxos?'_

"Don't just stand there and dawdle!" Taki kicked me from behind. "I will make sure you never see daylight if you… don't tell me you don't know how to prepare it?"

"Chef…" my head slowly turned to her.

"…"

"Please teach me ho- MUGYAAAA!"

That day, I learned how to make _Pintxos_ from the former 2nd seat of the Elite Ten.

* * *

A few days have passed since Ayako and I started working in Taki Amarillo. The work was twice as intense and demanding compared to working in Brasserie La Vie. There were only five of us working to feed customers two or three times our actual capacity. With Taki at the helm, we could concentrate on which orders to prioritize despite her scary way of leadership. Her management was top class and it was the only reason why we could give excellent service to the diners.

Sofia, even with all her attitude, was surprisingly reliable in the sauté station. It may have come from her experience but she clearly had a gift of anticipation. Without waiting for orders to come, she starts cooking and doesn't let up her pace making sure the food is hot and freshly done. Dishes were served easily with her manning the station.

With all the constant bickering and bad language between the two females, Pablo was the one who kept their heads cool and balanced them out. He was able to multitask and shift from one station to another but primarily concentrated on different types cooking stews.

They are the holy trinity of Taki Amarillo.

"It's finally our rest day!"

"Keep your voice down! People are looking at us." Ayako scolded.

"But it is such a nice day to us to lay back and we get a full day to memorize the menu!"

We were still a week ahead compared to the other students but time was irrelevant if we could not find a way to leave our mark in the restaurant. We learned the best preparation for each ingredient and different cooking methods originating from Spain but it would all be meaningless if we got expelled for failing to achieve the hidden goal of the Stagiaire.

"Where are we exactly?"

"Are you kidding me? That's why you are always nagged by Chef Taki." Ayako flicked her forefinger to my forehead. "How many times did I tell you that we are going to Tsukiji fish market yesterday?"

"Ahhhh so that explains why there are lots of seafood."

Dozens of stores lined up on the streets were filled with a variety of freshly caught seafood. I visited each store and sampled raw sashimi from the vendors. One of them told me that the place we were in right now was still on the outside and not exactly the famous market. I looked around and saw that the place was already filled with people so the inner markets would have been more crowded. Ayako pulled my arm and dragged me through the narrow streets until we arrived at a sushi restaurant hidden behind the buildings.

"We arrived at last!"

"Where are we again?" I asked.

"Sushi Gatsura! The owner here is a friend of my dad!"

She slid the doors open and we were greeted by a very energetic voice. Inside was a small bar with many dividers for guests. The interior was small but it had a peaceful atmosphere with a few diners eating their hearts out.

"IRASSHAIMASE!"

"You look lively, _Occhan_!" Ayako greeted back.

"Well if it isn't Ayako-chan? Last time I saw you, you were just so small and now you have developed into a fine flower!"

As I remember, occhan is a very causal term for uncle, they must be very close to each other. They continued on their talk and caught up with news about their families. Both of them were really happy to see each other. I just felt out of place as they talked in a different dialect. It was like the first time tried to seriously study Japanese, I didn't understand anything they said. Ayako noticed that I was just sipping tea while they were chatting.

"Occhan! This here is my colleague Alex-kun, a transferee from Philippines."

"Studying here must have taken a lot of courage! By the way my name is Murakami Kondo." He said. "Please continue to take care of this fine flower by your side."

"Who?"

Ayako slightly covered her mouth and whispered to me.

"You hear that? I'm the fine flower." She pointed at herself using her other hand.

"You?"

"Yup!"

"More like a Venus Fly Trap…"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I was hit in the head with a heavy blow.

"OWWWWW!"

"I dare you to say those words again" She clenched her fists tighter.

"I meant to say _sakura_. You are as gentle as a falling cherry blossom."

My mind was searching for things to keep her calm. I didn't want another beating during my rest day. Kondo laughed a lot while I was being punched.

"Ayako-chan has grown into a fine flower indeed."

* * *

"That's why I kept telling you to pay attention in class."

"I can't help it. I just miss the food my dad makes." I replied to Ayako.

"Okay. I know you already know this but to clear it to you, Pintxos is simply a canapé pierced with a toothpick to hold the topping on the bread."

An idea suddenly came into mind. The variety of ingredients used for making the pintxos might work to our advantage.

"Ayako, you are a genius. We can use that to pass the hidden test."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think we can change anything in the way they work. They are already perfect as a team so what if we make something that would be served in the restaurant? That's a way of leaving our mark."

She pondered for a moment before replying.

"It seems risky at the moment. Their menu is purely Spanish cuisine and I don't think they'd add another item in their menu. It could ruin the balance and theme of their food."

"But isn't she very interested of the things we cooked? During the training camp, someone always took the food that we did. I bet she wants to replicate all of it and incorporate it in her food." I explained. "Think about it. Why were we handpicked in the first place? Shouldn't our stagiaire be random?

"You've got a point there. Well, we should still look for other ways to pass this test."

A constant stream of sushi was served one after another in front of us. Each piece looked like an art that I couldn't help myself from eating as soon as they got placed in my plate.

"MMMNNNNN! This fresh seafood is the best, Murakami-san! I've never tasted anything like it."

"As well as it should be. I get them delivered to me every morning." He boasted.

Ayako, on the other hand, has not touched any of the pieces that included shrimp and lobster.

"Why don't you eat these? They're so tasty! Hurry up or I'll take it."

"I don't want it."

"Awww don't say that. Here, open wide!"

She forcefully placed down my hand. I braced myself for another beating but instead stood and left for the restroom.

"Oh dear! Seems like she hasn't gotten over it yet." Kondo whispered.

"Gotten over what?" I asked.

"I don't know if I have the right to divulge this but seeing that you are close to each other, I might as well tell you."

Kondo came closer until we were face to face.

"That girl as she said was my best friend's daughter. I remember that her father really wanted a son to take over their sushi restaurant so she was treated as such since her young age. So please do understand why she might be rough in the edges. Deep down, she really cares for the ones close to her."

"Ayako? Her family owns a sushi restaurant? That's news to me."

"Well, believe it or not, her father wasn't too keen her for being allergic to seafood especially crustaceans and molluscs. She was often teased as _Fugu_ back then by kids her age."

Back in school, Fugu came up on one of the lessons. It is a pufferfish that inflates when it feel in danger. The preparation for the fish is very meticulous and chefs who serve it need a license as wrong slicing could lead to a fatal accident for the customer. Our teacher taught us that it is classified as one of the most dangerous food. It was ironic that the daughter of a sushi chef had an allergic reaction as such.

I really didn't know about the background of Ayako at all. It made me reflect on how I knew more about William compared to my closest dorm mates. Thinking about it, I don't know much about Takeuchi as well.

 _'I'll make sure to ask them more some other time.'_

Ayako came back with a smile on her face.

"Ayako-chan. I should've been more considerate." Kondo apologized.

"Don't say that. We haven't met for a long time and I'm sure that you just acted on reflex. Alex-kun insisted to order the full set after all so if there is a person at fault then it should be him."

"Well then…" his voice rejuvenated. "How about having your order on the house?"

"That's the man I know!"

Knowing Ayako's secret was something I couldn't miss. I wanted to befriend my dorm mates and be closer to them.

"Fugu-chan, please pass the soy sauce." I teased while holding back my laughter.

"Occhan…" Ayako's chopsticks fell from her hand. "You told him?!"

I flashed her a peace sign and a wide grin.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

There was only a week left for Ayako and I until we complete the first stage of stagiaire. To the rest of the Totsuki students, they just received their assigned restaurants. Taki, who was still obligated to random errands from her seniors informed us that she was going to attend to some business at the academy. Pablo was put in charge for the time being. Apart from manning the pass, he still lends help when the situation turns critical. The loss of one from the three of them was detrimental to the team dynamic but we still held on until dinner service, fortunately.

"Alex, echo order. Foie gras and caramelized onion, three orders. Chorizo quail eggs, four and extra two with no egg. Mushroom aioli on V.I.P. table, two."

"Copy chef!"

"I need you to echo!"

Since the Pintxos station involved a wide variety of selection, it was a standard to repeat the order of the chef to avoid confusion. I still had a little difficulty in the new system but the merits of doing them were rewarding.

"Foie gras and caramelized onion, three orders. Chorizo quail eggs, four and extra three with no egg. Mushroom aioli on V.I. , two, chef!"

"You called it out wrong! Chorizo quail egg is three orders with no egg. Echo!"

"Chorizo quail egg, four orders and three with no egg, chef!"

The variation in making the appetizer was infinite. Diners were given the liberty to customize as long as it is in the spectrum of allowable combination allowed by the chef. I could see the appeal but it was literally painstakingly difficult for the person who prepared it, which in this case, was me.

"Alex, follow up on that _Jamon de Bayonne_."

"Put some Comte cheese on it then run it to the pass." He ordered. "Ayako, I need you to hurry up on the _Cocido Madrile_ _ñ_ _o_."

"Four minutes, chef!"

The waiter entered the kitchen and asked for the chef in charge. It seemed that a diner was wanted a conversation with the chef. Pablo had no choice but the face the diner as he was informed that it was a V.I.P.

"Sofia, take care of things for a little while."

"No can do! I'm pretty busy right here." Sofia refused.

"Then wait for me. I'll make this quick."

From five, we were down to three. Ayako was handling different stews and soups in the stovetop and claypots and Sofia's burners were full of pans. With the absence of Pablo, orders were still coming in. I was multitasking in the appetizer, frying, and cold section. There was no one in charge of the pass and orders were not going out.

"I'll take over the pass for a bit."

It was a huge mistake.

For the first few minutes, everything worked fine but then one by one, three plates were returned. One wasn't seasoned enough, the other was that the meat of the stew was still tough, and the last one had the chicken breast very dry. The reality of my responsibility sunk in quickly and I lost grip.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Taki entered the back door enraged more than usual but with valid reason. The flow was a mess and tickets were piled up. A few guests have already cancelled their orders and left. She was in a point of no return.

"EVERYBODY STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW!"

The fault was entirely mine ecause I assumed a responsibility I failed to carry. My experience from Brasserie La Vie wasn't enough for me to do my job well. Failing the stagiaire was irrelevant compared to the head chef's anger.

"Sofia! How dare you mind your just your own business and leave my kitchen to a student?"

"How is this my fault? I was doing my work." Sofia reasoned.

"There is no hope for you. I want you out of here right now and never show your face to me again."

Sofia was in tears but she held them back. She turned off her stove and left the kitchen. Taki's anger was shifted to me.

"Who do you think you are trying to run my restaurant? What gives you the right to stand there?"

"But chef, I only tried to help." I said.

"And see where it lead you. Three plates returned and guests leaving!"

"I'm sorry chef."

"Shut up!"

Pablo entered the kitchen with a smile that was short lived. He immediately understood the situation and knew the consequences of his actions.

"Chef, it's not his fault. If you want to put the blame on somebody then it is mine."

"How disappointing. You of all people should know that you never walk away from the kitchen."

The waiters were constantly ringing the bell and it worsened the situation. Taki banged her fist to the table and the waiters left startled.

"I recognized who you were talking to. That V.I.P. was recruiting you, didn't he?"

"Yes but that is not the issue at hand."

"You can leave and work for him. I don't care about losing two more people this month. In simple words, you are fired!"

Pablo was shaken to hear those words. Looking at his reaction, it must have hurt him a lot as he was left speechless by Taki's irrational decision. He took off his coat and left the kitchen.

"Alex! Minami! If any of you fall behind then consider yourselves fired, understand?"

Her question was left unanswered. We both did our best to keep up but there was only so much two students can do. The night ended barely getting every remaining orders out. We sustained a huge deal of casualties that night. I didn't think that she could fire the two pillars assisting her but the deed was done and the formidable trio disbanded.

* * *

After the gruelling night, I immediately fell asleep without changing my clothes. I ended up with a bad fever and was subsequently sent back to the North Lake along with Ayako. With no more to support Taki, the restaurant was closed indefinitely until she found replacements.

"Im sorry Ayako. We are as good as expelled and here you are taking care of me."

I coughed a few times before taking some hot soup.

"Who told you to overwork yourself, idiot." Ayako reprimanded.

"Our plan to add our dish to the menu failed before we even had the opportunity to bring it up."

I held on to the blanket to warm my body.

"What you need right now is to rest. Don't worry about me either, I can go back to my father's restaurant after we have been officially dismissed from the academy."

"Why did you want to come here in Totsuki? Your dad could've just taught you everything he knew." I asked.

"That question… it is a bit sudden, don't you think?"

She paused and changed the towel in my forehead. The dorm was quiet because everybody left for their own stagiaire. Only the rustle of the leaves and chirping of the birds could be heard.

"I just wanted to prove to my father that he wasn't wrong in teaching me. If a sushi restaurant is impossible for me, then I would make a name in another field." Ayako answered. "We always fought but in the end, he is still my father and I want him to be proud of me."

"Taki Amarillo. The three of them are family. Every move they make is synchronized to the last detail. Didn't you tell me that you feel like you were just a trainee when we were cooking with them?

"Yes. They don't show it much but they really are a family."

It was sad to have things end like this. Everything that happened was just a string of bad events that could have been resolved if their tempers weren't high. It was painful to think that a place where I learned so much was going to be ruined.

 _'I hate this. It can't end like this…'_

"Ayako, are you content to leave things as it is?"

"Of course not! But what can we do? This a problem that is already beyond us. Look at you, you can't even stand up."

"Give me at least two more days. I have a plan."

She sat on the bed. The situation itself was taking too much from her as well. But that was the reason why we couldn't give up all the more. We would lose our prides as aspiring chefs.

"Don't say anything anymore. Just accept the fact that we failed, okay?"

"This isn't about the stagiaire anymore. We are going to save Taki Amarillo."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This was a bit of a heavy chapter for me to write but i managed to get it done. T** **he stakes have raised as Alex and Ayako reach closer to the end of the 1st part of their stagiaire aka on-the-job training. Taki Amarillo's problem is actually a real world problem that I experienced when a few people ended up leaving all together and left us short handed for a month during my OJT. It was hell for a trainee. So yup. I kind of relate to this chapter on a personal level.**

 **Cocida Madrileno is a Spanish comfort food that I had the pleasure to try a few years ago. They are cooked in small ceramic container and believe me when I say that it tastes delicious. It is a chikpea soup with Serrano ham, veal bone marrow and chorizo and definitely an absolute winner.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as always.**

 **Cheers!**


	28. Rise! Taki Amarillo

Chapter 25: Rise! Taki Amarillo

It was a sad sight to see…

'Taki Amarillo. Closed until further notice.'

Looking at the signboard on the front door made Ayako and I realize the gravity of the situation. Four days have passed since the restaurant closed and we were on the final stretch of the first half of the stagiaire. Working in the culinary industry has its bad side and this can be considered as part of it. Taki could not be contacted and even her bodyguards were nowhere to be seen.

"Are you really sure that this is going to work?" Ayako asked.

"Of course it will! Who do you think you are talking to?"

"If things go south, we can get charged with trespassing. I don't want to go to jail!"

We were back in the restaurant after a heated debate on our next move. I had no idea that working in Taki Amarillo for just two weeks would leave such a very deep impression on me. As long as we can do something about it, we are going to save this restaurant.

"Any news on Sofia-san? Pablo?"

"Sofia-senpai is working in a new restaurant at Roppongi. I tried persuading her to come back yesterday but she was too stubborn," Ayako answered. "For Pablo-san, still no news."

As I continued to ponder on our next move, a couple passed by and looked at the door.

"Darling, we were supposed to eat here tonight." The woman said.

"Yes. It was a pity that we could not taste their food. I even placed the reservation three months ago." The man added, the couple walking away in disappointment.

I gritted my teeth as hard as I could after hearing the remarks of the couple who were once excited to dine in the restaurant. It furthered my resolve in enacting my plan.

"Ayako, do you have the keys?"

"Of course! Shall we do this, partner?"

"Then it's time to open!"

I never really noticed how the interior of the restaurant was so detailed. I slaved away most of my stay and never went in as much as a step in the dining area. The floor was designed with intricate patterns that gave the feel of a western ambiance along with the white stone wall. The place was dusty and the linen were yet to be placed on the table. There was a lot to be done.

It was easier said than done but there was no way a bunch of students could operate a famous restaurant on a professional level, so we downsized our operation to what we can handle. The idea we had was to open only the pintxos station while serving drinks. We would turn the restaurant into a bar where people can concentrate on socializing rather than having a formal dinner.

While I was sick at the dorm, I couldn't find myself to rest peacefully so I called my reliable farmer friend Angelo to introduce me to people who could help advertise for the plan. Ayako was quick to make a few flyers and posted an advertisement on the side of Angelo's truck along with posts on social media. Thinking about it, she did all the hard work while I was sick.

"Oi Alex-kun! There are people here looking for you!" Ayako shouted.

The back door blew open resulting to a grand entrance.

"Alex! How unfair! You left without saying a word!"

"It's nice to see you again, sous chef."

I blinked twice as they entered the kitchen. My comrades from Le Cordon Blue had answered my call for help. Nero, Kayo and Mika, the waitress, were all ready to work. Now that the crew is complete, it was time to start working for real.

"Mika-san, it's been a long time. I haven't thanked you properly for teaching me the basics of table waiting."

"What are you getting so melodramatic for? You took the spotlight from us that evening. Consider this as payback, so don't get any funny ideas and just concentrate on what you have to do. Tonight is my time to shine."

Nero put his arm around my neck while the other hand was holding a burlap sack with something squirming inside.

"It's been a while and the first person you talk to is Mika-chan? I'll make you a nice snake dish you won't forget!"

"Don't you dare! We are only doing pintxos for tonight. It may sound easy but we are doing close to thirty varieties tonight."

The reunion wouldn't be complete without greeting the person who had made the dinner service in Le Cordon Blue's Anniversary event.

"Good to see you, Kayo-san."

"Likewise. Like Nero said, I am still a bit mad at you for leaving without even saying farewell. Even William had the decency to say a few words." Kayo said. "I wonder what he's up to now."

'What? So William didn't tell them that he was switching schools? I better remember this for blackmail purposes.' I giggled.

After explaining the situation to everyone, I proceeded to discuss the menu. All of them had a sense of professionalism once the meeting started.

"So let me get this straight. You have no permission from the head chef to run the restaurant?" Kayo clarified.

"Yes."

"And you are doing this not for your studies, but because you hate the fact that the staff composed of a tyrannical dictator, a spineless pushover and a bipolar kid who wouldn't come to terms even though they have to."

"Yes."

"Lastly, you get basically nothing from this and we might end up in jail."

"Forgive me!" I cried out.

Kayo giggled until she was laughing out loud with tears in her eyes.

"You are crazy! I'm in!" she puffed out her chest. "Well, I place myself under your care."

"About that… I think Ayako is more suited for the job."

"Who?" They had a look of confusion.

Ayako was at the back sulking while maintaining a firm grip on her knife. I pulled her towards the circle.

"I forgot to introduce you to my classmate and colleague. This is Minami Ayako, tonight's head chef."

"Geez, it took you long enough to introduce me. Your friends just came in and you forgot all abo-," her expression changed. "I'm leading tonight? N-N-NO! I refuse!"

"Come on, you can do this. You were close with Chef Taki all this time and I know the way around pintxos more than you. I believe in you."

She still had her doubts and was very reluctant in taking the job but in the end, she gave her approval.

"Now that the chummy scene is finished, I hope we work together well tonight. My name is Nero, at your service. Anything you want from snake dishes to Vietnamese cuisine, you can call for me." He interjected. "And this right here is the top student of Le Cordon Blue who earned the approval of the god of French cuisine. The master of illusion cooking, our very own- OWWWW!"

"Don't give her weird ideas! Say something again and I'll make sure you see your maker in the other world." Kayo composed herself. "Sorry about that, I am Kayo. As this idiot said, I hope we work well together."

"I do hope too. I am inadequate but I will try my best as well."

The doors opened once again and Mika interrupted the greetings.

"I do hate to cut your introductions short and I'm done calling people who had reservations. I already explained the new special setting for tonight and a few of them confirmed. As for the walk-ins… see for yourself."

It wasn't a new sight to see the sight of a bustling crowd in Tokyo but six hours away from the actual service and people were lining up for walk-in reservations. It was up to us to uphold the reputation that Taki built over the years.

"I will handle the drinks for tonight, so rest assured. Now for the real deal, HUDDLE UP!" Nero called.

A tight circle was formed with everyone.

"Why am I a part of this?" Mika complained.

"O-O-Oiiii Alex-kun! Your face is too c-c-close!" Ayako stuttered.

"Alex, give those words another go. Do your thing." Kayo urged.

Last time, I could only say those words of encouragement because there was no pressure on my side, but this was different. A smile grew on my lips. With nervousness and excitement laced together, I repeated the statement I said before…

"Never forget the fun of cooking and serving so that our customers would have fun eating as well. Let's give them an experience they would never forget!"

"YES!"

The doors of Taki Amarillo opened once again with an energetic crowd waiting in front. Our stations were set and the job for each was clearly defined. Mika proved herself very capable jumping from one table to another never missing another while having completely memorized all of the variety of pintxos to be served. Nero, on the other hand, set up a makeshift bar where he would make the drinks in front of the guests. Kayo was in charge of sauté items and occasionally helped with assembling the food. On the top, it was Ayako who monitored all the incoming orders and made sure that everything moved swiftly and efficiently.

The five of us worked like a well-oiled machine.

As for me, I came up with the variations of pintxos including the existing ones. I made sure to memorize the entire menu by heart.

"Ready yourselves for the next wave! Order. Table 1, 2 orders of 10 pieces traditional pintxos. Table 2, 1 order 10 pcs modern style! Table 3, 1 traditional 5 pcs and 1 special 10 pcs. "

"Yes chef!"

"Copy!"

The traditional set was composed of the ones already existing on the menu and heavily relied in exotic ingredients and cured meats. Foie Gras with Caramelized Onions, Chorizo Quail Eggs, Mushroom Aioli with Gruyere Cheese, Jamon de Bayonne with Comte Cheese were a few to be named.

The modern set were experiments that I had thought while working on the pintxos station. Some of the combinations I thought of were Red Pepper and Brie Cheese Sauce, Salmon with Truffle and Caviar, Shrimp with Garlic and a dash of Olive Oil.

While conceptualizing the menu, I couldn't help but add my own identity to it. That was how I came up with Filipino themed pintxos. Adobo Flakes, Bistek Tagalog with Chopped Onions, Bite-sized Menudo and Halved Quail Eggs with Sweet Sauce which were all placed on top of a thin brioche bread and skewered with toothpick were some of my original creations for the special set.

"Kayo, caramelized onions running low!"

"Five minutes! How about the shrimps?"

"Give me two minutes to finish this before you start."

The orders came in droves since Mika was the sole waiter for the evening. She worked well with Nero to give us time to complete the orders. The night seemed endless but we forged through. Ayako handled the orders well and didn't let up the pace.

"Alex-kun! We have a problem! Why did this have to happen now?!" Ayako cried.

"What is it? Calm down, first tell us the problem!"

"The plates!"

I looked back and sure enough, the dirty plates were piling up and we were still in the middle of service. It was a blow I never expected. No one could leave their station and if the problem was left unresolved, dinner service would end up as a failure. The reputation of the restaurant could be ruined.

'Who should I call? It's too late!'

The doors opened with a fuming image of Tsunozaki Taki glaring at us. She was beyond her boiling point and would erupt at any moment. Her eyes were fierce with her canines in full display. If it was a normal day, I would definitely run for my life but Ayako and I had to prove a point. There was no way we would back down.

"What are all of you doing? Who are these people?! Stop this at once or I'll have to call the police!" Taki finally erupted. "LEAVE!"

Ayako looked at me and I knew what it meant. Taki took the bait and our plan progressed as we anticipated.

"Chef, we are in the middle of service. I understand how crazy we are acting but all of us here are betting our lives on the line to protect your name!" I shouted. "Please understand! If you want to fire us, please do it after the service."

"Tsk, you dare look down on me again?! Fine, I'll play along. Consider yourselves fired after tonight. Minami! There are a lot of plates here, get to work."

"I refuse!"

Taki grabbed Ayako's collar and was on the verge of slapping her.

"Chef Taki! I don't want to offend you but you have no idea on running the system we set up. You would mess things up if you take me away from this position. For tonight, I beg of you, please let me head this team."

"You rebellious brats!"

"Please! I beg you!"

She let go of Ayako's collar and looked around. We resumed our work without delay and Ayako started repeating the orders as well. Taki walked back, kicked the door and took her exit.

"Alex-kun… she left…"

"You have to trust the plan, Ayako."

Five minutes later, Taki entered the kitchen once again donning her full attire.

"Custard boy, make some space. I'll show you how pintxos are do-"

I blocked her space.

"Move now! The orders are piling up on the-"

I blocked her space once again.

"Do you think I'm in the mood to joke around?!" she yelled.

"Chef Taki, please ask the head on what you should do."

Ayako looked at Taki and the message was delivered across immediately. Taki inhaled and exhaled a few times before heading to the washing station. I would have had a hard time to believe that this was really happening. The reversal of job between Ayako and Taki could be unprecedented in the world of culinary industry and might be the first of its kind.

With the addition of washer, the work flow became smoother but we were evidently still undermanned. Half an hour has passed and Taki gave small tips to Ayako on how to ease the congestion of the orders. Another thirty minutes have passed and she already familiarized herself with the system and the menu. The plates were done and she was ready to take over.

"Minami!"

"Yes chef?"

"As you see, I have completely calmed down and already grasped of how things work. You can forget what I said earlier about firing you two."

Without hesitation, Ayako stepped down from the window and helped me on the remaining orders.

"Minami…" she called once again. "Good job on handling the pass."

"Thank you chef!"

A genuine smile spread across Ayako's face. With Taki leading us once again, the dishes were sent out without flaw. It was good to have help in my station

"You know what, Ayako?"

"What?"

"Looking at you now, I can see you as a sushi chef. The bread toasted with butter here is resembles a shaped sushi rice carefully mixed with vinegar while the toppings are the highlight. The way you skilfully arrange the ingredients just shows how much you have helped your dad throughout these years. I bet he would be so proud of you."

She didn't reply but instead her face blushed. Before I could say another word, she ran outside.

"Oi Alex, where did she run off to?" Taki asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Our rhythm was moving smoothly as we hit the middle of service. In just three hours, so many things have happened and it would take a while to remember everything that occured. Taki was gentler in giving order while still retaining her authority. I caught her smiling at times and she even helped me while Ayako was still nowhere to be seen. Things were turning for the better, or so I thought…

"Excuse me sir, I already told you that you are not allowed here." Mika pleaded.

"I know the chef who cooks in the kitchen."

"Even so. Please go back to your seat."

The guest entered the kitchen and I recognized him right away. Pablo walked in with a plate of my special set. Mika was quick to read the mood and went back to the diners. An awkward atmosphere shrouded the kitchen. Taki averted her gaze when they locked eyes.

"I didn't know that you were here. I heard that you were doing errands for Dojima-senpai." Pablo broke the ice.

"A chef's only place in the world is in the kitchen. How is the new job?" she answered sheepishly.

"There was never a new job. Taki-senpai, I will never let you down again."

"Wha- you never called me senpai since-"

"That is because I am finally standing in front of the Elite Ten's 2nd seat." It's been a long time since I saw you having fun cooking. Welcome back!"

Taki blushed for a second until she saw me looking at her with a teasing smile. Her eyebrows furrowed once again and shouted additional orders.

"You! You are the start of this mess, don't think that you are on the clear!"

'Ahhhhhh… that's the Chef Taki I know, how nostalgic…'

Pablo went to the backroom and changed into his uniform. From washing dishes, sautéing ingredients, and helping Nero make drinks, Pablo was the perfect all-rounder. I could feel the huge gap in our skills as compared to them. Ayako came back and assisted me once again.

"Oi Minami!" Taki raised her voice. "Getting a praise from me doesn't mean that you do whatever you want. Where did you even go? To think that you haven't learned from Pablo's mistake! Remember that I can still have you expelled if I want to."

"Sorry chef, I had to make a very important phone call that couldn't wait. I'll make up for the lost time."

"You better be!"

Another hour has passed when the back door was pushed wide open for the third time this day.

'Really? Why don't people make a normal entrance once in a while? Why does everyone want to open the door in such a way?' I thought to myself.

There stood Sofia who frantically searched for someone.

"You?! What are you doing here?!" Taki howled.

Sofia ignored Taki and ran straight to Ayako the second she saw her.

"Are you serious about what you are going to do? I was surprised when you called me but confessing is a little bit sudden! I'm happy for Ayako-chan but if you end up going with that guy then there would be no chance for me to hug you again. Then you would start doing impure adult things with your new boyfriend."

"Waaaaahhhhh! Sofia-senpai, what are you saying?!"

The girl who looked like a juvenile really had a very unrefined way of talking that didn't match her charm. Logic was missing whenever this girl was around. Even so, seeing all of them together instantly filled me with joy.

"Those who aren't here to work should leave immediately. You are disrupting the work, Sofia… O-Oi! Listen to me!" Taki continued to scream to no avail.

"I was busy hugging Ayako-chan when I heard a tiny bug speaking. What to do Ayako-chan? I don't understand the words of a midget bug."

"Uhhh… Sofia-senpai… I don't know how to answer that question." Ayako responded uncomfortably.

Puppy dog eyes were forced on Ayako while adding insults to Taki who already clinched her fists. Bulging nerves grew on her forehead.

"But you know what Ayako-chan, Sofia is actually a good person. Sofia is even willing to give a bug a second chance if it learned to say sorry once in a while. That is because Sofia was having a hard time with the cooks in the other restaurant. They always wanted to use a spot in my sauté station."

'This girl who referred to herself in the third person really is hopeless…'

Taki grasped Sofia's shoulder so they would see eye to eye. Pablo was quick on his feet and was ready to mediate between the two but for some reason he held back.

"If you got something to say, then say it straight to me."

"You want me to be straight? Then I hate the way you treat your employees. You may own this restaurant but remember that Pablo and I followed you after graduating from Totsuki. We endured the same hardships so never treat us as lesser beings." Sofia was serious for once with tears forming in the side of her eyes.

"I understand." Taki paused for a moment "Sofia, Pablo… I'm sorry! Please keep me in check as you always do."

Sofia's tears started to flow as expression brightened and a childish grin was back at her face. She hugged Taki and cried.

"Taki-chan! Let's be friends forever! Ayako-chan is leaving me for a guy to do impure adult things!"

"SOFIA-SENPAI, STOOOOOPP!"

The crew was complete once again and wounds have been patched. I never really thought that the plan I devised on a whim would be very effective. No, even without my intervention, they would still find a way to fix things. Siblings fight but in the end they would still make up. That is just how a family normally is

As expected, Kayo was forcefully evicted from the sauté station when Sofia took over. She was dejected for a second but went to my station to give assistance. The speed of Ayako and Kayo's preparation resulted to me being assigned in the washing station for the rest of the evening. A complete reversal of jobs once again.

'Even though I thought of the menu and a way to bring these people back. Why does it feel like I'm getting punished?'

Two hours later the longest dinner service I have ever experienced was finally over. I sat on the floor out of pure fatigue. Ayako sat beside me followed by Kayo and Nero who collapsed on the floor.

"What's wrong with you, snake charmer?" Kayo asked Nero.

"I can't take it! I have a newfound respect for all the bartenders in the world. Making the drinks was a cinch but listening to their problems for six hours has taken its toll on my brain and body!"

"How about Mika-san? She did a great job!" I commended.

"Have a look at the backroom, she is already sleeping."

We looked at each other and laughed. It may have been a tiring evening but there was a sense of fulfilment in accomplishing a task that was started by amateurs. For a new team that never worked together, we really accomplished an amazing feat. After the kick of adrenaline was gone, my stomach grumbled along with the others.

"Good job all of you! I heard stomachs grumbling, so have something to eat." Pablo invited.

"Pablo-san, this aroma…" Ayako stood.

"Of course you would recognize this. It is Cocida Madrileno, the specialty of this restaurant."

Ayako pulled all of us to our feet. It was like she was enlivened by the scent of the food. Taki and Sofia were already on the table when we arrived on the table. A steaming stew on small claypots were waiting as if to welcome us home. The atmosphere was that of a family dinner.

"Normally I would ask an employee's name before letting them work, but it's the other way around for you. What are your names?" Taki asked.

Kayo and Nero introduced themselves and to my surprise were immediately offered jobs on the spot. Nero agreed with the condition of staying in the kitchen and never serving drinks ever again while Kayo had to refuse as she was studying under the tutelage of the famed god of French cooking, Joel Robuchon. The shocked look on their faces were hard to forget when they heard his name.

"Alex!" Taki called. "Your country's cuisine sold pretty well tonight. Philippines, isn't it? I did some research and found that most of your dishes involve a lot of stewing as well. I wonder why it did well, perhaps the ingredients used gave it an edge?"

"You seem to be mistaken, chef. There is nothing exceptional about the ingredients or the cooking method. What makes our cooking special is that it is meant to be eaten as a group. Most Filipino foods are for the family and that is why it has remained a rustic cuisine all this time.

There was nothing but silence. Everyone seemed to have given my answer a deep thought. As they continued reflecting, my stomach could no longer endure the wait so I poured the contents off the claypot on my bowl. A very thick golden soup slid out of the mouth of the bowl followed by chunks of meat and lastly, chickpeas. One spoonful of the rich umami filled broth was enough to warm the body, one spoonful of the chickpeas was plenty to fill an empty stomach and one bite of the bacon and sausage chunks was sufficient to satisfy any craving. I was always biased towards Filipino cuisine but there was something about the dish that made me feel at home.

My father's words played on my mind,

"A delicacy when eaten alone, loses its taste."

As I said it out aloud, they were pulled out of the trance of reflecting and started eating as well. Satisfied faces surrounded the table especially Taki who looked the happiest she has ever been in a long time.

"Both of you passed! Congratulations."

Pablo pulled me along with Ayako to the backroom. Nero and Kayo left with a sleepy Mika when their ride arrived.

"What? Don't say things like that, the Totsuki spy might be listening nearby."

"Pablo-san must be kidding. Now that the plan worked and all of you are back here, there is still the stagiaire to worry about."

"Ayako, quick let's think of a way to leave our mark in this restaurant!"

We were interrupted by Pablo once again.

"Do you take us for ninjas lurking in the dark?"

"What do you mean by 'us' Pablo-san?" Ayako confusingly asked.

"I'm saying that I am the examiner for you two."

It took us a few seconds to internalize what he just said.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Our surprised reactions shocked him as well.

"Then that means…"

"We passed?"

"Congratulations! You didn't just leave a mark, you brought back the Taki I knew when we were in Totsuki. You have my most sincere gratitude. Not only did you make her realize her old self but in doing so, you just also solved the main problem of this restaurant which was the shortage of cooks. She told me to call Otani and Sugawara for a second chance. Apparently, the kept bugging Sofia to talk to Taki about permitting them go back."

The realization suddenly dawned to us.

"So that's what Sofia-senpai meant when she said that you graduated in Totsuki… EHHHH? Then the man Pablo-senpai was talking to that time he went out the kitchen was… EHHHH?!"

Ayako still couldn't get over the facts while I was left in a state of confusion.

"So that means Pablo was a…"

"That's right. It was another examiner and yes, I'm you senior. A graduate from Totsuki Academy."

"…spy all along?!"

"I'm not a spy!" he shouted.

Our conversation was cut as Taki entered the room. She had an eager smile on her face that meant nothing but trouble.

"I was trying to find both of you. Oi Pablo, what's the deal about bringing them here?"

"Chef, Pablo is a s- MMMHHHHHMMMMHHH!"

My mouth was immediately covered. I didn't understand why he had to hide that fact.

"Enough of that. I really commend you both for a new concept that worked on its first try. I still need to retain the formal dining setting of this restaurant, but I am starting a new restaurant using pintxos as the theme. I already talked it out with Dojima-senpai. Both of you will help establish that place, okay?"

As fast as she appeared, she also left in a flash. It looked like our next destination was already decided.

"Congratulations, it seems like both of you just passed the second half of the test as well." Pablo said with an awkward laughter. "If the system to be placed was your concept, then it is considered as a pass.

"YESSSSS!"

Taki told us to return to our dormitory as our help would be needed for the implementation of the sub branch of Taki Amarillo. We arrived at dawn and decided to wait for the sunrise together in the balcony.

"I can't believe that everything would go according to your plan and we even passed the entire test as a bonus."

"Honestly, I wasn't certain if it would work but all's well that ends well."

"Really what would you have done if it didn't?"

"We might be in jail right now." I joked.

I felt her head lean in my shoulder, exhaustion catching up to the both of us.

"Thank you Alex-kun. I think I fell all over again."

"What do you mean you fell? Where did you fall? Does it hurt anywhere?

The sun slowly rose above us as Ayako's breathing steadied and she was finally asleep.

With a sudden turn of events, we got through the Stagiaire examination ahead of our batch.

"Hey Ayako, I wish you could see how beautiful this sunrise is."

The shining light of the fully risen sun illuminated the doubts that kept me in the darkness. A certain brightness that kept encouraging me to run towards the pinnacle of gourmet with everyone by my side.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello everyone, I originally planned to have two more chapters for the stagiaire event but I'm really happy about how things ended. Now that the stagiaire is done, it is time for the Moon Banquet Festival! For everyone who gave a food recommendation, thank you! I hope your suggestions play a huge part on the next arc.**

 **The idea of using Filipino themed pintxos came from me sneaking around the kitchen at night. Using your leftover food by using it as a topping is a great way to serve party food (ex. Leftover meat could be pulled apart and mixed with some sauce.) Experiment and discover your own combinations. If it turns out great, please do pm me about it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story so far.**

 **Cheers!**


	29. No Reservations

**Chapter 26: No Reservations**

A week has passed since Ayako and I officially passed the Stagiaire event of the academy. Worried with the thought of our friends' trials, we didn't rest much with our free time. I continued to review all of the things I learned so far and worked to refine my dishes to pass the time. Ayako did the same seeng that she had free time on her hands. Yamamori, the dormitory's caretaker, was nonchalantly sipping his cup of coffee.

"You two. Looking at the both of you reminds me of my old family." He said.

"F-F-Family?! I admit that we became close but please don't joke around like that." Ayako nervously answered.

"It's really been a quiet week without Yuzu and William bickering around. I really wish that they come back soon." I sighed. "That reminds me, they should all be arriving today."

As I tried focusing back on cooking, I noticed Yamamori organizing a lot of letters. It looked like fan mail with all the heart stickers decorated on the envelope. He caught my gaze and answered the unasked question in my mind.

"If you are wondering about these, I have no idea where these came from. They just started coming last week and the volume is rising by the day."

"I'm heading to town later to buy more ingredients Yamamori-san. If you want, I could ask around the post office if they sent those letters by mistake."

"That would be a great help."

"Oh man, I just wish Yuzu was here. Things would go smoother if he would do all the talking for me."

My remark was met with silence as expected. Ayako was still thinking about them and Yamamori might have been already immune to the feeling of students not returning after certain events of the academy.

The sound of the sliding door shuffling made Ayako run faster than I could react. By the time I realized the meaning of the sound, she was already halfway to the door. William was the first to return.

"It looks like you guys are having fun in this house. I smell something delicious."

"I expected you to be the first to come back." I greeted.

"Of course, I would be back! Now tell me how your test went."

We headed into the dining area and exchanged stories. It seems that he was partnered with Yoshino Yuki from Polar Star dorm for the first part of the test and was reassigned to a ramen restaurant afterwards. It took no time for us to start laughing at each other's experiences.

"We love you Mao-chan!"

"Mao-chan is the best!"

"Nobody can be better at cooking than Mao-chan"

The quiet lifestyle of North Lake dorm was suddenly bombarded with chants and cheers. I rushed outside to find a big group of men standing in the front with pink colored shirts and banners with Mao-chan written on it. Some were crying and others were frantically waving their arms. For a second, I was almost too overwhelmed at the sight until I saw a figure of a long haired little girl wearing extravagant clothes of an idol beside me.

"Everyone! I must bid you goodbye for now. Please don't hesitate to show your support for me in the future. I love all of you!"

"We love you Mao-chan!"

The crowd was uncontrollable at this point and I could see that it was bothering the little girl. She looked at me with heart wrenching eyes. Those eyes that were so familiar pleaded for help. Without waiting for my consent, she took my left arm and hugged it tight.

"Don't tell us that he is your boyfriend?"

Their uproar grew louder. Their piercing stares were directed towards me. I could feel them inching closer every second and as if it was not enough, she did a peace sign gesture on the side of her eye partnered with an innocent smile.

"Men! Is your love for Mao-chan so superficial that you would lose hope with seeing her in the arms of another? She is our goddess who saved us through her innocent smile and wonderful cooking. They will definitely breakup sooner or later and then we can show our love once again! We will not lose ho- GYAAAAAAHHH!"

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Ayako delivered a perfect uppercut punch that sent the fan group leader flying. "Don't disrupt the people who are living here or you'll experience something harsher than that, do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

The crowd dispersed immediately as they rushed the leader to the nearest hospital. The girl gave out a deep sigh as she still clung tightly.

"Ummmm excuse me Mao-san. For somebody young like you, please consider having your own guards for events like this or it might turn into a riot. Lucky for you, that _onee-san_ over there was here to help you. Should _onii-san_ contact your manager or guardian for you?"

She looked up again and glared angrily at me with those familiar cold eyes. Her hand that held mine gripped tighter and pulled me towards her while the other hand connected to my stomach with a devastating palm thrust. My body crumpled upon the impact as I hugged myself gasping for air.

How could I not see it?

"Welcome back Ling…"

* * *

"Huh?"

I was down in my bed with an aching stomach, both from pain and hunger. The sky outside the window was already dark and I wondered how long I was sleeping.

' _How many times have I taken a beating and woke up in my room with no memory?'_

It didn't really matter. My body has been battered a lot of times since arriving in Japan but the feeling in my heart was always warm. I didn't feel the least bit homesick with my friends around me. The door opened slowly after someone knocked.

"Oi Alex! You just missed dinner." Takeuchi entered the room with a tray.

"So you came back after all. You look like you are in high spirits."

"That is rude, you know? How could I not come back?"

He set down the tray and looked at me with eyes filled with pity. I opened the earthen pot and saw some rice gruel topped with shredded chicken and chives.

"I just got knocked out, not sick."

"Just be thankful that I brought you food and stop complaining already."

Takeuchi took out a spoon and shoved it in my hand. My stomach grumbled with the smell of the gruel so I took a spoonful and ate it. I was jolted awake by the warm sensation that coursed through my body filled with renewed energy.

"Yuzu! What is this?"

"Behold my new skills! Mwahahahaha!"

"I thought that the rice would be soggy but it is fluffy and every bite brings out more of the flavor of the chicken. The strong taste of the ginger gives a beautiful complementing taste to the overall flavor and the chives give it a refreshing taste."

I was deeply amazed with his improvement. I always took him as someone who would be particularly fond of eating meat but the gruel showed finesse in his cooking.

"Anyway, I heard the whole story from Ayako during dinner. You guys had it pretty rough." He said. "To think that you thought of reviving the restaurant with that risky plan of yours makes me doubt that you were the same newcomer who was late during the opening ceremony."

"Time sure moves fast. How about yours, mind telling me what happened?"

"The first week went well but the second was hard. I'll just leave it at that for now."

There was a certain seriousness in his face when he said it. I knew better that to push the topic further. It was to be pursued for another day.

"Don't look too serious Yuzu. Why don't we check my club's area this Monday for the Moon Banquet Festival?"

"Oh right, you were talking about it before. Why not?"

* * *

Morning came and I, the leader and sole member of the 'Breakfast Cooking Club', woke up early to prepare the ingredients for my dorm mates. Classes were immediately resuming after the weekend so we had to get back to our usual routine soon. While thinking of the things that I need to finish before school starts once again, I prepared all of my ingredients like a reflex.

"Wow, working in a restaurant really does have an effect on your body."

Yamamori came in after chopping some wood and found the simple breakfast he always wanted. A mug of warm milk with toast, butter and jam at the side. Our dormitory manager with the body of a lumberjack surprisingly has a small appetite.

Next came in Ling who was dressed neatly. Her normal face looked so nostalgic. The image of the idol I witnessed yesterday was a complete reversal from her usual self. I wonder what happened to force her to act in such a way.

"Yamamori-san, today is especially cold. Do you mind if I start the fireplace?" Ling asked.

"I've chopped some wood outside. Just get some."

"There is no need for that. I already have my enough to keep me warm."

Ling stood by the fireplace with a match in her hand. Looking at her from my direction made her appear as a child, curious at her first sight of a fireplace. She arranged a few log and held a paper in her hand. The paper lit up immediately, slowly spreading through the whole thing. She gazed at the paper with a glint in her eyes then proceeded to throw it in the middle of the log.

The fire grew bigger until the room was warm enough. She continued to throw papers until I recognized what she was burning. The paper she held was an envelope decorated with hearts all over. It was the fan mail that was sent to her.

 _'Is she burning the letters that were sent to her by her fans?'_

She held out her hand to feel the warmth of the fire and then threw the envelope without any thought. As the letter burned to crisp, I could literally hear the screams of the unrequited feelings of men who pooled their courage in expressing their feelings in a letter.

"I have a sack full of letters addressed to Mao-chan. Do you know anything about it?" Yamamori asked.

"I don't know any Mao-chan but please have it all delivered to my room."

"Okay then."

 _'Why do I feel like crying?'_

I placed a plateful of _Cocida Madrileno_ in front of Ling for breakfast. Without thinking once again, I cooked a dish that I learned from Taki Amarillo. A few months ago, I was unwilling to cook anything but Filipino dishes but now, I have been more open to cook different styles of cuisine.

"How was your Stagiaire, Ling?" I opened the conversation.

There was no answer.

"Mine was really hard. I thought that we weren't going to make it through. We were actually expelled for a moment there."

Still Ling was not responding, filling the dining room with awkwardness. Yamamori stood up and left the room at that point.

"Ling?"

"…"

"Are you still mad about what I said yesterday? You got your revenge already didn't you?"

"…"

She was purposefully ignoring me. It tears my fragile heart to be treated in such a way. Only a man with weird taste could get pleasure from being treated in such a cold manner. Since she wasn't responding to me calling her name, I thought of a different way to be noticed.

"Good morning Mao-chan!"

Scarlet red immediately colored her cheeks as she looked at me.

"You can hug _onii-san_ 's arm if you want to."

"Why you?!"

Irritated, she stood up and delivered palm thrust at my stomach once again but she stopped midway and sat down instead. She took her spoon and wolfed down the entire plate. There were only a few instances where Ling showed emotion but I felt the she changed somehow.

Takeuchi walked in and saw the whole thing.

"Alex, are you forming your own _harem_? You already got Ayako and now you are also going after Mao-chan?"

The sleeping tenants of North Lake dormitory were awakened by a pain-filled scream.

* * *

"So we are going ahead without Yuzu-kun? You were the one who told me last night that he would accompany us to the site." William asked.

"His body still hurts so let him rest. He took a hard beating from Ling so he'll eventually catch up with us later on."

By the time we arrived in the area, the tents were already being set up by the festival committee. We were surveying the place for a while chatting excitedly about improving our menu and our potential profits. It was explained to us that the festival might be fun but there was an underlying concept beneath.

The Moon Banquet Festival is more attuned to making a profitable business. An annual school event that lasts five days. At the end of every day, revenues of each stall are tallied and those who earned the top profits would be announced. It is another story if the incomes becomes a loss because it would be tantamount to a failure that could lead to the students being expelled.

"Hey! What are you people doing?!" William called out to the committee.

I was surprised with his reaction but when I saw people placing a sign of another club in our spot, my blood welled up as well. They were putting the sign of the Spanish Cuisine Club in our tent.

"This spot was reserved a month ago for our club." William debated.

"Sorry lad, we are just following orders. If you have any problem with the stalls then it would be better for you to talk to the head office. I'm sure that if this spot is really yours then they would tell us and we would have no problem putting your signage in here."

"William, I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. Let's head to the committee office and have this cleared up, shall we?

We dashed from the main street towards the office to resolve the problem. The same girl who talked to us was organizing some papers when we entered.

"Miss, we came here a month ago and reserved a spot in the main street area and you gave us the green light. Why is the Spanish Cuisine club taking our place?"

"That can't be right?" she said.

She checked her computer and the map layout at the side of her desk and we knew something was not right. Her face grew wearier by the second.

"Kawahara-san, this area D23 seems to be double booked. What happened?"

A petite girl walked towards us and looked at the layout map.

"Oh! Usami-san, I was the one who approved that area for the Spanish Cuisine members."

"But I've already listed it down as occupied."

"Ummm… They came here two weeks ago requesting for D20 up to D23 for their stall with all the paperworks done. I saw that the Filipino Cuisine club still doesn't have their menu listed and so I told them that if the paperwork wasn't completed by the week then they could take it up."

Usami, the girl who was assisting us clenched her fist. It was evident that these two committee members had a rift between them, a problem that William and I didn't want to get involved into.

"Even so, I and the club should have been notified."

"Oops! I forgot. Nothing can be done anyway, it was already awarded to the other club. Usami-san, we both know that a no name club would be likely to fail and that might get them expelled. I'm actually doing them a favor."

"I'm bringing this up to the chief." Usami was holding her temper and directed her attention to us. "Alex Ramos-san and William Navarro-san, please wait until this issue is resolved. I shall give you a call when a decision has been made. I am truly sorry for this and make sure that you get the stall you clearly reserved first."

As the doors closed behind us, William and I were caught in a daze.

* * *

A week has passed by and there was still no news about the resolution of our predicament. William and I were getting pretty worried about it so much that we couldn't decide on our menu. We didn't even know how they would contact us so a leisurely walk around the school took off the stress.

"For a culinary school, the cafeteria food is quite ordinary." I said.

"Most of the students here cook their own food so cafeteria is something like a first aid to just take away your hunger." William replied.

At a distance, there were a group of students who were walking together. People stayed away from their general direction and murmurs filled the area. Among the students was Terunori Kuga and Satoshi Isshiki. I ran ahead to greet them but what startled me was William running along. Isshiki waved his hands with a smile while Kuga broke off the group and pat me hardly on the shoulder.

"Kuga-senpai! Isshiki-senpai!"

"Ohhhhhh Alex-chin! How have you been doing lately?" Kuga greeted. "I heard this rumor that you impressed an alumni and now she is starting a new restaurant using your concept."

"That sounds like an exaggeration. It was actually really hard." I paused. "I just came to thank you for helping me start the Filipino Cuisine Research Society."

Kuga placed his finger in his chin, trying to remember what I was talking about.

"Oh you are talking about the certificate that mysteriously vanished from my drawer! I hope it was worth it, some people were heavily punished for that." He said with an innocent smile. "It's such a shame to have you not working for me this festival but in any case, you already did your part and my restaurant will surely come up on top. Hahahahaha!"

Getting caught up in the conversation, I didn't notice the people looking at me with scowls in their faces. I can just imagine that they didn't like the idea that I was being too friendly with a member of the Elite Ten.

 _'Wait, Elite Ten? One, Two, Three and Isshiki-senpai… Are they the Elite Ten?'_

"Judging by your face, I can already answer your question. Just be wary of some of them," Kuga raised his voice with the intent of letting the others hear. "…especially that old hag over there!"

"For someone so short, you are really fond of running that big mouth of yours!" a woman with pigtails and wearing glasses retorted.

"Shut up! I'm talking to my cute little _kouhai_ over here!" Kuga faced me once again. "Don't mind her. Anyway, have you noticed any change with Ling? I feel that she is slowly taking the place of 'most adorable' person from me in the club. Alex-chin, won't you do something about it?"

I shook my head as I remembered the possible repercussions of revealing her new life as an idol. A red haired member of the Elite Ten called out to him as they moved along.

"That's that, I guess. I'll be heading off now. We are supposed to meet some bratty first years."

"Thank you again, Kuga-senpai and good luck with your meeting." I bowed.

William was still talking to a member of the Elite Ten so I ran closer to his side. I couldn't believe that there was a student who had the body built of an adult. Not only was he tall but he looked extremely muscular.

"Thank you for the help Megishima-san. Fuuma-san and his wife wanted to extend their gratitude to you for everything you did for their restaurant."

"Tell them that I'll be visiting when I have free time. Take care of the knowledge and skill you gained from them." Megishima said.

"I will!"

Megishima headed towards the group and they proceeded to their meeting. Getting to see and talk to them felt like greeting a celebrity. I didn't know that William also had a connection to the Elite Ten. Our spirits that just lit up after getting worried were easily dampened once again.

"Ramos-san! Navarro-san!"

"Usami-san" both of us said in the same time.

"Quick! Come with me!"

* * *

The three of us entered a room different to the festival committee office. Inside was a large wooden table with a set of leather seats facing each other. There were already four students filling up the right side with one of them I recognized as Kawahara.

"Gentlemen, Usami-san. Please take your seats." A third year student with long black hair said. "Now that all parties are present, we can move on with the problem. I take it that all of you are aware of the situation."

Everybody nodded.

"Good! Then there is no need for explaining. Now Filipino Cuisine club, what do you have to say?"

"We really don't have anything to say other than that we reserved the spot first." I calmly explained.

"Regardless if they reserved it first, failing to complete the requirements in the given time makes their reservation invalid." A girl from the Spanish Cuisine club stood and pointed at us accusingly.

The chief made her sit down again and urged us to continue defending our claim.

"If you might want to reconsider, we did not get any notice about it. We, first years, were also participating in the Stagiaire when this happened."

"Kawahara-san, Usami-san. Is this true?"

They nodded without uttering a single word.

"I would like to have a word with both of you later. In any case, my impartial decision is to award stall D23 to the Filipino Cuisine club. Spanish Cuisine club can take stalls D20 to D22."

"Yes!"

William and I bumped our fists to the favorable decision. Or so we thought…

"I don't mean to disrespect your authority senpai. I, Goto Marina vice president of the Spanish Cuisine Research Society along with my club members, refuse to give up the stall. It is a corner stall that is exposed to two different area of the streets and thus plays an integral part of our booth's exposure. We both know that in cases where two clubs or more are interested in a certain spot, we must battle through a Shokugeki to determine the rightful winner."

"Usami-san, what are Ramos-san and Navarro-san's Shokugeki records?"

"According to my data, Ramos-san just entered this year and Navarro-san just transferred through special connections. So far, they haven't participated in any official Shokugeki match."

"Then I guess, we can't solve this matter through mediation." The chief sighed.

The other club seemed to rejoice at this fact. Smiles were growing on their faces as their confidence rose. William was staying calm and so did I, but keeping my temper in check was one of the hardest thing to endure at the moment.

"For the Spanish Cuisine club, who is representing?"

"Of course, that would be me!" Goto exclaimed.

"Good, and which of you two would fight against Goto-san?" the chief asked.

"That would be me!" William and I answered in synchrony.

We looked at each other, our eyes telling the other to give way. Both of us wanted to defend the club but neither of us backed down.

"Chief, if I may add." Usami raised her hand. "This happened because of an internal problem between Kawahara-san and me. I know that as committee members, we should always remain impartial but I would like to take responsibility for the inconvenience I brought to Ramos and Navarro-san's clubs."

"Then what do you propose?"

"Yes Usami-san. Please do tell us how you plan to take responsibility for our mistake." Kawahara urged.

The whole room was silent. Everyone was anticipating her next words.

"I would like to give my assistance to the Filipino Cuisine club!" Usami shouted with passion in her voice.

"This might turn out to be interesting. Since I can see the fire in the eyes of you three, why not have a three on three match?"

"Senpai! You don't mean to tell us…" Kawahara stood up.

For the first time, I could see an irritation in the face of Goto and Kawahara.

"That's right! The only way to settle this is through a three on three _Regiment de Cuisine_!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

After so many chapters... Finally! Alex is going to have his first Shokugeki and especially in a Regiment de Cuisine style of battle. For those who do not know about this, I shall explain next chapter. Your voices have been heard and some of your food suggestions would be used for the next battle. Keep on suggesting.

Special thanks to GalacticBun for helping me out the past few chapters and of course to the people who gave their reviews and suggestions.

I hope you enjoyed the story so far.

Cheers!


	30. Bonus Chapter 4 & Iron Heart Cooking

**Bonus Chapter: The Recipe to a Star's Brightness**

Kokoro Cafe.

Those were the words written in Ling Wei's placement form for her Stagiaire. She didn't have any preference over what type of kitchen or cuisine she would face in the test but she considered it more of a nuisance, a bother, a hassle. It has always been that way ever since she was young.

Ling was never fond of reminiscing about her family or her old life in China. Their was only one path laid for her, to become the heir of their family's prestigious chain of restaurant. Her father made sure she discarded any trace of weakness from her. From meditation to martial arts, he trained her excessively to be the son he always wanted. It was unfortunate that she was born as an only child and she cursed herself everyday for being a girl. She felt like that these were chains holding her back but as time passed, it became normal to shoulder the heavy burden placed on her back without asking for her opinion.

She treaded along the streets with her suitcase trying to find the restaurant located in Akihabara. The dark sky filled with lights from the buildings that surround it. Countless people roamed around but in her eyes, these were faceless people littering the area. They were not worthy of her attention. She stopped in front of the restaurant bearing the same name in neon lights. The sign attracted the eyes of anyone who passed by it.

Before entering she checked the paper that was handed to her during orientation. Part of the guidelines that were given to each student states that for the first week, a partner would be assigned to them in the same restaurant. Bearing all the facts in mind, she entered.

"If it isn't my partner? The 8th seat's assistant?"

A familiar irritating voice greeted. Her blood welled up inside at the sight of an acquaintance. Ling kept her emotions in check before answering.

"What is the 9th seat's lap dog doing in a place like this?"

"This is simply where I was assigned. I work on my own now." He answered "The experience I could gain here might be a good practice for my 'Perfect Trace' technique."

The bulky man in front of him was none other than Mimasaka Subaru. A scary student who battles his Shokugeki by perfectly copying his enemy's dish while adding an improvement. He was notorious for taking the knives of those who lose against him.

"You're finally here!" A woman interrupted their conversation. "Let's relieve the tension, shall we?"

The manager, a woman who appeared to be on her late twenties popped from the kitchen. She rushed towards Ling and petted both their hair.

"So undercut-kun's name is Subaru Mimasaka-san and hair bun-chan's is Ling Wei-san. My name is…"

"Haruka Soejima" Subaru interrupted. "Former member of the 1st generation of idol group TKY27. Birthday April 3, Height is 164 cm, Blood Type AB, recognized as the most popular within her time but career dampened due to unproven scandals accused to her. Three sizes are-"

Haruka desperately covered Subaru's mouth by tiptoeing as high as she could. Her reaction proved that all of the information that was told were on point.

"Mimasaka-kun! Please don't divulge information like that ever again. I was already informed of your particular hobby but to think that you have collected that much information... I know what to do!"

She mischievously took the small notebook in his hands and rushed to a vault in the office.

"You are prohibited to collect personal information while you are under my wing, okay? You'll get it back when your stay here is over." She shifted her attention to Ling. "And who is this? Soooooo cute! How are you not an idol? If you want a recommendation, I could refer you to my old manager."

"Please don't say something absurd. I'm here to pass the test and nothing else."

"You look like a tough nut to crack. Don't worry, we are all here to help each other!"

Ling couldn't help but sigh at her most troublesome task up to date.

* * *

"Smile a little bit more, Ling-chan!"

"Manager, is this really necessary? My expertise are needed inside the kitchen."

Haruka shook her head in the most adorable way she could. Her persistence in transforming Ling to act girlish was admirable no matter how hard she was defied. As an employee, Ling had no choice but to wear the uniform that was required for her to wear…an maid's attire complete with frills and laces complemented with a white apron.

"Have a look at Mimasaka-kun, he untangled his bun and let it fall straight down. His hair so silky and smooth."

"…"

"Order complete for table 2." Subaru called.

Ling was gently nudged to take the tray and deliver it to the guest.

"Ohhh a new angel has appeared in our paradise." The customer greeted.

"…"

"The shy type. Doesn't this place have every kind of angel you wish?" said the other.

She wanted nothing but to place down the tray and go back to the kitchen but Haruka was at the back giving encouraging gestures to show her support. Though she finds this kind of behaviour a hassle, she had the decency to show respect.

"H-H-Here is your order…"

She found it humiliating.

"…D-Dear guest."

The moment those words escaped her lips, she immediately took her leave and ran back to the kitchen. She held a knife and started chopping vegetables at an unbelievable rate. Even Subaru was surprised to see the efficiency filled with malice she was emanating.

* * *

"Ling-chan, eat some pudding with me!"

"Ling-chan, you look especially cute today!"

"Smile a little bit more, Ling-chan. You will shine the brightest if you do."

Day in and out, Ling would get tired of the constant praises and kindness she was showered which was a treatment she has never had before. It left her confused rather than happy as she had no idea on how to respond.

"Ling-chan, would you like to eat with me?"

"Manager, I would prefer that you keep your dis-"

She was appalled by the horrific sight that greeted her as soon as she stepped out of the kitchen. Subaru was sitting down with a plate of beef curry in the table. What made her want to vomit was the sight of him wearing the clothes of their manager, complete with a wig. She had to cover her mouth to avoid vomiting.

"Mimasaka!"

"I just wanted to try it once. What can you say about my Perfect Trace? I'm thinking of shortening the time to study my target. I've mastered our boss in just three days." Pride interlaced his words.

"Your ability is disgusting as much as it is effective."

Another plate was present in the table with the same curry dish that Subaru was eating. She took a quick bite and was surprised that the taste was essentially the same as the one their manager demonstrated with an added improvement that had the curry's flavor permeate to every corner of her mouth.

Haruka entered the restaurant and immediately caught sight of the two students inside. She immediately ran towards Subaru looked at him from head to toe.

"Manager…" Ling uttered.

"Mimasaka-kun…" Haruka paused. "You… You… You look beautiful!"

"Huh?"

With the complete reversal of expectation, Ling was speechless with the Haruka's sense of beauty.

"Manager," Subaru interjected. "I made slight adjustments to the recipe, would you care to try my version of Kokoro Cafe's beef curry?"

"Sure!"

A spoonful was all it took to see that Haruka was genuinely touched by the deliciousness of Subaru's cooking.

"This curry is the best Mimasaka-kun! The curry itself is hotter than usual but paired with the rice mellows it a bit. Every bite makes you want to eat more! I want you to start making this curry for our customers as soon as possible. Totsuki students sure are amazing!" she exclaimed. "Ling-chan, I want to see how you will improve our menu as well."

"I refuse. To keep the consistency and efficiency of the improved menu, it would be better for that stalker to solely revise the dishes. My input would surely clash with his perspective." Ling turned her back away. "If you would please excuse me, I'd like to prepare for tonight's service."

The idea that Subaru outdid her and gave a great contribution to the restaurant caused a twinge of insecurity. Although small, it was slowly filling her heart.

* * *

"I need to be better just like father said. If I perform better, then I would certainly beat Mimasaka."

The memory of her father's training was embedded inside of her. All of the moments she wished to play with her friends were seen as wasted time. There was only one thing that was needed from her. The maturity to be the heir to her family's chain of restaurants. She never questioned the teachings she received. Rather than chasing the things she truly want, the obligations and expectations that burdened her back, shaped the person she was looking at the mirror.

She just needed to try harder.

"H-How would you like some condiments for your meal, sir?"

"No thanks." The customer answered.

Just a little harder than before.

"Would you like to avail of our new promo? You can get a free item from the shelf over there if you complete the stickers in this card." She asked the guy at the next table.

"Wow that would be ni-" he stopped. "Sorry, maybe next time."

A little bit more.

But she failed again and again. She couldn't understand why her efforts ended in vain. What was it that she was doing that wasn't working? These thoughts filled her mind and ate her awareness like a parasite. A few hours passed and the customers started avoided her. The straight rejection reminded her of her father, insisting that she lived as a boy. To relinquish all of her desires for the sole purpose of being an heir.

*CRASH*

The plate Ling was holding suddenly shattered on the ground. She looked around unaware of the origin of the noise. Everyone's attention was focused on her. Subaru went out of the kitchen with a broom and cleaned up the scattered food and pieces of plate.

"Go take a rest if your mind is wandering off." Subaru said.

"What?"

Her vision started to get hazy. She wanted to get out immediately but her legs felt like lead stuck on the floor. A hand grabbed her arm and she was dragged back inside the kitchen.

"Ling-chan, get a hold of yourself!" Haruka pleaded. "Tell me what is wrong so I can help."

"…"

Haruka held her shoulder and embraced her tightly. Her next words were incoherent but there was a crack in her voice. She was holding back her tears.

"I won't be able to help you if you won't say a thing. Please Ling-chan…"

"Could you just please assign me in the kitchen? I am unsuited for this kind of work. No matter how hard I try, things aren't working."

"You poor child."

Ling fought her way out of the Haruka's hug and distanced herself. Haruka was taken aback by her action and wanted to get hold of her but just averted her gaze.

"The reason why the customers turn away from you… do you know why?"

"…"

"The one thing you lack is your heart. You think you can force your way into every situation but that is where you are wrong. I know that you are amazing when it comes to cooking but in giving proper service to the people who eat your food, you have no idea how. That is what I tried teaching you" She looked at Ling straight in the eye. "You will fail if you don't change your ways. I should know, I've been there."

A certain person flashed in Ling's mind. She knew someone who constantly changed his ways by giving his best at all times and more importantly his heart in everything he did. It was the first time she felt envious towards someone who flew free like a bird unbounded by chains.

"Huh? What is this?" Ling asked herself.

One by one, tears started dripping. She needed to stay tough or else her father would be furious but the scary image embedded in her mind started to wane. Her tears flooded as she cried her heart out.

"Waaaahhhhh"

"There there. Let it all out. You must have held it in for a very long time."

Haruka stroked the back of a weary adventurer, tired from a journey that was forcefully passed to her.

* * *

"Please teach me! How can I become better at this job?"

Ling showed enthusiasm in her voice.

"It's not about being better… hmmmm… try to smile." Haruka gestured.

"…"

"Wider… wider… okay, that is a little bit creepy. Just smile naturally."

It became evident that both of them were having a hard time.

"I know! Think of a person who makes you feel at ease and imagine you are holding his arm lovingly."

A smile grew on Ling's face, a bit unnatural but a smile nonetheless. Haruka was overjoyed to see her innocent charm for the first time.

"Sooooo cute! Come with me! I still have some of my clothes back when I was an idol."

They painstakingly spent hours finding the right dress. It was overdone to a point where Haruka called her previous manager, Otsuka, to help her choose clothes.

"Oh my! Haru-chan, you definitely found a gem." He said. "Little girl, if things don't work out in your cooking career, make sure to call me. No better yet, have this."

Otsuka handed Ling a business card from the talent agency.

"That is for her to decide. It isn't an industry that is only all about the shine and glimmer after all." Haruka stated.

"But this girl's potential will surely be wasted." He looked at Ling. "What do you say? Would you give it a try?"

"…"

Reluctantly, Ling eventually nodded.

Never did she imagine that it would be a turning point in her life. Otsuka prepared a miniature stage for her that same afternoon in front of the restaurant. Everything was handled by the agency. To protect her identity, Haruka opted to give her an alias.

"…and now we present to you, the first and newest cooking idol! MAO-CHAN!"

Not knowing what to do, she decided to perform a cooking demonstration and giving the food away as free taste for people who were passing by. By exhibiting her flashy cooking techniques in her wok, Ling became an instant hit on her first day. By the next day, she already had a fan group with devoted followers.

"Mao-chan is the perfect wife!"

"Innocent beauty mixed with the talent to cook delicious food. You are the best Mao-chan."

"Her skills are definitely not for show! This Omurice is the best."

Various praises and positive comments flooded her. The fans became rowdy to a point where Ling would be in danger of being mobbed. In these certain case, Subaru would come out wearing the same attire as Ling to greet the fans. The chaos would be quelled instantly and behave.

A great sense of exhilaration filled her from head to toe. Subconsciously, Ling heard the sounds of shackles breaking and she knew that she diverged from the path laid in front of her. She still didn't have the wings to fly but it was enough to know that her life wouldn't be mundane anymore.

The first week of the Stagiaire was completed. Time flew faster than any other day in her life. It was as if she woke up from a dream and in an instant, it was over. On the way out, Subaru and Ling were confronted by a mysterious woman dressed in black.

"Mimasaka Subaru and Ling Wei, don't be surprised. I am an associate sent by Totsuki to oversee your progress in the Stagiaire."

"What do you mean?" Subaru asked.

"The main purpose of this test is to see how well students adapt to the real working environment. But the underlying purpose of this test is to see if you can leave a long lasting mark in the restaurant and both of you did well."

Ling had a hard time internalizing the words that the woman said. She was sure that Subaru passed that criteria by improving all of the items in the menu. On the other hand, she didn't have any valuable contribution but the woman was saying that she passed as well.

"Me… how?" she asked.

"In my observation, you just opened up a new niche in the industry. As we speak, I have calculated that Kokoro Café's popularity boomed with profits earning almost 300% higher. Owner Haruka Soejima is currently rekindling her friendship with her former idol friends to continue what you started, Miss 'Cooking Idol'."

The conversation didn't last long. Both of them were handed a piece of paper that contained the information of where their next placement would be. The crowded streets of Akihabara at night they treaded was the same but after leaving the restaurant, they could feel that they grew up significantly.

"Oi! Ling." Subaru broke the silence. "You still appear quiet but at least your eyes now have a certain shine."

"…"

"Improve your skills and you might be worthy for my Perfect Trace."

A palm thrust flew straight to Subaru but he blocked it with his arms crossed.

"I'll develop my technique to be of use to a certain guy I'm indebted to." Subaru said out of nowhere.

Ling dropped her stance and looked up at the bright stars fully spread out in the night sky.

"I think I'll do the same. I owe someone as well."

* * *

 **IRON HEART COOKING:**

Alex: Welcome everybody to Iron Heart Cooking! For the featured di-

Ling: …

Alex: What are you doing here Ling?

Ling: …

Alex: Huh?

Ling: *clears throat* Nice to see you everybody! I feel everyone's love today so I'm here to teach a veeery tasty dish! Are you ready?

Alex: Do you have a fever? You are acting complete way off character recently.

Ling: Hurry hurry! Everbody is waiting.

Takeuchi: So I was right! Alex how could you?! You looked almost innocent for me to notice… You really are building a harem!

Alex: What is a harem anyway?

Takeuchi: That is what you are doing right now! How dare you monopolize all the women in our dormitory? Well not like I'd go after a reformed palm thrusting maniac or an ogre. Our dormitory lacks true women!

Ling: *palm thrust to Takeuchi's stomach* you were saying Yuzu-kun?

Takeuchi: Nothing… Let's start cooking…

Alex/Ling/Takeuchi: We present to you…

 ***PORK SINIGANG***

Alex: Let's start with the basics. Sinigang, in my country, is just like Adobo. There are just too many interpretations of the dish but the components are always the same.

Takeuchi: If I could remember, the main point of this dish is the sour broth.

Alex: Correct! Then we add our meat ingredient and vegetables.

Ling: So what is the most frequently used ingredient to make the broth sour?

Alex: For this recipe, we will use Tamarind or in my native language _'Sampalok'_.

Ling: The soup base consists of…

\- 100 grams fresh unripe tamarind

\- 1 ½ cup water

Takeuchi: The rest of the ingredients are…

\- ¾ kg pork belly; cut into 2 inch chunks

\- 1 pc tomato, quartered and skinned

\- 1 pc onion, quartered

\- 2 pcs taro, chopped

\- 3 pcs green chili peppers

\- 1 pc daikon, sliced diagonally

\- 1 pc eggplant, sliced

\- 1 bundle water spinach

\- fish sauce, to taste

\- water

Ling: To make the soup base…

1\. Boil the tamarind until the shell breaks. Strain the fruit, deseed and mash. Take some of the liquid and pour it in the mashed fruit and strain once again.

(Ling's tip: Pouring the liquid to the mashed fruit allows you to extract more of the juices out of the mash. Push your fork with against the tamarind to get all of the juices.)

Takeuchi: Now for the real cooking…

2\. In a pot, place the pork chunks and pour water until the meat is submerged. Add the onion and tamarind soup base and boil until tender.

(Takeuchi's tip: Boiling exposes the meat to large and rapid bubbles which tenderizes the meat. Adding the soup base at the start allows the flavor to seep into the deepest part of the meat.)

3\. Add the taro and continue boiling until the soup starts to become thick.

4\. Add the tomato, green chili, daikon and eggplant and simmer until tender.

5\. Put the water spinach last and add fish sauce for taste.

(Alex's tip: Add the water spinach last since it requires less time for cooking. Remember to avoid overcooking the water spinach to retain its crisp texture.)

Takeuchi: Whew! So many ingredients but the process turned out to be simple.

Alex: Well it is a family dish after all. For me the best point of eating this dish would be the day after. That would be when all of the deep umami and sourness has seeped into the daikon. One bite would send shivers to your spine.

Ling: *sluuuuurrpp* It really does give a homey warmth to the body. I wish my family back in China could have a taste of this.

Takeuchi: *sluuuuurrpp* I have acquired the taste of your country.

Alex: Well we have a variation for this that would surely suit your taste. Just change the tamarind soup base to _miso_ and you are good to go.

Takeuchi: You really are my best friend! To think that you have thought of me in this dish.

Alex: Stop hugging me! Sit down and finish your food!

Ling: Anyway, I've just been informed by Kuga-senpai that you are going to have your first Shokugeki soon.

Alex: About that…

William: ALEEEEEX! Why are you eating here when we have something coming up? *drags Alex by the collar*

Takeuchi: *looks at Ling*

Ling: What?

Takeuchi: *touches the tip of Ling's nose*

Ling: *palm thrust at Takeuchi's face* *walks out*

Takeuchi: At least I tried…


End file.
